I'll Always Be There
by MessyArtwork
Summary: A Transformers Prime Fanfiction. "Fighting with Megatron was but the last memories I had before the light...before the change... I find myself in a place and situation far beyond that than anything I would have ever imagined. I OPTIMUS PRIME had found myself making a promise to a family of humans... I vowed...that no matter the cost...or the sacrifice; I would always be there..."
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

**_PART 1_** Chapter 1: The Battle

When we are faced with decisions in our lives, we have to make a choice… whether that choice is justified 'right' or 'wrong' by others is meaningless; as long as it's right by you. Our lives are precious…considering we are only given one. So the question we are forced to ask ourselves is this; What are you going to do with your life now, if you know it will change your life in the future…even if we don't know if that change is going to be good or bad?

…..*****…..

Optimus stood at a stand-still facing his arch enemy Megatron, neither one of them giving in to the other's will.

The battle was fierce…

The wounds were deep…

But neither one would give in.

Charging his enemy Optimus bolted toward the mech that at one time he called a friend, but now…now that was different. Both swords brought to the ready, Optimus cut into his enemy violently ripping the metal in front of him to shreds. Megatron did the same. Through all the rage… the shot fire… the pain…neither would give in. Until…

Finally slamming Optimus down into the cold, lifeless earth, Megatron stood valiantly, watching his foe…knowing it was over at last. His enemy's body remained lifeless and still. Optimus wouldn't move; he couldn't.

Kneeling to his enemy's side as his head rested in the dirt, Megatron hissed. "Did you really think…that in the end you could defeat me…that after all you and I have been through, that you would succeed?"

Without looking up, Optimus said nothing, still trying to muster the strength to raise his aching mass.

Striking Optimus' helm suddenly Megatron roared. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME PRIME!"

Looking up at the mech that Optimus once called his brother with a large gash now over his right optic, he shook his head and spit out draining fluid from his mouth.

Chuckling menacingly, Megatron bellowed. "Give up Prime…You will NEVER win."

Again looking up, Optimus shook his head and spoke slowly. "As long as energon runs through my veins… I will never give in to you Megatron."

Kneeling down even lower, Megatron slowly held his enemy's head in his hand, and his sword to his throat. "Then this is an action long overdue…Prime"

Just as Megatron raised his blade, an indescribably brilliant flash occurred.

The light that flashed was overpowering.

Brighter than that of any star…

It was so bright that Megatron had to step back and cover his optics from the blinding rays.

As the blue light slowly disappeared…Megatron looked up…only to find his adversary gone.

…

Memories of earlier that morning flooded his consciousness as he lay on a cold surface…unable to move or even open his optic. He stared into blankness…thinking…remembering.

…

Prime's memory core went back to that morning. Back to the moments before the Decepticon signals were detected. Back to the Autobot base located just outside Jasper, Nevada.

The air was hot that summer morning. The red sand burned with the rising sun and the plateaus began to caste their shadows across the terrain.

Unlike to the rising climate outside the base on the inside the base was dark and cool. Ratchet stood silently at the main screen terminals quietly working on running different signal patterns on different frequencies. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had long since been gone for the last few earth minutes retrieving their charges and Smokescreen was off somewhere on a joy ride.

Quietly entering the room with the exception of his steady, heavy footprints crossing the cement floor, Optimus trotted slowly into the room stopping beside Ratchet.

"Has there been any change in the frequency patterns Ratchet?"

Quietly looking over his shoulder, Ratchet sighed. "Not yet Optimus, I was just about to change the algorithm patterns when you walked in."

Sighing softly Optimus slowly began to turn away. "Then do not let me keep you from seeing to it old friend."

Just then down the entrance corridor, Bulkhead's horn accompanied by the sound of two other engines entering the base. Pulling into the base and coming to a steady halt Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead continued to do as they had for the past several months, bring with them their charges, Jack, Miko and Rafael.

With the normal smile on her face Miko casually shut Bulkhead's passenger door only to have him transform a few moments later. "Hey Doc bot, did you miss us?"

Rolling his optics and releasing a groan Ratchet shook his head. "Don't they ever have anything better to do?"

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle softly at Ratchets actions. Though he pretended not to care about their small human friends, Optimus knew very well that Ratchet care about them.

Transforming into their robot forms, Arcee and Bumblebee both looked at their small human friends before looking at Optimus.

Stretching the muscle cables in her back, Arcee casually rested her hands on her waist. "So, did we miss anything important?"

Bumblebee concluded with a series of high and low pitched beeps and whistles as if to agree with Arcee's question.

Turning around slightly, Ratchet shook his head. "No nothing yet. Everything so far has been pretty quiet."

Chuckling as he lifted Miko to his shoulder Bulkhead bucked up. "What Arcee, were you expecting some action?"

Arcee merely laughed and shook her head as she shifted her weight from one stabilizing servo to another. "No, I don't mind the quiet. Actually I prefer it."

Bee concluded with a couple low beeps in agreement.

Sighing and stretching his arms Jack yawned. "So I guess it will just be another day huh?"

Arcee laughed and nodded. "That's what it's looking like Jack…why did you have some hot plans for something?"

Jack returned the laugh shaking his head. "No, I guess I was just curious."

Resting his arms on the guard rail on the catwalk Raf looked at Jack and then at Bee. "So what are we going to do today guys? We can't just sit here and stare at the ceiling."

Holding up a finger, Bumblebee suddenly beeped a couple times whistled and beeped again.

A small smile crept across Raf's face as he walked down the catwalk towards the television, game counsel and couch. "Video game tournament? Last one standing declared the winner? Hmmm…sound like a god idea to me Bee!"

Bee then beeped triumphantly as he quickly trotted over to the human-made recreation area.

This was the usual action in an average day in the Autobot base. Miko would usual tag along with Bulkhead as he tended to his chores. Bumblebee and Raf would play video games and Jack would either sit and talk with Arcee or play video games with Raf and Bumblebee.

Ratchet usually tended to stay by the monitors and by the ground bridge controls offering continuous maintenance and a close eye for any change in the surrounding environment outside the base's confines.

These were the everyday activities that Optimus would watch so closely if he wasn't on patrol. Which he's found himself doing more and more often lately. Not that going on patrol really bothered him though, it was time to get out on the open road and just…drive. It was a good excuse to have more time to think, which surprisingly was hard to come by lately with Megatron having returned to earth and all. But watching the children and his team co-exist within the base compounds also offered some advantages, though it wasn't as quiet. But any time that Optimus would have used to think was taken away when the bases alarms started to sound.

"Optimus—."

Unfolding his arms from by his chest, Optimus slowly trotted over to Ratchet who was standing at the controls of the main monitor terminal.

"What is it Ratchet?"

Zooming the screen in from a global view to a more focused area Ratchet motioned to seven new signals shown on the screen moving quickly. Red signals symbolizing Decepticon symbols…and on the move.

"Seven Decepticon signals where detected heading southbound just due west of Flagstaff."

As Optimus stopped just behind Ratchet, the medic slowly turned to meet Optimus gaze.

"Optimus' one of the signals in showing trace amounts of Dark energon."

Moving closer Optimus' gaze changed.

"Megatron."

Moving up behind Optimus, Arcee stopped with Bumblebee and Bulkhead close behind. Jack, Miko and Raf moved quickly but quietly along the catwalk and watched.

Looking at the monitor and then at Optimus, Arcee raised a curious optic ridge. "What is Megatron up to now?"

Looking at Arcee, Optimus sighed. "Megatron's intent is unknown…but whatever he is planning cannot be allowed. His intent…can easily be assumed to have harmful intent toward human kind."

Looking up while unfolding her arms from her chest, Arcee scoffed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them?"

With a loud series of beeps Bumblebee agreed.

Bulkhead chuckled as he smashed his fists together. "Let's go kick their tailpipes in!"

Holding up a hand Optimus shook his head. "We cannot just move into a defensive position on the battle front without having an idea of what we may be getting into. We must consider all possible outcomes before deploying to fight."

Looking at Optimus Bulkhead groaned. "Oh come on Prime, why don't we go get them when the going is good?!"

Nodding Arcee lifted a hand. "Bulkhead's got a point. We do have the element of surprise."  
Bee casually beeped and nodded.

Looking around the room, Optimus huffed. "Where is Smokescreen?"

Shrugging Bulkhead chuckled. "Probably out on one of his joy rides again, the kid doesn't really like staying indoors."

Slowly sighing Optimus turned to Ratchet. "We cannot wait for his return. Ratchet, activate the ground bridge to the given coordinates."

As Ratchet activated the ground bridge to the given coordinates, those would be the last moments of the Autobot base that Prime would ever see for a long time to come and he would remember those moments in the time that would follow.

…

…

Optimus' head ached like someone has just shot him in the head. His tank felt like someone had just kicked him and his whole body felt like a rock. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was lie there and think about the pain.

He forced himself to move his mind out of what HAD happened to what was GOING to happen. But all he remembered was a sudden flash of bright blue light suddenly engulfing him. And then there was this…force…pulling him back. In all honesty it was something that he really couldn't describe. He didn't really know what happened. But there was still the issue of the Decepticons. They could still be nearby…waiting for the opportunity to strike. He had to rise and fight.

Slowly sitting up, Optimus suddenly put a hand to his head to slow the spinning sensation, when suddenly he felt something…soft…and warm.

Looking up out of the corner of his optic, Optimus noticed something black dangling from his forehead.

Reaching out to grab the black object Optimus froze staring at his hands. Every word drawn away from his mouth. He couldn't speak even after three or four tries. Getting up suddenly, Optimus looked around frantically…looking for something…ANYTHING reflective. The whole world seemed to spin as he rose so suddenly, but he couldn't wait…he had to know.

Falling to the ground, Optimus gasped hard for air.

The sensation was…new.

Looking down upon himself Optimus jumped in surprise.

Cloths.

He was wearing cloths.

Slowly, he rested his shaking fingers around the cloth and grasped it, holding it in his palm; feeling its unique texture. Only four words continued to scream in his head; over and over again. 'What happened to me?!'

Just then there was a screech of tires and hisses of exhaust forcing Optimus to look up.

That's when Optimus knew that the area he was in was by no means remote or quiet.

Rising again, much slower this time, Optimus wandered through a tight alley, being careful not to bump trash cans and other obstacles as he stumbled towards the sounds of sentient activity. But when he came into the light, he had to brace himself against the closest building.

Sky scrapers reached for the sky everywhere he looked. The sights and sounds of cars, trucks and…humans… filled his path of view. He was in a city…a HUMAN city.

Moving away from the brace of the building, Optimus ignored the sudden urge to purge, and sprinted out of the alley into the late afternoon sun. People moved in every direction up and down the busy sidewalk completely ignoring Prime staggering around looking for an explanation.

He was still on Earth?! How could this be? What was going on? What happened to him? What was that light?

Turning suddenly Optimus froze and slowly approached a large window of a human garments store…gazing at his reflection.

He…was…human…

…


	2. Chapter 2: Change

Chapter 2: CHANGE

How could this be?

How could I have become human?

How is this even possible?

What happened to my armor?

What happened to my troops?

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!

Question after question flooded his processor as he emptily stared into the glass, seeing only a human man staring back.

He was tall, broad chested and worn. The years on him showed that he had been through some rough times. He was a large Caucasian with dark black hair and mustache and wide, dark sapphire blue eyes.

Looking away from the window, Optimus slowly let his gaze move to his hands, which strangely were shaking. They were the hands of human who worked. Old, worn out, cut, bruised and callused.

Moving his hands to his cloths, still looking at the refection he took into careful detail of the fabric he now bore on his body. A casual red plaid t-shirt. Tight blue boot cut pants. Dark brown leather boots. This entire dress attire was the same kind that Optimus had previously seen in an old western movie that Jack, Miko and Rafael had watched at the base many nights ago. Or at least that what he reminded himself of.

Was all of this a dream? This couldn't be real. It just couldn't…

Could it?

Moving away from the glass window Optimus slowly dragged himself along the busy sidewalk. So many humans…and none of them paid any attention to him. If he thought he was a stranger in this world before all of this…boy did that feeling suddenly get a new definition.

"Hey buddy, Move it or lose it!"

Feeling someone shove past him Optimus moved over only to run into a woman on her cell phone.

"Hey you cluts, watch where you're going!"

Stuttering Optimus moved over as far as he could…a little too far.

All of a sudden the sound of tires screeching and horns honking filled the air.

Whipping around Optimus came face to face with a taxi cab, which from human perspective looked a lot bigger. The driver leaned out of the window and bellowed.

"Hey dumbass! How's about you move outta the way!"

Optimus did. Just in the wrong direction.

Again the sound of horns honking and tires screeching filled the air as Optimus frantically tried to dodge heavy traffic. Then the truck horn came. Optimus stared up at the grill of a truck as it closed in too fast to dodge. But suddenly a force pushed him out of harm's way.

It all happened so fast that Optimus wasn't quite sure what had happened. He thought that maybe he was dreaming. That or he was dead.

"Are you fucking insane? You're damn lucky I saw when I did or you would be dead!"

Opening his eyes Optimus then realized he wasn't dead and he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Looking up Optimus froze. Staring back at him was a young woman. A human female. She had to have been anywhere in her middle 20's to her early 30's. She was Caucasian and had long, dark brown, wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her face and bodily features were gentle matched perfectly proportionate to her overall size. Her eyes were deep brown with hints of yellow and glistened in the light. Her hair drifted over her face as she leaned over him asking questions. She was wearing a purple and blue scrubs suit. The same that most human nurse wore.

"Hey?! Can you hear me?"

Nodding slowly Optimus swallowed hard. "Yes."

Brushing her hair back from her face behind an ear she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does anything feel broken? Or does your head hurt?"

Confused Optimus looked at the ground and shook his head. "No. Nothing hurts."  
Reaching into her pocket in her shirt she grabbed a flash light and shined it in Optimus' face. "Okay, I need you to follow this light."

Flashing the light back and forth between his eyes, the women watched as Optimus' eyes intently fallowed. Turning the flash light off and placing it back in her pocket, she then held up three fingers.

"How many fingers do you see?"

Glancing quickly at her hand Optimus then looked back at her. "Three."

The women then proceeded to snap her fingers by Optimus' ears which he responded to easily.

Sighing in relief, she sat back on her knees. "Well, the good news is you have no broken bones and you are not suffering from a concussion. So with that out of the way—."

Suddenly the women smoked him upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking? Running into heavy traffic like that?! You could have been killed!"

Holding his head where she had hit him, Optimus stared blankly at her, stuttering to find the right words.

Rolling her eyes she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. "Will you stop your stuttering, you sound like a child."

Looking away Optimus sighed. "I-…I am sorry."

Looking up for only a moment before standing up straight, she looked Optimus over before speaking.

"You're not from around here are you?"

Slowly Optimus shook his head. "No, I am not?"

Offering a hand out to Optimus, she scoffed. "So…where ARE you from?"

As he took her hand and slowly stood up, Optimus thought carefully before answering. "Jasper…Jasper Nevada."

Lowering her glance slightly she huffed. "I know where Jasper is. It's about eight hours' drive from here."

Pointing to the earth Optimus raised an eyebrow. "We are still in Nevada?"

Looking the strange man over again, the woman leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "Uh, no. Umm…are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Nodding quickly Optimus backed away. The woman continued to look him over and then had to ask. "Do you even know where you are?"

Looking the woman in the eye, Optimus soon found himself shaking his head.

The woman rested a hand on her waist and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "You're in Phoenix, Arizona."

Looking around Optimus couldn't help but feel concerned, and apparently the woman could tell.

"What's your name?"

Turning Optimus looked at the woman. "Pardon?"

Crossing her arms over her chest the woman repeated. "I asked what your name was."

Thinking for a moment, Optimus looked up to meet the woman's eyes. "My name is Optimus. Optimus Prime."

With a mixed look of surprise and disbelief, the woman tried to hide a smile. "Ummm…okay. Optimus. If you don't mind my asking; what kind of a name is that? Is it German, Swedish or even Norwegian?"

Rubbing his head Optimus shook his head no. "Well not exactly…"

Looking away she brushed her hair out of her face again. "Well, Optimus… it was a pleasure meeting you. But I have to go. Try not to get yourself killed and please, try to stay out of the streets."

Reaching a hand out Optimus quickly spoke. "Wait! You did not tell me your name."

Smiling as she gathered her things she shrugged. "I usually make a point of not telling strange men my name."

Optimus' gaze lowered as he sighed.

She smiled warmly returning the shrug. "But since you told me your name I guess it's only fair. My name is Jacklyn. Jacklyn Helms. But everyone just calls me Jackie."

Lowering his gaze Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thank you Jacklyn for your kindness. It seems that you are the only being that has shown me kindness since I arrived."

Lifting an eye brow, Jacky looked Optimus over. "Since you arrived from Jasper I'm guessing?"

Optimus slowly nodded. "You could say that."

Jacky slowly nodded in return as she looked around, then up then at her watch. "Oh shit! Listen Optimus I have to go, and you better get back to your hotel before dark. This really isn't a good part of town to be hanging around in after the sun goes down."

Looking down confused, Optimus shook his head. "I'm not staying in this 'hotel' in which you speak of."

Looking up Jacky scowled. "Then where are you staying?"

Optimus simply shook his head no and shrugged.

Scoffing and groaning loudly, Jackie dug through her purse and then cursed softly. "Look, Optimus, I'd help you out if I had the cash…but I'm barely making ends meet as it is. I'm really sorry."

Optimus remained quiet because he did not know WHAT to say. It had only been a matter of a few hours and so much had already happened.

Suddenly a crack of thunder boomed through the air. Looking up Jacky cursed even louder when the sight of ominous thunderheads were within view. Looking back at Optimus her hardened gaze seemed to soften. There was something about this man; his face kind of reminded her that of an old stray dog sitting on your front porch that your kids beg you to keep. Just something about his personality seemed to be saying that he wasn't hostile. But could he be trusted? Looking him over she sighed loudly. "Oh God have mercy on me for being raised to help others."

Looking at Optimus scowling she pointed a dangerous finger at him. "Alright fine. Since it's going to start raining…I'll let you stay at my apartment. BUT JUST FOR ONE NIGHT! And if you try anything funny I'm warning you now I'm a black belt in martial arts and I WILL call the police."

Sheepishly fallowing Optimus was quiet. "You have no need to fear me. I merely need a place to rest and then I will be gone by morning."

Turning to watch him catch up Jacky smiled mischievously. *Humph* "We'll see about that…"


	3. Chapter 3: Being Human

Chapter 3: Being Human

The sound of rain could be heard through the walls of the large building that Jackie lived in. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Shaking her head Jackie laughed playfully.

"So much for this being desert country."

Jackie's keys jingled as she unlocked the door. She shoved it open carrying groceries in her hand that she HAD been purchasing at the time when she saw Optimus in the busy intersection. She had offered him a place to sleep for the night but was going to be damned if he didn't at least earn his keep while he was here. On that note, he too was cautiously carrying a bag full of groceries as well.

As she opened the door a unique aroma wafted the air as Optimus entered the small apartment behind Jackie. The television was on with a young boy playing video games.

The apartment was small but sufficient.

The immediate room they entered was what Optimus guessed was what humans called a 'living-room'. Farther in through an open doorway was a kitchen in which an older woman was working with her back to him and Jackie. Next to that was a hallway in which Optimus guessed the bedrooms were located, then just off to the right of the living room was a door. To what that room was Optimus couldn't tell.

Sitting on the rug in front of the television set was a very young girl playing will dolls and other small toys.

She stared up blankly at Optimus and stopped playing…as did the boy on the couch.

Jackie moved past Optimus carrying the groceries and entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted by the elderly woman.

"Jacklyn! I was wondering when you were coming home. What happened did you get caught up in traffic again?"

Shrugging and smiling sheepishly, Jackie indiscreetly motioned toward Optimus. "Well, you could say that."

The woman looked over only to meet Optimus gaze. She gasped. "Oh."

Jackie nodded smiling. "Yep."

Slowly, the woman watched Optimus as she grabbed Jackie's arm. "Jackie, may I speak with you privately?"

Jackie nodded and followed the woman into the first room in the hallway.

For a good fifteen minutes Optimus just stood there on the welcome mat in the living room holding a bag of groceries being stared down by two human children. Optimus could feel the pressure but remained silent.

Shortly later Jackie and the woman came out of the room whispering. They then nodded to one another and the woman approached. She stopped by Optimus…looked him over and then slowly slipped past him out the door only to stop half way and then yell through the door. "Goodnight Cole! Goodnight Kira!"

The two children then yelled back together. "Goodnight Mrs. Johnson."

The women then disappeared through the door thus closing it behind her. Jackie watched her leave and then walked over to Optimus taking the bags from him and walking away to the kitchen. She placed the bag on the counter then walked out wiping her hands on her uniform.

"Cole, can you turn off your game and Kira can you put your toys away? I have someone I want you to meet."

The children cautiously rose from where they were and did as they were told. After done they stood by Jackie quietly.

Gently putting her arm around the boy and taking the little girl's hand in hers, she smiled. "Optimus, these are my children, my eight year old son Cole and my four year old daughter Kira."

Smiling gently, Optimus nodded. Looking at her kids Jackie spoke softly. "Guys, this is my friend Optimus. He's going to be staying with us tonight, okay?"

In a sweet high pitched voice which you'd expect from such a young child, the little girl whined. "Mommy, why is he wearing cowboy boots? Don't cowboys wear cowboy boots?"

With a quick glance Optimus stared down at the leather boots that covered his feet. Jackie just laughed softly as she swept the child into her arms. "Well, maybe he is a cowboy and you just don't know it."

Grinning, the little girl shook her head defiantly. "NOOOO! Cowboys wear cowboy hats and he isn't wearing one!"

Jacklyn just nodded giggling. "Oh okay. Well I guess since you're the expert you would know."

Kicking her legs back and forth, Kira's smile just seemed to get bigger. "YEP. I'm smart!"

Laughing Jackie carefully put her on the ground and gently pushed her butt. "I know you are sweetheart. Now go clean up your mess before dinner."

Looking back up at Cole she smiled. "I would like you to go clean up and make sure Kira does too, please."

The boy simply nodded and then passed a quick glance to Optimus before walking out of the room into the hallway and turned into another room.

Optimus watched them leave and then quietly turned to Jackie. "I was not aware that you had children."

Looking over her shoulder she looked at Optimus mockingly. "Hmmm…I wonder why?"

Shaking his head Optimus could tell, human or not he was being mocked.

Slowly following Jackie into the kitchen Optimus was forced to stop and take in all the different aromas.

Smells that as a machine he usually wouldn't pay much attention to. But for some reason they were now starting to have a different effect on his system.

Jackie worked quickly and efficiently as she unwrapped the chicken breasts she had purchased and proceeded to coat with herbs and spices that she had prepared. She unwrapped frozen broccoli and put it in a pan that was filled halfway with water while also measuring out the necessary amount of water and butter for a box of Uncle Ben's Original Wild Rice.

Every smell from ever thing in the room flooded Optimus' nose. Not just the human fuel that now sat cooking on the stove top but also the fruit that sat on the island in the middle of the room, and the lavender and mint plants that were growing in a small pot beside the window. To the fresh parsley and chives that were growing in another pot beside that one. To the onions, garlic and avocados that hung in wire baskets above the sink. So many new smells, every one forcing Prime to analyze something new.

Jackie couldn't help but watch Optimus' actions as he investigated all of these things and more, smelling them and looking them over. "What are you doing? You act like you've never been in a kitchen before."

Whipping around from the window sill Optimus looked away, obviously embarrassed for finding out that he was being watched. This was something that he didn't want to admit but had often thought about after first coming to earth. What would it be like to be human for just a day? What new things would he had been able to experience? Able to do? Able to feel? He never expected it to actually happen though! But now…right now…that one thought…that one thought that he once thought impossible was now happening! He was human. And slowly but surely he was trying to find out what it is like being human.

"Hello, earth to Optimus?"

Looking up Optimus noticed Jackie smiling and laughing. "Did you hear a single word I just said?"

Sheepishly smiling Optimus shook his head 'no'.

Smiling and shrugging Jackie turned away to stir the wild rice. "I just asked if you were enjoying smelling everything in here."

Shrugging Optimus looked around to everything he had previously investigated. "I guess that there is just so many new specimens in here, that I could not help myself."

Laughing softly Jackie again shrugged as she turned off the burner to the food. "Oh, it's okay. I guess I was just curious as to why you're so intrigued."

Turning away from the stove after having turned everything off, Jackie carefully placed three pot holders on the island. She then turned around opening a cupboard and reached in pulling out four plates and placed them too on the island. She then opened a drawer retrieving four forks and three knives placing them on top of the plates.

Separating the forks and knives from the plates, Jackie carefully placed a plate by four of the five seats at the island, then a fork and knife by three of the four places set and then just a fork at one spot.

Turning back around Jackie reached high in a cupboard and pulled down three large glass glasses and one small plastic one. Optimus watched closely as the glass glasses were placed around the plates that had knives. The plastic glass was put by the plate that did not have a knife.

Maneuvering around Optimus, Jackie reached into the fridge pulling out a gallon of milk and placed it on the end of the island. She then grabbed two stray pot holders from the stove and carefully put all three pans of food on the island. And then threw the pot holders on the counter.

"Cole! Kira! Dinner is ready!"

Streaking into the kitchen came the two children that Optimus had been introduced to earlier and took their spots at the table. The boy sat as far away from Optimus as he could get and the little girl sat at the spot with only the fork and the small plastic cup. Carefully placing a small piece of chicken on the young girl's plate, Jackie stood to her right carefully cutting it with her knife into small bite size pieces. After finished she scooped a small mound of rice onto her plate accompanied with a small scoop of broccoli.

As Jacklyn did this the boy served himself, quietly and efficiently.

"Mommy, can I pwease have some milk?"

"Sure sweetie, you can have some milk."

Optimus watched as Jackie reached over and grabbed the gallon of milk, unscrewed it and proceeded to pour some into the small girl's glass. Jackie then handed the jug to the boy who poured some into his own glass.

Having served the young child, Jackie rounded the table to sit next to the boy and carefully fill her plate with food. Looking up she noticed that Optimus continued to stand by the sink…merely watching.

Clearing her throat she gently placed a piece of chicken on her plate. "So are you going to sit down and eat or are you just going to stand there?"

Looking around at the eyes watching him, he wasn't sure what he should do. Laughing softly Jackie stood and grabbed the plate from the spot next to her daughter and filled it with food before setting it down again and then filled the glass with milk before setting that down beside the plate. She then sat and motioned for Optimus to join them.

Not wanting to appear rude, Optimus slowly approached and quietly sat in the empty spot next to the young girl. She stared up at him with her big green and blue eyes, studying him, trying to figure out how such a big man could be such a scaredy-cat.

Looking at the boy Jackie offered him her hand and he took it. The boy then offered his hand to the little girl. Jackie and the little girl then offered their hands to Optimus. Jackie's hand was calm and set and for some odd reason, so was the little girl's.

After hesitating for only a moment Optimus gently took their hands. Jackie then bowed her head and the children instinctively did the same. Not wanting to appear different, Optimus copied but looked up slightly to watch.

Jackie and the children then spoke in unison. "Come Lord Jesus, be our guest. Let these gifts to us be blessed. Amen."

They all then let go of each other's grasp and proceed to feed themselves with the meal that Jackie had prepared, well Jackie and her son anyway. Optimus had realized that Jackie had released her grip on his hand, but the little girl…did not.

She just sat there. Quietly watching him holding her hand. Optimus was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to pull away or just leave it be. It wasn't like this child was hurting him. In comparison his hand was monstrously large compared to hers. And hers were so soft and warm. His, they were worn out. Bruised. Cut. Callused. Yet she still didn't want to let go. Glancing at what he gathered to be his plate of fuel for only a moment he then looked back at the little girl.

But to his surprise, a small smile crept in on her face and she erupted in giggles.

Both Jacklyn and the young boy looked up.

The little girl was sitting in a booster seat and was kicking her legs happily. "You're funny!"

Passing a quick glance to Jackie and then back to the little girl, Optimus raised a curious eyebrow. "And why am I funny?"

She just rolled her head back still laughing. "Because you are!"

Optimus was a little dumbstruck. When he was a machine he was looked upon as being fearsome, mighty, and ominous. But now as a human…he was being laughed at?

"Kira, let go of Optimus' hand and eat your dinner."

Obeying her mother's request, Kira gently let go of Optimus and ate quietly. Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn smiled and did the same.

Looking down at the set up before him, Optimus was clueless as to where to begin. This was human fuel. He was used to just being able to drink a couple barrels of energon and then be sufficient. But this…this was new.

Looking at Jackie and her children, Optimus watched their patterns closely. Stick the silver pronged utensil they call a 'fork' into the food. Scoop it up onto that utensil. Stick it in your mouth. Chew. Swallow. And repeat. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Slowly Optimus scooped a small amount of rice onto his fork and stared at it. What was it about this stuff that humans liked so much? Slowly and cautiously he stuck the fork in his mouth and froze. Ah.

Now he saw why.

Optimus heaped his fork full of rice and shoved it in his mouth chewing and swallowing rhythmically. One after another. Then he tasted the chicken and broccoli and did the same. One forkful after another into him mouth. NOW he knew why humans liked this stuff. Because of the way it tasted! It was amazing! Incredible! Defiantly not like energon, not at all. It had a whole new taste, something completely its own and Optimus loved it. But apparently you should love it only to an extent.

Being three fourths of the way through with what was on his plate; Optimus paused to sample the white liquid humans called 'milk'.

As it ran down his pallet he could feel the cold cream like texture seep down into his new organic tank that the humans called 'stomachs'. And it felt and tasted refreshing. It was after he drank the entire glass and placed it back on the table that he realized that again he was being watched.

Jackie and her children's eyes where wide with curiosity. Swallowing what was left in his mouth Optimus breathed hard. "What?"

Jackie struggled to hide her laughter as she smiled. "Hungry?"

Her children on the other hand did not try to hold it, they both erupted in laughter making Optimus smile and shrug sheepishly.

How was he supposed to know he would have like it?

Jackie just quietly chuckled as she shook her head. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't have Barbeque beef ribs tonight huh?"

….

….

Never in his lifetime had he EVER felt like the way he felt now. His midsection felt like it wanted to burst from everything he had consumed. He would have been fine if Jackie wouldn't had told him that there was dessert, and if he wouldn't have been curious enough to try this 'Dutch apple pie' and 'ice-cream' stuff, then he wouldn't be feeling like this. But on the other hand, he would have tasted the delightful sweet and creamy paradise. Optimus couldn't help but think; 'no wonder humans have a global weight problem! With all these sweet goodies that they can indulge themselves in, it's hard to resist the urge to just over do it.'

Optimus lay motionless on the couch. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to pace himself until his human systems burned off what he had consumed. But the way things were looking…that might take a while.

"Is your name really 'Opmus'?"

Tilting his head back Optimus jumped slightly at the sight of the small human girl watching him. If he remembered right, her name was Kira.

Nodding slowly Optimus sighed. "No. My name is 'Optimus'. Not 'Opmus."

Pouting the little girl jutted out her bottom lip. "That's what I said! Your name is Opmus!"

Chuckling softly Optimus slowly sat up and hunched himself over, looking the small child over. "Op-'TI'-mus. You are forgetting the 'TI' part of my name little one."

Scoffing the girl shook her head defiantly. "My name isn't little one, my name is Kira!"

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Optimus chuckled looking her over. "Well in that case, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kira remained silent for a stretch of time before looking at Optimus' hands. "Why do your hands look and feel funny?"

Looking at his own hands for a moment before looking back up, Optimus just chuckled. "Because I use my hands a lot."

Tilting her head she sighed. "Why?"

Shrugging Optimus casually brushed his hair back. "Because my occupation requires it."

"Why?"

"Because, if I do not do what it is I do then there could be dangerous consequences."

"Why?"

Looking the child up and down, Optimus huffed and lowered his gaze to meet that of Kira's. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Smiling broadly, Kira swayed back and forth. "Nope. Mommy says grown-ups like it when kids ask them lots of questions."

Raising and eyebrow Optimus couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. "Oh really?"

Simply nodding and giggling Kira suddenly streaked out of the room. Shaking his head Optimus slowly sank back into his initial position on the couch chuckling and yawned. "Children…"

"Optimus?"

Again looking up, Optimus saw Jacklyn standing in the doorway. "I see you've had an official introduction to Kira."

Nodding Optimus again sat up. "Yes, I certainly did."

Laughing softly, Jackie crossed the room and sat on the couch next to Optimus. "I'm sorry about the whole '20 questions' thing. She's just extremely curious of new people is all."

Chuckling, Optimus shrugged. "So I have noticed."

Smiling sheepishly Jackie sighed. "I guess my only excuse for her behavior is that she IS just a little girl."

Waving a dismissive hand, Optimus sighed. "It is alright Jacklyn. I do not mind her curiosity."

Sighing Jacklyn rose off the couch. "Oh good. That's a relief."

Slowly Jacklyn started to turn away when she suddenly stopped. "Although Optimus I have to say, you do have something special about you."

Looking up Optimus tilted his head slightly. "Why for do you think that?"

Turning back around Jacklyn slowly sat in an easy chair. "Optimus, I don't usually make a habit of telling people my personal life, especially people that I met in one day. But I guess you might as well know since I'm sure you've been wondering. My kids don't really respond well to strange men being in my apartment."

Sitting forward, Optimus folded his hands before him. "If you do not mind my asking Jacklyn, why is that?"

Getting up and moving toward the window, Jackie sighed. "Let's just say I've never really had a good history with men…or even relationships for that matter."

Rising off the couch, Optimus slowly crossed the floor and stopped beside her. "I'm afraid I fail to understand…"

Looking at him and then turning away, Jackie waved it off as if it was nothing. "Oh Optimus, I would think that it's actually pretty simple to understand. I'm a single mother with two kids; working a full time job; constantly depending on either my mother or my neighbor to watch my kids when I have to work nights. I've been divorced for five years and can't stay in a steady relationship because it seems like all I attract are abusive assholes and perverts. Get it?"

Optimus remained silent. He couldn't help but wonder why she was telling him this.

Huffing Jackie looked away. "I'm sorry Optimus. I was just blowing off steam."

Nodding Optimus merely shrugged. "It is alright. I do not mind. However, I still do not fully understand why you think I am special."

Looking back up, Jackie smiled. "Every time I've brought a man into this apartment, it usually ends up as a disaster. My kids never really liked them or warmed up to them. Especially Kira. Usually she is very shy and doesn't talk to strangers very quickly. I guess that's why you surprised me when she was talking to you and even had to hold your hand. Obviously she sees something in you Optimus."

Looking away while smiling sheepishly, Optimus remained silent.

Yawning and stretching Jackie just laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Optimus."

Letting his smile fade, Optimus looked back up. "You did not embarrass me Jacklyn. I was just merely thinking."

At that moment Jackie was about to say something when all of a sudden Kira streaked into the living room wearing a sports jersey…only…it was backwards.

"Mommy look! Mommy Look! I can get dressed all by myself! See?"

Laughing softly, Jackie kneeled and greeted her daughter with a hug. "I see that baby. But how about you let mommy make one quick adjustment?"

Carefully putting Kira's arms back into the shirt, Jackie quickly turned the shirt around so that it was straight and then guided her arms back out. Smiling and rubbing her back, Jackie kissed on the cheek and pushed her along. "Okay, go climb into bed and I'll be there in a second to tuck you in."

Skipping along down the hallway, Kira giggled and called back. "Okay mommy."

Standing up Jackie then yelled down the hallway. "Cole, you better be getting ready for bed!"

From down the hall Optimus could hear the boy's voice call back. "Okay mom!"

Just then, Jackie turned around and opened the door in the living room to reveal a closet full of boxes, blankets, board games and much more. Jackie reached in grabbing an old blanket and pillow and tossed them to Optimus.

Catching them and looking them over, Optimus then looked at Jackie.

Jackie just smiled and motioned toward the couch. "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Slowly Jackie then turned away and shut off the lights to the living room and kitchen, leaving only the light of the city shining through the patio window.

"Goodnight Optimus."

Looking at Jackie's silhouette in the entrance to the hallway, Optimus bowed his head graciously. "Goodnight Jacklyn. And thank you again."

Optimus quietly listened as Jackie talked to Kira and tucked her in and then did the same for Cole before going to bed herself. Within a half an hour the apartment became quiet.

Sinking into the couch again, Optimus carefully looked the pillow and blanket over. Throwing the blanket on the ground Optimus merely yawned and rested his head against the arm of the couch, then placed the pillow behind his head.

Everything that had happened that day seemed so strange.

Why had he become human?

Yawning, Optimus stretched out on the couch and listened to the sounds of the city.

Though the questions of why he became human loomed in his mind, the question of what lay in store for tomorrow burned hotter.

But regardless of he wondered, he knew that sleep was the best thing he needed right now.

And in that knowledge, Optimus soon found himself slowly drifting into a state of powering down…sleep.

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Grandma

Chapter 4: Meeting Grandma

"Cole, do you think he's going to stay?"

"No, mom said he was only staying the night; and it's morning now so…"

"But he can't go, I like him!"

"Why?"

"Because…he's funny."

"Oh so just because you think he's funny, that means he has to stay?"

"Yep!"

…

Voices were all around him as he slowly came online.

"Uh-oh. Uh Cole, he's waking up!"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get out of here!"

As Optimus' eyes slowly opened, he could barely see a flash of purple and blue streak out of the room, but then the purple came back. "Hi Opmus!"

Sitting up, Optimus could clearly see that it was Kira in her purple sports jersey that was obviously too big for her and hung over her knees.

"Good morning Kira. Where is your mother?"

Putting her hands behind her back and swaying she sighed. "She's still sleeping'."

Nodding Optimus sighed. "Ah, I see. Well I suppose I best be on my way."

Slowly rising off the couch, Optimus carefully picked up the blanket off of the floor and folded it, placing it neatly on the end of the couch.

Watching him, Kira looked him up and down with glistening eyes. "You're leaving already? But why?"

Just then Cole walked into the room and stood quietly in the doorway. Optimus glanced at him but then stared down solemnly at the little girl staring up at him. "I have to go now because I have to go home."

Fiddling with her shirt, Kira squirmed. "Where's that?"

Slowly kneeling to meet her gaze Optimus managed a small smile. "Jasper."

Continuing to play with her shirt, she huffed. "Why can't you stay here in Phoenix?"

Chuckling softly, Optimus gently patted the little girl's head. "Because I don't belong here. I belong somewhere else."

Looking out from under his hand she pleaded, her little eyes open wide. "Can't you just stay for a little while longer?"

Looking at the little girl's glistening, pleading eyes; Optimus for once in his life found it hard to say 'no'. Why did she want him to stay? Was what Jackie said last night about him having something special true?

With a heavy sigh, Optimus turned his head away and rose to his full height. Regardless of how this child may feel about him, he didn't belong here. He had to find out what had happened to him and why it had happened.

He had to find answers.

Looking at Kira, Optimus sighed. "Kira, I have some very urgent business to attend to and cannot afford to remain here. I have to go."

Looking up at him, Kira pleaded. "But you'll stay for breakfast, right?"

Her eyes looked up at him glistening…pleading for him to stay.

How could he say 'no'?

Sighing and putting on a good fake smile, Optimus nodded. "Alright Kira. I will stay. But JUST for this 'breakfast'.

Much to Optimus' surprise, Kira immediately jumped and squealed for joy but not before reaching out to grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen.

...

…

…

Within a few moments Optimus soon found out that human children in search for morning nourishment are extremely amusing.

Kira was like an acrobat climbing up cupboards onto counters to get into the high cupboards in search of what they called 'cereal'.

After finding it she jumped down with the box in her hands and stood up on the tip of her toes in order to be high enough to put the box on the island in front of where Optimus was sitting. She then scrambled to the fridge in search of milk, and also had to stand on her toes to reach THAT as well.

Walking toward Optimus with the milk in her arms, Kira looked up and heaved the milk higher. "Opmus! Grab it pwease!"

Reaching down with one hand, Optimus lifted the gallon without struggle and set it beside the box. He then turned and watched Kira scramble up yet another cupboard onto the counter in search of bowls…which she found rather quickly. At the same time, she opened a drawer with a foot and then reached a hand in pulling out three spoons.

Sitting on the counter with three bowls to her left and three spoons to her right, she smiled and held out her arms. "Opmus?"

She wanted to be picked up.

With slight hesitation at first, Optimus slowly rose from where he was sitting and picked Kira up off the counter and gently placed her on the ground.

Giggling she pointed to the counter. "You grab the bowls and I'll get the spoons."

Obeying, Optimus grabbed the spoons and handed them to Kira's waiting hands and then grabbed the bowls and slowly followed the child back to the island.

Setting the bowls on the island next to the cereal, Optimus watched as Kira climbed up on a chair putting the spoons down.

Reaching forward she grabbed two bowls and then the cereal.

Slowly and ever-so cautiously she poured the cereal into each bowl, trying not to spill…but managed to spill a little anyway. She then grabbed the milk and did the same.

Putting a spoon into each bowl, Kira then slowly scooted both of the bowls over to Optimus and then jumped down. Optimus watched with curiosity as she disappeared around the other side of the island and then reappeared again standing right next to him. Without hesitation she scrambled up the chair he was sitting on and gently sat on his lap.

Pulling a bowl toward herself, she quietly began to feed herself.

Optimus didn't know what to say.

She just climbed up in his lap and made herself comfortable. Should he make her go sit in her own seat or should he just leave her where she is?

Just then Kira looked up to meet Optimus staring down at her. Even with small dribbles of milk on her chin and tiny chunks of granola on her cheeks, she still smiled.

Letting his gaze soften, Optimus quietly chuckled to himself. She was fine where she was. She wasn't hurting anything at all by sitting on his lap.

Quietly, Optimus leaned down over Kira so that their heads were side-by-side and slowly took a bite of the cereal and began to feed himself as well.

…

Without a word, Cole entered the room and stopped to look at the odd pair sitting at the island.

Optimus looked up to meet the boy's gaze only to see him look away.

Slowly he approached the island and took hold of the last bowl and spoon. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and walked out into the living room.

Looking up with her mouth plum full, Kira stared up at Optimus, more milk dribbling down her chin.

"Waf's his pwoblem?"

Merely shaking his head Optimus looked back down at his cereal and continued to eat. Looking down at hers too, Kira did the same.

…

…

…

Rubbing her eyes from a rough night's sleep, Jackie was a little surprised to see Cole sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons and eating his breakfast...when he should've been in the kitchen where food was MENT to be.

"Cole?"

Quickly turning around Cole met his mother's glance.

Crossing her arms she huffed. "Why aren't you eating your breakfast in the kitchen?"

Looking toward the kitchen and then back at his mother Cole sighed. "He's in there."

Unfolding her arms, Jackie started to walk for the kitchen. "Who? Optimus?"

Cole just simply nodded.

Scoffing Jackie shook her head at Cole. "And what is wrong with Optimus?"

Shrugging Cole looked back toward the television set. "I don't know…he's just kinda weird."

Pausing for a moment, Jackie looked at her son up and down. "Why do you think he's weird?"

Shrugging again, Cole put his now empty bowl on the coffee table. "He talks weird. Like a 'army general' or something like that. He just talks way to serious all the time."

Merely shaking her head, Jackie started to walk away toward the kitchen once again. "We'll talk about this later Cole. Okay?"

Glancing out of the corner of his eye and then back at the TV Cole sighed. "Okay mom."

…

As Jackie walked into the kitchen, she had to freeze and try hard to restrain herself from laughing.

Optimus was still hunched over his bowl with Kira still on his lap. Only now, Kira was finished eating and was attempting to help Optimus finish his bowl. Optimus on the other hand gently pushed her hand and spoon away from his bowl. Kira also tried to get Optimus to look away from his bowl so that she could sneak a bite when he wasn't looking. Unfortunately for Kira, Optimus was too smart for that.

THAT and Kira was laughing very hard because apparently Optimus had a little bit of granola in his mustache which he refused to believe was there. He thought she was just saying that so she could get at his breakfast when…in all honesty…she was telling the truth.

Pointing at the ceiling Kira suddenly shrieked. "OPMUS!"

Looking up Optimus glanced across the ceiling to see the problem only to suddenly realize that he apparently is more gullible than he thought. And those thoughts were confirmed when he looked back at Kira seeing her cheeks puffed out; filled with cereal from his bowl.

Closing his eyes only slightly in a playful scowl, he smiled mischievously. "Kira…do you know what happens to little ones who take my fuel?"

With a huge smile on her face she shook her head 'no'.

Letting his smile fade slightly, he edged his face closer to hers. "I'll show you."

Just then, as gently as he could he picked Kira up off his lap and heaved her over his shoulder. The cereal that HAD been her mouth then flew out as she squealed and shrieked in excitement and laughter.

As Optimus turned to carry her away, he stopped suddenly; seeing Jackie standing in the doorway.  
Carefully Optimus placed Kira on the ground and pushed her out on her way and cleared his throat. "Kira perhaps you should go find something more productive to do."

With a look of disappointment, Kira pouted as she wandered past her mother out into the living room.

Jackie watched as Kira slinked past her, and then looked back at Optimus who was already starting to clean up the mess. Tilting her head slightly, Jackie laughed. "And here I thought you were the 'serious type'."

Looking over his shoulder only slightly, Optimus shrugged in obvious embarrassment. "Most of the time I am quite reserved, and strive to stay away from juvenile behaviors."

Crossing her arms smiling Jackie rested against the doorway frame. "and yet I just caught you getting into a fight with a five year old over cereal."

Keeping his back turned Optimus shrugged.

Jackie just laughed as she walked up beside Optimus, holding in her hands the two bowls from the table. "I know how you feel; Kira is just so darn cute that it's almost impossible to resist her pleas to be played with. I would know…I'm her mother."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, Optimus mere nodded in return with a small but warm smile on his face. "Usually I try to restrain myself from acting in a playful manner…but seeing as that I need not worry about embarrassing myself in front of my team, or making myself appear un-leader like, I felt that maybe just this once, no harm would be done."

Laughing softly, Jackie merely shook her head. "Cole was right, you do talk way too serious all the time."

Looking up in surprise Optimus tilted his head ever so slightly. "By what do you mean?"

Crossing her arms Jackie slowly began to pace around Optimus, his eyes watching her intently. "Optimus, have you ever stopped and actually listened to yourself speak?"

Optimus looked away, pondering the question.

Smiling Jackie stretched upward and yawned. "Oh, I'm so glad that for once I actually do not have to work today."

Gently bending down, Jackie opened the dishwasher and placed the dirty bowls and spoons inside, closing it again behind her.

Turning back around to meet Jackie again to explain his reasoning for the way he speaks Optimus froze suddenly. Jackie was bent over in a way that was almost artistic, her body perfectly proportioned to the point that LOGICALLY would have aroused any human male. His eyes were almost immediately drawn to her waist and lower region. His eyes studied the gentle curvature of her body, the soft glow of her exposed skin, way her hair dangled down on one side of her face. It was almost impossible to look away.

Prying his eyes off of her, Optimus nearly slapped himself for having looked. She was human! He was a machine! Why now was he having a sudden fascination with her? He had been around female humans before but never felt any slight attraction to them once so ever, so why now was he developing this unhealthy attraction?

Snapping back up suddenly, Jackie looked Optimus over in almost a quizative manner. "Are you alright?"

Bringing himself back to reality, Optimus slowly nodded. "I am fine. Jacklyn, I thank you for your hospitality. But I believe I have worn out my welcome well enough and it is time for me to be on my way."

There was a moment of silence before Jackie nodded and returned with a warm smile. "I understand Optimus, and I hope you find what it is you're looking for."

Nodding in a polite intention of thanks, Optimus slowly trotted through the kitchen into the living room, heading straight for the door. With a sigh he reached for the door handle, thinking. It was better this way. He had had a sufficient amount of rest and fuel therefore he had what he needed. Besides, he needed to find out what had happened to him and why …and above all, he now realized he couldn't stay in this apartment…not with Jacklyn here. There was just something about her. Something he couldn't explain. She wasn't like Jack, Miko or Rafael. She wasn't even like June Darby who was also a nurse and single mother. There was just something different about this one human in particular.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO OPMUS!"

Just then something soft hit Optimus with a quiet thud, and wrapped around his leg. It was Kira…and she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. "NO, NO, NO, OPMUS YOU GOTTA STAY! YOU JUST GOTTA!"

With a look of bewilderment, Optimus stared down at the child. She was leaking heavily from her face, leaving the liquid stained on his pant leg.

Cole merely watched in the same udder bewilderment, mostly in astonishment for his younger sister's behavior.

Scoffing loudly, Jackie dragged herself from her spot against the door frame of the kitchen and kneeled next to Optimus' leg trying desperately to pry the sulking toddler from Optimus. "Kira, it's time for Optimus to go now. Sweet-heart let go!"

Digging her face into Optimus pant leg she screamed 'No' over and over again, the sound of her screams muffled by his pants.

Optimus didn't know what to do. Never in his life had he ever had a child clinging to him pleading in such a way. Human or Cybertronian. What was he supposed to do, pry her loose with his own two hands or continue to let her mother try to get her off?

Scoffing out of frustration, Jackie tried to pry each on of Kira's fingers free one-by-one. "Kira, Optimus needs to go now, you need to let go."

Looking up out at her mother, and then up at Optimus, Kira continued to cry as she dug her face against Optimus' leg in muffled sobs. "Mommy, I don't want Opmus to leave! I like him mommy! He's not like the others! He's nice and plays with me!"

Looking up to meet Optimus' gaze, Jackie couldn't help but shake her head and sigh loudly as she looked back down at her child. "Kira—."

"Jacklyn—."

Looking back up at Optimus, Jackie was surprised to see that Optimus had let go of the door handle and was ushering Jackie to stand up.

Standing up, Jackie watched as Optimus struggled to move away from the door into the living room with Kira still on his leg.

Staggering across the floor with Kira still attached to his leg, Optimus heaved himself onto the couch and remained quiet. Slowly, Kira peeked up over Optimus' lap to meet his gaze, and then quietly began to loosen her grip.

Gently leaning down, Optimus carefully took Kira and lifted her onto his lap.

Kira was silent, the stains of her tears still fresh on her face.

Leaning over, Optimus' face met Kira's. Optimus sighed shaking his head. "Kira, I do not understand why you insist on my staying here."

Using her own hand to wipe her nose, Kira spoke in both a shaken up and broken voice. "Because…you're *sniff* not like …mommy's other boyfriends. *sniff* you're nice! And you play with me! The others… *sniff* they never did."

With yet another look of bewilderment, Optimus couldn't help but look up at Jackie who was in turn covering her face to hide her obvious embarrassment.

What exactly was this term 'boyfriend'? What did it mean, and in what association with Jacklyn does it hold?

"Kira I—."

Suddenly there were several bangs on the door which flew open rapidly and hit the wall with a loud thud. "Jacklyn, sweet heart I know it's your day off so I thought—oh."

The women standing in the doorway was tall and lanky. She was dressed in what Optimus understood to be 'high-class' clothing obviously indicating she was of higher rank in human society.

Optimus could easily tell that this woman had a domineering personality just from the way she walked across the room. It was so easy to see just from the way she held her head up, nose pointed ever-so-slightly toward the ceiling. Even the way she carted her purse around was enough to give a well educated guess to the previous conclusion that Optimus had made about the women approaching him.

Over the shoulders of the women was draped the fur of an animal not native to this terrain of earth. Instead the fur was long, gray and heavy and was obviously native to a colder plain of this planet's atmosphere.

What she was wearing was also a good indicator.

She was dressed in a black knee length skirt and blouse that matched. A sapphire jewel hung from around her neck, dangling loosely on a silver chain. Her hair was bright blondish red, short and slightly curled at the ends accenting both her age and personality.

Optimus watched and listened as the heels she was wearing grew quiet as she stopped in front of him, and let her purse hit the coffee table with a soft thud.

Stepping between Optimus and the strange woman, Jackie spoke kindly with a forced smile. "Mom I can—." Suddenly the woman held up a hand hushing Jackie instantly.

Looking at Optimus while crossing her arms, the woman smiled fiendishly. "And just who might you be?"

Lifting Kira off of his lap and setting her on the couch beside him, Optimus slowly rose. "My name is Optimus Prime, madam."

Raising her forehead in surprise, the women tilted her head slightly. "Optimus Prime? Well…that's certainly a…unique name."

"Well, I'm quite sure you've heard of me."

Looking the woman over once more, Optimus' gaze drifted down and then up again to meet her eyes. "I apologize, but I do not believe we have met before."

Taken a little off guard the woman stepped back and looked Optimus over, confused in a way that she almost seemed as if she had seen something vile. She then smiled with a smirk. "Caroline Helms, top realtor of this county as well as the seven surrounding. I'm also head of six of the Maricopa County Banks and I also was mayor of Phoenix for four years before retiring."

For a while there was nothing but silence.

Clearing her throat, Jackie stepped forward while quietly gesturing Cole and Kira to leave the room. "Mom, what a…pleasant surprise that you decided to stop by. Now, what was it you were saying as you were walking in the door?"

Continuing to look Optimus over, Caroline slowly returned her gaze to Jackie. "Oh Jacklyn dear, I just thought since you had a day off today that you and the children would like to go out to lunch with me."

Crossing her arms, Jackie looked her mother over with skeptical eyes. "And then what mother?"

Smiling in fiendish manner Caroline merely shifted her stance. "and then maybe afterward we can go out and look for a new apartment for you dear, because you just know how much I despise this little cubical you call a home."

Scoffing quietly while turning away, Jacklyn had to force herself to bite her tongue. "Mother, this apartment works just fine for our needs. As I told you before I don't need a new one, and I don't need your money."

Huffing, Caroline stiffened. "Well Jacklyn dear, when you were getting that divorce with Clay you were more than willing to borrow money from me, and—."

"Just stop mother!" Jackie barked whipping around to face her. "It seems like every time you come over here you strut in here with what you call 'good intentions' but then turn around and criticize me for how I'm living and raising my own children!"

Smiling with a look of horrible intent written on her face, Caroline merely shrugged. "Do you really want me to get onto the subject of your children, Jacklyn?"

Scowling, Jacklyn lowered her gaze. "Do you have something you wish to say to me mother?"

Nodding Caroline frowned. "I do."

"Well come on mother, if you have something you want to say, then say it." Jackie again had to restrain herself from yelling.

Looking Jackie over and then looking Optimus over, Caroline grinned once again. "Oh Jacklyn dear, I would hate to bring up such 'family issues' in front of your … guest."

Again there was an awkward silence as Jacklyn and her mother stared one another down…with Optimus right in the middle.

Looking between the two, Optimus was strongly debating to himself whether or not it was justified that he stay or rather continue on his way.

While keeping eye contact with her mother, Jackie turned her head slightly. "Cole, come here please!"

Casually walking into the living room, Cole was dressed in a blue and black hoodie, white graphic T-shirt and slightly worn blue jeans.

Strolling into the room in his socks, he stared up at his mother. "Yeah mom?"

Looking down at Cole, Jackie sighed. "Go get Kira dressed please, and make sure she's wearing something—."

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Suddenly Kira came running out from the other room and latched to Optimus' leg again with a soft grunt. "YAY! Opmus is still here!"

Raising an eyebrow at Optimus, Caroline laughed in almost a mocking manner and then turned to Jackie. "So for once your children actually APPROVE of a man you bring in here? So what number is this one? Third? Fourth? ….Tenth? Eleventh?"

Twisting her head around Jackie looked insulted enough to the point that she appeared about ready to start a screaming match with her mother when all of a sudden Kira screamed out in a fit of laughter. "No grandma, Opmus is the bests boyfriend that mommy has ever had! He's really funny, and he plays with me too!"

After those words escaped Kira's mouth, you could have heard a pin drop on the floor.

Caroline had a look of pure shock.

Jackie looked as if she was suffering from a serious sunburn on her face from how red she was.

Both Optimus and Cole were suffering from udder confusion,

…and Kira…just grinned waiting for someone to speak.

Swallowing hard Caroline spoke. "Oh…"

Turning away to clear her throat, Caroline tried to smile. "WELL…I guess I have no need to continue is saying what I was GOING to say."

Laughing, Jackie huffed as she crossed her arms. "You?! Not finish an insulting sentence?! Now I've seen everything!"

Returning Jacklyn's comment with a laugh of her own, Caroline grinned and beamed. "Well, if you're in a relationship with this… gentleman … then there is no use in my telling you that you're a complete and udder failure in successfully finding a husband."

At that very moment Jackie was about to come back and be sarcastic and then return with a comment of how 'she doesn't need a man to be happy', but then the idea that her mother would have had more grounds for criticism came to her mind. Then…an idea struck her.

Grabbing Optimus by the arm; Kira still holding onto his leg, Jackie smiled in the best fake smile that she could muster and held Optimus' large masculine body close to her smaller more petite one. "Well, now you know mother. The secret is out. Optimus and I are dating so I would appreciate it if you would quit hounding me."

Looking down at Jacklyn who was holding his arm and resting against his side, it suddenly dawned on Optimus just what the term 'boyfriend' actually meant, and having heard the term 'husband' been used earlier only confirmed what he was already thinking.

She was referring to them being in a romantic courtship.

She was talking about them spending time together in a trial to see if they were a compatible pair for mating.

Quietly but quickly leaning down to Jacklyn's side Optimus whispered with a worried intent. "Jacklyn what are you—?"

Just then without warning Jacklyn's foot came to rest on top of Optimus' with an unkindly force. Grimacing in pain, Optimus fought the urge to yell out in agony, but remained silent.

Looking up at him, Jacklyn scowled and whispered. "Just play along and follow my lead."

Looking back up at Caroline, Optimus forced a sheepish smile onto his face. It was hard to think about fooling a human when your own pad was throbbing with pain.

Looking the odd pair over, Caroline studied Optimus more carefully then she had before, everything from his broad, powerful shoulders to the contours of his legs. All of which made Optimus incredibly uncomfortable.

She was studying him.

A look of vile disgust was slight but noticeable on her face. She looked at him as if he was a bug…a dangerous bug…one that needed to be squashed, and quickly.

Returning her gaze to Jackie, Caroline smirked and then reached down and heaved her purse over her shoulder. "Well…seeing as how you two obviously have plans…I'm obviously not wanted here. All well, I'm over-do with a visit with my girlfriends anyhow."

Walking out the door, Caroline held up a hand as if nothing had happened in a greedy arrogance. "If you change your mind about this apartment love, be sure to let me know. Revoir darling!"

The door slammed shut behind her knocking one of the pictures off the wall.

Only for a moment was the room quiet until Jackie erupted in a fit of anger.

"That woman! THAT WOMAN! Who the hell does she think she is?! Coming in here and telling me what to do! She acts like she runs this place!"

Sitting back down on the couch, Optimus watched with curiosity as she paced the floor fidgeting.

Looking over beside him he was surprised to see that Cole was sitting next to him.

Looking at Jacklyn, and then back at Cole, Optimus pointed to her with a raised eye brow. "Does your mother always do this after your grandmother comes?"

Looking Optimus over for only a moment, Cole nodded and then looked back at his mother who was still fuming. "Pretty much. Her and Grandma have never really gotten along…at least not as long as I can remember."

Nodding Optimus also watched. "I see."

Standing up, Optimus slowly started toward the door and reached for the handle.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?!"

Turning back around, Optimus was a bit surprised to see Jacklyn facing him. Arms crossed, scowl on the face and foot lightly tapping on the floor.

Never in his life had Optimus ever really felt threatened by a female of any species. Human or Cybertronian, but the way Jacklyn was staring him down now…made him let go of the door handle.

Slowly Optimus spoke. "I must go now Jacklyn. I have dilemmas that need to be answered."

Lowering her gaze Jackie practically growled. "You think YOU'VE got problems?! MY MOTHER thinks I'm dating YOU! And If I tell her otherwise then she will never let me live it down for the rest of my life!"

Stomping over to the door Jacklyn grabbed Optimus by the ear and yanked him over to the couch, him howling the whole way.

Being grabbed by the ear was just as bad as being grabbed by the antenna…it was most certainly an intolerable pain.

Pulling him down to the point where she made him sit, she pointed a dangerous finger at him, only centimeters from his face. "I don't know you. You don't know me. But by you being here you given me no choice but to pull you into my messed up life. You have nowhere to go. You even said that yourself! And I need to fool my mother in thinking that I'm not a complete and udder failure, that way she stays off my back and out of my life! I have enough to worry about! And YOU are just going to roll with it until my mother decides to leave me the hell alone!"

Trying to stand up off of the couch Optimus sighed. "Jacklyn, I would help you, but I have enough problems of my own that require attention. I cannot afford to stay and 'pretend' to be courting you."

Putting her hands on his chest to keep him from getting up and leaving, she pleaded. "Optimus…"

Looking down, Jackie realized where her hands were and paused only a moment before pulling them away in a gasp. Swallowing heavily, she regained her thoughts and sighed. "Please Optimus, I—I didn't mean to yell. It's just…my mother has always torn me down…ever since I was a young girl. She would often take pleasure in seeing my pain. She'd always tell me that I needed to grow up, that I needed to take my place in life. She always told me that I was never the daughter she wished I was. That was my younger sister. And now my mother thinks I'm even more of a poor pathetic excuse for a daughter after Clay and I got a divorce."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Jackie sighed even more heavily. "Optimus…I have enough to worry about with Cole and Kira. They're my world. They're my everything. And I would do anything to protect them. Even if that means fooling my own mother into believing that I'm in a stable relationship. If I can fool her that way, maybe then that will keep her vile behavior at bay. I don't want my children be subjugated to her. Not like that. Not like the way I was."

For a long time Optimus remained silent, pondering the words that Jacklyn has just said.

Looking over at the couch Optimus' eyes met that of Cole's and Kira's. They just sat there quietly…watching him with innocent eyes.

With a heavy sigh Optimus looked Jackie over and then groaned. "Jacklyn…I do not want to be pulled into this web of lies that you've developed to manipulate your mother into thinking something false—."

Slowly Jackie turned away and whispered under her breath.

"However—."

Looking up Jackie watched as Optimus turned to meet her gaze. Optimus spoke slowly, being sure every word he spoke was heard the way it was meant to be intended. "—I do see justification if your way of rendering your mother to be dangerous to your children's minds, and if I can be of any assistance in making sure that they see no abuse then at least I can live with myself knowing that my intentions in this household were good."

Pulling her arms away from her chest, Jackie looked Optimus over. "So, that means you're going to help me?"

Nodding Optimus held up a hand. "On one condition."

Cocking her head slightly, Jackie looked at Optimus in a quizative manner. "What?"

Smiling ever so slightly Optimus shrugged. "If I assist you…you must assist me."


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper

Chapter 5: Jasper

The cold air of the car's air conditioner blew gently on Optimus' face as the truck glided down the lonely highway. Optimus watched the rising sun disappear and reappear in and out of the plateaus that rose from the red earth. The sun was just rising now, and even so the desert was beginning to feel the sun's wrath of scorching heat and blinding sunshine.

Cole and Kira played quietly in the backseat, arguing about simple things that children would fight about. Optimus listened intently as Kira would retaliate to Cole's treats to steal her crayons if she did not stop trying to take his Nintendo DS. Kira responded by threatening that if he did not stop kicking her, then she would tell their mother.

Passing a silent glance to Jacklyn who stared intently at the road ahead of her, Optimus' was well aware that Jacklyn knew of both Kira and Cole's intentions toward one another if the other had not heed each other's warning.

Looking up in the rear view mirror Jacklyn growled. "If you two don't quite nit-picking at one another, I'll pull this car over."

Glancing at their mother and then at one another, both Cole and Kira grew quiet. Looking back down at the road, Jacklyn sighed and shook her head.

Looking Jacklyn over for only a moment, Optimus' attention soon drifted away and returned to looking out the window. The sun was higher now but not high enough to hide the beauty the desert mornings seem to bring.

The sky looked as if it was a masterpiece, a work of art done by an unknown figure who's eye for beauty was unmatched by that of any sentient being in this universe. Reds, oranges, yellows and violets streaked across the sky in patterns untraceable or predictable to one's mind.

The desert ground was softly littered by small and large cactus and shrubbery. Small animals like rabbits and birds scurried to find what they needed to endure the next gruesome, hot desert day to come. The plateaus stood high and mighty like god-like figures in the background of this crude landscape, overlooking everything that seemed to take place.

When Optimus was a machine, these were all things that for some reason or another he really didn't pay any mind to. But now that he sat there, staring out the window of a vehicle, looking at this world from a human's point of view, it was now clear to him that maybe…just maybe…there was a lot this planet had to offer that not so long ago he had over looked.

"Optimus—."

Looking away from the window, Optimus' gaze met Jacklyn's. "Now, you're sure you know where it is we are going once we get to Jasper?"

Optimus casually nodded and returned his gaze to out the window. "I am sure."

As the truck drifted down the lonely highway, it was mainly nothing but silence with the exception of the tires treading against the hot pavement.

Readjusting herself in her seat, Jacklyn cleared her throat. "Optimus, can I ask you something?"

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus nodded. "Of course."

Moving her hands on the wheel she sighed. "Why do you want to go to Jasper anyway? What's there that's so important?"

Optimus was silent for a long time before he turned back to the window. "My family."  
Jacklyn's jaw dropped only slightly as she looked at Optimus out of the corner of her eye, and then back at the road. "Oh…I…I didn't…know."

Optimus remained silent.

Rolling her shoulders, Jacklyn shifted. "I'm guessing you have a wife then?"

Slowly Optimus turned his head to look at Jacklyn, thinking about what she just asked him, and then slowly shook his head. "No…I do not have a ma-…I mean, wife."

Looking at Optimus for only a second, and then returning her gaze to the road, Jacklyn's eye brows raised in curiosity. "Well, if you don't have a wife…then what do you mean by family?"

Optimus remained silent as he let his head rest against the glass of the window. "It's somewhat difficult to explain."

As the truck drifted over a hill, a small city came into view. Optimus sat up in his seat and watched with anticipation. They made it.

A small green and white sign came into view. Jasper Population: 1,200

Optimus watched and took everything into view and searched through his memories.

Everything looked the same.

The only thing that was different… was him.

The gas station. The school. The restaurant Jack Darby worked at.

It all looked the same.

"Optimus—?"

Looking up Optimus' gaze met Jacklyn's. The vehicle had stopped and was idling quietly at a stop sign, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Mommy!"

Looking over her shoulder, Jacklyn saw Kira sitting up in her car-seat fighting against the restraints of her seat belt.

"Mommy, I'm hungry! When are we gonna eat?"

Looking up from his DS, Cole grinned. "Yeah mom, I'm hungry too! When are we going to eat?"

Sighing and passing a glance to Optimus for only a moment, Jacklyn looked back into the rearview mirror. "Alright, fine…we'll stop for lunch. But then it's back on the road okay? I made Optimus a deal, remember?"

Giggling Kira bounced giddily in her car-seat. "I remember mommy! I remember!"

After the light turned green, Jacklyn turned into Chao Dive-In, parked and turned the car off. Taking the keys out of the ignition, Jacklyn turned and looked at Optimus. "Are you okay with this, stopping I mean?"

Optimus returned the gaze to Jacklyn and nodded politely. "Of course. Cole and Kira are in need of food. It's quite alright."

Smiling in return, Jacklyn nodded and opened her door. As soon as she did that, Cole's door flung open with him clambering out while still trying to play his game. Jacklyn opened Kira's side and worked quickly to unbuckle her from her car-seat and put her down on the ground.

Optimus watched as Cole started to approach the doors to the restaurant but stopped to wait for his mother and sister.

Now that Optimus stopped and looked at it, in his mind they were the picture of a perfect human family. PERFECT…with the exception of one thing.

"Optimus—!"

Looking up Optimus looked out the windshield to see Jacklyn, Kira and Cole waiting.

Jacklyn put one hand on her hip while the other kept Kira close. "Optimus are you coming or are you going to sit in the car the whole time?"

Sighing Optimus unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He might as well get some fuel himself, besides maybe Jack was here and he could get some answers.

When they went in there was almost no one there, of course, it was almost 1.

They all took a seat at a booth as Jacklyn went up to the counter to place an order. Looking over her shoulder she sighed. "Optimus, Kira, Cole what do you guys think you want?"

Optimus was drawn a blank. He didn't know what this place had to offer as far as fuel for human consumption. It never really held any importance to know up until now.

Kira stood in the booth and chirped with a sweet disposition. "I want chicken nuggets mommy."

Cole looked up once again from his game and turned his attention to his mother. "I want a bacon cheeseburger."

Jacklyn then looked at the man who was standing behind the counter, who to Optimus' disappointment was NOT Jack, but was instead a young man with blonde hair with braces on his teeth and obviously had an acne problem. Looking up at the menu board above the counter, Jacklyn sighed. "Okay, I'll take a number 3 meal, a number seven meal, a hamburger and small fries and… hmmm…"

Looking over her shoulder, Jacklyn looked at Optimus. "Optimus, what do you want?"

Optimus was again drawn a blank.

He didn't know what he should ask for. But by Jacklyn's expression he better make a decision quickly.

Looking at Cole for only a moment and then looking at Jacklyn, Optimus sighed." I will eat the same as what Cole is having."

Cole then looked at Optimus with curiosity, but only for a moment.

Turning back to the young man behind the counter, Jacklyn groaned casually. "Okay, make that two Number 7 meals instead of one."

The man then typed on the cash register and then handed four plastic cups, three medium sized glasses and one small to Jacklyn before retreating into the kitchen. He then stopped in mid stride and turned around.

"Do you want these meals for here or to go?"

Jacklyn just smiled in a friendly manner. "Here please."

The young man nodded and then walked away.

Jacklyn grabbed the glasses and then looked to the three sitting in the booth waiting for a response. Cole and Kira jumped up right away and grabbed a cup from their mother and skipped to the soda pop fountain. Jacklyn waited for Optimus to get up only to see him staring out the window. Instead of asking if he was going to join them and get his own soda to drink, she decided that maybe he instead should be kept to his thoughts. She then turned away to make sure Kira didn't get any more soda to drink than what she needed.

Watching out the window Optimus couldn't help but question himself over the idea about returning to the base. He had come this far…he might as well go the rest of the way, and see if what he is looking for is still there.

"See anything interesting?"

Looking up Optimus watched as Jacklyn slid into the booth across from him. She casually placed a plastic glass with a straw in front of him. He looked up at her to see her smiling.

She just looked at the glasses and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know which kind of soda you wanted, so I just got you the same kind I got."

Smiling slightly Optimus nodded and looked away. "Thank you."

Leaning down Jacklyn took a sip of her drink, looking at Optimus the whole time.

Looking around the room, Optimus couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. "Where are Kira and Cole?"

Looking up across the room Jacklyn motioned to her right. "Oh they both found some old arcade machines and decided they wanted to play. So I gave them some change so that they can play until the food is ready."

Optimus looked over in the direction Jacklyn indicated and saw Cole and Kira playing.

"So, where do you wanna go from here?"

Looking back at Jacklyn, Optimus raised an eye brow slightly. "Sorry?"

Jacklyn took another sip of her drink and then slid it aside. "Where do you want to go from here, because we obviously didn't come to Jasper just to eat."

Looking out the window, observing the surroundings, Optimus sighed heavily; and then looked back at Jacklyn. "When we are finished here, we need to head east on county road seventeen."

Resting her elbows on the table and then resting her face in her hands Jacklyn playfully batted her eyes. "And just what is east on county road seventeen if I may ask?"

Looking at his drink and then sliding it toward himself Optimus shrugged. "You will see soon enough Jacklyn. Of this I am certain."

Just then Kira ran up and rested her arms on the table. "Opmus! Opmus!"

Looking over at Kira, Optimus smiled warmly. "Yes Kira?"

Pointing over to Cole, Kira beamed. "Will you come and play with me?"

Smiling down at Kira who tugged impatiently at his pant leg, Optimus couldn't help but let a small gently smile creep across his face. "Kira, I would be delighted to go play with you. However, I am having a rather important discussion with your mother. Maybe I'll come play later when I am finished."

Jutting out her bottom lip in a pout, Kira swayed as she turned away and dragged herself back to the game that Cole was having a turn on. Crossing her arms in a pout she huffed. "Cole, you've had it long enough, it's my turn!"

Not even turning his head away from the screen, Cole laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right! You'll get a turn as soon as I finish this round."

Throwing her hands up and grabbing at his shirt, Kira whined. "You said that four rounds ago!"  
Chuckling softly at their soft bickering, Optimus couldn't help but be reminded of how Jack and Miko used to fight.

In the same manner as a matter of fact.

Though they were both far more mature than the little ones before him now, he couldn't help but see a small similarity.

"Optimus—?"

Looking up Optimus saw that Jacklyn pushed her glass away to one side and was looking directly at him.

Her eyes studied him with a mixture of curiosity as well as concern. "May I ask you something?"

Optimus merely nodded.

Fiddling with a lock of hair, Jacklyn tilted her head to the side, studying Optimus face. "How did you get that scar across your right eye? I mean, I've noticed it before and so have the kids. Geez, Kira has even asked me about it several times. So I guess I'm a little curious as to how you got it."

Looking back at the window, only to see his refection this time, sure enough there was a scar across his eye. Red in appearance but somewhat hidden by locks of dark black hair that hung down in front of his eyes.

Returning his glance to Jacklyn, Optimus shrugged and began to fiddle with the straw in his glass. "I received this scar during a battle."

Raising her eyes in surprise as well as shock, Jacklyn grew silent…then she cleared her throat. "Oh… I see. So…you were a soldier?"

Chuckling softly Optimus shrugged. "In a way yes…and in a way no. I am a commander."

Raising her eyes in but more surprise, Jacklyn's eyes began to study Optimus even more closely. "A commander? Really?"

Optimus simply nodded as he lifted the glass and put the straw to his lips taking a small sip.

The liquid in the glass was orange, sweet, and fizzy. He could feel the bubbling sensation in his mouth and down his throat as he drank the remnants. So this is what humans called 'soda pop'.

As he quietly sucked the liquid down through his straw, Jacklyn couldn't take her eyes off Optimus. There was something so strange about him. Strange but unique.

Why did he want to come to Jasper and for what purpose? And why so early in fact? They'd been on the road since six o' clock this morning. What was so damn important that he wanted to get out here as soon as possible?

So many questions…

"Order for a Miss Jacklyn!"

Looking up, Jacklyn saw two trays resting on the counter with the receipt sticking out on the edge. Getting up she called for Cole and Kira to come to the booth and get their food.

Kira came instinctively and took a spot right next to Optimus. Cole shouted without looking away from the screen of the arcade game he was playing that he would come after he had finished that round, which Jacklyn knew very well, could take fifteen minutes or more.

Grabbing the trays, one in each hand, Jacklyn carried them to the booth and sat it down. She handed out the food and then took her spot.

Within a few minutes Cole ran over to join them and fell into the booth with a loud thud. "Mom, I made it all the way to level twelve!"

Smiling Jacklyn nodded. "Good, so I guess since you've been all 'gamed' out that you'll let your sister play your DS the rest of the trip."

In the process of grabbing a bacon cheeseburger from the tray, Cole froze and looked at his mother horrified. "NO WAY! It's my DS! Why should Kira get to play with it?! She'll break it!"

Standing up on the booth Kira shouted. "I will not!"

Looking up from her meal Jacklyn growled. "Both of you hush! Kira…SIT."

Doing as she was told, Kira sat down and pushed in up against Optimus as if searching for protection.

Optimus watched Kira curiously. It was beyond him why exactly she seemed to think that she needed to be close to him.

Not that he really minded.

In a way it was actually kind of nice having a little one close to you. It almost gave you a sense of importance, not that Optimus didn't have that back at the base, back with being a machine and commander of a planet. But still, this feeling was in a way different…but nice.

Sitting up Kira opened her box of Chicken nuggets and ate quietly. Cole grabbed the burger he had been going for and unwrapped in noisily.

Optimus grabbed one and did the same.

Putting the juicy, greasy burger into his starved, organic pallet had to be one of the most unique experiences he had ever had (next to the experience of eating organic food for the first time). The meat seemed to just slide down his throat with the assistance of the grease. He barely had to chew because the meat was so tender. But the crisp, tangy bacon added something more to the mysterious food he now fed on. It was unique and very satisfying.

All four of them ate quietly until Cole looked up from his burger. "Mom, where are we going after we're done eating?"

Looking up from her fries, Jacklyn merely shrugged. "I don't know sweet-heart. Wherever Optimus takes us I guess."

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn was a bit surprised to see that Optimus was watching Kira shove an entire chicken nugget into her mouth. His eyes were wide open in surprise as she put it in and then shut her mouth. She looked up seeing him watching her and then grinned to reveal the nugget between her teeth. She then dipped another in her sweet and sour sauce and held it up to Optimus' mouth. Shaking his head Optimus turned away to feed on his own meal. Squawking in disagreement Kira stood up on the booth still holding the nugget out for Optimus.

Looking at it, and then at Kira, Optimus then glanced over at Jacklyn with pleading eyes only to see her and Cole laughing softly. Shaking her head, Jacklyn motioned toward Kira. "You better just take it Optimus before she gets mad and throws it at you."

Looking back at the small child, Optimus sighed and held out his hand to take it. Kira in turn shook her head and opened her mouth to reveal a half-eaten nugget. Shaking his head and scoffing in slight disgust Optimus huffed. "Kira…"

Kira giggled and pointed to her mouth and then shut it again.

Optimus raised his eye brows in curiosity.

Cole laughed quietly as he put his burger down. "She wants you to open your mouth."

Looking over at Cole, Optimus was a bit surprised to see that he was actually talking to him. "What?"

With his eyes, Cole motioned to Kira before looking back at him. "Kira wants you to open your mouth so that she can put the nugget in herself."

Looking at Kira out of the corner of his eye, Optimus could clearly see that Kira was smiling and nodding still holding the nugget up for him.

With a heavy sigh Optimus slowly opened his mouth only to have the nugget shoved in.

Jacklyn and Cole immediately erupted into a loud uproar of laughter.

For several moments, Optimus just sat there with the nugget in his mouth before pushing it in with a finger and chewed it quietly.

After the incident of Kira's, the four began to grow quiet again and eat without interruption.

…

After they had eaten and Jacklyn had paid the bill, they had left the restaurant and were loading up in the truck again. Jacklyn smiled and laughed as Kira beamed about getting Optimus to take the nugget and was playing with her toy she got from her meal. Optimus sat quietly in the passenger side seat and watched as Kira was buckled in as well as Cole buckling his seat belt and turn on his DS.

One Jacklyn got Kira situated; she closed the door, buckled her seatbelt, put her sunglasses on her head and then turned to Optimus grinning. "Alright, which way?"

Looking around Optimus motioned to turn right out of the parking lot. "Go that way."

Nodding, Jacklyn turned out of the lot into the empty intersection and waited for the red light to turn green. Activating her turning signal she waited.

Once it did, Jacklyn turned and within moments was leaving Jasper.

…

The sun was high now and the summer wind was hot as the late afternoon. The shadows that the plateaus casted were long and drifted over the highway.

Kira lay only half awake in the back seat watching as clouds pass by the window. Yawning, Kira stretched making a cute high-pitched grunt. "Mommy, when are we gonna be home?"

Looking up in the rearview Jacklyn sighed. "Soon baby…soon."

Looking at the clouds passing overhead Jacklyn sighed loudly. "Alright Optimus, where are we?"

Looking up from resting his head against the window, Optimus glanced around and sighed. "We are almost there. Keep traveling east."

Sighing, Jacklyn nodded. "Alright…I'll keep going east."

Several minutes passed until Jacklyn sat forward in her seat with confused eyes. "What the hell?"

The truck slowly came to a halt and idled quietly.

Both Kira and Cole sat forward.

The road just ended and went one way or the other, a road leading to the right and a road leading to the left.

Standing high several yards away in front of them, off the highway in the sands stood a plateau that in a way seemed higher than the others. There was almost something majestic about it. Majestic and yet ominous.

Sitting back with a dumbfounded expression Jacklyn slowly turned to Optimus. "Okay Optimus, which way?"

Looking out the windshield in front of them to the plateau Optimus remained motionless.

Jacklyn leaned farther forward to see Optimus' face. "Optimus, which way?"

Without looking at Jacklyn, Optimus spoke plainly. "Forward."

Dropping her shoulders slightly, Jacklyn looked between the plateau and Optimus with disbelief. "Forward? Are you serious?"

Optimus looked at Jacklyn, expression unchanged. "Yes."

Jacklyn didn't do anything but sat there.

Turning the ignition off, letting everything fall silent, Jacklyn looked at Optimus more confused now than ever. "Optimus, there's no road…what do you expect me to do, off-road it?"

Optimus remained silent.

Getting out of the vehicle Optimus then quickly walked away toward the large geographical feature. Watching for only a moment, Jacklyn soon scolded herself and fought to get out of her restraints and open the door. Turning around, she looked at Kira and then at Cole. "Cole, watch your sister…I'll be back."

Shutting the door behind her, Jacklyn jogged after Optimus.

Walking up alongside Optimus, Jacklyn stopped; letting her eyes wander the same way as Optimus'…straight at the massive plateau.

"Optimus what are you looking for?"

Looking at Jacklyn for only a moment, Optimus soon turned away and approached the plateau without saying a word. Jacklyn watched with both curiosity as well as frustration. What was Optimus looking for? What was so important that he 'insisted' on coming out here as soon as possible? Why was he behaving so mysterious? But above all…what was he hiding?

Placing a hand on the red stone, Optimus looked up and over the large feature, whispering for only his mind to hear. "This is it."

Reaching behind a large bolder, Optimus used his hand to try to feel for something…something that Agent Fowler had told him about so many days ago when he and the other Autobots first came to earth.

The base that they now resided in was inherited from humans, and therefore was initially designed for humans. There were certain fail-safe systems that had been installed in the base in order to restrict intrusion when the Autobots moved in. Fail-safe systems that Optimus had guessed hadn't been added…or…had hoped hadn't been added.

Optimus just then stopped at having felt something behind the rock.

It was a lock.

Grabbing it in his hand, Optimus turned it counter clockwise, pulled it out, then turned it clockwise and pushed it back into place.

When he did that, the mountain seemed to shift ever so slightly, but enough to the point that Jacklyn could clearly see that it had indeed moved.

Jumping back Jacklyn watched and then yelled. "Optimus!"

Optimus ignored the shouts of warning. He knew what he was doing, and he knew the risks.

Two panels camouflaged as rock moved apart in front of Optimus to display a key board with human numbers on it.

The landscape stood still. Even the soft breeze seemed to stop.

Looking back at Jacklyn, Optimus noticed that she was only a few yards away from where he was standing as Kira and Cole sat upright watching out the windshield of the truck.

They were watching his every move.

Turning back around Optimus whispered as he typed in the number code that Agent Fowler had told him, the same code that he made himself memorize.

268944573

ENTER

When Optimus pressed the enter key on the keyboard, the keyboard immediately retracted back into the side of the plateau and the panels slid shut. All at once the ground around them seemed to shake when the wall of the plateau seemed to be moving down to reveal the panels of a door, a door that when the plateau side moved down, retracted apart to reveal a tunnel leading into the plateau itself.

The landscape once again grew quiet. Nothing moved. The door stayed open.

Looking back around at Jacklyn, Optimus saw a look of disbelief written on her face…seared into her eyes.

Her eyes were wide open, taking in the scene in front of her as if it wasn't really real but instead was a strange dream. Now the questions running through her head were twice of that of what they were before.

Just who was this man she offered her house to? Who was this man she gave food to? Shelter to?

Who was he…?

"Jacklyn."

Coming back to reality, Jacklyn looked down at Optimus to see him standing by the entrance, calling to her.

"Jacklyn, stay outside…I will return shortly."

Optimus then turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

Running back to the truck, Jacklyn threw the door open and pulled the driver's seat back and dug under the back seat beneath Kira's feet. Jacklyn then stopped for a moment at having heard Kira's shaky voice. "Mommy, where's Opmus?"

Looking up Jacklyn froze at seeing both Cole and Kira watching her with concern…you could even say frightened eyes. Kira swallowed hard. "Mommy, where is Opmus?"

Grabbing a flash light out from under the back seat Jacklyn shook her head. "I'm not sure baby…but I'm going to go find out."

While looking up at Cole, Jacklyn raced to tie her hair back. "You two stay here in the truck. Keep the windows open and just play with the things you brought to keep you occupied. I'll be right back. Cole, keep an eye on your sister, okay?"

Nodding Cole watched his mother with concerned eyes. "Yes mom."

Nodding to Cole, Jacklyn climbed in the front seat and moved the truck into the shade of the plateau, then took the keys out of the ignition. She jumped out of the truck, shoving the keys into her pocket and raced to catch up with Optimus.

She came to the entrance of the plateau where she turned on her flashlight and slowly entered.

But it was only a matter of time before a series of loud bangs and pops echoed through the cement corridor of the mountain side. The light of day that was behind her was now gone, with the exception of the flashlight now setting in her hand.

The doors had sealed shut again.

A cold chill of fear ran up through Jacklyn's spine as she stared at the now sealed door.

How was she to get out?

Optimus.

Returning her mind set to the problem at hand, Jacklyn pushed forward to find Optimus.

…

…

The sound of her footsteps echoing through the hallway was the only sound present to comfort Jacklyn's weary mind. That was until a light started to come into view.

The site that fallowed nearly took Jacklyn's breath away. The ceiling seemed to stretch as high as the mountain itself. The florescent lights high above cast their light down to the floor below were Jacklyn…and Optimus stood.

Jacklyn stopped at seeing Optimus standing in the center of the room, looking around at the various cat-walks and suspended work zones in dazed confusion.

This isn't right.

Where was Ratchet?

Where were the Autobots?

Where were the kids?

This isn't right.

A small part of Optimus had been hoping that they would have been here, that they too had been thrown into this nightmare. But just like everything else he's hoped for, this too was a mere means for letting himself get his hopes up only for them to come crashing down. At this moment now, he truly felt alone.

"Optimus-?"

Suddenly Optimus jumped at having felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Optimus' hopes were lifted for only a moment before realizing that it wasn't anyone from the base addressing him…it was Jacklyn.

Pulling her hand away, she looked at him with both curiosity as well as concern. "Optimus, are you alright?"

Looking away Optimus shook his head. "I don't know."

Stepping up beside Optimus Jacklyn sighed and let her attention drift in the same direction as Optimus'.

"Optimus…why are you here? What is it you're looking for?"

There was along moment of silence.

Jacklyn looked at Optimus only to see him still staring off into the cat-walks. Sighing Optimus shook his head. "To be honest Jacklyn, I'm not very sure what it is I'm looking for anymore. Maybe it's a part of me looking for answers; maybe it's me wanting closure. I am not certain anymore."

Again resting one of her hands on Optimus' shoulder Jacklyn used her other hand to grab his chin and direct his attention toward her. "Optimus, I don't know what exactly it is going through your mind…and I don't know what exactly it is that happened in your past, but obviously it must be something important to make you search for a place like this. I don't know how you knew this was here. And …I don't know how it is you knew how to get in. I may never know. But what I do know is that you're hiding something…something big…something important."

Jacklyn tilted Optimus head up slightly to make his eyes meet hers. She looked in his eyes and spoke from her heart. "Optimus, whatever is bothering you...where it is you truly came from…you can tell me."

Rolling his eyes Optimus pulled away. "Jacklyn I value your words…truly I do…but I don't think you would believe me even if I did speak the truth."

Crossing her arms while looking up and down, Jacklyn merely smiled. "Try me…"

Immediately a warning flashed within Optimus. Could he trust Jacklyn with the truth of him really being a sentient machine from a distant planet? That alone he would think could be thought of as being 'over-the-top'.

The more he thought about it, the more Optimus questioned the wisdom of telling Jacklyn the truth. He has only known her for a few earth days. How could he count on her believing what it is he says?

Sighing heavily Optimus made a decision. Now whether or not the decision he made was the right one would in time be defined as right or wrong.

Looking Jacklyn in the eye Optimus sighed heavily. "Jacklyn…the truth of the matter is…I…I'm…"  
Laughing softly, Jacklyn gently caressed Optimus shoulder…seeing as how he was struggling to find the right words. "You know what Optimus…don't worry about explanations now. When you think you're ready to tell me. Then you can tell me."

At that moment Optimus' eyes met Jacklyn's for the first time. Optimus couldn't help but analyze the details of the blues and greens in the irises of her eyes. Jacklyn was captivated by just how sapphire blue Optimus' eyes really were.

Looking away Jacklyn couldn't help but blush a little. Optimus tilted his head watching her, knowing very well why she had turned away, and in a way, was almost flattered.

Clearing her throat and trying to change her expression, Jacklyn turned back to Optimus lightly hitting him in the shoulder. "Come on, let's get out here. The kids are still in the truck and we need to get back home before eight thirty so the kids can get up for school tomorrow."

Turning away beside Jacklyn, both Optimus and her walked in unison back down the hallway. Optimus watched her, admiring the way she knew he was hiding something, but to her credit did not push him to reveal his secret. The more Optimus thought about it as the door came into view, the more he started to think…that maybe…there was more than meets the eye to Jacklyn.

…

…

After coming home, Optimus carefully carried Kira's limp unconscious body into the apartment behind Jacklyn with Cole fallowing close behind. Kira's body lay up against Optimus' shoulder with her face resting against Optimus' neck.

The feeling of her gentle, shallow breathing was almost in a sense relaxing.

Closing the door behind Optimus, Jacklyn watched as Optimus cradled Kira in his arms, holding her close, listening to her. She couldn't help but smile as she passed him and ushered him to follow. Optimus did as he was signaled to do and followed.

Walking into Kira's room behind Jacklyn, Optimus watched as Jacklyn opened a drawer and rummaged through it digging out pink pajamas.

Setting the clothes down on the bed, Jacklyn turned to Optimus and held out her arms. "Hand her to me."

Carefully Optimus did as he was told.

Jacklyn then quietly ushered Optimus out and closed the door.

Waiting outside of the room in the hallway, Optimus' mind again began to wander back to the things he saw this afternoon.

The base.

When they were there earlier this afternoon, Optimus couldn't help but notice that the base looked the way it had before he and the other Autobots first started to inhabit it. It looked untouched.

At that moment Optimus realized that if the base was indeed untouched, that meant…that the Autobots were never there.

"Optimus?"

Unfolding his arms, Optimus watched as Jacklyn slowly came out of the dimmed lit room. "Kira is sound asleep."

Smiling Optimus just simply nodded.

Passing Optimus' Jacklyn slipped into Cole's room which was already dark. Optimus watched as Jacklyn kneeled beside Cole's bed where he laid and kissed him on the forehead whispering . "Good night sweet-heart."

Yawning with his eyes still shut Cole spoke softly. "Good night mom."

Slowly rising, Jacklyn quietly excited the room shutting the door behind her. Looking up at Optimus smiling, Jacklyn ushered him to follow her to the living room.

As they both sat down on the couch, Jacklyn just laughed softly in amusement. "Kira is so cute when she sleeps."

Nodding Optimus looked back down the hallway. "Yes she is."

Tilting her head at Optimus Jacklyn smiled. "You are aware that Kira is quite fond of you, aren't you?"

Again Optimus nodded…this time smiling.

Getting up Jacklyn walked into the kitchen and then came back with a drink in each hand. Sitting down next to Optimus, Jacklyn offered it to him. "Would you like some orange Fanta?"

Nodding Optimus took it graciously. This orange soda stuff he really liked.

After sitting down, and crossing one leg over the other, Jacklyn sighed leaning back into the cushions of the couch holding her drink in her hand. "So…are you going to tell me what that place was that you took us to this afternoon?"

Looking up from the glass at his mouth, Optimus slowly swallowed and then placed the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"It was former missile silo that belonged to your government."

Setting her drink down beside Optimus', she looked at him with curiosity. "How did you know it was there? And why do your refer to it as 'my government' instead of 'our government'…you're American aren't you?"

Optimus was hesitant for only a moment before he chuckled softly. "Do you think the name 'Optimus' is as you say 'American'?"

Thinking for a moment, Jacklyn shrugged. "I guess not. But still how do you know that that base was there?"

Shrugging Optimus leaned back into the cushions of the couch beside Jacklyn. "In a sense Jacklyn, I used to live there…"

Leaning forward toward Optimus, Jacklyn raised her attention in surprise. "What?"

Sighing hard Optimus turned away. "Jacklyn, I am not certain that this is something I wish to be discussing."

Leaning back again Jacklyn dropped the volume of her voice slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of his eye Optimus nodded. "It's alright Jacklyn. You are curious…and there is no fault in that."

…

The moments dragged on in awkward silence.

Neither Optimus nor Jacklyn said anything for quite some time…until finally Optimus cleared his throat and spoke.

"So…where exactly is Kira and Cole's sire?"

Jacklyn passed an uneasy glance to Optimus and remained silent while turning away.

Optimus leaned forward watching her, concerned. "I've said something I shouldn't have, haven't I?"

Sighing heavily Jacklyn shook her head. "No. You didn't."

Looking at the ceiling Jacklyn huffed. "Cole and Kira's father, my ex, has been gone for almost five years. He and I got a divorce after I found out he was cheating on me. I kicked his ass out and told him to never come back. Shortly after that happened I found out I was pregnant with Kira…"

Looking down at Optimus, Jacklyn turned to face him. "…when my ex found out I was pregnant with Kira, the divorce papers had already been finalized and I had already filed for child support. Kira has never seen her father and Cole…well…he vaguely remembers his father and isn't too fond of him. Maybe that's partly my doing since I haven't really watched what I say about him around them."

Blushing, Jacklyn turned away. "I'm sorry Optimus, you asked where their father is and instead I'm giving you a whole life's story as to how our marriage went wrong."

Optimus smiled warmly. "It's alright Jacklyn. It gives me a better understanding of everything going on."

Smiling Jacklyn nodded. "Well, as far as I know Kira and Cole's father is somewhere in Manhattan. He's a big business man or something like that. Apparently the small, at home, domestic life wasn't the kind of life he wanted."

Optimus quietly turned away growling to himself.

Looking over in curiosity, Jacklyn raised an eye brow. "Optimus?"

Looking back at Jacklyn, Optimus huffed. "I just don't see the logic, or morality of abandoning one's own offspring or one's mate for another female. I guess in my experience if you're lucky enough to even find one mate, it's you're sworn obligation to remain loyal to that female for as long as life itself."

Jacklyn was speechless. Never in her life did she ever imagine that words like that would come out of a man's mouth, and yet she heard it straight out of Optimus'.

But now she couldn't help but wonder, did he truly mean what he just said or was he now trying to get something from her by trying to woo her and sweep her off her feet. From her experience she had to be careful around men. Optimus was no exception.

Smiling Jacklyn nodded. "Now I only wished all men thought the way you do Optimus."

Optimus just smiled warmly and took another drink of his orange soda. Putting it down he swallowed the contents in his mouth. "Jacklyn, I know it really is not my place to speak, but perhaps it would just be best for you as well as Kira and Cole to just try to forget your previous husband and move forward with your life."

Flopping against the cushion Jacklyn huffed. "But Optimus, how am I supposed to move on with my life? My husband is gone. I always end up dating losers. My children are forced to grow up without a father. How am I supposed to move on?"

Lowering his gaze while smiling, Optimus shook his head. "Jacklyn…I didn't say 'move on' with your life, I said 'move forward'. Yes your husband may be gone and yes your children may be growing up without a fatherly figure. But I must ask, do you always end up dating losers?"

Jacklyn nodded.

Optimus tilted his head and smiled mischievously. "But I thought that you were courting with me Jacklyn?"

Jacklyn looked up and was surprised by the look he was giving her. The mischievous smile on his face was both a thing of curiosity and concern. He was so…handsome. And the way he was smiling…it was so…tempting.

Blushing Jacklyn grinned and shrugged. "Okay well… maybe you're an exception."

Leaning forward Optimus watched Jacklyn's reaction. She was avoiding him now.

Stopping Jacklyn's expression changed. She leaned forward…and sniffed Optimus, then moved back suddenly. "Optimus?"

Looking at Jacklyn Optimus smiled. "Yes Jacklyn?"

Jacklyn huffed looking Optimus up and down with an appalling look of disgust. "When was the last time you've bathed?"

…

…

…

Optimus stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a blank look of confusion while holding a folded towel in his hand.

Jacklyn kneeled beside the shower fumbling with the handle.

Suddenly, all at once water started to gush out the faucet, and steam rose from the bathtub. Putting her hand in the water and holding it there for a few seconds, Jacklyn nodded and pulled a small handle on the faucet making water spew out the showerhead.  
Turning to Optimus, Jacklyn patted him on the shoulder and started for the door. "The shampoo and soap is in the basket at the back of the shower. The wash rags should be back there too, and try to make it a quick shower, I still need to take one yet tonight too."

Looking down at the towel in his hands and then at the running shower, Optimus mumbled quietly under his breath. "I don't want to take a shower."

Looking up Jacklyn scoffed. "Why?"

Optimus remained silent.

Shaking her head Jacklyn gently closed the door behind her while reminding Optimus to make it quick.

After she was gone, and the door was securely shut, Optimus sighed. "I don't want t o take a shower Jacklyn, because I haven't a clue what I look like under these clothes."

Looking between the shower and the mirror on the wall above the sink, Optimus fought with himself whether he should truly change and bathe as humans tend to do, or should he bathe with his clothes on in order to avoid the awkward task of gazing at himself without the protection of clothing.

The more Optimus seemed to think about it, the more the idea of bathing with his clothes on seemed idiotic. If he were to bathe the way he had earlier proposed, then he in all reality wouldn't get clean. If he was to wash himself properly he would have to change out of these clothes. That fact was inevitable.

Looking at his reflection took several minutes. Much had changed since he had gazed at himself in the window of the store. His dark black hair was longer now and his face looked more scruffy now. His scar was still the same. That above everything was no different. A solid reminder of the life he had left behind and was so desperately trying to go back to.

"Optimus, you in the shower yet?" Jacklyn's voice sounded right from behind the door.

Optimus called over the sound of the rushing showerhead. "No, but I will be in a moment."

Optimus could clearly hear Jacklyn scoff from behind the door. "Well, make it quick, I don't want to waste too much hot water."

As Jacklyn's footsteps disappeared down the hallway toward the living room, Optimus looked himself in the mirror again.

Sighing heavily Optimus tried to coax himself to do what needed to be done. He HAD to take a shower. His body odor admittedly was becoming hard for even him himself to bare. After all, taking a shower couldn't be near as bad as the experience he had the first night he was here. The experience of "empting-his-organic-waste-tank" is one that he longed to forget…both ways.

Optimus shuddered in disgust. There were some things in human nature that he wished he never had to know.

Sighing, Optimus casually stripped off both his over and under shirt in one swift motion and again stared at his reflection, actually surprised at the image staring back.

He was in human terms quite muscular. Okay, very muscular.

The reflection staring back at him was a man of strength…a man who in his day had seen plenty of action and had the scars and muscle tone to prove it. Light black hairs littered their way across his chest all the way down to the upper part of his mid-section. His abdomen was clean and hard. If he remembered right from memory, the human mid-section when built up to this degree of strength was referred to as abs…or in slang terms…a six pack.

Turning to look over himself, Optimus sighed a soft breath of relief, actually…if he didn't know any better, he himself would say he looked pretty good…for a human. But there was still more to see.

Looking down below his abdomen Optimus knew what came next.

Slowly Optimus slipped off his pants and stared at the solid blue boxers hanging on his thighs.

In a soft sigh Optimus slid off his final garment and again stared at himself.

So THIS is what a true, to the skin, male human looks like.

He would lie to himself, not now not ever, it has crossed his mind once or twice as to what a human truly looks like but never had he ever thought he'd get a front row to seeing that thought, and his own body in fact.

Gazing over himself, Optimus couldn't help but let his attention drift downward, and quietly he mumbled to himself. "So THAT'S what a human male looks like…down there…"

A human male in comparison to a Cybertronian male had both similarities…as well as differences.

Both had the initial…rod…but not these fleshy sac like—.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jumping at the sudden sound, Optimus immediately threw himself behind the door, bracing his naked self against the door to keep it shut, knowing full well it wasn't locked.

It was Jacklyn.

"Optimus are you in the shower yet?!"

Breathing heavy at being spooked Optimus sighed. "No Jacklyn, I am not."

Frustrated, Jacklyn hit the door. "Optimus, I don't know what it is you're doing in there, but you need to quit screwing around and get your ass in the shower before I come in there and put it in for you."

Looking at the door Optimus huffed. "You will do no such thing Jacklyn."

Shoving the door in partially, the door cracked open with Jacklyn's full body force behind it. "Try me."

Optimus was surprised at just how strong this small human being was turning out to be, both mentally as well as physically. Even with her small, petite frame, she was holding up to Optimus strength to hold the door open just a crack.

Optimus hid behind the door out of Jacklyn's line of site. "Alright! Alright! I'll get in!"

Jacklyn released her hold on the door and backed away allowing it to fly shut again. In a huff she walked away mumbling under her breath.

Optimus waited and listened as her footsteps once again disappeared down the hallway.

Looking at the shower, Optimus sighed and then crossed to room. He pulled the curtains back and climbed in closing the curtains behind him.

The warm water felt good on his skin, relaxing the muscles and heating his chilled frame. This in a way sort of reminded him of the frequent rinses he would take back at base after either a scouting mission or patrol, only with that the water was slightly colder and he never really had to remove anything. The only time he would "remove-protective-plating" was when he found the need to do so, which was often. Very rarely in his lifetime had it ever happened where Ratchet would become upset with him after a diagnostic check and would find that he wasn't keeping himself clean. He always thought of himself as being a bot of cleanliness. But being human was slightly different. When he was a machine he never really had to worry about having an emanating odor coming from him. The only thing that was cause for cleaning was getting dirt and debris stuck in the pivoting point of your limbs, which when not taken care of and washed properly, could end up becoming points for pain. But when human, you constantly have to remain clean to eliminate body odor form perspiration.

Rubbing his face in the stream of water Optimus thought more…mostly back to the memories of when he was a machine. Of course, what really seemed to trouble his mind now, as he stood alone letting the hot water drain down across his skin was the thought of his Autobots. Questions. Concerns.

Where they alright?

Did they even know he was gone?

And if they did, what were they doing to find him?

Was there anything they really could do?

Letting his head fall, Optimus rested a hand against the wall of the shower, letting the water fall freely over his head and dribble down over his face.

Was there anything HE could do?

…

…

As Optimus fumbled to button up his over shirt and open the door at the same time, he was a little surprised to find Jacklyn standing in the hallway; arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

Optimus could tell right away that she was not pleased at all about him taking so long to clean up, but not wanting to seem oblivious, he simply nodded.

Lightly pushing Optimus out of the way, Jacklyn moved into the bathroom, closing the door with a thud, and locking it from the inside.

Optimus was puzzled. The door locked from the inside? Why didn't he just lock the door to keep Jacklyn from coming in earlier instead of what he had done?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Optimus moved quietly down the hallway.

Walking into the living room, over to the couch, Optimus hit the cushions with a soft thud. Sighing he leaned his head back, grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

All the while bright, vibrant, colorful commercials flashed on the screen, Optimus couldn't help but wander back to the thoughts eating away at his mind. There were so many unsolved questions he had. Questions that he so desperately wanted answered.

'What was the outcome of the battle between him and Megatron?'

'Were Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen alright?'

'Were Jack, Miko and Rafael alright?'

'Has Ratchet taken over my command in my absence?'

'Was Ratchet on the verge of finding out to him and how to get him back?'

But above all, the thing that hounded Optimus' mind was the question;

'Would he ever be able to go back?'

Lying down on the couch Optimus pulled his pillow over his head and released a soft moan. Again, he had so many unanswered questions. Would they ever be answered?

…

Wandering out into the living room, Jacklyn fumbled to dry her hair with the towel she had in her hand. She stopped, seeing Optimus lying on the couch with the TV on, but instead wasn't even watching and had a pillow on his face.

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Jacklyn gently rested her hand on Optimus' extended leg. Looking up from under the pillow's cover, Optimus was a bit surprised to see Jacklyn looking back with a concerned but comforting smile. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

Looking away Optimus really didn't say anything. He just shrugged and then covered his face back up.

Looking away in slight disappointment, Jacklyn slowly stood and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed."

She then threw Optimus' blanket over him seeing as he already had his pillow. She then proceeded to walk over to the door and lock the dead-bolt and chain lock. She then turned off all the lights except those in the bathroom and living room.

At the mouth of the hallway she stopped and turned back to Optimus'. "Good night Optimus."

Optimus nodded and tried to display the best smile he could muster.

After Jacklyn was gone, and Optimus sat a few minutes alone he too decided that maybe it was a good time to try to put his mind to rest. Thinking this Optimus proceeded to rise from the couch and turn off the bathroom and living room lights. He then turned off the television making the room almost dark, with the exception of the city lights emanating from the balcony window.

Optimus unfolded the blanket that Jacklyn had thrown at him and draped in over himself. He then quietly fluffed his pillow up and laid down, adjusting himself, all the while thinking as sleep began to drift over his drowsy mind.

What was to become of his Autobots and their cause?

What was to become of him?


	6. Chapter 6:Optimus The Babysitter Prime

Chapter 6: Optimus "The Babysitter" Prime

Optimus awoke that next morning to the sound of laughter emanating from the kitchen.

It was Kira mostly.

Rising from the couch, and stretching out the unpleasant kinks in his back, Optimus stumbled across the living room floor into the bright light of the kitchen. Squinting Optimus had to allow his eye sight to adjust before he could see that it wasn't just Kira making the noise.

It was Kira alright. But joining her was Cole and Jacklyn as well.

Cole and Kira both sat at the island struggling with putting books, papers and other supplies into their school bags. Object that Optimus was quite familiar with, what with having seen Jack, Miko and Rafael work on school related projects at the base a number of times.

Looking up over her shoulder from the kitchen counter Jacklyn smiled warmly. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

Kira giggled softly.

Looking between Kira and Jacklyn Optimus nodded. "I slept fine, thank you."

Jacklyn nodded and turned to Cole. "Cole, don't forget to bring your homework home this time. I don't want to get a phone call from your teacher again saying that you didn't get your work done on time."

Looking up from his Toaster straddle Cole nodded defiantly. "Okay mom I'll remember. I promise."

As Cole and Jacklyn discussed homework policies, Optimus looked around the room. He couldn't help but notice everything sitting out on the island. Everything from Kira's pink, flower patterned book bag to Cole's blue and black graffiti patterned book bag.  
Jacklyn was dressed in her scrubs and grey and red tennis shoes. She was filling a green and blue lunch bow with a sandwich, chips and fruit.

Optimus yawned quietly and looked over at the clock on the microwave.

Six o' five am.

Jacklyn looked back up at Optimus and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about waking you up so early. I tried to get the kids to be quiet. But…you know kids."

Stretching his back Optimus groaned. "It's alright Jacklyn. But what is it you're doing exactly?"

Looking up from her breakfast, Kira grinned. "Getting ready for school Opmus!"

With a look of curiosity, Optimus then turned his attention to Jacklyn. Jacklyn just smiled. "Their last day of thanksgiving break was last Friday. That's when you came."

Optimus nodded even though he wasn't quite sure what 'Thanksgiving Break' was. All though, he did recall Jack, Miko, and Rafael saying something about it not so long ago.

With a sigh and a mischievous smile on her face, Jacklyn again turned to address Optimus. "Well, since you're awake, I don't need to leave note for you telling you that Kira comes home at noon from pre-school and that there are left –over's in the fridge for your lunches. You can have that or the two cans of Spaghetti O's that are in the cupboard."

Suddenly Kira began to giggle and chant 'Spaghetti O's' over and over again as she ran repeatedly around the island in circles. Optimus watched Kira for a few moments and then looked at Jacklyn. "And where are you going?"

Shutting the lid of Cole's lunch box and handing it to him, Jacklyn sighed. "I have to work today. I was lucky enough to get the weekend off but now I have to make up for it."

Looking up at Optimus, Jacklyn handed him a piece of paper. "Cole will be home around four this afternoon. He can have a snack but he's not allowed to watch TV until his homework is DONE. This is a list of emergency numbers in case anything goes wrong."

Walking up beside his mother, Cole tugged on Jacklyn's shirt. "Mom, why can't Mrs. Johnson watch us?"

Looking at Cole out of the corner of her eye, Jacklyn sighed heavily. "Because Mrs. Johnson fell a couple of days ago and fractured her hip. She won't be able to move around a lot let alone watch you two for a couple of months at least."

Jacklyn then looked up at Optimus, smiled, and then looked back at Cole. "Besides, Optimus is already here…and he needs something to do."

Kneeling down Jacklyn gave Cole a kiss on the forehead, one that Cole took defiantly. She handed him his lunch smiling and whispered in his ear. "Just give Optimus a chance. He's not like the other ones. Maybe he might surprise you."

Cole looked at his mother in an almost pleading manner and whispered back. "But what if he isn't mom? What if he's just like the others? What if he's worse than the others?"

Embracing her son in a tight hug she whispered encouragingly. "He IS different from the others…please just give him a chance…for me?"

Pulling away from his mother's embrace, Cole nodded slowly and spoke in low tone. "Okay mom…for you."

Rising up from her kneeling position she looked at Kira and smiled. She then grabbed her book bag off of the island and helped her get it on. Kira laughed looking up at her mother who was standing over her. "Opmus and me are gonna have lots of fun, aren't we mommy?"

Smiling back down, Jacklyn kissed her on the fore head and scoffed playfully. "Yes you are. But you need to promise me you'll be very good for Optimus…okay?"

Jacklyn kneeled to meet Kira, as she turned and embraced her hug. Kira giggled jumping excitedly. "Yes mommy, I'll be real' good for you. You'll see!"

Jacklyn smiled and nodded. "That's my girl."

Standing, Jacklyn gently ushered the too past Optimus toward the door but stopped and turned. "Oh, and Optimus…there are some frozen pizzas in the freezer for you and the kids tonight. I won't be home until after ten tonight. I need you to have the kids in bed by eight thirty. Bye Optimus!"

And with that Jacklyn and the children disappeared out the door.

…

Optimus stood there for several moments taking in everything Jacklyn had said and told him.

After everything was sorted in his head, Optimus dragged himself over to the door, locked it and then shortly after threw himself back onto the warmth of the couch.

It was much too early to be moving around…even for him.

…

…

...

Optimus again awoke to a loud ruckus, but this time it wasn't coming from the kitchen.

Someone was running their vacuum cleaner in the apartment just adjacent to Jacklyn's.

Looking up from under the covers, Optimus yawned and struggled to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Standing up, he arched his back backwards and heard a loud 'crack'.

He was starting to miss his berth. At least that was big enough for him to stretch out onto and sleep without being curled into a tight ball.

Looking up while rolling his massive shoulders, Optimus gazed tiredly at the clock on the microwave which read ten o' three.

Twisting around Optimus 'popped' his back again and let out a soft groan.

Walking over to the door, Optimus unlocked it and then stumbled back to the couch, grabbing the blanket up into his arms, folding it and gently resting it along with the pillow on the arm of the couch.

Reaching over the opposite arm of the couch, Optimus grabbed the remote and switched the television on.

Rising to his full height he then stumbled into the kitchen, all the while thinking of the things he WOULD have been doing had he still been a machine.

Though those thoughts still loomed in his mind Optimus was now beginning to think that thoughts of that sort were just starting to be a waste of time. For the time being, the task of being a human was what he needed to think about, and when…or…IF the time came that he could return to his rightful place, THEN he would think about it.

Grabbing a bowl and the cereal out of the cupboard, Optimus noisily searched for a spoon; then proceeded to move toward the fridge for milk.

Sitting at the island, Optimus built his breakfast and ate quietly, listening to the soft, crunching sound the cereal in his mouth made as his teeth ground the flakes up into mush. All the while thinking, wondering if it was wise for him to try to convince himself that NOT thinking of his true home was a wise action to do. After all, he had a responsibility to his comrades…to his friends…to his family. They had been through so much together, especially with the fall of Cybertron and the exile to empty space on a quest to find the energon reserves. How could he ever forget about that?

Swallowing the contents in his mouth, Optimus lifted another spoonful to his mouth, quietly consuming it.

How could he forget about the countless allies he'd seen fall on the battle front in the last days of Cybertron? How could he forget the journey to Cybertron's core where he extinguished the title of 'Orion Pax' and took forth the name he'd from that moment forth carry; 'Optimus Prime, Supreme Commander of the Autobots'.

Pushing away his now empty bowl, Optimus sighed with great heaviness on his now human heart.

He could never forget.

Even if he tried to push those memories out of mind, never could he truly forget, and he knew that. But how could he continue to move forward with everything that IS happening if he fails to let go of was HAD happened? Being an Autobot was in the past. Over and done for the time being, and being human at the immediate moment was starting to take precedence over that lingering fact that loomed on his brain.

After finishing the contents in his bowl Optimus slowly rose and walked over to the dishwasher, opened the door and placed the bowl inside.

Immediately afterward, Optimus pulled the cereal and milk off the counter and put them back in their proper places.

Wiping off the counter and island with a dampened towel, Optimus couldn't help but think of the fact that maybe activities like these where going to be the basis of the rest of his life. If he was to never return to his rightful dimension he was doomed to live out the rest of his natural life in the body of a human being.

Although, was that necessarily a bad thing?

Moving out of the kitchen into the living room, Optimus threw himself on the couch and flipped endlessly through channels, not really paying any mind as to what he was watching. Thoughts piercing his mind at this point had more importance.

Was being human really such a bad thing?

It had now been nearly two weeks since in this dimension and he already had the hang of things. Most of which seemed to come quite naturally to him. Though some things in human nature were less desirable than others, they were all part of the daily routine of human living…and Optimus could accept that. But how could he except the fact that IF he could never return to his rightful place in this universe, then he was deliberately leaving behind a cause that in a sense he had a great part in creating. If he didn't return to his rightful dimension, there was no telling what horrors Megatron could conceivably inflict on the human race…the human race that he knew.

However, this dimension did seem to have its own little perks.

For starters…no war; but even that fact still didn't lift the heavy burden of knowing about one taking place.

But then again, his new found friends could sometimes help him forget about the war…even if it is for only short periods of time. Cole and Kira had a wonderful ability to do just that. In a strange kind of way, Cole and Kira could pull Optimus' mind away from thinking about all his burdens even if it was only for a short time, but a short time was better than none at all, and Optimus was very well aware of that.

And then there was Jacklyn.

Now THERE was a thought to think about that could pull a mech away into oblivion even if he was standing in the middle of a battlefield, with artillery raining down on every side.

Jacklyn had been the first and only real friend Optimus had had since he entered this dimension. She was even so gracious enough to allow him to stay in her own home. True, those conditions were out of his control and were actually means of blackmail and manipulation toward Jacklyn's mother…but in all essence, Optimus was truly okay with that. In a sense, he was actually glad Jacklyn did that, because if she hadn't…maybe Optimus would have been as lucky as he has been so far.

And Jacklyn was nowhere near hard to live with.

Not at all.

Actually, living with her in his presence he considered…quite pleasant.

As Optimus flipped endlessly through channel after channel, Optimus finally let his aching thumb have a rest.

*("No Edward…please, Carrie is just using you to drive her husband into a state of jealousy! This affair can only end in disaster!"

"But Maria, how can I deny her? And how do I know what it is you're telling me isn't a lie?! I've known for two years now that you've had hidden feelings for Mark instead of me!"

"No Edward, it's not like that! I don't care about Mark! I care about you and only you!")*

Looking up at the television Optimus watched with curiosity as an unknown man and woman fought amongst themselves. For what exactly Optimus didn't know…but maybe it was worth his time finding out.

*("Edward, Carrie doesn't love you. She'll never love you! She's still in love with her rat of a husband! But you and I could have a real life together! Edward you have to give up this affair!"

"Why Maria? Why should I do that?"

"Because Edward…I'm pregnant with your child.")*

Sitting up Optimus watched the screen with wide intent eyes…whatever this television program was…the events in it had just proved themselves being interesting.

…

…

Twenty minutes had passed and Optimus sat intently on the edge of the couch watching.

*(" Oh Edward, how can you believe Maria? After all the horrible things she has done, she should have no right to point fingers. Besides, you KNOW I love YOU. I don't give a damn about Steven, and you know that."

"But Carrie, Maria is pregnant with my child. I've seen the ultra-sounds. I've taken the DNA tests. It's my kid and whether I like it or not I have to take care of it."

"Fine Edward, then you have to choose… ME or Maria?")*

Looking around Optimus made sure the coast was clear before jumping up and angrily pointing at the screen. "Edward don't be a fool! Maria was set up to be caught for those crimes but she is truly innocent! Carrie is a lying, thieving concubine! Maria is bearing your offspring! Choose her and remain loyal to her!"

Falling back to the couch Optimus watched with rising anticipation as the camera moved in on the actor's face, emphasizing the drama.

*(" Carrie, I do love you. But I know I have to do what's right…for everyone. That's why I am choosing to be with—)*

Suddenly the picture cut out into blackness…but only for a second.

*("DOES YOUR LAUNDRY DETERGENT REMOVE ALL THOSE DEEP DIRT AND GRASS STAINS THAT THE KIDS GET AFTER A HARD DAY AT PLAY? TRY NEW DAWN EXSERTS, GAURENTEED TO REMOVE ALL STAINS FIRST WASH!")*

Optimus sat in a state of what would have appeared as confusion, but on the inside was horror and disbelief.

That's it?

CURSE THESE ACCURSED THINGS CALLED COMMERCIALS!

Slumping back into the couch, Optimus huffed as he placed his feet up on the coffee table.

*("WHY SETTLE WITH BORING, BLEACH STAINING DETERGENTS WHEN YOU CAN GET NEW MANGO PASSION SCENTED DAWN EXERTS?! SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN IN LAB RESULTS, DAWN EXERTS WASHES THE SAME NUMBER OF LOADS IN ONE BOTTLE THAN THREE BOTTLES OF THE LEADING BARGIN BRAND. DAWN EXERTS, BRINING THE SCENT OF NATURE TO YOUR HOME…")*

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Optimus sat in pause…

Looking down at himself, Optimus took into his shirt into his hand. The commercial said that the detergent being advertised said that it was mango passion scented. Why would cloths have to be scented?

Bringing the shirt up to his nose, Optimus took a heavy whiff, and then cringed.

Oh…that's why.

Of course, when he came down to it he should have known better.

He's been wearing the same cloths for the past few days that he's been here and has not changed his cloths once. True, he had bathed himself just the other night, but that doesn't mean the scent of his body before that point had gone away. Cloth holds scents. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

His body odor was by no means pleasant. Although, whose is?

But seeing as how it was HIS body odor in question, perhaps he should really do something about it.

Getting up off the couch, Optimus proceeded to walk into the bathroom. There was nothing in here that even remotely resembled the washing devise that was displayed on the television screen. There was a laundry basket, empty of course, with a bottle of detergent in it…but no washing machine.

Walking back out into the living room, Optimus thought that maybe it would be wise to call Jacklyn and seek out the information he required. Stopping in mid stride of picking up the phone Optimus suddenly recollected having seen one of the neighboring humans in this building carrying a load of cloths down the stairs the first night he came here. Perhaps there was somewhere else in the building he could wash his clothes?

Putting the phone back down, Optimus casually walked over to the door and peeked his head out looking up and down the hallway. There was no one in sight, the hallway was vacant.

Optimus then thought to himself that he maybe could wander the building and find the clothes washing facilities himself, but what if he lost his bearings and then couldn't find his way back?

Just then the door on the opposite side of the hallway swung open, and an elderly female human stumbled out with a small hamper in her arms that obviously looked as if it was getting the best of her. It was the same female that was watching Cole and Kira the night he came into Jacklyn's home…her name was Mrs. Johnson; if he remembered correctly.

Optimus could see it in her eyes that it was causing her some painful strain, from carrying a heavy load.  
How could he just sit there and do nothing when she obviously needed help?

Stepping out from behind the door and pulling it shut with him, Optimus leaned forward. "Excuse me…"

The woman stopped and turned to him. Optimus smiled and motioned toward the heavy laundry basket. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be having some difficulty carrying that. You wouldn't happen to be in need of some assistance by any chance?"

The woman just stood there and looked at Optimus for what seemed a long time, but eventually she just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think I would very much so like some help."

Turning around Optimus pulled the door shut and proceeded to approach the woman, and relieve her of the heavy load. She smiled and rested a wrinkled hand of his shoulder.

"Thank you so much young man…it's nice to have someone younger and with more stamina do the heavy lifting. An old woman like me with my bad hips should be doing it."

Looking at her Optimus smiled warmly, thinking to himself that in all reality he was older than her. "Then why are you?"

The woman just laughed and started to walk slowly down the hallway. "Because when you live by yourself, the only person around to do your dirty work…is you."

Following behind carrying the basket of laundry Optimus sighed. "I see."

As they approached the elevator, woman stopped and hit the button to go down. They waited for only a moment before the doors slowly slip open. Stepping inside the woman motioned Optimus to follow. "Well, come on young blood…lets go."

Optimus stepped in behind her and the woman pressed the button to go down. The doors then slid shut and the elevator began to descend slowly.

Optimus remained silent as he held the basket and stared at the ceiling of the elevator. True, there were some things he would have liked to ask the woman, but he didn't want to come off as being rude or nosey.

"So…"

Optimus looked down at the woman. She was staring up at him smiling.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're living with my neighbor Jacklyn and her children."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "That's correct."

As she looking Optimus over, her smile got bigger. "So what's your relation to them? Friend or family?"

Optimus sighed and looked away, thinking carefully about the answer he was going to give. "Friend."

The woman nodded also and looked away, her smile bigger. "What's your relation to Jacklyn?"

Optimus was silent for a moment and then answered. "She is a close and dear friend. Why do you ask?"

The woman shook her head and continued to look away. "Oh, no reason."

Just then the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"Come on, this way."

The woman then slowly walked out, and Optimus fallowed close behind. She walked down the hallway a short ways and then turned into a room with three washing machines and three dryers. Only one dryer was currently in use.

Pointing to the floor beside the washing machine the woman sighed. "You can just set the basket down there young man."

Optimus nodded and set it down where she had instructed. Whimpering the woman bent over to try to pick up the clothes out of the basket. Stepping forward suddenly Optimus stopped her. Kneeling beside the basket Optimus gently grabbed small handfuls of clothes and handed them up to her to put into the washing machine.

Smiling warmly and gratefully, she did just that.

"What's your name young man?"

Looking up with a handful of clothes Optimus smiled. "My name is Optimus Prime madam. And you are?"

She smiled taking the clothes from him. "My name is Katherine Johnson. It is a pleasure to meet you Optimus."

Just then the elderly woman held out a hand to Optimus, which he took and shook gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Katherine."

Grabbing the last of the clothes out of the basket, Optimus stood up and put into the running washing machine himself. Katherine then measured a cup of laundry detergent into the cap of the bottle and poured into the machine before closing the lid.

Walking over to the other side of the room, Katherine gently sat down on a bench and sighed. She then patted the bench for Optimus to come and sit.

Optimus did.

Sitting down gently with a soft sigh, Optimus looked at Katherine with slight curiosity. "So how long have you been living in this complex?"

Rubbing her wrists, the woman sighed achingly. "Oh, a long time now. I moved in here when I was about …oh how old was I? I think I was about 20, 21 years old. Me and my husband moved here with our son."

Optimus raised his eye brows in curiosity and leaned forward. "You have a son?"

Laughing, Katherine nodded. "Yes I do. His name is Thomas. He was only a year old when my husband and I moved into this apartment building. Now, he's fifty years old with a wife, four children and one grandchild."

Optimus looked away smiling. "So if your son is fifty now, and you moved into this complex when you were twenty years of age that now makes you-."

Covering his mouth with her hand, Katherine covered her mouth with one finger making a 'shh'-ing motion, then smiled. "Women don't like their age revealed."

Smiling under Katherine's hand, Optimus simple nodded.

Pulling her hand away Katherine smiled more broadly. "So Optimus…"

Optimus look up raising his forehead in anticipation, almost as if asking 'what?'

Katherine grinned patting his leg. "I have to ask, why were you peeking out your door into the hallway when I came out?"

Optimus froze for a moment and looked away, then looked back. "May I be quite frank?"

Katherine nodded. "Of course."

Sighing Optimus casually rubbed the back of his head. "I was actually looking for someone to tell me where the washing facilities were in this building."

Katherine raised an eye brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Optimus grinned sheepishly. "I am in desperate need of some clean clothing."

There was a moment of silence as Katherine stared Optimus straight in the eye, then she proceeded to look him over.

"Now that you mention it, those clothes do look rather familiar. Have you been wearing those for the past three weeks?"

Optimus was silent but then slowly nodded.

Katherine leaned away slightly. "That would explain the smell."

Optimus scowled. He knew he smelled but he didn't think he smelt THAT bad.

Chuckling softly Katherine rose and started to leave. "Come with me."

…

…

A short time later, Optimus stood dead center in Katherine's living room waiting while she retrieved something from her bedroom.

Turning to look around Optimus found interest in looking at all the things that Katherine had; the countless knick-knacks and trinkets on the shelves, the decorative china in a glass cabinet, even the black and white pictures on the walls.

Walking over to one picture in particular, Optimus stood still and analyzed it in fascination.

It was an image a small, petite young woman with short, curly, dark hair standing next to a very tall broad chested man who was wearing a white uniform of some sort. Behind was a massive ship.

"Find something interesting to look at?"

Optimus wheeled around to see Katherine standing there holding a small pile of clothes in her arms.

Optimus looked at the picture and then at Katherine. "I was just curious about this picture. Who are the individuals present?"

Katherine laughed softly looking at the picture. "That's me…when I was nineteen years old."

Optimus again stared at the image. "And the male next to you?"

Katherine's smile got bigger. "That's my husband."

Optimus looked at Katherine and stood still. Katherine's eyes were glued to the picture. Focusing on that and that alone. Her eyes were lit up, glistening with the memories that that picture held.

"My husband, Marland, or Marley as his friends would call him, was a sailor, a soldier. He was part of the U.S. Navy. That was the day he was to be sent out to sea for twelve months. That was also the day he asked me to marry him…"

Katherine then looked up at the ceiling. "And I also think that was the day we conceived our son…"

Optimus looked away and shook his head. Certain details about other individual's lives Optimus really didn't want to know.

Seeing Optimus reaction, Katherine laughed loudly.

After letting her laughter subside, Katherine then sighed and handed the pile of clothes she was holding.

Looking them over Optimus shrugged in confusion. "What is this?"

Katherine just smiled warmly pointing to the bundle. "Those are just some of my husband's old clothes from when he was younger. You two look to be about the same size so while you're getting your other clothes washed, you can wear those."

Optimus looked the bundle in his arms over again and then asked. "Wouldn't your husband want these back?"

Just then Katherine's smile began to fade and a flicker of sorrow seemed to show in her eyes. With a heavy sigh she managed to look up at Optimus. "My husband has been dead for nearly fifteen years now. Lung cancer got the best of him."

Optimus wheeled back and looked away. "I—I'm sorry for your loss."

Katherine breathed hard and managed to put on a smile. "Oh don't be. You didn't know. Besides, the old goat went out swinging anyway. He went out with his boots on. The way every hard working man should."

Pointing to the bathroom Katherine smiled. "You can change your clothes in there, and then take the dirty things down to the wash room."

Optimus smiled and nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you Katherine. You are very kind."

Katherine's smile only seemed to broaden as she turned away and hobbled into the kitchen.

She was truly something else.

Completely one of a kind.

Those were the thoughts coursing within the synapses of his mind as he ventured into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

…

A short time later, Optimus emerged wearing blue jeans and a red flannel shirt. Both of which seemed to be just ever-so-slightly tight, but comfortable.

Peering out of the kitchen, Katherine scoffed and then called. "Do they fit alright?"

Looking up Optimus nodded and called back. "Yes, they are quite adequate. Thank you."

She nodded and then looked away. "Don't worry about bringing them back, I have no use for them."

Optimus, shirt still slightly unbuttoned, stumbled into the kitchen. "Katherine, I cannot accept this. This clothing you have provided holds sentimental value to you. I could never take that."

"Optimus, Optimus, Optimus-." Katherine chimed as she slowly buttoned up his shirt. "Clothes are a material item. They come and go just as the sun rises and sets. I don't need these things. Just as long as I remember Marley and keep him in my heart, then he's never truly gone."

After buttoning the last button in place, Katherine gently patted Optimus' chest. "Take them. Put them to good use. I know that's what Marley would have wanted. Besides, they're JUST clothes. No more, no less."

Looking at the clothing now on him and then back at Katherine's warm gentle face, Optimus smiled and took her hand in his. "Thank you so very much Katherine, I am in your debt."

Optimus then lifted Katherine's hand up and kissed it. "You truly are a wonderful woman."

Much to Optimus' amusement, at that moment Katherine almost seemed to blush, but only for a moment.

"You better get back over to your apartment before Kira gets home, she'll be wondering where you are. And take it from someone who knows, she may have a pleasant "angel-like" disposition most of the time, but sometimes she can be a little demon."

Optimus chuckled and nodded. "Thank you for the warning. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

As Optimus walked out the door he could hear Katherine's soft chuckles emanating from the kitchen as the door was slowly pulled shut.

"OPMUS!"

Just then Optimus felt something run into his legs and cling around them. He didn't even have to look down to know the being responsible. Chuckling he looked down to meet a big pair of blue eyes looking up to greet him. "Hello Kira."

Kneeling, to look at her he smiled. "How was school?"

Kira smiled pulling her book bag off her shoulders and scrambled to unzip it and search through the contents. "Really good! In art I even made you a drawing!"

Optimus lifted his eye brows in surprise. "Oh really?"

Kira grinned broadly. "Uh-huh."

Pulling out a piece of paper, Kira examined it, nodded in approval and then handed it to Optimus. Taking it into his hand, he paused to look it over. On the paper was portrayed a crude image of what Optimus guessed was Cole, Jacklyn and Kira, however there was another person drawn in the picture, a large male holding what he guessed was Jacklyn's hand. Looking at Kira, Optimus asked curiously. "Kira, who is the individual holding your mother's' hand?"

Kira just giggle and smiled. "Silly, that's you! Mrs. Olean told us to draw a picture of our families today in art. So I did! She even gave me a gold star 'cause she said it was so good!"  
Optimus looked at the picture again with almost a sense of pride. Kira thought of him as being part of their family? Optimus smiled at that thought as he looked the character over and sure enough the character was larger than the others, had dark black hair, a black mustache, and even a small pink line over the right eye.

It was him alright.

Smiling Optimus looked Kira over and gentle shuffled her hair. He said nothing. He didn't need to, his smile said it all.

Looking up from under his large hand, Kira looked up with pleading, curious eyes. "So, do you like it?"

As he stood, Optimus held the drawing close. "Kira, I love it. It's beautiful."

Jumping up and down, Kira squealed in joy. Optimus chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. True, the drawing wasn't really a true work of art, but it came from the heart, and to Optimus that was all that truly mattered.

Taking Kira by the hand, Optimus walked to the door to the apartment and opened it. As soon as Kira was inside, she let go of his hand and threw down her book bag on the floor. Then rushed to find the remote and turn the television on.

Optimus watched curiously as Kira nestled herself on the floor and started watching the screen. Standing back a ways, Optimus watched as small, colorful ponies captivated the screen, singing about summer or something like that.

Optimus shook his head and walked away wondering why any creature no matter how insignificant as a little pony would want to sing about summer. Just then a thought of Megatron trying to sing it shot through his mind. Snorting in amusement suddenly, Optimus restrained himself from bursting out in an uproar of laughter. Now THAT would be a sight to see. Too bad it would never happen.

Looking over her shoulder, Kira watched Optimus for only a moment before tipping her head sideways in curiosity. "Opmus, what are you laughing at?"

Clearing his throat Optimus shook his head and looked at Kira in all seriousness. "Nothing Kira, I was just thinking."

Nodding Kira looked away. "Ohhh, okay."  
Grabbing the remote off the floor Kira switched the channel again, this time to a channel of real life activities. Police officers chasing down a criminal or something.

Sitting on the couch behind Kira Optimus watched intently. "What is this?"

Shrugging, Kira didn't take her eyes off the screen. "I don't know. But mommy watches this show all the time. I think it's called 'COPs' or something."

Optimus nodded not saying a word, watching as a human in a police officer's uniform pinned a large Caucasian male with tattoos and piercings to the ground, yelling at him that he had the right to remain silent.

Sighing softly, Kira turned her head to look at Optimus who was still on the couch. "Opmus, I'm hungry. Can we have Spaghetti O's now?"

Standing Optimus nodded, looking at the clock seeing that it was almost 11:45. "Yes, I suppose it is about time for lunch. What do you say to preparing it together?"

Smiling, Kira jumped up off the ground and raced into the kitchen. Optimus chuckled taking that action as a yes and fallowed, just hoping that these Spaghetti O's were easy to prepare…otherwise he was in trouble considering he's never cooked a day in his life. Although, how hard could it really be?

…

Kira sat quietly at the island watching Optimus intently, all the while giggling under her breath. Optimus was funny to watch.

Kneeling down, Optimus strenuously searched through the bottom cupboards for what the directions on the can had called a 'medium sauce pan'. On the can it was displayed as being a small metal container with a handle on it. Now if only he could find something that resembled that picture.

Giggling still, but more loudly this time, Kira tilted her head sideways. "Opmus, have you ever made Spaghetti O's before?"

Standing up with a sauce pan in his hand, Optimus shook his head. "No Kira, I have not."

Turning around, placing the pan on the stove and grabbing one of the two cans of Spaghetti O's,

Optimus then turned around smiling. "But how hard could it be?"

Looking back down at the can, Optimus might as well have taken back what he had just said.

Flipping the can over and over in his hand for a minute, the sudden thought beamed through his mind; 'how where you supposed to get this blasted thing open?'

Just then Kira handed him a can-opener, smiling the whole time.

Feeling like a fool is an experience that no sentient being likes, and for Optimus, that feeling had the same principle hold true. Being outwitted by a five year old human was a blow to one's pride, although all things considered, the task of opening a simple can to prepare food was a normal human activity, and Kira has more than likely witnessed her mother do the task countless times…and then some.

Taking the can-opener from Kira, Optimus smiled and nodded gratefully.

Now if he remembered right, he saw Jacklyn use this appliance the first night he came here. Which much to pleasure, he truly did.

Opening both cans, Optimus emptied the contents out into the pan and stepped back. The next thing he remembered having seen Jacklyn do was light the stove.

Looking at each knob Optimus saw that there was a small diagram above each knob, highlighting which burner that that knob was supposed to light.

After figuring out which burner was the right one, Optimus turned the knob cautiously. Suddenly there was a series of clicks and then almost a soft 'whoosh' sound.

Kneeling over slightly, Optimus was greatly pleased to see that he had successful ignited the stove, and the contents in the pan were well on their way to being heated.

Jumping down from her spot by the island, Kira came up and stood beside Optimus, watching the brilliant blue flame under the pot glow and flicker. Looking up at Optimus, she bounced excitedly in anticipation. Raising his eyes brows, Optimus released a soft chuckle. The way she stared at him, waiting impatiently was something of amusement to him.

Grabbing a serving spoon out of the drawer, Optimus gently stirred the contents in the pan and beamed quietly to himself, inside his mind where only he could hear. 'Cooking really isn't that difficult…'

…

A few minutes passed, and the contents in the pan were beginning to bubble.

Picking the can up into his hand, Optimus examined the instructions one last time and then looked at Kira. "Kira, how does your mother determine when the contents of this pan are hot enough?"

Thinking for a moment, Kira then smiled and pointed to the pan. "Mommy usually puts her finger in it to see if it's hot enough."

Optimus did this and pulled it out again suddenly then sticking his finger in his mouth nodded. "Yes, I'm declaring it 'done'."

Kira turned away saying a drawn out 'yeah' as she scrambled onto the counter and ventured into the cupboards for bowls.

Turning the stove off, Optimus turned and watched Kira.

She had gotten the two bowls and even two spoons and was climbing down. She then looked back up and stood on her tips of her toes trying to reach the bowls and spoons still resting on the counter.

Rubbing the top of her head, Optimus instructed Kira to just go sit and he would get it. Smiling Kira did as she was told and waited patiently for Optimus to bring the bowls and spoons and then the pan with a pot-holder so that the pan could be set on the island.

Sitting down beside Kira, Optimus dished her food and placed the bowl in front of her waiting hands. He then did the same for himself.

Spooning the food into her mouth, Kira noisily made an 'MMMmmm' sound. Optimus watched and chuckled softly before putting the spoon of Spaghetti O's from his bowl into his mouth.

The two ate without pause and without sound. That was until, unintentionally, Kira started humming as she chewed. Pausing as the spoon was halfway to his mouth, Optimus watched with curiosity. Kira continued to eat and hum until her bowl was gone. She then wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and pushed her bowl over to Optimus and beamed. "More pwease."

Optimus couldn't help but laugh as he put his spoon down back into his bowl and grabbed the serving spoon and scooped more into her bowl.

Taking it graciously, Kira practically dived right into it, again starting to hum.

Shaking his head Optimus looked back down at his bowl and continued to eat, thinking the whole time that Kira was defiantly something else.

…

…

Afterwards, when both were done eating and dishes were clean and put away, Optimus and Kira sat quietly on the couch watching television. Kira more on Optimus lap rather than the couch.

They were both quiet for some time before Kira finally leaned back and looked up at Optimus with a look of curiosity. "Opmus, why are you so big?"

Looking down at Kira, Optimus thought about it, but eventually just shrugged. "Because that is the way I was made."

Kira was again silent and looked away, but then quickly looked back up. "Opmus, how did you get that big scar across your eye?"

Again Optimus was silent and had to think about it. How could he tell her the truth without revealing the nature of who and what he really is?

Looking at Kira with a sheepish smile and said nothing.

Lifting Kira off of his lap and slowly rose from the couch. Walking away he couldn't help but question the wisdom in telling Kira the truth about how he got his scar.

Walking into the kitchen, Optimus opened the fridge and reached inside for an orange soda. Turning around he jumped, but only slightly at seeing Kira standing right behind him.

The thing about humans, especially young humans, was that they could be so quiet, especially when compared to Cybertronians.

"Opmus you didn't answer my question." Kira chided crossing her arms.

Shaking his head with a soft sigh, Optimus gently picked Kira up into his arms and carried her back out into the living room and sat on the couch. He situated her in his lap so that she was facing him. He smiled and spoke softly. "I received this scar by getting into a fight with a very bad individual."

Tilting her head Kira looked at Optimus curiously. "Who?"

Chuckling Optimus shook his head. "His name is not important. All you need to know is that you never have to be concerned about him."

Then a thought suddenly streaked through him mind…

Or does she?

Just then all at once the phone beside the couch started to ring. Gently putting Kira on the ground, Optimus rose and picked up the phone. "Jacklyn Helms's residence—."

Through the phone's speaker a voice rang out."Optimus? It's Jacklyn."

"Hello Jacklyn."

"Optimus, is Kira there?"

Looking down at Kira, who was staring back up at him with yet the same look of curiosity, Optimus smiled softly. "Yes Jacklyn, Kira is standing right beside me."

Optimus could hear Jacklyn sigh through her link on the line. "Good. Listen, I'm just calling because I just remembered that I had forgot to tell you that Kira has to take a nap around two."

Optimus nodded glancing at Kira. "I understand."

"Optimus, are you sure that you and Kira will be okay?"

Optimus could hear an edge in her voice. Optimus could only guess that Jacklyn felt somewhat uneasy about leaving her children with an individual, him, who was technically a stranger.

Sighing gently, Optimus chuckled trying to reassure her. "Jacklyn, I assure you everything is fine. Your children are perfectly safe with me. Of this you have my word."

Optimus could still hear the unsettling feeling emanating from her voice, but regardless he heard a sigh.  
"Alright. Good-bye Optimus."

"Good-bye Jacklyn."

Jacklyn was the first to hang up, then Optimus.

Looking at the clock Optimus saw that it was exactly 1:57pm. He then looked at Kira noticing that she was almost wide awake staring at him with a smile.

Putting the phone back down on the charging counsel, Optimus looked at Kira. "Your mother tells me that you are supposed to take a nap at two, is this true?"

Immediately Kira playfully shook her head 'no'.

Optimus raised and eye brow cautiously. "Kira, are you lying to me?"

Looking away for only a moment, considering the question, Kira then smiled…and nodded, but then lifted a finger. "But I'm not tired, and you're here instead of mommy so I can stay up!"

Questioning Kira's statement, Optimus turned his head slightly watching her with cautious eyes. He wasn't sparked yesterday; he knew how a youngling's mind worked. Though it has been quite some time since those years of his life, he remembered well the defiant ways of youngling's. Kira, though human, was no exception.

"Kira, it is time to take your nap. Come along now…"

At that moment, Optimus might as well have set off a grenade in the apartment, because the sound retaliation that fallowed the words he spoke was worse than that of any artillery he knew of.

Throwing herself to the ground in a screaming, kicking and crying fit, Kira wailed and screamed something over and over again, but with all the tears and blubbering, Optimus couldn't quite decipher what it was she was saying.

Groaning softly, Optimus kneeled next to Kira who was still on the floor. "Kira stop this. You're a big girl; you do not need to throw a temper tantrum."

Looking up from her face being against the floor, Optimus saw that her eyes were red and slightly puffed. Sitting up she wiped her nose and sat still. Then out of nowhere she scowled, stuck her tongue out at him and scrambled up onto the couch, latching herself against the arm of the couch.

Over and over again she yelled 'no', 'no nap-time'.

Sighing Optimus stayed in his kneeling position and tried to coax her. "Kira, what is so morbid about resting for a while? If I were you, I would take the opportunity gratefully."

Kira scowled and huffed. "I don't wanna nap!"

Rising to his full height, Optimus tried to gently lift her off of the arm of the couch. "Come along Kira, you need to rest. That was your mother's instructions."

Kira latched tighter holding that piece of furniture for dear life, continuing to scream 'no' over and over again.

Letting her go Optimus flopped over on the couch and watched her in heated frustration. He was annoyed by the fact that Kira was putting up such a fight, but more so he was annoyed by the fact that he KNEW he could remove her, but he didn't want to harm her in the process.

Still holding onto the couch, Kira turned and scowled at Optimus giving him the stink eye. Optimus had now officially at that moment gone from being her most favorite person, to her most hated person.

Sighing Optimus thought maybe he could at least reason with her. Calmly he spoke. "Kira, I know you do not wish to rest, but you must. I'm merely trying to accomplish what your mother has instructed me to do. So please, let go of the couch."

All Kira did was stick her tongue out at him and dig her face into the arm of the couch.

At that point Optimus lost all patience he had managed to gather up to this point. Admit tingly, Optimus was usually a very patient male, but only so far.

Kira had been crying and screaming for twenty minutes now. Enough was enough.

Standing again to his full height Optimus grabbed Kira and used quite of bit of strength to remove her…and succeeded.

At the moment her fingers lost their grip on the couch's fabric, Kira began to wail and throw an even louder fit. She kicked, screamed, whined and cried all at the same time.

From that point Optimus set himself back into his 'commander' personality and completely ignored Kira's cries, and Kira knew this…but what she did in retaliation was…anything but pleasant.

Kicking her foot back hard, the back of Kira's shoe planted itself right into Optimus' groin.

Optimus came to a screeching halt in the hallway cringing in painful agony. Breathing in hard, Optimus straightened up, quickened his pace and walked into Kira's room.

Putting her down on her bed, Optimus quickly removed her shoes and slipped her under her covers, the whole time, her staring at him, angrily.

Optimus left the room and closed the door.

…

Finally…silence.

…

Leaning against the wall of the hallway for support, Optimus slowly fell to his knees holding his groin, moaning quietly in agony. Getting hit in the crotch as a human hurts JUST as bad as being hit in the crotch as a Cybertronian. The only upside to being an Autobot though, and he admired it now, was actually have a plate over it for protection. All he had now was denim, which DIDN'T offer much if any protection at all!

Using the wall to pull himself up, Optimus slowly made his way into the living room and slowly sank onto the couch.

Just then he heard the click of a door being opened.

Looking over the back of the couch he saw Kira standing at the entrance between the hallway and living room.

Frustrated he rose to his feet and approached Kira, heaving her up into his arms, this time throwing her over his shoulder so that her kicking feet were AWAY from his already aching groin. He wanted to minimize any further, possible injury.

Opening the door with his free hand, Optimus stepped into Kira's room and gently set her down on her bed and tucked her in under the protective covers of her blanket. Pouting, Kira crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip.

Optimus scowled, but only slightly. "Do not look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself. Now…go to sleep."

Still pouting Kira shook her head 'no'.

Optimus merely shrugged. "The sooner you go to sleep little one, the sooner you can get up."

Kira's expression stayed the same. All she did was blink.

As Optimus turned away, he felt something soft and light hit the back of his head. Turning back around Optimus saw that Kira was sitting upright still arms crossed and pouting. Looking down, he saw a small stuffed animal that resemble a rabbit lying on the floor beside his feet. He could only guess that that was the object that struck the back of his head. Looking up at Kira, Optimus again scowled, more serious this time and again walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Instead of retreating back to the living room, Optimus stayed in the hallway directly across from Kira's door and stayed there. He sank down to the floor with his feet out in front of him, arms crossed and ready for the inevitable.

Just then Kira's door slowly drifted open and she peeked out. Optimus was there waiting for her.

Optimus lowered his gaze and said nothing. All he did was point back toward her bed.

Pouting, Kira wheeled around and stomped back into her room and angrily climbed into her bed.

Pulling her covers over her head she began to cry softly. Not so much out of anger, but now more so out of disappointment.

Optimus again leaves the room shutting the door behind him and again took his position against the wall across from Kira's door…and waited.

…

Twenty minutes came and went and Optimus was still in his spot across from her door.

Quietly, he then rose to his feet and opened the door, peering inside. What he saw was indeed a sight of relief.

Kira was fast asleep curled up in her blanket, with her blue stuffed rabbit in her arms and was contently sucking her thumb.

Quietly opening the door Optimus ventured inside and sat in a chair that was close to her bed.

Watching her sleep, listening to her breath, he realized just how much he was starting to care about her.

But was this wise? Caring about Kira, or Cole, or even Jacklyn for that matter?

What would happen if come the day he had to return to his rightful place as commander of the Autobots and had to leave all of this behind?

Looking at Kira, Optimus couldn't help but feel the sick, aching feeling of guilt festering in his chest. As much as he did not want to admit, with all Kira's negative behaviors considered, he would miss her immensely had he been able to leave that night. Though that outcome was unlikely, it was still true.

Leaning back in the chair Optimus breathed hard. There was definitely more to the current situation then met the eye…an internal battle…being fought right inside of Optimus' mind.

But one thing was defiantly certain...being a babysitter...was harder than it looked.


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian Angel

Chapter 7: Guardian Angel

Optimus sat quietly in the living room watching the television. Optimus had turned down the volume as to keep Kira from waking; needless to say Optimus wasn't really watching.

Thoughts continued to pester him, eat away at him. They almost seemed to bring up an amount of stress that surprisingly to Optimus, was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

What if he couldn't return to his rightful dimension? What if it was fate that he be bound to this world, this form for the rest of his natural life? A couple short months ago Optimus would have shook that thought straight out of his processor and would have thought positively about the situation, Ratchet was a well trusted, loyal friend and had an above average intelligence. If anyone could figure out what had happened as well as discover how to return Optimus to his true form, it was him.

But now, cold, harsh reality was really starting to set in on Optimus. What if Ratchet couldn't find out what went wrong? Or even if he could discover the dilemma, could he even find Optimus' current location?! So many questions…and too much time to think about them.

What if Ratchet couldn't even do the first of the two, find out what went wrong? He would be forced to remain in this human form until death…

That single thought shook Optimus to his core.

DEATH.

As a Cybertronian you can live for millennia. But as a human, you're lucky if you live past the age of ninety years old. Truth of the matter was, by Optimus remaining in a human form, he's being deducted several thousand years off of his lifespan!

Heaving a heavy breath out of his longs Optimus looked away from the television screen, trying hard to think of the positive side to all of this.

The positive things.

Optimus sat quietly for a long time, desperately trying to think of a positive point of view in all of this. There had to be something…anything!

Just then a word came to mind…a name…

"Optimus?"

Looking up Optimus noticed Cole standing in the doorway with a look of concern drawn on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Looking at the television and then back at Cole, Optimus nodded. "I am quite alright Cole, I was merely thinking, that's all."

Cole was quiet and then soon nodded, understanding. He then started toward the kitchen without saying a word.

Walking into the kitchen, Cole threw his book bag down onto the island and ventured toward the counter. Placing his lunch box next to the sink, Cole reached up into a wire basket suspended above the sink to grab a banana. Turning away he slipped off his shoes on the rug and then climbed up into one of the seats.

Having gotten up off the couch and followed Cole into the kitchen, Optimus stood in the doorway and watched quietly.

Cole unzipped his book bag and pulled out a large green and blue book with a hard cover as well as a small green and blue book with a soft, flexible cover.

He opened the soft-covered book and flipped through the pages. Then opened his hard cover book and did the same.

Cole then reached into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt and pulled out a pencil.

Optimus continued to watch with a slight fascination as Cole sat quietly at the table, reading out of the big book, and then would write in the smaller book.

Walking up behind Cole, Optimus watched curiously.

Displayed in bold lettering on the page that Optimus guessed Cole was reading was; "Looking Inside the Cell."

Looking up over his shoulder, Cole and Optimus' eyes suddenly met.

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed between the two before Cole finally sighed. "What?"

Resting his arms behind his back, Optimus continued to look the page over. "What are you doing?"

Looking away Cole shrugged and mumbled. "Life Science-"

Kneeling down slightly to Cole's side Optimus raised a curious eye brow. "What about Life Science exactly?"

Cole looked up slightly from his workbook and shrugged, a little unsure of Optimus' curiosity. "We're learning about cells; plant and animal."

Cole continued writing for only a moment before he suddenly stopped and looked up, not at Optimus just at the wall. He then put his pencil down on his work book and turned to Optimus. "Why do you want to know what I'm working on?"

Looking at Cole, Optimus just shrugged. "I was just curious."

Looking away Cole was quiet for some time. He just stared at his workbook, even picked up his pencil to attempt to start writing but stopped and looked at Optimus again. "Why are you curious about what I'm doing?"

Optimus shook his head as he continued to look over Cole's shoulder. "I just thought I would ask."

Optimus knew from the tone in Cole's voice that he was displeased with him being here, and concluded that maybe he better leave Cole to work on his homework by himself.

Turning away Optimus started for the living room when he heard the squeak of a turning chair. Looking back around Optimus' eyes met Cole's. Only now, Cole had a look of complete and utter confusion written upon his face.

For a moment Cole looked Optimus up and down. "Why are you like this?"

Lightening his expression, Optimus raised his head slightly. "Like what?"

Motioning to Optimus entire self, Cole huffed. "None of my mom's other boyfriends ever cared about anything me or Kira do, so why do you?"

Optimus was quiet for some time before he let a small smile appear on his face. "I know that sometimes it's nice having someone of elder age take interest in some of the things you do."

There was a long pause between the two of them. But eventually, a small smile seemed to creep onto Cole's face. There was something different about this man. Yes he was different. Yes he was intimidating. But nothing about him seemed to be dishonest, not like the others. Though his voice was deep and ominous like a summer thunder, there was still something comforting, almost soothing about him. He was a fierce man, everything about his physical being solidified that, but his eyes, his smile were nothing but friendly.

Optimus knew that Cole was unsure about him, and he had every right to be. Optimus was a stranger into his circle of loved-ones. He didn't know him nor did Optimus really know Cole. That's not to say Optimus' didn't want to get to know Cole, for there was something about him…about his personality…that truly reminded him of someone.

Optimus smiled warmly to himself in his thoughts. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

Clearing his throat, Optimus approached Cole again. "So, you had said that you were learning about cells, correct?"

Cole looked down at his book and then again at Optimus, then nodded.

Optimus nodded looking away slightly. "I see."

Optimus knew small-talk like this wasn't going to help him develop a better relationship with Cole. Not by a long shot. If he wished to get to know the boy sitting in front of him better, then he needed to get down onto his level. But how?

"O-Optimus?"

Looking up Optimus noticed Cole looking at him.

Cole looked down at his work book and then back at Optimus with gentle, pleading eyes. He smiled and spoke with a slightly shaking voice. "D-Do you think you could help me with my homework?"

Smiling warmly in return, Optimus found the opportunity to bond with Cole that he seeks, or at least, the first step.

"Cole, I would be more than happy to help you. Who knows, maybe you could even teach me a thing or two."

Pulling out a chair beside Cole, Optimus watched and smiled at seeing a smile appear on the young boy's face.

Resting his arms on the table, Optimus sighed and looked at Cole smiling. "Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

Cole nodded and flipped through the pages of his hard cover book, stopped on a page and looked at Optimus. "Is it okay if I read out-loud? My English teacher says I need to work on my reading skills."

Optimus nodded kindly. "Of course, I would be more than happy to hear you read."

Cole smiled, looked at the book and began to read.

As Cole read about the different structures located within the cell walls and the cell membranes of cells in animals and plants, Optimus couldn't help but yet again think about matters troubling him. Matters that would lately arise in his brain over and over again.

His Autobots…

His Human friends…

The Decepticons…

MEGATRON…

Why did these thoughts continue to taunt him? Nag at him?

"Optimus?"

Looking up Optimus saw Cole watching him. He chuckled shaking his head. "I apologize Cole; my mind was beginning to wander."

Tilting his head, Cole watched curiously. "What were you thinking about?"

Sighing Optimus let his solemn eyes fall on Cole. "About my home, and my family."

Tilting his head, Cole looked Optimus over. "You mean family like what I have?"

Looking at Cole, Optimus titled his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Cole shrugged. "I know you and mom aren't really dating. I know you and her only say you are to fool grandma. I was there when mom cooked up the scheme, remember? I mean do you have brothers and sisters? A mom and dad? A wife and…kids of your own?"

Looking away Optimus was quiet but soon chuckled. "Not exactly Cole. I have close friends that I call my family."

Looking away Cole released a soft "oh" in a sigh. Looking back up, he raised his eye brows innocently, burning with curiosity. "Do you miss them?"

Nodding slowly Optimus sighed. "Very much so."

Looking at his book and reaching for his banana Cole asked. "Do you think about them a lot?"

Again Optimus' nodded. "Every day, although I must admit, I wish I could think about them less."

Blinking in disbelief, Cole couldn't help but look at Optimus up and down. Why would he say that he wanted to think about them less? Could this have something to do with when they drove out into the desert to that big plateau a few weeks ago?

Looking at Optimus still, Cole leaned forward to look at his face. "Why do you wish you could think about them less? Don't you want to remember them? Mom says the best way to keep someone close to your heart is to remember them, so why are you trying to forget?"

Looking at Cole, Optimus shook his head and tried to chuckle. "I don't want to forget them Cole, I just merely wish I could focus less on the past and more on what's in front of me."

Pointing to himself, Cole tilted his head, confused about Optimus' previous statement. "In front of you? Do you mean Mom, Kira…and me?"

Looking at Cole, Optimus realized this was Cole trying to reach out. He was trying to find acceptance with him. Now it was just up to Optimus to except it.

Smiling warmly Optimus nodded. "Yes Cole, that's exactly what I mean. I need to focus more on your mother, Kira—,"

Just then Optimus gently rested his hand on Cole's head and shuffled his hair between his long fingers. "—and you."

Yet another moment of silence passed between the two of them. Cole made no attempt to move or pull away from Optimus' touch. Actually, the more Cole thought about it, the more he sort of liked having someone of the same gender to talk to, and Optimus was in no way, shape, or form like the others. He listened. He actually listened whereas the others would either pretend to listen of ignore him entirely. Not Optimus. Cole liked having an adult who actually spoke to him as an equal, not as a child. Not only that; Optimus' intentions were honest which that in itself made Cole happy.

It was now that Cole was starting to think that he had been very wrong about Optimus.

Very wrong.

Moving his hand from Cole's head to his shoulder, Optimus sighed and motioned with a glance back to Cole's Biology book and cleared his throat. "I know it may not sound very fun, but perhaps we best finish this homework."

Smiling Cole nodded. "Yeah, 'cause if I don't, my biology teacher is going to kill me."

Chuckling Optimus smiled and slid closer to Cole, looking at the book. "Then what do you say we get started?"

…

…

…

With a soft thud, Cole closed the book and heaved in silent victory. "Finally, we're done! Now I'm going to be thinking about nothing but a cell's nucleus, ribosome, lysosome and chromosomes."

With a soft chuckle Optimus nodded. "Look at it this way Cole, you have completed your work and have the rest of the night to yourself."

"What does Cole have to himself for the rest of the night?"

Turning around Cole and Optimus saw Kira standing in the door way of the kitchen holding her blanket rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Turning in his chair, Optimus smiled. "Well, look who decided to finally get up."

Stretching and yawning Kira fought to keep her eyes open as she gazed at Optimus and Cole. Kira then walked over to Optimus and motioned to be picked up. Optimus obliged, holding her gentle under the arm pits as he raised her up and set her on his lap. Cole laughed at Kira as her head seemed to fall against Optimus' chest and a haze of exhaustion filled her eyes. Optimus smiled, cradling her close to him, her warm, soft skin of her hands against his arm, holding onto him in dependence for protection and comfort. Her big blue eyes stared up at him tiredly waiting for a response to her question.

Cole shifted his weight on the chair and looked at Optimus. Cole then sighed softly but with essence of a groan behind the sigh. "Optimus, I need to ask you something."

Leaning back in the chair slightly, Optimus closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright—."

Cole fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking at Optimus. "Why don't you have a wife or kids?"

Opening his eyes again suddenly, Optimus looked at Cole a little taken back by the question.

Looking away Cole cowered with a means of almost feeling like he might have insulted Optimus in some way.

Smiling in a glance of forgiveness, Optimus shrugged. "I just have not found the female I wish to spend eternity with."

Reaching up, Kira tugged at Optimus' shirt. "What about mommy?"

Looking down, Optimus raised an eye brow in curiosity. "What do you mean Kira?"

Raising her hands up, Kira sprawled out her fingers. "Maybe mommy is the girl you should spend the rest of your life with!"

Looking at Kira a little shocked, Optimus was at loss for words. He was about to say something along the lines of how that scenario would probably never work, but then a thought hit him. Was in even a possibility that he could somehow manage to truly court Jacklyn? And even more to the point, was there some flame in his human heart for Jacklyn that burned to have her affection?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Optimus slowly rose from his chair and place Kira on the floor. Smiling sheepishly he shrugged and started for the living room. "Alright you two, what do you say we go and watch some television for a while?"

As Optimus walked away, both Cole and Kira sat in a daze. They sat this way for some time before looking at one another only to comply to each other's glance with a shrug. What was Optimus hiding that concerned their mother?

…

…

The night wore on as the trio of misfits sat on the couch watching Cat Wars, a cartoon that both Kira and Cole seemed to enjoy. Optimus couldn't quite understand how a lion, tiger, cheetah or any large feline could talk, walk on two legs, wear clothing or even master highly evolved technology like weapons or ships, but alas, the miracle of human imagination was becoming more and more evident to Optimus as the night's broadcasts of cartoons wore on.

Three small plates were stacked on one another with remnants of pizza crust on the top plate sat at one side of the coffee table while a pizza box labeled: "Joey's Delivery Pizza" sat on the other side. Various cans of orange soda sat on the coffee table as well only to illustrate the beverage that was consumed with the three cheese, meat lovers, double stuffed crust pizza that Optimus, Cole and Kira had consumed.

All three of them sat quiet and content as the cartoon of interest wore on. Looking up from Optimus' lap, Kira stretched and reached down to the floor to grab a blanket that she had previously brought out into the living room. Pulling it up she draped it over herself, Optimus and Cole who was lying beside Optimus.

Leaning up against Optimus' chest she yawned and rubbed her face into his warm, soft shirt.

Optimus smiled as he gently reached for the remote and turned the television off. Bolting upright Kira looked at Optimus. "Whadcha do that for Opmus?"

Looking at the clock to verify that his assumptions were correct, Optimus smiled motioning to the clock that read 8:35 pm. "Looks like it's time for you two to go to bed."

With simultaneous groans, Kira and Cole huffed. Looking up with a jutted out bottom lip, Kira pleaded with her eyes. "Pwease Opmus, I don't wanna go to bed."

Cole nodded in agreement. "I don't want to go to bed either. There's another episode of Cat Wars up next!"

Standing with Kira still in his arms, Optimus shrugged not heading their desperate pleas to remain awake longer. "I'm sorry children, but I have strict instructions for your mother that you were supposed to be in bed at 8:30. I could be in trouble already having allowed you to stay up five minutes past your curfew."

Waving dismissively Cole hacked mockingly. "Mom wouldn't get mad at you for letting us stay up five minutes past bed time. Now if it was an hour or two that would be different."

Walking away in the direction of Kira's room with Kira still in his arms, Optimus looked away smiling. "Maybe so, but I will not be responsible for you two not receiving enough rest. After all, I am well aware that you two have school tomorrow. I would hate for you two to not be in your highest malady for what the day may bring tomorrow." Glancing over his broad shoulder, Optimus smiling. "Come along Cole, it's time to go to bed."

Slumping off the couch, Cole groaned, dragging himself along in following Optimus.

Setting Kira down in front of her room, Optimus motioned with a nod of his head toward her bed. "Go on Kira, I will return shortly. Walking a few steps ahead, Optimus watched as Cole rounded Optimus and slinked into his room. Watching for only a moment Optimus turned around and peered into Kira's room, only to stop and look away with a red face.

Kira was standing in the middle of her room with nothing on but pink princess underwear and her pajamas stuck over her head. Looking up through the hole in her pajamas where her head was supposed to go, she saw Optimus watching, shying away in embarrassment.

Stumbling over to him, Kira whimpered and pleaded. "Opmus! Help! I'm stuck!"

At first Optimus felt hesitant about helping her out of her predicament. But, on the other hand, Kira is just a child, practically an infant in some sorts. Why should HE be embarrassed? Kneeling down and looking through Kira's peep hole, Optimus smiled. "How did you manage to get yourself into this mess Kira?"

Flailing her arms wildly Kira groaned. "I don't know! Help Opmus, help!"

Shaking his head Optimus obliged and gently pulled the twisted, mangled shirt off. He untangled it and shook it out, being careful as he placed the proper openings for Kira's head and limbs where they should be. He pulled the shirt down over her tiny body and looked her over, nodding his head in approval.

Looking up to meet his gaze, Kira smiled and giggled before leaping up into her bed and snuggling under the pink blanket draped over her bed. Rising from his spot on the floor, Optimus walked to the edge of the door way and turned off the light and close the door, as he's seen Jacklyn do countless times.

"Opmus?"

Turning around Optimus stopped to meet Kira's gaze. "Yes Kira?"

Sitting up under her covers she pointed to an electrical outlet across the room. "You forgot to turn on my pink flower night-light. Mommy always turns it on."

Flicking the light switch back on, Optimus crossed the room and carefully plugged the small plastic night-light into the outlet. He rose to his feet again and crossed the room to turn the light switch off and close the door.

"Opmus?"

Turning back around Optimus noticed Kira was still sitting upright. Leaning against the frame of the door, he smiled. "What is it Kira?"

Looking at the chair at her right, just beside the window, and then back at Optimus, she pleaded with her eyes. "Will you tell me a bed time story?"

At first, Optimus was a bit hesitant but then with a gentle smile, he chuckled and entered the room again, pulling the chair up beside Kira's bed. "Kira, aren't you a bit old for bed time stories?"

Giggling Kira shook her head. "No! Pwease, Opmus Pwease? Just ONE bed time story?"

Leaning back in his chair, Optimus thought about it, thinking of something that could possibly merit the attention of a five year old. Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then began. "Many millennia ago, very far away from here in the far corners of space lived a race of sentient machines—."

Scooting down under her covers, Kira watched and listened with intent eagerness. "OOooo, I can tell this story is gonna be good!"

…

…

Several minutes later, Cole sat quietly outside Kira's door, listening with eagerness.

Kira was sitting upright in her bed with her eyes as wide as saucers, listening to ever word Optimus spoke. Optimus swallowed and continued from where he had left off.

"—but after Megatron found that by bringing change to Cybertron through the gladiatorial pits would not work to his favor, he fashioned himself a plot to go before the grand council of Cybertron itself. Knowing full well of the possible outcome of this action, he thought it wise to bring with him a close friend and ally, Orion Pax, to support him and even speak to the council if need be—."

Pausing Optimus looked away. Leaning forward Kira bounced excitedly. "What happened when they went to the council Opmus? What happened?!"

Looking back to Kira, Optimus smiled sheepishly. "After being allowed an audience with the grand council, Megatron had proposed his vision for change in Cybertron's caste system, but thus revealed his true identity as being corrupt and sinister. But Orion stood before the council and delivered a speech that supposedly moved the sparks and minds of every sentient being. Because of this, the council had made the decision that this clerk from the Iacon Hall of Records had all the desired qualities of a Prime."

Tilting her head in curiosity Kira looked at Optimus. "What was the speech he said Opmus?"

…

For quite some time Optimus was silent. Shifting slightly, Kira leaned forward looking at his face, wondering if she had said something wrong that made him mad. "Opmus?"

Looking up Optimus smiled and shrugged. "I don't know that I remember the entire speech little one."

Looking up with pleading eyes, Kira practically begged.

Sighing Optimus nodded, knowing he had been beat. After all, who could deny pleading eyes like Kira's?

Clearing his throat Optimus stared at the ceiling, thinking for quite some time before looking back down at Kira. "Do you want to hear the whole speech, or just part of it?"

Smiling broadly Kira raised her hands. "All of it!"

Staring up at the ceiling Optimus sighed and then began…

"If I remember correctly, the speech went something like this—

"Fellow Cybertronians, members of the Council, hear me. Megatron speaks harshly but true. He has seen the truth of life for many Cybertronians whose lives are all too often invisible, and if he is angry, it is anger born of love for an ideal and Spark-deep pain at our failure of the ordeal.

"The recent attacks were savage and inexcusable—yet they were only symptoms. The unrest spreading across Cybertron will not stop with these attacks because it is the natural expression of the people who for too long have been held in check, their potential forever unrealized because of the false constraints of caste and Guild.

"It is natural for a being born with spark to know that it should be free. And it is natural that Cybertronians, who are born to change from one form to another, should want to be able to change their roles within Cybertronian society as a whole. If castes and Guilds fight change, they fight our own nature—and the nature of Cybertron itself. The absence of change is not stability. It is entropy. Only dead things stay the same.

"No Cybertronian is simply the mechanical sum of his parts. From the smallest Minicon to the mightiest combiner, from the simplest data processor to the scientists who teach us the laws of the universe, each of us contains a living Spark that makes us who we are, not simply what we are. The Spark within us awakens us to the possibility of freedom. It makes us alive to the idea that we might choose what we shall become—as each of you did Councilors. Why should we not? One bot's freedom can never be given or taken away by another. This goes against the very nature of the Spark, the very nature of Cybertron itself.

"In the past, in times of great need, noble Cybertronians rose to become Prime and lead our civilization out of crisis. Most recently, Sentinel Prime—once one of this chamber's honorable Elite Guard—united all Cybertronians against a dire threat. High Councilors fought alongside smelters and data clerks then, to drive off an invader. What did this invader want? To enslave us, to turn us into property, to deprive us of our fundamental Spark-given right of self-determination. Have we driven the Quintessons off only to enslave ourselves by caste and Guild? And will we crush this new movement toward freedom, sacrificing freedom for order? I say no. Order achieved through force can never be a true peace. There can be no true peace through tyranny.

"The time has come for all Cybertronians to be united again, and I say we need a new Prime to unite us. We do not need a Prime who moves us as if we were parts of a great machine, who demands that we be drones and slaves as the price of a peace that is only stasis. The Guildmasters and Keepers of the Castes do that more than adequately, and look where they have gotten us. Cybertron needs a leader of the free, a Prime who recognizes that all Cybertronian Cybertronians are autonomous robots, owned by no one but themselves, masters of their own fates.

"I say it again. Autonomous robots!

"We will remember this moment, in this Council Chamber, as the moment where free robots broke the welds of oppression that had taken the beauty of the Spark away from us. We are all autonomous robots today—Autobots, if we need a name to rally around—and we Autobots declare that a Spark once freed will never again stand to be oppressed.

"You must choose a new Prime today. Choose well, for a Prime might either lead Cybertron to a new golden era in our history, or stand by as the dark energies of anger and resentment explode into planet-wide chaos and war.

"Members of the council, the choice is yours. I wish your wisdom."

Looking back down from staring at the ceiling, Optimus was a bit taken back by Kira's expression. With an awed look of bewilderment, Kira shook her head slightly. "How the heck do you remember all that?! That was a really long speech!"

Chuckling, Optimus nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is quite long, isn't it?"

Kira nodded but then tilted her head. "But that was the speech that made the council peoples see the truth, right?"

Optimus nodded. "Indeed it was."

Lying down in her bed, sprawling out her arms and legs Kira yawned. "So what did Megatron do after Orion's speech?"

Crossing his arms, Optimus again leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, thinking about it. "In his rage of thought betrayal, Megatron no longer saw Orion as a friend, but instead as his mortal enemy. He looked at Orion as being a traitor who used him for his own purposes in rising to power."

Looking away, Optimus' voice suddenly became solemn. Kira watched him with some ounce of curiosity, but mostly out of concern. Optimus looked out the window seeing that it was raining now. "Something changed in Megatron that day. He was no longer a rebel gladiator fighting for freedom and equality among all Cybertronians. He became a monster. A hopeless Spark too wrapped up by his own greedy lust for power that he could not see what it was he was becoming."

Optimus was then quiet for quite some time.

Just then, very slowly Cole walked into the room. "What happened to Orion? Did Megatron get mad at him just because of the speech…or was it because of something else?"

Turning to meet Cole's eyes Optimus smiled mildly. "It wasn't so much the speech that truly upset Megatron, Cole; it was the Councilor's actions afterwards that sent Megatron into his rage."

Sitting down at the end of Kira's bed Cole stared Optimus in the eye, and asked again. "What happened?"

Shrugging casually Optimus turned away, again looking out the window, but more or less stared at his own reflection. "On that day, the High Council of Cybertron made Orion Pax a Prime."

Titling his head Cole watched Optimus' actions intently. "That's why Megatron got mad? He wanted to be the next Prime?"

Optimus nodded. "But the only way that Orion could truly earn the title of Prime was by finding The Matrix of Leadership."

Cocking her head to one side Kira scowled slightly. "The 'what'?"

Chuckling Optimus rose from his spot on the chair and moved it back toward the window. "The Matrix of Leadership. It is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots."

Cole straitened up eagerly. "What does it do?"

Tucking Kira in under her covers Optimus sighed. "It holds within its bearings a fragment of Primus' essence as well as the collective knowledge of the Primes."

Sitting up Kira chirped excitedly. "Who's Primus?"

Scoffing tiredly Optimus scowled playfully. "Don't you two ever stop asking questions?"

Cole jumped up blocking Optimus from leaving. "Optimus, at least answer this for us, whatever happened to the Autobots?"

Sitting up Kira nodded and chimed coherently with Cole. "Yeah Opmus, what happened?"

Sighing heavily Optimus shook his head. "Soon after the break-out of war on Cybertron's surface the planet eventually came to the point where it could no longer sustain life. Both Autobots and Decepticons, the Cybertronians that Megatron lead, declared an exodus as being the only course of action, thus they left their home planet, probably forever.

"Many scattered to distant planets by the masses, but a select few, the new Prime included went to one planet in particular, a planet that held significant stock piles of energon hidden away—."

Kira and Cole simultaneously glanced at one another before looking at Optimus, asking where.

With a soft smile, Optimus chuckled. "Right here…on Earth."

Again, Kira and Cole passed glances to one another before finally turning their attention back toward Optimus. Cole stared in astonishment. "Really?"

Nodding Optimus slowly stretched and started to move toward the door. "Yes. And now, before either one of you two ask me more questions, it is time for you to go to sleep."

Groaning in sync to one another, both Cole and Kira scowled and moped. Making his way toward the door, Cole stared up at Optimus, giving him a smile before disappearing around the corner.

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus glanced at Kira who was snug and warm under her covers. Her nightlight was on and she received her story. What more could she need?

As he turned off the light and started to turn away, Optimus stopped suddenly after hearing a tired voice call his name.

"Opmus?"

Turning around he smiled warmly. "Yes Kira?"

Looking up over the covers she yawned tiredly. "What about good-night kisses?"

Hesitantly, Optimus remained still for a moment considering what it was Kira was asking for, but…with an almost loving smile he crossed the dark room and kneeled by Kira's bed side. Brushing her hair away from her forehead, he gently rested his lips against the warm skin of her forehead. Pulling away just a few inches, he smiled caressing her cheek and whispered. "Good night Kira."

Nuzzling into his touch, she whispered sleepily. "Good night Opmus."

Rising to his full height again, Optimus stood for a few moments, watching as Kira slowly drifted to sleep.

But as the moments passed and Kira's slumber deepened, Optimus' smile slowly faded. Five words continued to taunt him, remind him of the inevitable truth.

'You're getting in too deep, Optimus. You're getting in too deep.'

Turning away, Optimus quietly shut Kira's door and started back down the hallway. Kira, Cole, and Jacklyn were good people…very good people. Ones whom Optimus had to admit were growing on him. Holding individuals whom he cares about close to his spark was important, Optimus knew that, but could he live with himself if he hurt them by leaving?

The more and more Optimus thought about it, the more and more the truth came to the surface.

These people, this family accepted him into their home, gave him food and shelter…even their affection. How could he just walk away from all that only to go back to fighting Megatron and the Decepticons?

Looking up Optimus realized he had only taken two or three steps from leaving Kira's room when these thoughts began to once again pester his brain. With a deep sigh he quickened his pace in direction to the living room.

"Optimus?"

Stopping, Optimus stepped backward slightly and looked into Cole's room, only to see him sitting up in his bed under the covers. He cocked his head slightly, looking Optimus over. "That story…that you told Kira…it was really good. You should think about writing it and publishing it."

Smiling, Optimus nodded respectfully. "I'd have to think about it."

Cole nodded in return as he sank down under his covers, but then stopped, looking back to where Optimus stood, or at least had been standing.

"Optimus?"

Peering around the corner once again, Optimus raised his forehead in tired curiosity. "Yes Cole?"

Looking away Cole grimaced in all nervousness, unsure that he should say the next few words that were about to come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Optimus."

Maintaining his glance somewhat, Optimus tiled his head, looking at Cole curiously. "For what Cole?"

Shrugging Cole looked up, letting his eyes meet Optimus'.

"I'm sorry for behaving like such a brat to you for the past few weeks. I never gave you a fair chance and thought you were going to hurt my mom…..the way all the others did."

Optimus was quiet for only a moment before his glance softened and a smile appeared on his face. Moving away from his spot against the door frame, Optimus walked into Cole's room and gently sat on the end of the bed, letting Cole's eyes meet his.

"Cole, you had every right to be wary of me in considering my intentions toward your mother. After all, I understand the fact that most males that have been exposed to you and Kira have not been influential in a positive way. But…" setting a gentle hand on Cole's shoulder, Optimus' somewhat thunderous voice seemed to soften even more. "Cole I swear to you, I would never do anything to hurt you, Kira or your mother."

Cole's eyes watched Optimus' for some time. He was used to guys making blind promises to him and his sister, but there was something different about Optimus. His eyes did not look away or avert to something behind Cole as he was talking to him. He was looking directly at him, at HIM. That alone was something none of the other boyfriends have ever done. Cole couldn't believe just how blue Optimus' eyes really were, and the emotion they held. Everything else about Optimus physic gave the illusion that he was calm, cool and collected. That there was nothing wrong at all. But his eyes, told a different story. There was something Optimus was hiding from them, Cole could see it. He could see it in his eyes.

Looking down at his hands that lay in his lap, Cole yawned and stretched. Smiling, Optimus nodded to the gesture and rose from his spot on Cole's bed.

Walking slowly to the door, Optimus stopped and looked back at Cole. Cole looked up meeting Optimus' eyes one last time for the night.  
Optimus smiled in return as he shut off the light. "Good night Cole."

Settling himself under the covers and letting his head rest on the pillow, Cole looked up and smiled tiredly. "Good night Optimus."

After quietly shutting the door, Optimus froze in mid stance staring at the door knob he had just let go of.

Now Cole was growing fond of him?

Turning away Optimus grew increasingly quiet only to groan quietly out of concern, whispering the words out-loud that now grew of higher concern. "You, Optimus are getting in WAY too deep."

…

…


	8. Chapter 8: Family Affairs

Chapter 8: Family Affairs

Several weeks have passed since that night, and Cole and Kira only face three more weeks of school. That and it was nearing Kira's birthday…and she could not wait.

"I'm turning six Opmus! I'm turning six!"

Looking from his spot at the stove Optimus chuckled nodding. "I know Kira, you've told me several times."

Prancing around the island table, Kira chimed. "Mommy says that we're having a family reunion tomorrow and a birthday party all at the same time!"

Sounding as though he had no idea Optimus smiled. "Oh really?"

Nodding excitedly Kira squealed. "Yep! And mommy says that if I'm REALLY good, I might get some presents!"

At that moment, Kira squealed even louder and paraded out of the kitchen into the living room.

Watching her leave, Cole looked up with an annoyed, dumbfounded expression. Seeing this, Optimus just chuckled and turned his attention back to the cream of chicken soup simmering on the stove. Hearing the toaster pop up, Optimus moved over pulling the four toasted pieces of bread out and placed them on a small plate, then placed four more pieces into the toaster pushing the lever down.

Looking up from his homework watching, Cole sighed putting his pencil down. "Why did Mrs. West have to give us homework on Friday? This is going to take me all weekend to finish!"

Again turning away from his spot at the stove, Optimus looked at Cole and then at his homework. "What is it you're working on?"

Looking up with an annoyed smirk, Cole suddenly smacked his forehead on the table and mumbled. "Math."

Raising his eyes, Optimus tilted his head. "I see, and what seems to be the problem?"

Looking up Cole watched as his pencil fell away from his head, leaving a red indentation. "We're learning about the Pythagorean theorem."

Putting down the spoon he had been using to stir, Optimus rested against the counter. "What about it?"

Pushing his book away and shutting it, Cole groaned. "Never mind, I'll just work on it later."

Remaining quiet for a minute or two, Optimus thought about trying to persuade Cole to continue working, however, now that he wasn't doing homework this gave him an excellent opportunity to ask some questions.

"Cole, would you consider answering something for me?"

Looking up, Cole nodded. "Sure."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Optimus looked away. "Kira said something about how your mother plans to have a reunion of your family tomorrow, correct?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah—."

Rubbing his face and chin, Optimus glanced at Cole. "Was this of your mother's planning?"

Shaking his head, Cole shrugged. "No. It was grandma's idea. I guess she saw Kira's sixth birthday as being a good reason to have the family come together."

Nodding Optimus glanced back at the soup bubbling on the stove. "And you're family…is it, large?"

Shrugging with a smirk, Cole folded his arms in front of him. "I guess so… why do you ask?"

Shaking his head, Optimus shook his head. "No reason. I was just curious."

Picking up a sense of uneasiness in his voice, Cole shifted in his seat. "You're nervous about meeting our family, aren't you?"

Looking up did his best to laugh. "N-No. Of course not. Why would I be nervous in meeting your family?"

Looking away back at the stove, Optimus grimaced. Why would he be nervous about meeting their family? It has always been a pride of Optimus' in saying that he took joy in meeting new individuals, and in no way, shape, or form was he ever nervous. So, why now was he, as the humans say: 'getting-butterflies-in-the –stomach' at the thought of meeting Jacklyn's brothers and sister along with her aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews?

"Optimus?"

Looking up Optimus noticed Cole watching him. "Yes Cole?"

Smiling Cole shrugged. "It's okay if you're nervous…"

Slowly Optimus smiled and nodded. Looks like there was no hiding the truth from Cole. His eyes were keen in picking up body behaviors. Even Optimus'.

Pushing the lever on the toaster up, Optimus quickly pulled the four slices of toast up and put two on each plate, then covered the slices with a ladle full of cream of chicken soup. Placing a plate in front of Cole, Optimus was rewarded by a boy licking his lips while reaching for a fork as well as the salt and pepper.

At hearing the clanking of eating utensils, Kira streaked into the kitchen taking her spot. Scooping her fork up into her hand, she watched and waited for her plate. To Optimus, it felt like throwing a couple scraps of metal to a hungry hoard of scraplets, because Cole and Kira wolfed down the meal placed in front of them just like a scraplet would. Or was comparing the two of them to scraplets a little harsh?

With a chuckle, Optimus turned away to place four more slices of toast in the toaster.

"Hey, Optimus."

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus noticed Cole holding his plate out. Smiling Cole shrugged. His plate was empty.

Letting his jaw drop slightly, Optimus scowled. Nope, they eat like scraplets all right.

…

…

A short time later, Optimus kneeled next to the dishwasher loading the dirty plates and utensils in.

Cole and Kira sat on the living room floor playing Doomed Dungeons 2 when the door slowly creeked open.

Hungry and exhausted, Jacklyn smiled closing the door behind her.

After pausing the game, Cole and Kira both glanced over their shoulders and smiled speaking in unison. "Hi mom."

"Hi mommy."

Smiling in return, Jacklyn dropped her keys and her purse with a thud onto the coffee table. "Well, there's two of my three monsters. So, where's the third?"

"And just who might you be calling 'a monster', if I may ask?"

Peering around the corner, Optimus leaned against the frame of the door way, greeting Jacklyn with a smile.

Smiling back Jacklyn shrugs, then walks past Optimus into the kitchen having heard something. "Is the dishwasher running?"

Shrugging, Optimus chuckled. "No, it is actually quite stationary."

Wheeling around Jacklyn lightly smacked Optimus in the chest. "You don't need to be a smart-ass you know."

Chuckling louder, Optimus waved dismissively. "Well, you asked."

With a smug smile, she placed her hands on her hips. "What I meant was, did someone fill and turn on the dishwasher?"

With a simple nod Optimus turned away. "There were several dishes that were dirty; so as to keep strain off of you I thought you'd appreciate my taking responsibility."

Tilting her head, Jacklyn smiled in surprise. Moving away from the dishwasher, she raised a hand and placed it on Optimus' forehead.

Watching her movements, Optimus huffed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Chiding at him playfully, Jacklyn smiled. "Checking your temperature. Obviously you have a fever or something because no sound man I've ever met has done the dishes WILLFULLY."

With a scoff of playfulness, Optimus pulled Jacklyn's hand away and laughed softly while turning to leave. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Jacklyn pulled him back towards her, then turned him around to face her while grabbing the belt loops of the front of his pants. But when she did that, Optimus' chest brushed against hers.

As their eyes met, Optimus couldn't help but see that her face had suddenly turned red. Her eyes were locked on his for only seconds, but between them it seemed like several minutes. Looking down, Jacklyn tried to casually look at Optimus' chest, even though Optimus could plain as day feel her heart rate spike rapidly.

They were in direct contact…intimate contact.

Jacklyn's eyes slowly began to drift shut as the moment started to sweep over her. It had been so long since she had felt the comforting touch of a man close to her. But was this okay? Being close to Optimus like this?

Pulling away suddenly Optimus coughed and looked away rubbing the back of his neck, trying to behave as though nothing happened. "Y-You must be quite hungry Jacklyn. Allow me to make you something to eat."

Turning away toward the counter, Optimus opened the cupboard, reaching for a plate.

With almost a breath of disappointment, Jacklyn leaned back against the island watching Optimus; almost wishing he hadn't pulled away.

Setting a plate on the counter, Optimus had to stop to take a deep breath. For some odd reason or another, his heart was also beating rapidly. But why? Why does it always beat like this when Jacklyn touches him?

Pulling the toaster out from the corner of the cupboard, Optimus inserted two slices of toast and pressed the lever down.

Running in, Cole paraded around and stopped in front of his mother. "Hey mom, why are you home so early?"

Shaking the thought of Optimus from her mind, she gazed down at Cole and smiled. "Well, I figured since Kira's birthday was tomorrow, that we'd all go out for a little birthday surprise."

Peering around the corner with her eyes glistening Kira gasped. "Birthday surprise?!"

Laughing, Jacklyn nodded. "Yes. So, as soon as I'm done eating we'll go."

Placing the plate of crème of chicken soup on toast in front of Jacklyn Optimus smiled. "Well, I hope you three have fun." Turning away Optimus started toward the living room when he suddenly heard Jacklyn clear her throat.

Turning back around, Optimus saw Jacklyn smiling. "Uh, Optimus…when I said 'we'll go', I sort of meant that you were welcome to come along too."

"Yeah Opmus—."

Just then Kira suddenly threw herself around Optimus' leg, latching on to his pants. "You have to go too! Please?"

Looking at Kira, and then at Jacklyn, Optimus was met with two pairs of eyes pleading for him to go. But for some reason, Jacklyn's were somehow more sincere. Wanting something. Needing something.

With a sigh, looking down at Kira, Optimus smiled. "Alright Kira, I'll go."

In an excited squeal of victory Kira released her grip on Optimus and fell to the floor.

Cole laughed for only a moment before turning back to his mother. "So where are we going mom?"

Passing a glance to Optimus, who also was curious to know, Jacklyn smiled mischievously. "It's a surprise."

…

…

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kira and Cole's eyes were as wide as saucers, glistening with the reflections of colorful lights, their eyes completely glued to the truck's window.

Without looking away Cole choked. "Mom…Are—are you serious?"

Looking up in the rearview mirror, Jacklyn smiled. "What? I thought you guys would like going to the Arizona state fair? But if you guys don't wanna go—."

Without needing to hear another word, Cole and Kira practically hurtled themselves out of the back seat into the parking lot, running forward toward the fairgrounds about ten feet before stopping.

Wheeling around Cole yelled. "Come on mom! Come on Optimus! I wanna go ride the roller coaster!"

Jumping up and down Kira also yelled. "Mommy! Mommy! I wanna ride the merry-go-round!"

Passing a glance to Optimus, Jacklyn smiled and got out of the truck. "Alright guys, alright I'm coming."

Following Jacklyn, Optimus also got out of the truck and watched as she locked the doors.

Shifting her purse on her shoulder, she proceeded after Cole and Kira. Stopping, she turned around to see Optimus just standing there watching the lights.

It's funny how certain things on Earth reminded him of Cybertron. More so now that he was human than what they would have had he been in his original robotic form. The lights, the sounds, the entire general atmosphere seemed to remind him of Six Lasers back on Cybertron. Although he, being a data clerk at the time, had never had the opportunity to go always loved hearing the sounds of excitement emanating from inside the park's barriers. Before it was blown up in a series of explosions that also took Uraya, Polyhex, Stanix, and Blaster City as well as several other sites in the Sonic Canyons, Six Lasers was renowned for being a place of amusement for the higher castes of Cybertron before the break out of war. Back in the days of being a data clerk, Optimus would have given anything to just be able to glimpse through the gates—

"Optimus!"

Looking up, Optimus saw Jacklyn, Cole and Kira waiting for him.

Smiling Jacklyn held out a hand. "Come on, the kids wanna go get their tickets."

Smiling back, Optimus lightly jogged to catch up and slowed to Jacklyn's side. She smiled and motioned inside. "Come on, the kids are waiting."

…

The fairgrounds were loud and crowded with excitement. Various lights, sounds, and colors were drawing Optimus' attention left and right. Could this place be anything like what Six Lasers was like?

Everything at this moment as Optimus walked beside Jacklyn was of interest to his senses, which were humming with every new stimulus. The sounds of metal rides creaking and groaning while sending it's passengers hurtling around with phenomenal inertia as well as buzzers and alarms going off on games; the smells of various pastries sizzling in grease, making the smell of cooking sugar available to any organic olfactory sensor on the grounds; even the sights lights and motions of the rides were enough to draw attention.

"Mom! Mom!"

Looking over Optimus noticed Cole tugging anxiously at his mother's sleeve. "Mom, can I PLEASE go ride the Steel Viper? Please?!"

Cringing slightly Jacklyn casually shook her head. "I don't know Cole, you really think you can handle a ride like that? Usually you have to have an adult go on with you for rides like that."

Shrugging Cole continued to tug. "Well, then you could go on with me! Please mom?"

Sighing Jacklyn continued to shake her head. "Sweet-heart, I haven't felt good all day. I really don't think going on the Steel Viper would help me any."

Seeing the look of disappointment come over Cole, Jacklyn smiled gently and looked at Optimus. "Maybe Optimus would go on with you."

With his eyes lighting up, Cole ran around his mother and tugged on Optimus' arm. "Optimus, would you go on the Steel Viper with me? Please?"

Looking Cole over Optimus asked curiously. "What is this 'Steel Viper' you speak of, exactly?"

Pointing, Cole beamed. "That!"

Just then, the color seemed to flush out of Optimus' face, for the attraction Cole was pointing to was probably the largest structure on the grounds. Rails extended upward for at least 190 feet into the air. There were loops; curves and turns that the cars whipped around at speeds Optimus could only guess were around 65 miles per hour. The sign, promoting this monster displayed a large black snake with its fangs displayed.

Swallowing hard Optimus felt his stomach drop. Looking at Cole Optimus raised his eyes in concern. "You want me…to go…on that."

Nodding excitedly Cole tried to pull Optimus along. "I've always wanted to go on the Steel Viper, but I can never get mom or any other adult to go on with me."

Looking at it again Optimus somewhat scowled. Looks can be deceiving. After all, this 'Steel Viper' can't be any worse than riding in a ship while being shot at. The maneuvers are reckless and you're rolling and turning over all the time. That never bothered him, so why should the 'Steel Viper'?

Looking at Cole with a smile, Optimus nodded. "Ask your mother. If she agrees then I will go on with you."

Leaping in triumph Cole practically tackled his mother. "Please mom! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Looking at Optimus with a smirk, she casually shrugged. "Alright."

Practically screaming, Cole jumped and grabbed Optimus' arm tugging him along. Looking back around at Jacklyn Optimus suddenly felt a sinking feeling as Jacklyn waved them on, a grin on her face that extended practically from ear to ear. Obviously she knew something he didn't.

…

…

"Oh my gosh! Could you believe that last turn?! It was like… WHOOSH! And you should have seen the look on your face Optimus! You looked scared! That was AMAZING! Optimus can we go again? Huh? Can we? Can we? Can we?!"

Jumping up and down Cole preened and galloped.

Optimus was slow and careful making sure the food in his stomach STAYED in his stomach. The Steel Viper was NOTHING like riding in a ship while being shot at. What the frag was HE thinking?

Just then Optimus heard a gentle laugh. Looking up Optimus saw Jacklyn holding Kira's hand. "So…did you boys have fun?"

Jumping in place Cole grinned. "Oh mom you totally missed it! It was AWESOME! We had to have been going at LEAST 90 miles an hour on some of those turns!"

Sighing Optimus fought trying not to remember the last turn Cole was talking about.

Watching Optimus, Jacklyn quietly tried to hide her laughter. Looking up Optimus scowled, then casually looked at Cole. "Cole, why don't you take your sister and try to win her a prize at one of those game stands."

Looking at the stand and then at Kira, Cole took Kira's hand and started to lead her away. "Come on Kira, I win you that big stuffed purple killer whale."

As the two of them walked over to the game, Optimus leaned over to Jacklyn and whispered in her ear. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Looking away mischievously and then back at Optimus with a smirk Jacklyn slowly started to walk away toward Cole and Kira. "I have no idea what you're talking about Optimus."

Following Optimus stopped and listened to a little man standing behind the counter. Cole and Kira returned to Optimus and Jacklyn and stood watching. Looking up at Optimus, Kira pleaded. "Opmus, I want the big purple killer whale. Can you win it for me?"

Looking at the game and then at the gentleman behind the counter, Optimus sighed. "So how does this game work exactly?"

Looking up the little man grinned to reveal a series of missing teeth. "Well, mister it's simple. You see that stack of six bottles back yonder?"

Optimus noticed the bottles stacked in a pyramid shape and nodded. The man smiled and shrugged. "All ya gots ta do is take one of these here three soft balls and knock the pile over. Do that and 'ya win a prize! It's easy, so easy that there kid could do it!"

Looking at Cole Optimus motioned to the stack of bottles. "I thought you were going to attempt to win a prize for your sister, Cole."

Shrugging Cole also looked at the game. "I didn't have enough money."

Handing Cole a few dollars Jacklyn smiled. "Now you do. Go on Cole."

Handing the man five dollars, Cole was then handed a small bucket with three soft balls. Looking at the three stacks of bottles, Cole sighed and threw one ball.

He missed.

He threw the second ball. Miss. Then finally the third and final ball. Swing and a miss.

Chuckling, the small man sighed and shrugged. "Better luck next time sunny."

Looking at Optimus, Cole sighed heavily. Optimus could see it in his eyes. He wanted to win that stuffed toy for Kira as a birthday present. Looking at the man and then at the bottles, Optimus grinned mischievously and turned to Jacklyn. "Could I please borrow enough currency for this game?"

With a look of bewilderment, Jacklyn slowly nodded and reached into her purse for five dollars.

What was Optimus up to?

Handing the small man the five dollars, Optimus smiled. "My turn."

Looking at the three stacks of bottles Optimus chuckled quietly to himself. True, he may not be aiming a weapon at an enemy right now, but all those millennia of aiming at Decepticons was about to pay off in the next few seconds.

Building up strength in his arm, Optimus wheeled his arm over his head and threw the ball with such force that Jacklyn could clearly hear the ball break the air as it slid into the game enclosure.

To Cole it seemed as though time slowed down between the time the ball left Optimus' hand and it hit the bottles, which shattered instantly. The ball obliterated the stack of glass milk bottle sending shards and specks into the air. The immediate vicinity grew quiet as Optimus moved back into an upward position gazing at the damage he caused.

Smiling, he grabbed a second ball and did the same to yet another defenseless stack of bottles.

Taking a simple breath, Optimus again yielded his arm up, flexing the muscles in his arms before letting his arm give way forward, releasing the ball into the third and final pile.

When watching the ball plow through the bottles, to Optimus it offered just a fraction of the same satisfaction felt when defeating a foe, but satisfaction none the less.

A series of loud cheers and hollers erupted from Cole and Kira who were enjoying every single moment of the show.

Turning around, Optimus was a bit surprised to see Cole and Kira both jumping up and down cheering. Smiling in embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to his face, Optimus bowed his head respectively to the two.

Shaking her head while quietly applauding, Jacklyn smiled. It was then that Optimus and Jacklyn's eyes again met. With that look, Optimus felt his heart swell with a renowned sense of pride as Jacklyn held a 'thumbs up' in approval braced with the accompany of a warm supportive smile.

Removing the hat from his head, the small man behind the counter nodded in defeat. This man, this stranger had beaten his game with all the glory to his name. Motioning behind him, the man beamed externally, although he mourned internally. "Pick a prize sir, any prize."

Looking around at the various, colorful prizes on display, Optimus could clearly see the large, stuffed, purple killer whale that Cole had been after. Pointing to it, Optimus smiled. "I'll have the purple killer whale."

Using a hook on a long handle, the man took down the stuffed animal and handed it to Optimus. Looking down at Kira and then at Cole, he beamed and winked handing it to Cole. Cole took it, grateful for Optimus' actions and looked at Kira. "Happy Birthday Kira."

Holding it out to his younger sister, Cole was filled with joy to see Kira's eyes light up.

Taking it she smiled and rubbed her face into the animal's soft fur. "Thank you Cole."

Pulling Cole into a hug for a few moments Kira sighed happily but then pulled away and wrapped herself around Optimus' legs. "Thank you for winning my present Opmus."

Kneeling, Optimus looked into Kira's eyes and let her fall against his chest in a hug. "You're very welcome Kira."

A moment passed as Kira rested against Optimus' chest. But then Kira pulled away and looked up at Optimus smiling. "Opmus, do you know what I want for my birthday?"

Smiling, Optimus rested his arm on his knee. "What would that be?"

Swaying Kira stared at the ground and then looked up at Optimus pleading. "Can I sit on your shoulders while we walk around the fairgrounds?"

Grinning Optimus chuckled. "Of course you can little one."

Optimus felt almost overwhelmed as Kira leaped onto him. Holding her up, Optimus was careful to move Kira from on his back to up on his shoulders.

As Optimus stood to his full height, Kira stared down and then leaned over to look at Optimus. "Hey Opmus, I'm taller than you now!"

Chuckling, Optimus casually held Kira's legs and started walking, with Jacklyn and Cole right beside him. "Would you look at that; you are taller than me Kira."

Laughing and holding her new toy high in the air in victory, she squealed in happiness. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Laughing Cole scoffed. "You're birthday is tomorrow there smart one."

Turning around slightly and looking down Kira huffed. "I knew that."

Turning back around to face the front, Kira put her face into the air, feeling the breeze blow by.

Optimus looked up and then back down quietly chuckling to himself. In all truth, Optimus couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

Had he ever had this much fun?

Last time he remembered he hadn't smiled or laughed this much since his youngling years…and that was so long ago.

Just then Optimus felt something warm and soft slip into his hand and grip it tightly.

It was Jacklyn.

Looking down at his own hand, Optimus could plainly see Jacklyn was holding his hand in hers. Looking up at her, he smiled at the sight of her looking away blushing slightly…

Yet another example of a moment where he smiled and did not feel foolish in doing so.

Glancing back down at his hand, he opened his palm, letting her fingers slip between his, interlocking their hands together.

Looking up Jacklyn watched Optimus, only to see that he was watching her with a warm, gentle smile.

There was something so different about this man, different and yet so similar. He was…cold and a bit ruff around the outside but inside he was warm, kind, gentle and loving. There was something about him…about his eyes, his smile that caused her to want to gravitate to him. Why?

Just then a loud roar boomed through the air gaining everyone's attention. Jumping back slightly, Optimus flinched, tensing up his entire body.

Looking down at Optimus, Kira leaned over staring at him. "Opmus? Why'd you tense up?"

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn was a bit surprised to see Optimus standing completely upright, his attention fully fixed in the direction of the loud uproar.

Just now something about Optimus had changed. He was different. He was no longer fun and playful like before, now he was rough, quiet and discipline. His face was not that anymore of a fun-loving companion…but that of a protector, of a soldier.

"Optimus, are you alright?"

Optimus said nothing, but instead continued to stare off.

"Optimus?!"

Behaving as though he suddenly snapped out of a deep trance, he looked over. Looking back at Jacklyn, Optimus hesitated for but a moment, then started to walk away. "We should go home."

Looking at the direction of the loud noise, Jacklyn laughed half-heartedly. "Optimus, it's just the tractor-pull."

Pulling Kira gently off of his shoulders, placing her on the ground Optimus looked up at Jacklyn, his glance having changed. "Jacklyn…I need to go home."

Slowly Jacklyn nodded. "Okay…okay if you need to go home…we can go."

…

…

…

Hours passed.

The skies were dark and no stars could shine through the thick mass of clouds hanging low in the sky. The city's lights casted an eerie orange glow on the clouds.

Sitting on the floor, Optimus watched out the balcony porch window as the city began to grow quiet.

Soft rumbles of thunder rolled through the air followed by ripples of lightning shining across the skies.

Jacklyn watched as the light casted from the lightning reflected off of Optimus' face. His stature was stiff and cold as he stared gloomily across the landscape as rain slowly began to drizzle down the glass pane of the door.

Laughing halfheartedly, Jacklyn walked into the cool, dark room. "Optimus, it's almost two in the morning. Why are you still up sitting in the dark?"

He was silent.

Jacklyn slowly kneeled beside Optimus, sitting across from him. "O-Optimus…are you alright?"

Looking up suddenly, Optimus nodded then turned back to stare out the window again.

Looking out the corner of his eyes Optimus paused looking Jacklyn over. She was dressed in a white silk night gown the gently accented the gentle curves of her body. The straps where thin and spindly, resting loosely on her shoulders, the lace around her chest on the gown forced Optimus to notice the fleshy structures that the lace was attempting to hide.

Pulling a strand of loose hair away from her eyes, Jacklyn sighed. "Optimus, is something bothering you? You acted kind of strange this evening and the kids where—."

Playing with a lock of hair Jacklyn huffed. "I was wondering what was wrong."

Looking up to meet her gaze for a split moment, Optimus sighed.

Standing up, Optimus turned away and rested his hand against the wall. He stayed with his back to Jacklyn for quite some time before suddenly turning back to meet her eyes. "You really want to know what is troubling me?"

Jacklyn stood to meet Optimus' height. "Yes. I want to know."

Optimus watched Jacklyn for some time before turning his head away looking back out the window. "When we were at the fairgrounds this afternoon, when I went on the roller coaster with Cole, when I won that toy for Kira—." Slowly Optimus turned back to Jacklyn but their eyes did not meet. "That was the most fun I've had in a very long time. And for a few hours I felt as though I could forget the past and live in the moment.

But…when I heard that loud percussion…from the tractor pull—." Optimus then looked up meeting Jacklyn's gaze. This time, really letting his eyes meet hers. "It caused my mind to flood with memories from my past—."

Pulling away, Optimus rose from his sitting position and turned his back to Jaclyn…hiding the hurt. "Haunting…gruesome memories. Memories I'd soon rather forget ever happened."

Just then a soft, warm hand rested on Optimus' shoulder. Turning around Optimus' eyes fell on Jacklyn's. Stepping closer to Optimus, so close that their chests rubbed against one another's, Jacklyn stared up at Optimus with concern searing in her eyes. "Optimus…"

Slowly lifting her hand, Jacklyn gently brushed the hair away from his eyes.

Running her fingers through his long black hair, she watched him, studied him. "Oh Optimus…I can't even start to imagine what kind of hell you've lived through. And I'm not all sure I even want to know. But if I know anything, it's that whatever hell you're trying to forget is in the past…and you know what they say…"

Smiling hoarsely, Optimus shrugged. "What is it they always say?

Resting her hand on the back of his head, she gently pulled him closer, resting her forehead against his. "The past is history, the future is a mystery but the real gift is today…that's why they call it the present."

Chuckling softly, Optimus purred. "Who told you that?"

Cracking up slightly in laughter Jacklyn shrugged. "Some turtle in 'Kung Fu Panda.'"

Optimus smiled but remained silent. Sighing Jacklyn gently rubbed his back with one hand, while holding his arm with the other.

Looking down Optimus saw that Jacklyn was leaning on his arm, looking out the same window at the glistening orange lights of the city. The soaked city glistened and glowed in what was now a gentle mist instead of a steady rain. Looking up at Optimus, Jacklyn smiled warmly and purred. "You know Optimus, If something is bothering you to the point that it's keeping you up at night. You can wake me up and talk to me about it. I don't mind."

Returning the smile, Optimus gently rested his open hand on Jacklyn's. "Thank you Jacklyn. Your concern for me is in more ways than one, quite comforting."

Gently patting his arm Jacklyn sighed. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

A moment passed where the two of them just stood holding one another watching as the rain dribbled down the glass. Letting go of her grip on Optimus, she sighed and stretched. "It's getting rather late and we have a family reunion to go to tomorrow. What do you say we go back to bed and get some sleep?"

Looking over at Jacklyn Optimus nodded. "I agree. Let us go back to sleep."

Jacklyn smiled and held out her hand which Optimus took. And with that they walked together back into the quiet darkness that was Jacklyn's bedroom.

…

…

When Optimus opened his eyes again, everything was white. The landscape was flat and barren. Turning his head all the way around to convey the entire scene, Optimus could not understand where he was or how he even got there. The ground like the horizon and the sky was white. The only difference was that the earth was cracked, dry and lifeless. Although in most fairness, everything was that way. There was no sign of any kind of life. What kind of purgatory was this?

Everything looked as if it had been eaten away by the searing heat that looms in most deserts. But this place, the air, the whole atmosphere was cold. So cold that Optimus could see the vapors of his breath rising in front of his eyes.

Looking into the distance, through the illusion of heat rising off the horizon Optimus saw a dark figure. A woman. Standing there, perfectly still with her arms open wide. As he approached the illusion faded away only to reveal not a woman, but a tree. A dying willow with no leaves and bark as black as death. It's sorrowful branches looming over a pool of water that sit at the base of the willow's gnarled roots.

Raising his hand, Optimus gently rested against the tree, only to see a black metallic hand against the tree's black bark. Jumping back Optimus was still, He lifted his hands, starting at them, letting his eyes trace his arms…and shoulders. Then he gazed at himself. His feet. His legs. His chest. The red, blue and silver armor stared back at him gleaming with the white background. He was Cybertronian again.

Staring into the dark pool of water, Optimus was greeted with the same autonomous face that he once had as an Autobot. He was himself again. Suddenly a drop of water fell from the tree's branches and rippled his reflection. When the water settled again, no longer was it an Autobot's face string at him, but instead the face that of a human. Of him as a human. The scar that protruded his optic still remained on the reflection that now stared up at him.

It's actions mimicked that of his own. But suddenly the figure was more than that of a reflection for it reached up and grabbed his metallic arm and refused to let go. It was pulling him down, pulling him under the dark cold surface of water. Pulling him down, deeper, and deeper. The coldness wrapping it's suffocating grip around him as everything grew darker. So dark until there was nothing but black. And a voice was calling him. Was calling his name…"

…

…

"Optimus?"

"Optimus?"

Sitting on the bed with her head half cocked to the side, Jacklyn gently shook Optimus. "Optimus, it's time to get up."

As she sat there watching him, Jacklyn couldn't help but notice that Optimus' eyes were shut tight and were twitching. His fists clenched the sheets and his teeth grinded harshly, and he kept mumbling something. The same thing over and over again.

Leaning down next to him, listening to what it was he was saying.

Optimus twitched his head slightly to the side and was breathing heavily, whispering barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "No…..no…..please…where are you? Stop….no…No…stop it…..stop it now…..stop…."

His breathing was staring to become more erratic. His twitching was becoming more like thrashing. His fist was turning white now from how hard he was gripping the sheets.

Watching with concern, Jacklyn abruptly slammed a hand on Optimus and shook him. "Optimus, wake up!"

Jolting upright, Optimus sat there breathing hard, his eyes wide awake now scanning the room.

"Optimus?"

Looking over, Optimus saw Jacklyn watching him with the same look of concern. "A-Are you all right?"

Letting his breathing slow, Optimus nodded realizing he was in a cold sweat. "I…am all right Jacklyn. I just…had a disturbing dream. That's all."

Cocking her head, Jacklyn looked Optimus up and down with an astonished glance. "'Disturbing dream'? Seemed more like a nightmare to me from the way you were talking and thrashing around."

Looking away Optimus was breathing slowly but loud enough that Jacklyn could hear every inhale and exhale. Reaching up, Jacklyn gently brushed the black locks of hair from his eyes and rested a hand against his cheek. Looking at Jacklyn over her fingers, Optimus smiled and closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into her hand.

Pulling her hand away, Jacklyn sighed and pulled the blanket off of her legs. "I'm going to go start making breakfast and put the final touches on that salad for this afternoon. You might want to think about getting up and getting dressed. We have to leave in about an hour or so if we want to make it to that reunion on time instead of being 'fashionably-late'."

Optimus watched as Jacklyn walked out of the room. Pulling the covers off, Optimus slowly sat up at the edge of the bed, still slightly quivering from the dream. The hairs on his arms and legs were just starting to settle instead of being upright.

It was amazing to him how as being an Autobot commander, with the heat of battle resting on your shoulders the majority of the time, it almost seemed as though you never truly had time to think, instead you just acted on impulse an hoped that your judgment was good. Now, it seemed like there was nothing to do other than think.

"Hey Optimus?"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus saw Jacklyn standing in the bedroom doorway holding a dish towel in one hand and a spatula in the other. "Could you please go get Cole and Kira out of bed?"

Optimus nodded. "I can, and I will."

Jacklyn smiled and turned away to attend the contents sizzling on the stove. "Thank you."

Grabbing his jeans that lay beside the bed, Optimus stood up pulling his pants up with him.

While zipping up the zipper, Optimus released a soft groan. Perhaps it was just better to forget the previous night's cognitive activities and focus more on the day that lay ahead. After all, today was the day that Optimus was to meet the rest of Jacklyn's family.

…

…

Over the muffled bellows of Cole's voice saying he didn't want to get up, Optimus sighed. "Cole, you have to get out of bed. Your mother said we have less than an hour to eat breakfast and be on the road in order to make it to the reunion relatively on time."

Looking up from under the pillow Cole scowled. "I don't even want to go."

Looking in from the doorway, Jacklyn countered with a scowl of her own. "I don't care if you want to go or not young man, you're going and that's final."

Standing up from his spot on Cole's bed Optimus trotted over and stood next to Jacklyn watching Cole.

Sitting up with his hair in a frizzled mess, Cole yawned. "But mom—

Pointing a dangerous finger at Cole, Jacklyn hissed. "Colton James Helm, if you do not get your butt out of bed within the next 30 seconds, I will drag your butt out of bed and haul you to the reunion as you are! You really want your cousins seeing the dinosaur feety-pajamas that you're wearing?"

Pulling his blanket up over his shoulders, Cole huffed and pouted. "No."

Crossing her arms Jacklyn huffed. "Good. Now get up and get dressed like Optimus told you to do." Jacklyn then turned away to attend breakfast.

Turning his face away with a jutted out bottom lip, cringing his teeth Cole hissed. "He's not my dad. I don't have to listen to him."

Jacklyn suddenly stopped and wheeled around then returned to Cole's doorway. "What did you say?"

Looking up at Optimus and then at his mother, Cole growled and spoke louder. "I said; he's not my dad. I don't have to listen to him."

Growling Jacklyn huffed. "Colton James—

Just then a hand rested on Jacklyn's shoulder. Looking up Jacklyn saw Optimus watching her with gentle eyes.

"He's right Jacklyn."

Jacklyn remained silent. Optimus sighed and looked at Cole. "I am not Cole's male parental figure and therefore have no right to be able to tell him what he can or cannot do. That is not my place. And I am sorry Cole if I made you feel as though that was what I was doing. So if it is any consolation, I am not telling you to get dressed…I am merely asking."

Slowly Optimus turned away and ventured down the hallway. Both Jacklyn and Cole passed confused glances to one another before Cole finally looked away and coughed. "I'm-a going to get dressed now. Okay mom?"

Jacklyn was quiet for sometime before nodding and turning away, shutting the door behind her. "Okay."

Who knew Optimus could defuse a situation that quick.

…

…

Later in the car, all but Kira we pretty much quiet.

After this morning Optimus wasn't as sure anymore that him and Cole were seeing eye-to-eye anymore. There's been a sudden change in him. The last few weeks had been going so well, and now all of a sudden, Cole has become incredibly hostile. Why?

As they pulled off the interstate, Jacklyn watched out the window and sighed. "Um…Optimus?"

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus answered. "Yes?"

Keeping her eyes on the road, Jacklyn sighed. "I think there are a few things you should know before going into the belly of the beast."

Raising his brow as well as the majority of his forehead in surprise, Optimus tilted his head. "Come again?"

Laughing slightly, Jacklyn turned the car onto a street with a sign that read 'Greene Valley Estates'. "What I mean is; I think there are a few things you should know before we get to my mother's house."

Optimus nodded. "Alright, what do I need to know?"

Looking up Jacklyn sighed heavily. "It's too late now, we're here."

Looking up through the windshield, Optimus was a bit taken back by the scene that filled his field of vision. Pulling through a gate with massive blue spruce pine trees on either side lay a massive white house which more resembled that of a small mansion. Great white marble pillars made up the stone arch that loomed over an outdoor veranda. Long limbs of a flowering vine loomed and twisted around the columns onto the roof and east side of the house. The drive way was a circle that went right up to the stairs of the veranda, but went around a large ceramic fountain that concealed a stone statue of a female human holding a container of sorts that spewed an endless bounty of water into a pool below. The estate entirely was a marvel that even an Autobot, current or former, could come to appreciate.

Within the driveway, there were already several cars parked. Jacklyn pulled in behind a blue sports car that still had the license plate from the dealer in which it came from. As Jacklyn turned off the ignition the car, Cole jumped out and turned to his mother.

"Mom, can I take the salad up to the house?"

Squirming in her car-seat, Kira huffed. "Mommy, I wanna take the salad to grandma!"

Growling Cole huffed. "I get to take it!"

Looking at Jacklyn, Kira's eyes started to glisten from tears that were beginning to swell up. Smiling warmly Jacklyn sighed as she unbuckled Kira from her restraints. "Tell you what sweetheart, you can carry the bowl back out to the truck when we go home. Okay?"

With a sniff, Kira pulled her chin up. "Okay."

Smiling Jacklyn nuzzled Kira with an Eskimo kiss. Kira giggled returning the gesture by putting her forehead against her mother's. Jacklyn laughed softly then lifted Kira out of her car seat and set her on the ground and patted her butt. "Go find your Uncle John."

Smiling Kira premed and galloped up to the veranda where Cole was standing. "Okay mommy!"

Walking up beside her, Optimus gently took Jacklyn's hand in his own and held it tightly. Looking at their conjoined hands and then up at Optimus, Jacklyn gently smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Everything is going to be fine Optimus."

Looking down at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled and nodded. "I know."

Sighing Jacklyn raised her head and started to move forward to the house. "Now out of the frying pan—

Just then the door swung open to reveal Jacklyn's mother Caroline. Kira looked up smiling and Cole gave his absolute best attempt at a smile. Embracing both of them in a single hug, Caroline gave a half attempt at being a grandma. She whispered to them then ushered them to come inside, but not before she spotted Jacklyn and Optimus coming up the drive. "Jacklyn darling! I was starting to think that you weren't coming. I thought that maybe you maybe had better things to do then spend time with your family."

Glancing at Optimus Jacklyn whispered. "Out of the frying pan…and into the fire."

As the two of them walked up the stairs and moved into the house Jacklyn sighed smiling sheepishly. "We are just running a little late because a detour on Highway twenty one."

Looking past Jacklyn with skeptical eyes, Caroline set her glance on Optimus. Looking Optimus up and down Caroline scoffed. "It's Oliver, right?"

Smiling skeptically, Optimus shook his head no. Jacklyn laughed sheepishly. "It's Optimus, mom."

Clasping her hands suddenly Caroline laughed. "Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry. I am just horrible with names and faces."

Optimus bowed his head respectively. "It's quite alright."

There was a quick moment of silence that was suddenly reprimanded by Caroline chuckling in what would seem to most a menacing tone.

Looking her mother over, Jacklyn questioned. "Mom, what's the matter?"

Laughing, Caroline just shook her head in utter astonishment. "I am just completely drawn for words."

Cocking her head slightly while passing a quick glance to Optimus, Jacklyn again had to ask. "Why mom?"

Looking over at Optimus with a glance of not only skepticism, but also pure intent of insult, Caroline shrugged. "I'm just so astonished that THIS ONE has stuck around so long. A new record, huh Jacklyn dear?"

At that point in time, it took everything Jacklyn could muster just to stay calm and collected. Just then Cole came around the corner.

"Mom can I—

Cole suddenly stopped seeing a show down that could challenge anything from the OK Corral. "Mom?"

Looking away from her mother Jacklyn looked to Cole and smiled. "What is it sweetheart?"

Regaining his train of thought, Cole swallowed and licked his lips. "Mom, can Christopher, Kegan and I go play in the back yard?"

Looking back at her mother, Jacklyn slightly scowled. "ask your grandmother Cole. It's her yard."

Looking up at his grandmother, he repeated the question. Looking down at Cole she smiled. "Of course dear, of course. Just stay out of the pond, there are coy in there worth more than what you could probably make in a lifetime."

Cole was silent for a moment but then said okay and walked away.

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn motioned to Cole. "Optimus why don't you go with him?"

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus fully understood what Jacklyn wanted to do, and respected that. Slowly Optimus let go of Jacklyn's hand and started to walk away but then quickly hid around the corner to listen to the conversation that was going to take place.

Looking at her mother Jacklyn scowled and spoke very low, as so to keep the conversation between them.

"Mother, I came here not to receive a lecture from you about my previous choices in men. I came here because I want my kids to be able to see their aunts, uncles and cousins that they otherwise don't get to see. I would like to spend time with my siblings that I never see.

Optimus is my date and in more ways than one is part of MY family. If you are going to give him, or any one of us a hard time then all of us are leaving."

Turning away Jacklyn stormed out. She walked right past the corner that Optimus was standing behind without actually seeing him.

When she disappeared through the doorway, Optimus stepped out and cocked his head lost in wonder. Jacklyn openly stood up for him.

"Do you make a point of eavesdropping on other people's conversations?"

Straightening up suddenly, Optimus closed his eyes and cursed himself. He had forgotten about Caroline. Turning around he confirmed that she was indeed standing there.

Carolyn began to walk in circles around Optimus, looking him from head to toe. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Keeping a calm collected stature, Optimus watched intently, the same way he would watch a Decepticon getting ready to open fire. With a quiet inhale he spoke. "Answer what if I may ask?"

Crossing her arms, Caroline casually stared. "I think you know what I mean."

Looking at her he sighed. "Do I?"

Caroline scowled ever-so slightly for but a moment before laughing somewhat menacingly. "I'll give you credit, you're a lot smarter than what you let on to be. But still…."

Slowly her voice lowered. "I have a low tolerance for people with smart mouths."

Lowering his voice as well, Optimus raised his chest, staring down at Caroline. "And I have a low tolerance for those who think themselves better over others."

Scowling, Caroline huffed. "So I suppose eavesdropping is alright for you to do then?"

Taking a step toward her, to further illuminate his superior height and strength Optimus was now purposely trying to intimidate Caroline, which was clearly working from the way she stepped back. Lowering his already thunderous tone to an even lower, more menacing level Optimus growled. "I only involve myself in the conversations that concern me…or those I care about."

Caroline was quiet for some time and in that time she would not look at Optimus. But then she suddenly started to laugh. Looking back up at Optimus, she smiled in a more mocking tone. "You know something, Optimus, I'll be perfectly honest in saying I don't like you."

"It's bad enough that my daughter had to go and lose the perfect husband, but now is staring to settle on a …."

Suddenly she grew quiet having caught herself and shrugged with the same stuck-up smile she had before. "….man like you."

Keeping his expression the same, Optimus said nothing. Words to him were just those…words. After all, Optimus had had a lot of practice at keeping a consistent facial expression when facing down Megatron countless times. And at this point to be perfectly honest with himself, Caroline was starting to look like the perfect female counterpart for Megatron.

Closing in toward Optimus, Caroline smiled and whispered. "Your kind is not welcome in my family, and if you were wise, you would be long gone and out of my daughter's life by the end of the night."

At that moment, Optimus concluded that this woman and Megatron were long lost spark mates.

Slowly Optimus approached Caroline looking down at her. He then kneeled down so that they were eye level and lowered his voice to the most ominous level his voice would reach all night. "I don't know what kind of a man you think I am Mrs. Helms, but this much I am certain of; never in my existence have I ever been the kind of male to back down or away when someone tries to intimidate me to do so. If you truly believe that I'm going to be frightened by you…then you are greatly mistaken."

Optimus slowly rose to his full height and began to turn away but then suddenly stopped and glared over his shoulder. "Not you or anyone else can deny me my right to court Jacklyn. The only one that can terminate our relationship is Jacklyn or myself. So if you do not mind, stay out of our business."

Optimus then turned away leaving Caroline utterly speechless. Optimus knew very well now that Jacklyn's mother at this very moment probably hated his guts now.

…

Turning the corner Optimus suddenly came face to face with Jacklyn who had her arms crossed. Optimus was quiet waiting for Jacklyn to start scolding him but instead was greeted in a warm gentle smile.

She then suddenly took his hand in hers. "Come with me."

Slowly Jacklyn led Optimus through the kitchen into the backyard where Cole and two other boys about Cole's age were playing. The only thing about the two boys was that they looked almost identical.

Looking at Cole she sighed. "Cole, why don't you, Kegan and Christopher go play inside for a while. Dinner is almost ready."

Looking at the two boys accompanying him, Cole nodded. "Okay mom."

Optimus watched as Cole and the other two boys slowly ventured past them into the house.

As soon as they were gone, Jacklyn slowly led Optimus under the willow tree by the pond. Taking both of Optimus' hands in hers, she looked him up and down, then smiled with her eyes glistening. "Why did you do that?"

Tilting his head slightly Optimus smiled. "What?"

Gently caressing his left arm she swayed, avoiding his eyes. "Why did you say those things to protect me?"

Looking away, Optimus was quiet but then he smiled turning his head back, looking Jacklyn over. "Whether or not you are aware of this Jacklyn, I am starting to grow quite fond of you."

Tilting her head with a smile, Jacklyn sighed. "Really?"

Realizing what he had just said, he cursed himself and smiled sheepishly. How could he have said that?! THAT of all things!

Suddenly Jacklyn laughed and brushed the locks of hair out of his eyes. "You know…you look really cute when you're flustered." Then she leaned forward and gently kissed Optimus on the cheek lovingly. "I like that about you."

Looking at Jacklyn Optimus had to laugh at the fact that Jacklyn was looking away blushing.

Smiling sheepishly, Optimus couldn't believe that she actually kissed him. Even if it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. And now he was wondering if he shouldn't kiss her back. But not on the cheek. No. He should kiss her on the lips.

Should he?

Yes.

Yes he should.

Leaning forward Optimus gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. She stared up at him waiting, almost as if she knew what he wanted. He leaned toward her their lips almost touching. The adrenaline between them coming to a boil as the energy between them grew more intoxicating. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. The moment was here.

Without warning the back door swung open and a blond young woman was standing there, calling. "Jacklyn I need your help with – oh my…"

Both Optimus and Jacklyn suddenly looked up, then looked at one another, then looked away feeling a little silly. The moment was there, and then within the same amount of time, it was gone.

Rubbing the back of her head, releasing a nervous cough, she turned her attention to the woman in the doorway. "What's the matter Virginia?"

Virginia was quiet for a moment then motioned to both Optimus and Jacklyn. "Was I interrupting something here?"

Both Optimus and Jacklyn glanced at one another before Jacklyn looked back to Virginia and shook her head. "No. We were just talking."

Virginia smiled crossing her arms smiling. "Somehow I doubt that." She then suddenly unfolded her arms and became quite chipper. "Regardless, I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor and help me make mom's cherry marshmallow salad."

Passing a glance to Optimus with some annoyance in her eyes, she then looked at Virginia and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right in."

Turning away, Virginia reluctantly ventured back inside, closing the door behind her.

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn sighed loudly rolling her eyes. "So it begins."

…

After Optimus and Jacklyn ventured back inside Optimus had to stop suddenly as the two same boys ran past him barely missing him by a hair. They both knew they had barely missed the stranger that had come with their aunt but had paid no mind. Instead they continued on their way and bolted into the dining room.

Looking up Optimus saw Jacklyn motioning him over toward the living room. He obliged by walking over, and joining her in the open archway that was the entrance to the living room.

Gazing at Optimus, Jacklyn smiled and nodded reassuringly before slowly walking away, leaving Optimus to watch over the room with people in it. There were many people conversing and mingling with one another. Most were just talking but some were being roughly, laughing loudly and using their hands and arms in making outrageous gestures.

Optimus had to chuckle somewhat at this. In all essence, humans obviously…express…their emotions a bit more abruptly then what the Autobots he knew did.

Just then a man started to approach him. He was fairly tall; for human standards, and was wearing a green dress shirt with brown kakis pants and dark brown dress shoes. He had dark red hair and bright blue and green eyes. Eyes like Jacklyn's. With a smile on his face, the man held out a friendly hand. "You must be Optimus."

Taking the hand graciously, Optimus nodded. The man beamed as he gestured to himself. "The name's Johnathan.. I'm Jacky's eldest brother."

Smiling Optimus chuckled lightly. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you Johnathan."

Johnathan laughed shaking his hands. "Please, just call me John."

Optimus smiled and nodded respectively.

Putting his hands in his pockets, John turned to stand beside Optimus and convey the scene that Optimus was also currently taking in. For a moment they're quiet until John turns to Optimus suddenly smiling. "So, are you enjoying the party so far?"

Looking around Optimus shrugged and even slightly yawned. "I am one who usually strives to welcome new experiences, but…it does pose some difficulty when you do not know everyone present."

Laughing, John then without warning slapped a hand on Optimus' back.

Looking up out of surprise, Optimus watched John who now was beaming with excitement.

John just premed with this look of mischief, and sighed. "Optimus my friend, by the end of the night you will know everyone here. That I promise."

John then grabbed Optimus, leading him by the shoulders into the crowded living room and thus, the informal introductions began.

Pointing over to the red velvet lazy chair nestled by the fire place, John explained that – that was Uncle Gary, his mother's eldest brother. The two women across from him on the love seat were Gary's sisters Louis Jean and Mary Sue.

Just then the two same boys that nearly plowed into Optimus earlier ran past once again. Laughing, John beamed with pride while at the same time trying to hide a playful snicker. He motioned to the two identical boys smiling. "Those two are just two of my three monsters, my twin boys Christopher and Kegan."

John then motioned to another boy sitting on another couch who was playing on his phone. "That one there is Jake, he's my eldest son."

Taking Optimus by the shoulders again, John sighed smiling. "Now, what do you say I introduce you to the women folk who at the current moment are probably congregating in the kitchen?"

Just as they turned the corner, the two of them stopped and watched. John chuckled and stood beside Optimus pointing to everyone in the room to whom he was talking about.

Motioning over to the counter, John sighed. "The blond one over there standing by the counter next to Jacklyn is Virginia. She's the second youngest out of all of us kids."

Optimus smiled nodding slightly. "We had a brief introduction earlier."

Smiling John nodded and motioned over to the island. "The brunette cutting up vegetables is my sister-in-law Lindy, she's Eric's wife."

Just then without missing a beat, John puffed out his chest and grinned lovingly. "And that beauty standing next to Lindy with the long black hair and gorgeous pregnant belly is my wife, Matilda."

Scowling, the very much so pregnant woman held out a rubber spatula directed at John. "Johnathan Leon Helm, if you don't stop flaunting MY pregnancy, I'm going to take you out back where there are no witnesses and beat the ever-living shit out of you!"

Just grinning, John casually walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms protectively around Matilda. "What? I can't have any pride in saying that my wife is almost eight and a half months pregnant with my child?"

Looking away almost pouting, Matilda huffed. "And what if the baby is not yours, hmm?"

Just then John made the gesture of choking and literally fell on the floor, blaring out loud 'you have crushed my hopes and dreams woman!' over and over again.

Staring at the floor with an unchanged expression of un-amusement, Matilda huffed. "John, stop being such a drama queen and get your ass of the floor. I was kidding and you look ridiculous."

Sitting up John smiled. "I knew that. I just wanted to guilt you into telling the truth."

Rolling her eyes, Matilda sighed heavily and looked at Jacklyn. "The worst part about it is with the first few months, it was kind of cute…now…it's just annoying."

Jacklyn, Lindy and Virginia all started to laugh and crack up.

Looking at John who was still on the floor, Optimus sighed. "Just how many offspring do you have John?"

Looking at Optimus, Matilda sighed. "Too many, and they are all boys at that."

Standing up, John smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Just then everyone except Optimus and Matilda burst into laughter.

Looking at Optimus, Matilda smiled and leaned forward, gently patting Optimus on the chest since she was too short to reach his shoulder. "At least someone doesn't laugh at me when I'm the size of a house."

Squeezing Matilda ever so slightly while rubbing his nose against her cheek, John laughed playfully. "Will you stop calling yourself fat? Because you're not. "

Rolling her eyes, Matilda looked away and blushed. Then looking back at John, she laughed quietly and pushed her face into his neck. "I hate you."

Chuckling John rocked Matilda in his arms, smiling broadly the whole time. "Oh but I LOVE you…"

Tilting his head, Optimus watched and even had to smile at the sight. These two humans were yet another fine example of how humans and Autobots were alike. Both possessed the ability to love as well as the desire to be loved. And that was more than enough reason to smile.

Looking up John slightly jumped and cursed himself. "Oh geez, where are my manners! Optimus please let me introduce you to my wife, Matilda."

As Optimus stepped forward to shake Matilda's hand, John gestured to Optimus. "Honey, this is Optimus; Jacklyn's date."

Looking at Matilda, Optimus bowed his head respectively, greeting her with a warm smile and gentle reassuring eyes. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Matilda."

Smiling Matilda did the same. "I'm very happy to meet you too Optimus. And please excuse my husband's obnoxious behavior. Sometimes he doesn't know when to quit."

Chuckling softly, Optimus waved dismissively. "It's quite alright, I do not mind in the least."

Walking up to Optimus, Jacklyn gently took him by the arm and rested against him. Looking down at Jacklyn Optimus smiled warmly. With the way she stared up at him now, was almost like saying that he was doing good. Or maybe the big green and blue eyes that were batting their eye lashes at him were trying to say something else. But what could she be trying to say?

Just then a short somewhat-young man with short spiked dark brown hair walked into the room and looked at everyone curiously. "What? Has the party moved into the kitchen?"

Moving closer to Optimus, Jacklyn chuckled. "No Eric, we're just having an introduction, that's all."

Looking at the tall gentleman standing by his sister's side, Eric raised a brow in curiosity and smiled. "Oh really? When was I going to be introduced?"

Looking and motioning to Optimus, Jacklyn smiled. "Eric, this is my boyfriend Optimus Prime."

Walking over to Eric, Lindy sighed. Eric just grinned and held out a friendly hand. "It's nice to meet you. Your name is Optimus Prime? Wow…that's defiantly a unique name that I've never heard before."

Optimus just chuckled, nodding. "I've heard that statement more often than you think."

Laughing Eric nodded. "I suppose so." Looking Optimus up and down, Eric just shook his head and marveled the man in front of him standing beside his five foot nine inch sister. "Hey buddy, don't take this the wrong way…but damn you're a big boy. What are you, six foot ten or just straight up seven foot?"

Shrugging, Optimus smiled. "To be honest, I don't have the slightest clue as to how tall I am."

Nudging Jacklyn gently Lindy giggled and whispered, so only Jacklyn could hear. "So…is it true what they say about guys with big hands?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Jacklyn snickered. "Yeah…they wear big gloves."

Both burst out in a fit of laughter, which Optimus turned to investigate. But instead of receiving an answer, he instead received glances from two woman keeping secrets. Shaking his head Optimus sighed. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

Just then Caroline walked into the kitchen, surveying the scene. Everyone grew quiet.

Looking at Virginia, Caroline smiled. "How's dinner coming along?"

Shrugging with a smile, Virginia turned around to grab the crock pot that held the main course. "It's almost done. All we really need to do is just set the tables."

Caroline nodded in approval and turned to leave, but not before shooting and uneasy glare at Optimus.

Optimus' glance remained the same right up to the point where she walked out of sight.

Leaning over John grabbed Optimus and began to slowly pull him away. "Now is the appropriate time for the men to make themselves scarce."

Just then out of nowhere, a raw baby carrot flew through the air nailing John square in the back of the head. Both Optimus and John turned around to see Matilda standing there with her arms crossed and tapping a foot on the floor. "And just WHERE do you two think you're going?"

Rubbing the back of his head where the carrot had made its impact, John smiled sheepishly. "Somewhere other than here."

Grinding her teeth in frustration, Matilda raised a stalk of celery in her hand and wielded it over her head. "John, get your ass back in here and help set the table!"

Retreating in a gallop, John yelled over his shoulder. "Hell no, I won't go~!"

Within only a few seconds John was there and then he was gone again. Looking in the direction John had gone; Optimus snickered and shook his head. That human was defiantly…as the human saying goes: 'a different duck'.

Growling under her breath, Matilda glanced at Jacklyn and pointed to her pregnant belly. "Remind me after I have this kid that I need to castrate my husband."

Optimus stood in the doorway watching Jacklyn, Lindy, Virginia and Matilda all laugh hard. Optimus wasn't quite certain what the term 'castrate' meant, but by no means did it sound good.

Shaking the thought from his head, he stood up from his spot against the door frame and looked at Matilda. "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

Smiling at the same time as looking Optimus up and down, Matilda laughed loudly and turned to Jacklyn. "Hey Jackie, can I leave John here and take Optimus home instead?"

Looking over her shoulder Jacklyn huffed playfully. "No. I got him fair and square. You and John are stuck together. I forfeited all right to him the day you two got married."

Sighing Matilda gently petted Optimus' chest. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Jacklyn laughed softly and then approached Optimus with a stack of plates. "You can put these on the counter in the dining room where the silverware was put."

Matilda chuckled. "Do you rent him out?"

As Jacklyn and Matilda laughed, Optimus huffed and started to slink away. Perhaps he should have taken John up on that notion of vacating the premises. He was about half way out of the room when something hit him in the back of the head fairly hard.

Holding his head, Optimus suddenly looked down and saw a stalk of celery lying on the floor. Looking up, Optimus saw both Jacklyn and Matilda watching him with narrow, skeptical eyes. Both had their arms crossed.

Narrowing his own eyes, Optimus huffed. "Who did that?"

Letting smirks slide in on their faces, both Jacklyn and Matilda instinctively pointed on one another.

Looking away in a huff, Optimus sighed. "Females…"

You couldn't live with them, and you most certainly could not live without them.

…

…

Sitting next to Jacklyn, Optimus sat kicked back in his chair as he let his stomach settle from the previous meal. All the dishes from said meal were pushed out in front of him, waiting to be filled with yet another heaping helping, a course that Optimus probably would not eat.

The atmosphere at the time was anything but hostile. Everyone was gathered together. The children sat at a table of their own and were busily enjoying their deserts. The adults were by far finished with their meal and now were talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Sitting across from Optimus at the table was John who also was pretty laid back, letting his stomach settle.

"So, Optimus what kind of occupational field are you in?"

A little surprised by the question, Optimus sat up resting his forearms on the table. "Beg your pardon?"

Chuckling, Jacklyn held Optimus' arm and smiled. "He's a soldier. A commander actually."

Leaning forward with her 15 month old baby in her arms, Virginia raised her brows in interest. "An army Commander? Really?"

Passing a glance to Jacklyn, Optimus sighed. "Previously. I was a commander…but…not anymore."

Also leaning forward, Matilda smiled. "What are you doing now?"

Jacklyn shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Well, right now he's currently unemployed…but he is looking."

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus was quiet. He wanted to ask Jacklyn about that statement, but considered that with Caroline within hearing distance, perhaps he should just remain silent.

Not that any of that mattered.

Caroline noticed the quick glance Optimus had given and huffed loudly. Almost everyone at the table turned their attention to Caroline who was watching Optimus and Jacklyn with prowling eyes.

Looking up the table at her mother Jacklyn sighed. "What mom?"

Shaking her head, Caroline smiled smugly. "Well…that verifies one assumption."

Also looking up the table, Matilda lowers her voice slightly. "And what assumption would that be Caroline?"

Continuing to stare at Optimus, Caroline smiled more arrogantly then before. She then looked at Jacklyn, almost disgusted. "Somehow I suspected that you're little… 'boy-toy' was living off of you scot free. I guess he's more like the others than you want to admit, huh Jacklyn dear?"

Slamming her hands down on the table, Jacklyn stood abruptly. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She stood there scowling, her eyes starting to turn red from the building tears she was so desperately trying to hold back.

Looking up, Caroline smiled and waited. "Is there something you want to say dear?"

Looking away, Jacklyn hissed and mumbled under her breath.

Looking down the table at Caroline, Lindy snarled. "I'm sure what she wants to say to you would not be appropriate for the children to hear, Caroline."

Standing up John scowled harshly and barked. "Mom how can you be so damn cruel to Jacklyn?! Just because Optimus can't find a job doesn't make him a bum, it just makes him like countless other Americans struggling in this economy."

Sitting back down, John looked at Jacklyn who was still standing but looking away. Then, looking at her mother Jacklyn slid her chair out, got up and left the room.

Standing again John started to say her name but stopped.

Soon after, a loud bang from the front door echoed through the house and everyone was silent.

Standing, Optimus sighed and looked up, almost all eyes were on him now.

Staring directly at Caroline, Optimus scowled and sighed. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Moving quietly through the hallway, Optimus quietly opened and closed the front door. It was late afternoon now. The shadows of the trees were beginning to loom onto the yard and there was a slight breeze rising. Looking out off the veranda into the driveway, Optimus saw Jacklyn standing with her left side to the truck and her face was away from him.

With a heavy sigh Optimus smiled and ventured down the stairs toward her. As he got closer, he could clearly hear her sobbing softly.

Walking up beside Jacklyn, Optimus gently rested a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "Jacklyn, are you alright?"

Looking up suddenly, Jacklyn quickly turned away to wipe her eyes. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay."

Walking around to look at her from the front, Optimus kneeled slightly to somewhat look her in the eye.

Looking up slightly Jacklyn watched Optimus for a moment. Optimus smiled warmly tilting his head to the side only to watch as Jacklyn turned her face away frowning.

Taking her chin in his hand, Optimus turned her face so she had to look at him.

He smiled and purred warmly. "Jacklyn…what is wrong?"

Jacklyn tired to look away as so to hide the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Pulling his hand away, Optimus let Jacklyn's head sag. She stared at the ground, saying nothing.

Optimus watched Jacklyn for some time before finally sighing heavily. Wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, Optimus cooed. "Jacklyn, if you're upset about what your mother said; don't be. She has no fathom over what she speaks of. She has no real comprehension of the relationship we share."

Leaning into his embrace, Jacklyn just sobbed, gripping Optimus' shirt tight, staining it with her tears. "I'm just so sick and tired of the criticism. Nothing I ever do is enough to please her! And I can't help but feel like a complete and utter failure in her eyes. I'm so tired of feeling like the outcast in my own family and I'm so tired of feeling like a failure at being a mom."

Resting her head against Optimus, Jacklyn started to cry…and she didn't stop.

Optimus heart at that moment started to ache. Seeing Jacklyn cry out of pain was pain itself. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this throbbing pain in her heart by herself. Resting his head on hers, Optimus gently rocked Jacklyn in his arms, letting her sob continuously to her heart's content.

Finally, Jacklyn looked up with red, puffy eyes and sniffed. "I'm so sorry Optimus."

Tilting his head, Optimus smiled. "For what?"

Wiping her eyes Jacklyn sighed. "For feeling sorry for myself and making you deal with it."

Watching Jacklyn look down and away, Optimus chuckled and smiled.

Pulling Jacklyn's chin up so she had to look at him, he smiled warmly. Her eyes were still red from the tears, but nothing could hide the way her blue and green iris' sparkled. Brushing the hair hanging in her face to the side, Optimus gently rested his forehead against Jacklyn's and said her name softly…almost fondly.

With her eyes wide open, Jacklyn watched Optimus. His dark sapphire blue eyes ppiercing her very soul, watching her every move with both fascination and concern. Looking into his eyes was like gazing into the bluest depths of the deepest ocean. They were so beautiful and their best ability was achieving instant seduction.

But to Optimus, it was Jacklyn's eyes that were gorgeous. The way the greens and blues in her eyes coincided in harmony making her eyes glisten like diamonds in the moonlight.

As Optimus gazed into those eyes a thought stuck him. He has been in this reality – he as been human now, for over 7 months and has been living with Jacklyn since that time. And never…ever in his life has he ever felt more content than this moment now. Seven months have come and gone and there had been no sign of Ratchet or the other Autobots. Maybe now was finally time for Optimus to accept the fact that they weren't coming.

That they were never coming.

The life of an Autobot was past him now. He was human and that was a truth he needed to accept. But in that realization, was there really any sorrow?

Yes, of course. Without him, how could he be certain that his Autobots would achieve victory over their enemies and bring everlasting piece to the universe?

That was a question that more than likely would never be answered. But one question could be answered.

If he was going to be forced to live out the remainder of his life as a human, who's to say he couldn't live a happy life with someone he cared about, and who cared about him in return? And at the moment the person who'd be most eligible for that was standing in front of him.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Optimus gently brushed his nose against Jacklyn's.

Optimus knew that it was time to move on, and he had finally made his choice.

Smiling he purred gently in her ear. "Jacklyn, what your mother says, or what anyone else says does not matter. The only thing that matters is what you think of yourself."

Looking up Jacklyn raised her eyes with hope. "Oh Optimus…"

Nodding, Optimus cooed. "Yes. And if it's any consolation…I think you are wonderful."

Blushing slightly Jacklyn looked away smiling. "You really think that?"

Caressing his fingers against Jacklyn's cheek, Optimus cooed softly. "Yes I do. I also think that you are the most, charming, loving, sweet-hearted woman I've ever met."

Leaning in closer, so close that he could feel her steady breathing on his skin, Optimus whispered. "You know…we've been at one another's side for over seven months now. Seven…wonderful months. Why do we still lie to everyone including ourselves over the notion that we are courting one another?"

Looking up Jacklyn whispered back. "What are you saying Optimus?"

Brushing his nose against hers, Optimus chuckled softly. "We must stop denying each other what we know we each want."

Turning her head slightly, Jacklyn smiled softly. "And what is it you want Optimus?"

With a low purr emanating from his throat, Optimus gently brushed his lips against Jacklyn's throat. It was time for Jacklyn to know the truth…and time for him to face it head on.

Closing his eyes, Optimus whispered seductively in Jacklyn's ear. "All I want…is you."

Closing her eyes Jacklyn sighed. "Optimus…I…"

Leaning closer, Jacklyn rested her forehead against Optimus. "You don't want to get tangled up with me romantically."

Chuckling softly, Optimus shrugged. "Oh I think I do."

Looking up from his hand on her cheek, Jacklyn cringed. "Optimus, I have a bad record for relationships. Trust me when I say, you don't want to get tangled up in my crazy life."

Laughing Optimus shook his head as he pulled Jacklyn closer toward him. "Need I remind you that we've been with one another for—."

Huffing Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Seven months." Suddenly laughing, she shook her head smiling. "God! How the heck did you deal with me for seven months?"

Smiling, Optimus shrugged playfully. "The last seven months have had their trials, yes, but in all honesty they have been nothing short of paradise."

Giggling, Jacklyn brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "You're saying that just to be nice; you don't really mean that."

Leaning in closer Optimus purred seductively. "If that is the case, then perhaps you'll think that my next gesture is just out of…kindness…"

At that moment, Optimus slowly leaned forward pressing his lips into Jacklyn's.

In the moments that followed, Optimus was lost in sweet serenity as their tongues twisted and entangled in each other's saliva, in a way that could be described like a strange exotic dance.

Wrapping his arms around Jacklyn, Optimus pulled her closer, almost completely engrossing his mouth in hers.

At that moment Optimus, was half expecting Jacklyn to push away, but instead Jacklyn slowly wrapped one of her arms around his torso while putting her free hand behind his head, actually pulling him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair admiring his warm lips against hers.

They only kissed for maybe a minute, but between them it felt like eternity.

Slowly pulling away, Optimus looked Jacklyn over fondly.

Then he realized what he had just done. He kissed her.

He KISSED Jacklyn. Oh scrap…what was she going to say? What was she going to do?

Sighing admiringly, Jacklyn smiled. "Wow…."

Looking up at Optimus in almost half a daze, Jacklyn grinned. "I had no idea you were such a good kisser."

Smiling, Optimus simply shrugged.

Laughing Jacklyn leaned in against Optimus and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Optimus…for making me feel better…about everything."

Nodding respectively, Optimus smiled. "You're very welcome."

Sighing heavily, Jacklyn leaned against the truck and huffed."I don't want to be here anymore Optimus; let's go home."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Optimus waited hoping to hear Jacklyn say something, but eventually sighed and turned away. "I'll gather Cole and Kira and have them ready to go shortly."

As Optimus turned away to leave, Jacklyn suddenly reached out grabbing his hand. "Optimus wait!"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus saw Jacklyn holding his hand. Looking at Jacklyn's eyes, Optimus waited.

Smiling sheepishly Jacklyn sighed. "You know how you asked me if we could date for real?"

Optimus nodded.

Jacklyn smiled looking away, and then looked back at Optimus, eyes gleaming. "I would love to date you for real. No more hiding. No more lies. I want us; what we have, to be real."

A broad smile sneaked onto Optimus' face and he sighed in relief.

That's what he was waiting to hear.

Jacklyn smiled laughed awkwardly as she moved up beside Optimus. "Come on, lets go get the kids and go home."

…

…

…

Later that evening, Cole and Kira and Optimus sat at the island in the kitchen playing black-jack.

Looking at the cards in her hands, Kira beamed. "You better watch out Cole, I'm gonna get you!"

Rolling his eyes Cole huffed. "Don't get cocky Kira."

Optimus just chuckled watching the two of them, still trying to get a grip on the purpose of the game.

Walking into the kitchen in her scrubs, Jacklyn casually slipped her cell phone and pager into her purse. "Okay gang, I'm off to work. Cole, Kira be good for Optimus and do what he says."

In sync to one another, Cole and Kira agreed to their mother's wishes.

Leaning over Optimus' shoulder, Jacklyn smiled and gently kissed Optimus on the cheek. "And I will see YOU later."

Smiling in return, Optimus looked up and smiled. "I will be counting the milliseconds."

Chuckling, Jacklyn laughed as she planted a spider-man kiss on Optimus.

Cole and Kira both horrified, made a chorus of 'eww's' and 'yucks'.

Jacklyn pulled away slowly and smiled. "See you later."

Optimus smiled in return. "Bye."

Looking up Jacklyn beamed. "Bye guys."

Both Kira and Cole spoke. "Bye mom."

Within moments, the sound of the door shutting echoed through the apartment, and at that two pairs of eyes were glued on Optimus.

Looking up Optimus furrowed his brows at the sight of Cole and Kira staring at him in disbelief.

Shrugging, Optimus sighed. "What?"

In a shocked, excited huff, Cole smiled. "When were you going to tell us that you and mom are ACTUALLY dating now?"

Kira sat up on her seat grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah!"

Chuckling Optimus shrugged playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Puffing out his chest, Cole beamed and pointed. "Lies!"

Chuckling Optimus shook his head and rose from his spot at the island. "Okay, you both got me. Yes your mother and I as of this afternoon are now officially courting one another."

Turning around in her seat, Kira peered over the back of the seat. "For real?"

Looking over his shoulder from the stove, Optimus smiled and nodded. "For real."

Looking at Cole, Kira grinned broadly. No words could describe just how happy she was feeling right now.

Looking at Optimus, Cole tilted his head. "So, does this mean you're staying?"

Turning away from the stove - where Optimus had just got done prepping the evening meal - Optimus looked up, smiled and then looked at Cole smiling. "Yes Cole, I guess this does mean I'm staying."

Slowly a small smile crept in on Cole's face and he looked down. "Cool…"

Smiling Optimus turned away and nodded.

Again, there were no words that really needed to be said.

…

Within an hour or two, Cole, Kira and Optimus had eaten and now where enjoying an hour of television before bed time when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Looking at Optimus, Cole cocked his head and rutted his eye brows. "Who could that be at this time of night?"

Looking at Cole and then at the door, Optimus shook his head. "I do not know Cole."

Then there was another knock.

Moving Kira off of her place on his lap, Optimus rose and motioned to Cole and Kira to stay on the couch.

Opening the door slowly, Optimus was met by a short man with light brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a blue and grey business suit.

Looking the man up and down Optimus swallowed. "Can I help you?"

The man slowly looked past Optimus, then back up at him. "Is Jacklyn here?"

Slowly Optimus shook his head no. "No, she is working. Can I help you?"

The man gazed up at Optimus then again looked past him into the apartment. "Is Cole and Kira here?"

Lowering his gaze Optimus huffed. "I am not at liberty to discuss that to a complete stranger."

Staring up at Optimus angrily, the man scowled and jabbed a finger into Optimus' chest. "Who do you think you are?!"

Lowering himself and his voice Optimus snarled. "On the contrary, who do you think YOU are?"

Straightening up the man brushed his shirt off, reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Optimus.

Optimus looked at it, then looked at the man in the door way.

The man was smug and stood erect. "My name is Clay Wilson, and I'm here for my kids…"


	9. Chapter 9: Seraphim

Chapter 9: Seraphim

There was a long lapse of silence as Optimus and Clay, stood there passing glances at one another.

Optimus couldn't help but wonder, could this really be the man, the forsaken individual that cause Jacklyn so much pain and humiliation?

After a long sigh, the man adjusted his tie and narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, you're the babysitter?"

Tightening his lips together, Optimus clenched his teeth, for what reason he really didn't know. Clay smiled tilting his head looking Optimus over. "Or are you just the poor sucker that felt sorry for her?"

Huffing slightly Optimus crossed his arms, pulling them into his chest. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Laughing, the small man looked away, then back still smiling in an uneasy manner. "A word of advice friend- from one man to another-don't let that cunt sucker you in to thinking that she loves you or has any kind of feelings for you. She's the kind of woman that will bat her pretty little eye lashes just to pull you in to her poor pathetic illusions."

"Shut up."

Flinching suddenly in surprise, Clay moved back, watching Optimus' eyes which where growing dark and unforgiving. "Don't…ever…speak of Jacklyn that way…around me."

Glancing quickly over his shoulder Optimus' voice remained low. "Cole, escort your sister and go to your room. Stay there until I tell you to emerge."

Looking up from the couch, Cole stumbled in confusion. "B-But Optimus, I—."

With almost a slight growl, Optimus hissed. "Go now."

It was unclear to Cole as to why Optimus had changed so suddenly, but with the tone of his voice being what it was, he wasn't about to argue.

Jumping off the couch, Cole gently grabbed Kira's hand. "Come on Kira, lets go play in my room for a while."

With an equal amount of confusion, Kira stumbled over her words. "Oh…okay…"

"Colleton James…"

Looking up Cole suddenly saw a familiar face, and from that fell silent. Clay smiled and kneeled. "Hey champ, long time no see."

At that moment, Cole looked as though he had seen a ghost. His face grew pale and white as a bed sheet. Standing before him was a man that he has not seen in little over five years.

Kira has never seen him at all.

This was the man that abandoned his mother…that abandoned him …all for another woman...for another life.

Trying to move forward past Optimus, Clay tried to advance into the apartment. "Come on Cole, it's me. It's dad. Don't you remember me? And Kira—."

Holding out a hand Clay forced a smile. "Do you know who I am Kira? I'm your da—."

Suddenly a strong grip shoved Clay back out into the hallway. Regaining his train of thought, Clay looked up at Optimus only to see he was blocking him from entering the doorway.

Again looking over his shoulder Optimus spoke to Cole. "Cole, take Kira and go to your room now."

Forcefully pulling Kira away Cole sighed. "Come on Kira—."

Looking up Kira hesitated. "But…I-I…"

Pulling her into the hallway Cole growled. "Come on."

"Coleton."

Cole stopped for a brief moment before moving down the hallway into his room with Kira. The whole time not saying another word.

Clay clenched his teeth, then forcefully tried to move past Optimus but again was denied. "Colleton James I am talking to you!"

Suddenly a door slammed shut.

Turning his attention away from Cole to Optimus, Clay shoved himself away and held a fist. "Listen you son-of-a-bitch, just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Tightening his fists at his sides, Optimus growled. "I could conceivably ask you the same, Clayton Steamstra."

Chuckling, Clay huffed. "So…the whore told you about me huh? Funny…she didn't really tell me a whole lot about you."

Turning away slightly, Optimus tried to ignore but kept his eyes entrenched on Clay. "Just what is it you came here to retrieve?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "I already told you. I came to get my kids. So…if you don't mind, move out of my way."

Slowly clay started to approach only to be cut off by Optimus' mass. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to take such actions."

Looking up at Optimus Clay huffed again. "Look buddy, I really don't want this to get any messier than what it has to. Just stand aside and let me take what's rightfully mine."

Placing his rather large arm in front of Clay's face, blocking him from entering. Optimus again let his ominous voice rumble up from his chest. "I cannot condone such actions. Unless you can show me legitimist permission from Jacklyn herself, I will not permit you to take the children."

Growling Clay barked at Optimus. "They're my children too dammit! I don't need any god-damn permission to take them!"

Just then Clay without warning shoved Optimus back. "Give me my kids now, and this won't get ugly."

Loosening his tie, Clay smiled. "You may be big and may look rather tough, but I took over eight years of karate lessons as a kid. So don't make me kick your ass."

Looking Clay over Optimus sighed. "I am not going to fight you Clayton."

Slowly approaching with his hands up defensively, Clayton laughed. "What's the matter Old timer, don't want to get your hands dirty? Or do you not want to throw out that fragile back of yours?"

Biting his tongue, Optimus huffed, this guy was officially starting to get on his nerves. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rolling his shoulders, Clay laughed mockingly. "What? Being with Jacklyn make you soft?"

Dropping his hands down Clay pointed a finger at Optimus. "Didn't you ever stop and wonder just WHY Jacklyn could never hold a steady relationship? Did you ever wonder WHY she and I got a divorce?"

Lowering his gaze Optimus growled. "I know why you and Jacklyn got a divorce. You were unfaithful to her. You chose another woman over her and your child."

Shrugging, Clay casually rolled his eyes. "You know what; yeah…you're right on that part. I did cheat on Jacklyn. And you know what else…I didn't feel guilty doing it. But that was only because once we got married and started having kids, she got boring. My life got boring. I was never the kind of guy who liked the whole idea of settling down and staying in one place. But my mistress had other plans. She wanted to see the world…and so did I."

Growling out loud, Optimus huffed. "But how could you do that to Jacklyn, to Cole? They loved you more than anything and you merely threw it away as if it held no importance! That being said, If you were so willing to leave them then, why the sudden urgency to have them now?"

Shaking his head Clay glared. "What difference does it make to you? Why do you care? What does ALL OF THIS mean to you?!"

Just then Optimus yelled at Clay, in an extremely ominous tone. "It means EVERYTHING to me!"

Just then Clay fell quiet, watching in disbelief.

Optimus also fell silent, but then stared Clay down with a cold steady glare. "You hurt these children and Jacklyn in a way that no individual should ever be injured. For that, you will not be given my sympathy but instead will feel my wrath. If you so much as consider the notion that I'm letting you pass into this apartment, you are sorely mistaken."

Lowering his gaze even more, Optimus snarled harshly. "If you so insist on fighting me to get them, then I must warn you that I will only restrain my abilities so much."

Rolling his eyes Clay sighed. "You really wanna do this gramps? I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Optimus stood there for several moments before finally sighing heavily while turning away to move back into the apartment. "Just go back to your mistress Clayton and leave us be in peace."

Optimus was not going to fight this man, no matter how much he may make emotions stir. No matter how much he admittedly would have liked to teach Clay a lesson or two for what he had done to Jacklyn, there was just no way he was going to appear as the weaker link and fall victim to Clay's taunting. He was the wiser individual here. He knew when and where was the right time to fight, and right now—

Just then, Optimus felt a fairly large mass ram into his back forcing him to go down. Looking up Optimus saw Clayton scramble to his feet, trying to make his way into the apartment.

Gritting his teeth together, Optimus huffed.

—right now, was the PERFECT opportunity for a fight.

Grabbing Clayton suddenly by his ankles, Optimus managed to bring Clayton tubling down onto his stomach. The impact made a loud thud, shaking the pictures on the wall by the door.

The two stood up staring at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Optimus, using strategy immediately took a defensive position between Clay and the hallway that led to Cole's door. There was no way in the pits of Kaon that Optimus was going to let this pit-forsaken individual past him near the children.

Glaring Clayton rumbled. "Get out of my way."

Optimus returned the gesture. "Never. Not so long as I have blood running through my veins."

Shrugging Clay smiled forcefully. "Have it your way grandpa."

Just then Clay suddenly charged Optimus with his fist above his head ready to lay a blow to Optimus' face, a fist that Optimus caught without strife in mid swing.

Clay stood there in disbelief as Optimus held his fist that was pushing all of his strength without having to break a sweat or make any effort at all.

Pushing Clay away Optimus snarled again. "Don't make me do this Clayton."

Grabbing a vase off of a counter near the door, Clayton charged again screaming out of anger. Swinging it hard, the vase shattered over Optimus' head, breaking into several small shards of ceramic clay.

The room grew eerily quiet as Optimus fell to a knee holding his head. A piece of clay had lodged itself into his head and he could feel the warm, oozing flow of blood escaping from the wound.

Slowly Optimus stood to his full height and stared down at Clay with threatening disapproval. "Very well Clayton. If you wish to fight…"

Out of sheer desperation, Clay again charged with his fists ready to lay a few blows when Optimus suddenly planted a half charged fist into his stomach.

Cracking his neck Optimus scowled and with swift reflexes gripped Clay's neck.

Clay immediately grabbed Optimus' hand and desperately tried to pull it away.

Slamming Clay against a wall Optimus closed in so that their faces were mere inches apart. Optimus eyes stared Clay down looking him over. Leaning ever-so-slightly, Optimus snarled. "Don't ever come here again. That is the only warning you will ever receive."

With that Optimus dropped Clay to the floor letting him breathe hard and cough from having almost choked. Picking Clay up by the collar of his shirt, Optimus dragged Clay out into the hallway into the elevator. Dropping him in the elevator, Optimus turned away and pressed the button for the first floor.

As he walked out Optimus glanced over his shoulder once again and huffed. "That is the only warning you will ever receive."

Optimus then stood there and watched as Clay sat on the elevator floor with eyes of awe and horror as the elevator door slowly slid shut.

Once the door was shut, and the elevator was going down, Optimus sighed in relief and rubbed his aching head, groaning to himself in pain. This was one heck of a headache.

…

…

…

Opening the door casually, Jacklyn sighed throwing her keys on the small table beside the door. "Optimus, I'm home." But instead of hitting the table like usual, her keys hit the over turned table and fumbled to the floor.

Just then she stopped and looked around in awe. "What the hell?"

Looking around, the entrance and part of the living room looked as though a tornado had gone through it. Pictures had fallen off the wall. A vase was shattered; there was water on the floor, flowers everywhere, even blood on the floor.

Just then a soft groan emanated from the kitchen where a light was on.

Looking up Jacklyn swallowed hard and slowly walked toward the kitchen,

Upon entering, she was a bit more than surprised to see the sight that took place.

Seated up on the island table, Kira was holding an ice pack against Optimus' head. Optimus was seated at a chair leaning into the ice pack Kira was holding and Cole was standing on a stool beside Optimus holding a towel on the back of his head.

Smiling sheepishly Cole shrugged. "I'm sorry Optimus. I didn't mean to move the towel."

Looking up Kira smiled sheepishly. "Hi mommy."

Just then Cole and Optimus also looked up.

Jacklyn remained quiet before speaking slowly. "W-What happened?"

Kira sighed looking at the ice pack in her hand. "Opmus got into a fight mommy."

Putting her purse down, Jacklyn sat next to Optimus watching him. "A fight? What kind of fight? With who?"

Readjusting the towel slightly, Cole sighed. "Mom…he got into a fight…with Clay…"

Looking up, Jacklyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?! Your dad? What the hell was he doing here?!"

Looking up from the ice pack Optimus groaned. "I wish to know the same."

Putting a hand on Optimus' shoulder, Jacklyn sighed softly. "You're not hurt, are you Optimus?"

Leaning up from the ice pack, Optimus smiled. "I am alright. The children just insisted, and I could not say no."

Coughing loudly, Cole pointed to the back of Optimus head. "He's not as alright as he says he is mom."

Getting up, Jacklyn moved to look at the back of Optimus' head and gasped seeing the towel full of blood. "Oh God Optimus, I'd imagine that THAT must hurt a little."

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Optimus raised his brows. "What is it Jacklyn?"

Looking at Optimus and then at his scalp, Jacklyn sighed then turned to Cole. "Go get my First-Aid kit out of my closet please."

Jumping down off the stool, Cole sighed. "You got it mom."

Looking up again, Optimus raised his brows in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

Gently turning Optimus head around while putting the towel back on his head, Jacklyn sighed softly. "You've got a piece of ceramic clay logged in your scalp. It's kind of deep so you might need stitches."

Looking up yet again, Optimus tightened his face with uneasiness. "I take it that's bad."

Turning his head back around suddenly, Jacklyn growled. "Sit still, will you?"

Cringing in pain Optimus let out a soft groan. Cringing herself, Jacklyn rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Just…try not to move so much, okay?"

Nodding very slowly Optimus sighed. "As you wish…doctor."

Laughing Jacklyn smacked his shoulder. "I'm not a doctor smart one…I'm a nurse."

Smiling to himself Optimus sighed. "Very well nurse Helms."

Chuckling Jacklyn shook her head as she let her gaze drift to Kira. "shouldn't you be in bed? It's way past your bed time young lady."

Jutting her bottom lip out, Kira pouted. "But mommy, Optimus was hurt!"

Nodding Jacklyn smiled. "I know. I know. You did good. I'll make sure Optimus feels better, you go to bed now."

With a loud grumble, Kira carefully climbed down off the table, leaving the ice pack and moseyed away to bed.

Moving past Kira as she walked out, Cole came in with a large red duffle bag; one that he let hit the floor with a soft thud. "Here's your first-aid kit mom."

Nodding Jacklyn smiled. "Thank you sweet heart. Now, why don't you go to bed, like I said to Kira, it's way past your guy's bed times."

Pleading with his eyes, Cole gestured to Optimus. "But mom, Optimus is still hurt! I can't just—."

Holding a hand up Jacklyn smiled. "It's okay Cole, you did more than enough for Optimus and I'm sure he really appreciates it. But right now I'm going to have to stitch up the wound, and I don't think you'd really like to watch. Besides, if you stay up then you know your sister is going to want to stay up too."

Kneeling Jacklyn held Cole by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You did more than enough. Now it's my turn to help Optimus, okay?"

Pouting with his brows ruffled slightly, Cole nodded with a sigh. "Okay mom."

Looking up Cole sighed again. "I'm sorry that you had to get hurt Optimus. Clay wasn't fighting very fair."

With a soft, forgiving chuckle, Optimus lowered his head. "Do not blame yourself for what took place Cole. You could not have controlled your father's actions. Besides, the injury is not as bad as what it may seem."

Looking away Cole closed his eyes tightly and hissed. "He's NOT my dad. "

Slowly Cole moved out of the kitchen into the hallway.

Raising a hand after Cole, Jacklyn whimpered softly. "Cole…"

A door just then quietly shut and the room fell silent.

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus eyes beamed confusion as well as concern. "I said something I shouldn't have."

Releasing a deep sigh Jacklyn shook her head as she turned Optimus' head back around. "No you didn't. You didn't know."

Kneeling down beside Optimus to the duffle bag on the floor, Jacklyn pulled out a large brown bottle of liquid, a roll of thin string and a long, thin plastic case of some kind. Setting the objects on the table, Jacklyn then quickly moved to the sink grabbing a clean wash cloth.

Running it under warm water and then ringing it out, Jacklyn moved back behind Optimus and removed the towel from his head.

With a sigh Jacklyn shook her head. "The wound isn't as bad as what it may have looked like at first, but the cut is still deep enough that it's going to require some stitches."

Furrowing his brows Optimus turned his head slightly. "Stitches?"  
Turning his head back around yet again, Jacklyn huffed. "Stop turning your head. You don't have to make this any more difficult you know."

Gazing downward Optimus mumbled an apology. Sighing again, Jacklyn laughed. "It's okay…just…try to sit still okay?"

Taking the dampened town, Jacklyn gently dabbed around the wounded area to clean away any stray pockets of blood as well as find the shard of clay still lodged in his scalp. Letting a quiet "ah-ha" escape from her mouth, Jacklyn grabbed for the small plastic case. Opening it, Optimus saw a series of small surgical tools like scissors, tweezers, needles and such.

Grabbing a small tweezers, Jacklyn moved behind Optimus' head and paused. "This might hurt a little."

Optimus didn't move at all nor said a word. With a sigh, Jacklyn leaned forward with the tweezers and gently grabbed the shard on the tip and proceeded to pull it out.

Optimus did not flinch or make any indication of the removal of the shard being painful. He just sat there, gazing at the floor.

Putting the shard on the towel that now lay on the table, Jacklyn again cleaned the area thoroughly and then reached for the brown bottle.

Looking up out of the corner of his eye seeing the bottle, Optimus gazed at Jacklyn. "What is that liquid you are going to use on my wound?"

Unscrewing the lid Jacklyn smiled sheepishly. "It's iodine. Hurts like a bitch when you put it in a wound, but it will kill whatever dangerous bacteria may have moved in. We wouldn't want you getting an infection. And on top of all that the iodine will numb the skin around your wound, making the process of putting in the stitches far less painful."

Nodding ever-so slightly Optimus exhaled noisily. "Do what you must Jacklyn."

Slowly Jacklyn poured iodine over the wound on Optimus' head. Again Optimus made really no indication of it being painful with the exception of him flinching, and this Jacklyn could not see but could feel.

Smiling sheepishly Jacklyn chuckled hoarsely. "Sorry."

Optimus aid nothing but instead let out a soft indiscreet groan.

Reaching in the small plastic case again, Jacklyn gently pulled out a short silver needle. She then reached for the roll of string.

For the next fifteen minutes or so Jacklyn worked quickly at sealing the wound and then covered it with a small gauze pad.

Wiping her hands clean, Jacklyn yawned and smiled. "Well, that should heal within a few weeks. The stitches are biodegradable, so it will just dissolve into your blood stream. We'll have to change your gauze pad once every day to make sure you don't get an infection, but overall I think you're going to be just fine."

Looking up Optimus smiled gratefully. "Thank you Jacklyn."

Rubbing his shoulder warmly, Jacklyn smiled. "You're very welcome."

A brief moment passed where the two of them fell silent until finally Jacklyn sat down next to Optimus, looking at him and then at the table. "Why after five and a half years would Clay suddenly up and decide that he wants the kids now?"

With a shrug Optimus released a grunt. "I haven't the slightest notion. But he was quite persistent."

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn cringed. "I-I'm sorry you got hurt Optimus. Clay can be fairly abusive when he wants to be. Trust me, I know."

Smiling warmly Optimus shrugged. "It's quite alright Jacklyn. This by no means was the first time I've ever gotten hurt. I've been injured far worse than this before."

With a soft chuckle Jacklyn tilted her head in curiosity. "How?"

A small smile came onto Optimus' face as he was about to list a few examples, like the time he nearly froze to death in the arctic, or the time when he contracted the Cybonic plague or maybe about the time when he was stabbed by a duplicate of himself controlled by Silas, or even the countless times he and Megatron would become caught in ambitious battles of good vs. evil.

The smile on his face faded as the realization of these events came into thought. Optimus couldn't tell Jacklyn about these things. For one, Jacklyn would never believe him and or would think he was completely insane or two would believe him and then feel skeptical-if not frightened -to be with him. After being here for so many months and finally excepting what has become of him, there was no way he was going to allow his past to push away his potential future.

Looking away Optimus smiled sheepishly. "It's …not important."

Turning away slightly Jacklyn couldn't help but wonder…was Optimus really hiding something?

It wasn't really her place to ask, but after the whole incident of going out past Jasper Nevada was still- even seven months later- bugging her beyond all comprehension. True, Optimus like everyone else on this planet was entitled to his or her own secrets. After all we all have skeletons in our closets, but could it be that the secrets Optimus were hiding could ultimately put her and her family in danger?

As Jacklyn fought with herself over these troubling thoughts, Optimus couldn't help but feel those same stressing vibes.

Taking her hand in his Optimus cooed softly. "Jacklyn."

Looking up suddenly Jacklyn hesitated. Smiling warmly Optimus purred. "What is it that's troubling you so? You seem rather quiet."

Looking away Jacklyn again hesitated. They've been dating for what, only a day if that, and she wanted to ask him about his past? No…she wasn't going to make this mistake again. Not again. She wasn't going to push someone she cared about too far too soon. Optimus' secrets were just that. His secrets. When he was ready to talk about his past with her then she would listen intently. Until then, she would respect his privacy.

But there was something that she could ask about at this moment.

Looking up Jacklyn titled her head to the side curiously. "Why did you fight Clay anyway? Why didn't you just let him take Cole and Kira?"

Looking away for a moment, Optimus pondered the question, smiled, then looked back at Jacklyn. "Because I love Cole and Kira. If any harm were to come to them, I could never find forgiveness with myself."

For a moment, Jacklyn was speechless but soon found herself smiling warmly and fondly at him. "Really?"

Nodding Optimus chuckled. "Absolutely."

Pulling Jacklyn closer, so that her chair was next to his, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in against his chest. "Jacklyn…you, Cole and Kira are the only family I have now. You all are the only thing I have left to protect."

With a warm smile, Jacklyn leaned against Optimus' chest breathing quietly. "You don't mean that Optimus."

Leaning in closer Optimus gently brushed his nose against Jacklyn's cheek breathing slowly. "Oh but I do. I mean every word with the utmost sincerity."

There was a long lapse of time where Optimus and Jacklyn said nothing but instead merely enjoyed each other's company. Nothing really needed to be said.

Feeling the expansion and contraction of Jacklyn's lungs as she breathed slowly was comforting. This was a comfort Optimus had not felt in millennia.

Tilting her face upward towards Optimus' Jacklyn smiled and raised a hand to his cheek. Pulling him closer, Jacklyn gently rest her lips on Optimus' which he took without the slightest hesitation.

Just then Cole walked into the room and paused chocking in disgust. "Can't you guys take your PDA somewhere…not-so-public?"

Turning around simultaneously, Jacklyn and Optimus both smiled. Resting her hand on the back of the chair she tilted her head smiling suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in bed young man?"

Shrugging casually, Cole stumbled into the kitchen venturing toward the cupboards. "I got thirsty."

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn laughed. "Oh really? It might not have anything to do with the fact that you wanted to make sure Optimus was doing okay, would it?"

Wheeling around Cole scoffed. "No."

Raising an eye brow Jacklyn waited. Fiddling Cole looked away. "Maybe."

Smiling warmly Optimus rose to his feet and approached Cole. "I appreciate your concern Cole," Slowly Optimus kneeled to meet Cole's gaze. "But you know Cole, you really should not concern yourself about me." Putting his hand under Cole's chin, Optimus lifted his lowered eyes up to meet his. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I am much tougher that what I let on to be."

Smiling shyly Cole nodded. "I know."

Tilting his head Optimus raised a brow. "Really?"

Cole slowly nodded. "I know you were going easy on Clay when you were fighting him. You could have killed him if you wanted to, couldn't you Optimus?"

Passing a quick glance to Jacklyn who was watching curiously, Optimus sighed and looked back to Cole. "How did you know I was taking it easy on him Cole?"

Looking away, Cole fiddled with his fingers trying not to look Optimus in the eye. "When you told us to go to my room, I made Kira go in and I stayed in the hallway and watched."

Kneeling beside Optimus Jacklyn whispered. "Cole…"

Trying to hide the tears Cole looked away entirely. "I saw you try to walk away from Clay, and then I saw him run into you and then I saw you pull him down and…"

"Cole."

Cole continued to look away. Putting his hand under Cole's chin, Optimus pulled Cole's head up, making him look at him. "Cole…"

Looking up with red eyes Cole sniffed. "I heard what you said to him Optimus. A-And I want to know why you said it. Why?"

Optimus was quiet for only a moment before he laughed softly and pulled Cole in close, so that their foreheads were resting against one another's. "Cole, I said those things because whether you realize it or not, I do care about you…and your sister…and your mother. I know that your biological father caused you great pain and I do not want you to have to feel that pain ever again."

Slowly the tears started to swell in Cole's eyes as he looked Optimus' face over. His face remained gentle and sincere. He was telling the truth.

Without warning, Cole fell against Optimus and started crying hard, coughing and wheezing. His hands gripped Optimus' shirt tightly as he wept. His tears stained against the gray tint of Optimus' shirt.

Slowly Optimus wrapped his arms around Cole in a tight, warm embrace and cooed. "It's all right Cole. It's all right."

Blubbering Cole tried to speak from against Optimus but couldn't. Resting a hand on Cole's head, Optimus pulled him closer and sat on the kitchen floor, holding the weeping boy in his lap. "It's all right Cole. You can cry as much as you need to."

Jacklyn couldn't say anything. But still this was overwhelming warmness on her heart at seeing Optimus do this for Cole. None of her other potential boyfriends ever did anything like this for her kids, but Optimus did. Optimus was truly different from any other man she had ever known. He was unique.

Rising slowly with Cole in one arm, Optimus casually approached the cupboard and pulled out a glass and carefully filled it with water.

Cole had quieted down and now was merely sniffing.

Turning to Jacklyn, Optimus whispered softly. "I am going to take Cole back to bed."

Nodding Jacklyn sighed. "Okay. I think I'm going to bed too."

Nodding Optimus also sighed. "I will be to bed shortly."

Turning away, Optimus slowly treaded down the hallway into Cole's dark room. Gently sitting on the bed, Optimus turned to the night stand setting the glass of water on it. Wrapping both his arms around Cole, Optimus remained silent.

Looking up Cole sniffed. "Why are you so nice to me Optimus?"

Smiling Optimus gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "I already told you Cole. I care about you."

Slowly looking back down, Cole rested his head against Optimus and sighed tiredly. "Optimus, can I ask you something?"

Looking down, Optimus shifted Cole's weight in his lap. "Of course Cole."

Gazing off into the empty space of the room's darkness -not staring at anything directly - Cole sighed. "Why is this world so twisted? Why do people have to hurt one another the way they do?"

Looking at Cole and then at the same darkness, Optimus sighed gravely. "I cannot give an answer Cole, for I myself am not quite sure of the answer."

Pulling Cole closer, Optimus mumbled. "This whole universe is full of people who have hate and greed in their hearts. There are people who see a heinous act as being a condonable act. And then there are people who just chose to not see the universe's erroneous ways and instead choose to be blind to everything. But through all of the bad things in this world, there are still people who wish to do good…who wish to do the right thing and want to live an existence free of war and want everlasting peace."

Looking up at Optimus, Cole furrowed his brows. "How do you know that?"

Shrugging Optimus looked away. "It's not so much a matter of truth Cole, it's what I believe. It's what I have to believe." Looking down at Cole, Optimus' glance was grave. "You are not the first I have told this to, but…if we do not hold the belief that someone can change, then we can never truly achieve everlasting peace."

Looking away, Cole remained silent for a long time. Letting a soft groan escape his chest, Optimus looked up. "Do you want to know something Cole? Something I've never told anyone?"

Looking up Cole nodded slowly. Optimus stared at the wall for but a moment and then closed his eyes. "Many times in my life, I've considered the very same question you asked me. About why this universe is so twisted, and many times I found myself thinking I found the answer…the source of the twisted-ness. But in truth, I truly think that every one of us is the source.

Not one of us is the innocent contender in this mystery we call life. All of us in some shape or form have a burden to bear. But…when we come together, when all of us come together as one and learn to set aside our differences in attempts to understand each other a little bit better, only then can we all make a burdens a little lighter and easier to bear."

Cringing his jaw tighter, Cole looked up at Optimus. "Are you saying that I should forgive my biological dad for what he did to mom and Kira?"

Smiling Optimus shook his head. "Not exactly Cole. I'm not saying you should forgive him, but more or less forgive the past."

Tilting his head, Cole scowled. "What?"

Resting his hands on Cole's shoulders Optimus smiled warmly. "Everything that your father did to you hurt you. This much is true, and accepting him as your father now is a task that you find incapable of doing. I understand that. But if you continue to hold onto this anger against your father, you will find yourself beginning to suffer. Regardless of what your father may have done to you, you both still share blood."

Cole looked away still scowling.

"However—."

Optimus gently cuffed Cole's chin and rested his forehead against Cole's. "From what I've learned over the past few years is this; being a father is not measured by how many offspring you've sired, but rather over how you take care of them. Being a father is about how you take care of your children, how you love them, protect them, nurture them and teach them your values. For this, I can see why you don't accept Clay into your heart."

Cole looked away, letting a tear stream down his face.

Optimus wiped it away with his thumb and cooed. "I'm not saying that you have to accept your father's actions Cole, I'm merely saying as so to put your own heart at ease, that you respect them."

Looking up Cole cried out. "But how Optimus?! How can I respect them?!"

Pulling Cole into a tight embrace Optimus spoke softly. "That is something you are going to have to discover for yourself Cole."

Leaning into Optimus, Cole wrapped his arms around him, breathing slowly. "Optimus?"

Looking down at the child in his arms, Optimus purred softly. "Yes Cole?"

Looking up Cole smiled warmly. "I wish I had a dad like you."

For a moment Optimus was quiet but then he chuckled softly. "You do, do you?

Nodding Cole continued to smile as he fell against Optimus' chest. "I think you'd make an awesome dad."

Pulling Cole up into his arms into an even tighter embrace, Optimus chuckled. "And I think you would make a wonderful son."

…

…

…

After Optimus had finished turning off all the lights in the apartment, he couldn't but feel a sense of fulfillment. Cole was now sound asleep in his bed feeling emotionally at ease from the nights earlier strains. Though Optimus' head still ached slightly, that could easily be drowned out by the warmth in his heart.

Entering the bed room, Optimus was silent as to not wake Jacklyn up.

Closing the door slowly Optimus turned around to see Jacklyn sitting up in bed dressed in a large blue t-shirt.

The two stared at one another for some time, Jacklyn smiling the whole time.

Looking away quickly and then back at Jacklyn, Optimus shrugged. "What?"

Shaking her head, Jacklyn laughed. "Nothing."

Scowling slightly for but a moment, Optimus soon shrugged and stumbled over and sat on the bed with his back to Jacklyn.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Jacklyn couldn't help but chew at her fingernails and smile as Optimus got undressed. He truly did have a very nice figure.

Casually pulling his pants and socks off, Optimus climbed into bed and groaned tiredly. "Jacklyn?"

Looking up at Optimus' face, Jacklyn pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Yes?"

Rubbing his eyes Optimus breathed in deeply. "How long has Cole had these feelings against Clay?"

Shrugging Jacklyn slowly fell down under the covers. "Ever since his dad left five years ago. Why?"

Looking away at the lamp on the night stand, Optimus huffed. "I believe that Cole had quite a bit of anger against Clay pent up inside his heart."

Rolling over to look at Optimus, Jacklyn lifted her eyes curiously. "Had?"

Gazing out of the corner of his eyes, Optimus nodded. "Yes. Cole and I took quite some time and talked about it. He expressed his emotions and now I think he's feeling quite better."

Nodding Jacklyn sighed. "I see."

Nodding Optimus looked forward across the bed and let his head fall against the headboard.

Looking Optimus over for a moment, Jacklyn smiled and caressed Optimus shoulder tenderly.

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus was greeted with a warm, tender smile. Furrowing his brows Optimus tilted his head slightly. "What?"

Jacklyn smiled as she shrugged casually. "I just wanted to thank you, for what you did for Cole. I'm sure it meant a lot to him."

Smiling in return, Optimus bowed his head respectively. "Cole needed me. I did what any responsible, caring adult would do."

Looking away Jacklyn continued to smile. "Perhaps." After a moment or two, Jacklyn quietly yawned and stretched. "Well, seeing as how it's almost two in the morning, I think it's about time we call it a night."

Nodding Optimus looked away, yawned and agreed.

As she laid down, Jacklyn indiscreetly stretched and curled up slightly.

Optimus couldn't help but wonder why Clay had decided that after five and a half years that now would be a good time to return and claim his biological children. What was the sudden urgency? None of it really made any sense.

Just then Jacklyn made a soft moaning noise and nudged Optimus with her foot.

Looking over, Optimus' could feel his face suddenly turned red from embarrassment at the sight of Jacklyn's under garments around her waist being exposed. She was wearing black silky, lacey undergarments that just barely hid certain parts that under most circumstances should remained unexposed.

Looking away Optimus slowly licked his lips and regained his thoughts, then looked again.

Cursing himself, he huffed and again had to look away. Why did he look again?!

This time he looked over and forced himself to gaze at Jacklyn's face.

Her eyes where closed but she was smiling.

Scowling Optimus cursed himself and let his attention drift back down to her waist.

Sighing heavily Optimus leaned over next to Jacklyn, reaching over top of her.

Opening one eye slightly Jacklyn watched…and waited.

Just then Optimus casually pulled the covers over Jacklyn, rolled over in his spot onto his side and turned the light off.

The room was now dark and quiet.

Rolling over to look at Optimus, Jacklyn sat up and huffed, thinking to herself in astonishment.

"That's a first."

…

…

…

When Optimus opened his eyes again, he was again in the same place where he was before. He was in the place where everything in the landscape was flat, barren, and white. The earth had not changed at all for it was still cracked, dry and lifeless. The purgatory in his mind had not changed at all since his last visit.

As he looked ahead he saw yet another somewhat familiar feature…the dying willow with no leaves and bark as black as death.

Breathing hard, Optimus slowly looked at himself only to notice that the only thing that had changed in his landscape was him. Unlike last time, when he had rested his hand on the tree to see he was his Cybertronian self, now as he raised his hand and gently rested against the tree, he saw a white flesh colored hand of a human staring back against the tree's black bark. He was human now? Why? Why was he human now?

Looking over into the dark pool of water, Optimus was greeted with the same human face that he had now come to know and recognize. But then, just like the last time, a drop of water suddenly fell from the tree's branches and rippled his reflection. When the water settled again, he no longer had a human's face staring at him, but instead the face that of an Autobot, of him as an Autobot. The scar that protruded his optic still – even this time—remained fully intact. .

Again the reflection's actions mimicked that of his own. But suddenly just like the last time, the figure was more than a reflection for it reached up and grabbed his human arm and refused to let go. The cold, metallic armor wrapping around his skin, freezing it on contact. It was again trying to pull him down under the dark cold surface of water.

Finally, his Cybertronian self succeeded and began pulling him down into the cold darkness. It once again wrapped it's suffocating grip around him. Everything grew darker the deeper they traveled. It eventually became so dark until there was nothing but black.

But then, suddenly there was something different from the last time.

There was a light. It was blue and green like that of a ground bridge portal…and there was a voice calling to him.

The voice was calling his name… and his name alone.

Then without warning he went through the light.

…

…

Opening his eyes suddenly, Optimus sat up and breathed hard. He was in a cold sweat even though the room was warm.

Laying back down Optimus sighed gravely and pulled a pillow over his head. Why was this dream continuing to taunt him so? What did it mean? What did any of it mean? None of it made any sense at all.

Pulling the pillow off of his face, Optimus slowly began to look around the room.

The shades as well as the windows were open for the sunshine was gleaming through the glass and the curtains flew gently in the breeze. The sounds of birds singing outside the window and the rustling sounds of the awakening city quietly echoed through the room. Sitting up, Optimus sighed and began to settle.

It was merely a dream.

Nothing more than a dream.

"Hey, look who's finally awake."

Looking over at the door, Optimus was pleasantly surprised to see Jacklyn leaning against the door way.

Smiling Optimus sat all the way up. "Good morning Jacklyn."

Returning the smile, Jacklyn casually entered the room and pulled the curtains open completely as so to let in the light. "Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty."

Squinting at the light, Optimus groaned and laid back down covering his head with the blanket covers.

Laughing Jacklyn shook her head and scoffed. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mumbling from under the covers, Optimus groaned tiredly. "And why is that, if I may ask?"

Looking out the door Jacklyn called out. "Okay Calvary, get him."

With their own separate battle cries, Cole and Kira came flying into the room and jumped up onto the bed onto Optimus.

With a loud grunt, Optimus looked out from under the covers only to meet Kira's face next to his own.

Laying on Optimus, Cole peered over so his face was next to Kira's.

Gleaming Kira grinned from ear to ear. "Good morning sunshine!"

Cole laughed and huffed. "Morning Putter… you're looking dapper."

Narrowing his gaze, Optimus huffed, said nothing, then quickly covered his head again.

Both Cole and Kira weren't going to allow that for he apparently had to wake up. It was almost nine thirty, and Uncle Johnathan and Aunt Matilda and their kids were coming for brunch.

Peering out from under the covers at Jacklyn, Optimus sighed. "John, Matilda and their children are coming for 'brunch'? When did this arrangement conspire?"

Smiling sheepishly Jacklyn shrugged. "Less than ten minutes ago."

Sitting up with Cole and Kira still on him Optimus yawned. "Really?"

Nodding Jacklyn continued to smile. "Matilda called earlier this morning and said she felt kind of bad for what happened the other day at the reunion and kind of wanted to spend some time with us before they started back for D.C. So, I suggested a late brunch."

Stretching as Kira climbed into his lap, Optimus sighed. "And when can we expect our guests to arrive?"

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

Turning to Optimus with an even more sheepish smile, Jacklyn shrugged. "Would you believe…right now?"

…

…

…

"I really am sorry about how mom treated you and Optimus, Jackie. It really wasn't fair at all."

Sitting down on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand, Johnathan sighed. " I tried to talk to mom about it after you left but then 'you-know-who' had to get involved and give me the guilt trip."

Laughing sheepishly, Jacklyn walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. "It's okay John. There's no use in you getting tangled up between the arguments that take place between mom and I."

Shrugging, Matilda leaned forward grabbing her glass of orange juice off the coffee table. "Still, your mother has no right to treat you or Optimus that way."

Sitting beside Optimus on the love seat, Jacklyn shrugged casually. "Maybe so…but through all of what happened yesterday—."

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn gently took his hand in hers and smiled looking at Johnathan and Matilda. "—some good defiantly came out of it."

Smiling John nodded and casually drank some of his coffee.

Smiling Matilda rested against the back of the couch. "Do I dare ask what?"

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn beamed. "Let's just say, we're a little more serious than what we were before."

Looking at John, Matilda just smiled and shrugged. "So…Optimus…what did you think of Caroline and her commentaries?"

Rolling his eyes, Optimus looked away. Laughing John rolled his shoulders back. "Don't worry about the whole being called a 'worthless-bum' thing. It's not any worse than what my mother said about Matilda when I first met her.

Looking up suddenly, Matilda slowly scowled at john. "What was it your mother said about me John? I for one would like to know."

Smiling sheepishly John quickly stood up and started for the kitchen. "A-Ah…W-What do you say we start serving brunch? I'm sure that Bacon Quiche and Ham egg bake are well on their way to being done."

Lowering her voice to an ominous level, Matilda growled. "Johnathan."

Stopping in mid stride John slowly turned around smiling sheepishly. "Honey, it's really nothing important, besides…that was years ago!"

Crossing her arms, Matilda continued to scowl.

Slumping slightly, John slowly started to walk back. "Matilda honey, It's nothing really that bad…I just said it was to make Optimus here feel better."

Tapping her fingers on her arm she continued to scowl.

Putting his hand up, Johnathan sighed, defeated. "Okay, okay so my mother called you 'no-good-trailer-park-trash' when I first met you. But do you honestly think I listened to her. NO. If I had, I wouldn't have married you and had three beautiful boys as well as one more beautiful child on the way."

Slowly rising off the couch Matilda continued to scowl.

The whole room fell quiet as Optimus and Jacklyn watched.

Slowly approaching John, Matilda maintained the scowl on her face until they were mere inches apart. Then, the scowl slowly disappeared and was replaced by a small smile. "I knew what your mother had said about me the first time we met. Jacklyn was the one that even told me. I just acted like I didn't know anything because I like seeing you come crawling back like a dog with his tail between his legs and sweat like a sinner in church."

John was speechless before he playfully scowled, grabbing Matilda in his arms. "You…are an evil woman. You know that?"

Smiling broadly Matilda laughed. "Oh I know. But you can be pretty evil yourself you know."

Johnathan beamed happily. "Oh I know."

Laughing Jacklyn huffed. "Oh why don't you two go get a room already?"

Johnathan chuckled loudly motioning to Matilda's pregnant belly. "we already did. How do you think we ended up with this?"

Slapping his hand, Matilda scoffed playfully. "John."

Watching John, Jacklyn and Matilda playfully joke with one another was to Optimus something long forgotten. He could barely remember the last time he had such a humorous conversation with other adults. Even as an Autobot, he rarely had time for fun and games unlike Bumblebee, Bulkhead or Arcee. Even Ratchet time and again was at one time or another playful with the children. But come to think of it, he never was. He spent the majority of his days either on patrol or monitoring the base's security both of which entailed high responsibility.

Now that he really came to thinking about it, admittedly he regretted not having spent more time with Ratchet and the other Autobots or even the children. Because now, the chances were quite slim that he would ever see them again.

Closing his eyes, Optimus could still see all their faces. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Jack, Miko, Rafael , Ms. Darby and even Agent Fowler.

Opening his eyes again suddenly Optimus slowly stood up.

Looking over at him, Jacklyn hesitated. "Optimus, are you alright?"

Jacklyn, John and Matilda suddenly fell quiet.

Nodding Optimus forced the best smile he could. "Yes. I am quite alright."

"Would you all please excuse me?"

Moving away slowly, Optimus moved down the hallway into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Turning on the faucet, Optimus bent down letting the water run through his fingers.

Cupping his hands together Optimus splashed water in his face and breathed slowly keeping his eyes closed.

Even after seven months, the thoughts…the memories of his previous life would still not let him be.

Memories of Agent Fowler and his Autobots, of the children and Nurse Darby, of Megatron and the Decepticons, of Unicron and the Iacon relics ALL OF IT…simply would not leave him be…

Staring up into the mirror Optimus continued to breathe slowly.

His human self stared back at him, looking as though he was deeply troubled.

Why did this happen?

Why did he have to become human?

Why did any of this have to happen?

When he was Cybertronian, when he was an Autobot…everything made sense. He knew who and what he was supposed to be. He was a Prime…a leader…a soldier. Now…

Who was he suppose to be now? What was he supposed to be now?

Opening the door Optimus moved slowly and quietly down the hallway. When he entered the living room no one was there. But then suddenly, voices and laughter rang out from the kitchen.

Moving there, Optimus paused by the door way and watched quietly.

These humans…this family…knew nothing of the war he had fought, or of the fact that there was life beyond their own among the stars. All they knew of was the life right here on their own planet.

All this family was truly aware of was the fact that this was their life. Every day they awoke to the rising sun and rested to the onset of night. Like Cybertronians, they knew how to laugh and cry.

They had desires of falling in love as well as the ability to hate.

Like Cybertronians, they too were full of potential.

Where they really that different?

Looking up, Jacklyn smiled and held out a hand. "Optimus come get something to eat."

Smiling, Optimus moved away from the door frame into the kitchen.

The realization was clear. This was his home now. Nothing he could say or do would change that now. He HAD to learn to accept his fate for what it was. He HAD to accept the fact that this problem was not going away.

He could spend the rest of his days fighting it or…he could make the best of what fate has given him.

Moving beside Jacklyn, Optimus smiled and took her hand in his. Looking up at him Jacklyn smiled in return and squeezed his hand.

Fate had given him Jacklyn.

Fate had given him Cole and Kira.

FATE had given him a family. Not now or ever was he going to let something that precious go.

Several months from that day had passed from when Optimus reached the realization of what was to become of him. He now truly accepted his fate and was striving to embrace it.

He had decided to try to move on and move forward. With that being said, Optimus had asked Jacklyn for assistance in receiving his driver's license which after attempting only once, he received with flying colors. In celebration of this Jacklyn even went as so far as to buying Optimus a vehicle to use. Nothing fancy, just a large red pick-up with raised suspensions and a chrome guard bar along with a large blue sticker in the back window saying PRIME. The sticker was Cole and Kira's idea.

Also in that time, Johnathan and Optimus had become somewhat close friends. They conversed with each other regularly, almost on a weekly basis. Johnathan had even went so far as to put his name on the line to get Optimus a job at a large cooperation that John's choice of occupation was in partnership with. With John's recommendation, Optimus received the job and took it graciously. Now he was one of twelve personnel that worked on the fourth floor of Conner & Conner, a company that strived in Designing, manufacturing and accounting for local businesses in the Phoenix district as well as several other districts in the area. Although his manager, Mr. Wilbur T. Cliff was less than desirable, Optimus felt as though the job succeeded to his expectations and abilities rather well.  
As far as what Optimus did for this company was rather simple. He was basically part of a small group of people responsible for cataloguing, filing and storing data into the company's main network. So, as you can imaging, Optimus –having spend countless years in the historic hall of records at Iacon—found no trouble in doing what was asked of him at this company. In fact, his boss, Mr. Jacob W. Conner III had to commend him for the fine job he had done in merely two weeks of working there, and from which even received a raise in his pay.

For Jacklyn, having two sources of income was a much needed relief to their household. Because eof the purchase of the truck, Jacklyn almost faced eviction form her land lord for not being able to pay rent, but with Optimus' new job, that problem was easily eliminated.

Between Jacklyn and Optimus things were going very well. They considered themselves as a serious couple and conducted themselves in such a way. In the time that Optimus and Jacklyn started dating in all seriousness, Optimus had taken Jacklyn out on exactly twenty five dates. Cole and Kira had even been on one or two which were more considered 'family-outings'

To Optimus, everything was going smoothly, although he still found himself on rare occasions thinking about everything he left behind…

…

…

…

Across the cosmos somewhere in the twisted dimensions of space the Nemesis floated silently through the earth's hemisphere.

Slamming his servo into the center council, Megatron roared out in anger. "What do you mean you can't find Prime?!"

Cowering back slightly Knockout hesitated. "Well, Lord Megatron…uh…you see, we're not exactly sure HOW it happened but he just…disappeared. And he hasn't really popped up since."

Wheeling around suddenly, Megatron lowered his ominous gaze to Knockout. "Are you telling me Prime just disappeared into thin air?! Such a thing is not possible!"

Turning away Megatron growled even more. "My adversary has been missing for nearly a year and the Autobots are STILL managing to collect Iacon relics before our forces can retrieve them!"

There was a moment of silence that seeped across the bridge until finally Dreadwing broke the silence. "Lord Megatron, does it not turn to our benefit that Optimus Prime is out of the way? Without a Prime to use the Forge of Solis Prime, we needn't worry about—."

Rumbling lowly Megatron huffed. "Perhaps Dreadwing you have failed to take notice that Optimus Prime has taken with him a relic that can turn the tides of this war…and such…it is vital that we locate him and destroy him before he is given the chance to use such relic."

Shifting his weight slightly, Dreadwing humbly waved a hand. "Do forgive my asking Lord Megatron but what exactly was the relic that Prime managed to retrieve?"

Looking from over his shoulder away from the main terminal, Megatron hissed loathingly. " It is a relic of unimaginable power, one of which can cause massive amounts of pain and devastation to any adversary. Unfortunately, the relic does not hold a specific name in the Iacon archives."

Turning from the terminal, Megatron chuckled lowly, "However, according to information from the historical records, this relic holds the capability to wipe out entire armies with one blast. Thus, stands to reason, hold the utmost importunacy of retrieving."

Turning around, Megatron gazed across the bridge to Soundwave who was busily working at decoding the Icon data base. "Soundwave, for the time being discontinue efforts in decoding the Iacon coordinates and focus your efforts in finding Optimus Prime. The Autobots cannot retrieve any more relics without the assistance of their precious leader, and without our searching—."

Moving closer Knockout grinned. "They too will have to stop looking. Clever."

Smiling fiendishly Megatron chuckled ominously once again. "Optimus, the time is close at hand where you will feel my cold blade rip out your very spark…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?! What do you mean the Decepticons have ceased all activities?!"

Moving up next to Arcee at the main monitor, Ratchet barked. "Why would the Decepticons have stopped so suddenly?"

Looking up Arcee shrugged. "I wanna know as much as you Ratchet. One minute, they looked like they were on the course of unearthing another relic and then they just…left."

Shrugging Smokescreen laughed mockingly wide a grin. "Maybe they got scared thinking we were going to show up, and just decided to same themselves the embarrassment."

Walking up Bulkhead sighed. "So…the Decepticons decided they didn't want the relic after all. So what?"

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

Shaking his head, ratchet groaned. "No. The Decepticons would never leave a relic behind, even if it was useless to their cause. They must have had an alternate motive."

Huffing Bulkhead scowled. "Like what?!"

Pausing suddenly Raf looked up from the catwalk. "You don't think…that…they…found Prime do you?"

Suddenly the room fell quiet until Bumblebee echoed with a series of sort drawn beeps. Shrugging Bulkhead sighed. "I've got to agree with Bee, why would the Decepticons even be looking for the boss bot in the first place? We've been searching for him high and low for little over a year now, and there's no trace of him. I bet the Con's are celebrating!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Gazing up at the main monitors, Ratchet sighed. "In Optimus and Megatron's last confrontation, Optimus managed to apprehend a relic that holds significant power that could potentially turn the tide of this war…unfortunately, complete information about the relic is not accessible without Optimus' expertise decoding skills."

With sagging shoulders, Arcee groaned. "So what you're saying is; is that you can't tell us anything about the relic or what it's capable of?"

Nodding slowly Ratchet groaned. "Correct."

Groaning loudly, Miko huffed. "This is so not cool at all. I never thought I'd be the one saying this…but…I really wish we had the big guy back."

Looking at Miko, Raf nodded. "I think we all feel that way Miko."

Rubbing the back of his head, Jack sighed heavily. "Ratchet, isn't there anything we can do?"

Turning around, Ratchet shrugged gravely. "If we had a place to start looking then maybe we could do something Jack, but without that we have nothing."

Jumping in Miko chimed. "Dude, we know that he went through a ground bridge and got lost from there. He's probably in another dimension like what we were. Can't you just bridge him back like you did for us?"

Looking up Raf sighed. "Miko, when we were lost, we had cell phones to contact the Autobots. They could track our signal. With Optimus, we have no way of knowing which dimension he's in or whether or not he's in a parallel dimension at all."

Growling Smokescreen looked away. "If I was with you guys when Optimus got into that fight with Megatron—."

Resting a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder, Bulkhead sighed. "There's nothing you could have done to change what happened kid. So stop beating yourself up for not being there."

Shrugging Miko huffed. "Why doesn't he contact us already so we can bridge him back?"

Shaking his head, Jack exhaled slowly. "What if he can't contact us?"

Looking away ratchet suddenly grew worryingly quiet. "If Optimus cannot reach us, then there is no way we can bring him back."

The entire room grew so quiet that you could have heard a pin hit the floor.

Slowly all the bots went their separate ways as did their human allies.

Looking up at the monitor that was scanning coordinates, Ratchet sighed gravely. "Wherever you are Optimus, I pray by the All-spark to you are alive and well…and I just want you to know…that we really do need you back."

…

…


	10. Chapter 10: Tough Decisions

Chapter 10: Tough Decisions

"Opmus! Opmus! It's my turn! It's my turn!"

Looking at Kira, Optimus sighed and sat on the floor. "Oh Kira, I don't know that I can play like this anymore. I think I'm all 'played' out."

Pouting Kira sniffed. "But Opmus, you said you'd give me another ride once Cole's turn was done."

Chuckling softly Optimus sighed. "Oh, alright."

With a loud squeal of joy, Kira quickly scrambled onto Optimus' back and sat triumphantly.

Standing up Optimus groaned softly and started walking throughout the apartment.

With ecstatic squeals Kira beamed. "Giddy up horsey!"

Watching from the kitchen, Jacklyn smiled and giggled to herself softly. Optimus was definitely something else.

Over the course of the last few months, he had done so much for her had her family. Optimus does things that her previous boyfriends never did. He was a good role model and a wonderful father figure.

Gently resting a finger on her lips, she casually bit her nail as she withdrew into deep thought.

She and Optimus had been dating quite seriously for the past several months with no advance. With every other guy she dated, her ex-husband included, they had moved from a casual relationship into a more…serious relationship within a matter of months, and every one of those times it was the man that made the advance on her. Why hasn't Optimus?

Could it be that he was content with the way things were and didn't want to move their relationship status from its trial period into something more serious? Was it possible that he didn't want to be 'lovers'?

Feeling her heart sink slightly, Jacklyn sighed.

Compared to most men in this world, Optimus was a keeper, for multiple reasons; he was so kind and gentle hearted toward everyone, he was amazing with kids, he was responsible, he was generous, he was honest, he was an amazing kisser and above all that…just as an added bonus...he was not bad look by any means. After all, what woman could resist a man that was tall, broad in the chest and shoulders, had nice abs and pecks and biceps and tri—?

Shaking her head suddenly, Jacklyn cursed herself and looked away. It's always the same lately. She can be thinking about something entirely different and her mind will fall onto Optimus.

Looking back at him Jacklyn heaved a heavy sigh.

Then again, what was so bad about liking the way Optimus looked? They were dating after all, and his body was – from a woman's point of view – quite desirable.

But…what if he didn't find her desirable?

Shaking her head she had to resist that kind of thinking.

No, Optimus cared about her, maybe even loved her, otherwise why would he have stayed so long? Why would he have gone through everything the last few months had thrown at them and still come back?

Cursing herself, she thought if only there was a way to get Optimus alone. And she meant ALONE, alone.

It seemed as though the last few times Optimus and her began to get intimate with one another, something job related would come up, children would interrupt or something else family related.

Thinking, Jacklyn suddenly paused as an epiphany struck her. She knew how to get Optimus alone, and it would never look that way from Optimus or the children's perspectives.

Looking across the room, Jacklyn saw Optimus who was lying on his stomach with Kira still on his back yelling at him to get up, and Cole sitting on his back assisting Kira. Jacklyn snorted and chuckled at the sight.

Optimus and the kids needed a break from work and the blistering summer heat.

"Hey guys."

Just then Optimus and both Kira and Cole looked up to meet Jacklyn standing in the door way.

Smiling, she grinned mischievously. "What would you guys think about taking a vacation for maybe a week or two?"

Sitting up Cole tilted his head slightly. "Where?"

Looking at her finger nails, Jacklyn continued to smile. "Oh…I was thinking about maybe…going up north…to grandpa's cabin."

Suddenly, both Cole and Kira jumped up in excitement. Cole beamed from ear to ear. "Grandpa's cabin?! Really? We haven't been up there in a long time!"

Laughing Jacklyn nodded. "You're right, we haven't."

Huffing Kira tugged at Jacklyn's pant leg. "But mommy, don't you have to work?"

Kneeling with a smile, Jacklyn snuggled into Kira. "Oh I can take vacation days every now and then. Besides I haven't taken a vacation from work in a long time."

Pointing to Optimus, Kira continued to huff. "What about Opmus?"

Looking at Optimus with a warm, yet mischievous smile, Jacklyn laughed. "Oh I'm sure Optimus could get some time off from work too if he really wanted to."

Leaning back on his arms while still sitting on the floor, Optimus gazed up at Jacklyn with a puzzled look. "And where exactly is this cabin?"

Waving a dismissive hand with a wide grin on her face, Jacklyn cooed. "In Minnesota."

…

…

Within only a couple days, after making numerous phone calls, as well as a few IOUs, the back of Optimus' pick-up was packed full, strapped down with a black tarp and was well on it's way down the interstate.

It was evening now, and the landscape was starting to look different than that of dessert and plateaus, but instead as starting to look mountainous and green. This was Colorado.

Sitting up in the back seat, Cole yawned. "Hey mom, how long until we get to Grandpa's cabin?"

Chuckling softly Jacklyn huffed. "Almost a day for sure honey. So you might as well sit back and relax."

Leaning forward Kira yawned also. "Mommy, I'm getting tired…and hungry…and my butt hurts."

Looking over at Optimus, Jacklyn shrugged. "Did you want to stop in North Platte at a hotel? It's about a half an hour away from where we are now."

Shrugging Optimus sighed. "If you all wish to pull over and rest when we reach North Platte, I will do so."

The occupants in the truck slowly fell quiet as the sound of the engine and the tires treading on the interstate tar. For fifteen there was nothing but soft music playing in the background.

Looking out the window, Jacklyn sighed.

"What is wrong Jacklyn?"

Looking over at Optimus, Jacklyn sat up. "Hmmm?"

Glancing over from the wheel Optimus sighed. "What's wrong?"

Smiling sheepishly, Jacklyn shrugged. "Oh nothing, I was just admiring the scenery."

Again the cab suddenly fell quiet.

"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off…"

Looking over Optimus watched and listened as Jacklyn quietly sung along to the song playing on the radio.

Chuckling softly Optimus sighed loudly.

Looking over Jacklyn smiled. "What?"

Optimus smiled. "You have a beautiful voice you know."

Looking away in embarrassment, Jacklyn tried to hide her face. "No I don't Optimus. You're just saying that to flatter me."

Shrugging casually, Optimus sighed. "You believe what you wish to believe and I will do the same."

As the moved down the interstate, the lights of an approaching city emanated off the clouds on the horizon.

Glancing at Jacklyn, Optimus shrugged again. "Do you wish to stop?"

Looking back at Kira and Cole Jacklyn smiled. "It's up to you Optimus. If you feel like you can keep going, then keep going. I don't think you're going to get much argument from the peanut gallery."

Looking up in the rear view mirror, Optimus smiled at the sight of both Cole and Kira sleeping soundly.

Peering over at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled. "I can keep going."

Waving a hand Jacklyn smiled. "Then by all means, continue on fine sir."

Moving through the city, Optimus watched the lights gleam against the windshield then looked over at Jacklyn. She was also looking at the lights of the city.

Her eyes glistened with yellows and reds from the lights…making her face glow like a star set high in the sky.

Looking back forward, Optimus just couldn't help but smile to himself as they rolled on through the quieting streets.

"Optimus, could I ask you a rather serious question?"

Staring out the truck's windshield, Optimus nodded. "Yes Jacklyn, of course."

Looking away Jacklyn breathed in slowly. "What do you think about…us?"

Examining the exit sighs as they passed, Optimus casually yawned. "By 'us', what is it you mean?"

Stretching her legs out, Jacklyn turned and gazed out her window. "You know… us…us as friends…as a couple."

For a moment Optimus was rather quiet, then shrugged casually. "what is it I am supposed to think exactly?"

Looking over at Optimus, Jacklyn shrugged. "Are you…happy with the way things are?"

Furrowing his brows in thought for a moment, Optimus eventually slowly nodded. "Yes, I suppose I would say that I'm quite content with the way things have become. Why?"

Looking away Jacklyn folded her arms and slouched in her seat. Lowering her voice slightly, she sighed. "No reason."

Laying her head against the window, Jacklyn sighed gravely to herself.

He was happy with things being the way they were? He didn't want ANY kind of change?

Looking over at Jacklyn again, Optimus could clearly see that something was not right. Did he offend Jacklyn somehow with his answer? And if so, how?

Turning his attention back out to the road in front of him, Optimus groaned quietly. Why did women's emotions have to be complicated?

…

…

When Jacklyn opened her eyes the next morning, the road was different now. They were no longer on the interstate, but instead were on the back roads in a low valley of some kind.

The trees climbed and slopped to the hill side and came almost right up next to the road in some spots.

Then, as if the shed any confusion a yellow and blue sign in the distance approached and quickly passed read: 'Welcome to Minnesota'.

Looking at Optimus in astonishment, Jacklyn huffed. "You didn't stop at ALL?"

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled warmly. "I told you I could keep going, did I not?"

For several seconds, Jacklyn was stunned. More astonished than anything else. Optimus actually drove all night and got them to Minnesota, almost a full day sooner than what she thought they were going to arrive.

With the passing time, the hill side eventually became nothing but flat, open prairie and fields of corn and soy beans with various thickets scattered here and there. Only two hours of this scenery passed before thick forest and brush covered rolling hill sides once again, but that wasn't before the rolling flat plains of grass with large white wind towers covered every acre flashed their powerful brilliance across the landscape.

Minnesota; the land of ten thousand lakes…it's truly had a beauty all its own.

Turning up a vacant gravel road with no sighs, Optimus had to wonder if Jacklyn truly knew where she was going. The truck had to crawl through a thicket whose branches grew across the road and up a path that was overgrown with grass and loose brush. Then, to set aside and doubts, a large, two story cabin sat out like a sore thumb, looming over a clear crystal lake.

Bringing the truck to a stop, Optimus turned off the ignition and sat back, looking at everything in awe. Glancing over at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled. "You were right Jacklyn. This truly is a beautiful place."

Quickly unbuckling their seatbelts Cole and Kira scrambled out of the truck to investigate the lake lot and stretch their legs.

Getting out of the truck themselves, Jacklyn sighed fondly. "Oh It's just how I remember it."

"Jacklyn! Optimus! Bought time you guys got here."

Looking up on the balcony, Optimus noticed a familiar face and smiled. Jacklyn on the other hand felt as though her heart sank into her stomach.

Yelling back Optimus huffed. "This is a pleasant surprise. What are all of you doing here?"

Laughing John waved dismissively as he descended the stairs. "We got out here yesterday morning." Looking out over the water John smiled with the same fondness Jacklyn had. "You remember how we'd come out here as kids and we'd go down on the beach and play?"

Standing next to John, Jacklyn nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I remember. You and Eric used to go fishing out on the dock in early morning or late afternoon because that's when the fish would bite best."

"Jacklyn!"

Looking up on the balcony Jacklyn smiled at the sight of Matilda, who was holding a small bundle in her arms. Setting aside the feelings in her chest, Jacklyn let a squeal of excitement escape as she scrambled up the stairs. "Oh my goodness, I have to see the new baby!"

Gently handing the baby over, Matilda smiled humbly. "She's been waiting to meet her aunt."

With a wide smile Jacklyn laughed. "A she huh? Aren't you lucky."

Laughing with a nod, Matilda smiled. "Yep. God finally decided to give me a break and gave me a daughter instead."

Cooing at the small child Jacklyn sighed lovingly. "And what is the little angel's name?"

Smiling warmly Matilda sighed. "Emily Louis."

Smiling down at Emily, Jacklyn chuckled softly. "Hello Emily."

Yawning, the small infant struggled to open her eyes then cooed before closing them again.

Watching from down below on ground level, Optimus looked to John and chuckled. "Congratulations John. You must be very proud."

Looking up at Matilda and Jacklyn, John sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. It's not every day that you get a new baby…you know?"

Nodding Optimus' gaze also drifted back up to the balcony. He didn't know what it felt like to have a child born of his own genetic coding. But just from the way John was acting…from the way he was smiling…it must be a wonderful thing.

Nudging Optimus gently, John pointed to the back of the truck. "Hey, OP…what do you say we get you guys unloaded and settled."

With a simple nod Optimus agreed. "I think that would be a rather intelligent course of action."

Again gazing up out of the corner of his eye, Optimus couldn't help but wonder, what did Jacklyn mean last night when she asked about he thought about their current relationship? Could it be that she wished to become more serious? If that was truly the case, in what way did she wish to become more serious?

…

…

As an hour passed, Optimus, Cole, Kira John and his boys decided they were going to try their luck at fishing while Jacklyn, Matilda and baby Emily stayed back at the cabin.

"I'm sorry about us crashing the cabin. If I had known you guys were coming, I would have told John no."

Smiling sheepishly, Jacklyn shook her head. "It's okay Matilda. You didn't know."

Walking up to the stove, Matilda sighed. "So…what's the matter?"

Looking up, Jacklyn seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Pulling a pan out of the cupboard, Matilda scoffed playfully. "Oh come on Jackie. I saw it in your eyes when you got out of your truck. Your heart sank when you saw we were here. What's wrong?"

Turning in her seat toward the table, Jacklyn lowered her voice. "I-It's nothing Matilda."

Looking over her shoulder, Matilda placed her hands on her hips and scowled playfully. "Jackie…I'm an elementary school teacher. It makes no difference whether the person is a toddler or an adult. I know when I'm being lied to."

Trying not to meet Matilda's eyes, Jacklyn sighed…knowing she was defeated. " I was…just sort of hoping to get Optimus alone sometime during the week…that's all."

With a look of confusion Matilda remained silent, then turning away from the sink with the towel in her hands, Matilda stared at Jacklyn with an expression of puzzlement. "Jacklyn what are you talking about—?"

Jacklyn stayed quiet not saying a word. Suddenly it dawned on Matilda.

"He hasn't said those three important little words, has he?"

Slowly Jacklyn shook her head no.

Putting the towel on the table, Matilda leaned back on the counter. "And he's made absolutely no attempts to—?"

Again Jacklyn shook her head no. "He's really made no attempt at all." Looking away Jacklyn groaned rubbing her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Gazing over her shoulder from the stove Matilda shrugged casually. "It's simple. Just talk to Optimus about it."

Looking up Jacklyn cried. "How?"

Chuckling, Matilda waved a serving spoon covered in sauce. "Simple. Just talk to him the way you're talking to me. Talk to him from the heart. The only way he's going to know what you're thinking is if you tell him."

Feeling defeated Jacklyn threw a hand up and let it fall to her knee. "Sure, that's easy for you to say. You've been married for over fifteen years now. You have four beautiful children, a beautiful house with a white picket fence, a promising career and a bright future. What do I have? An apartment in the slums of town and a job that keeps me away from my family for hours …sometimes days at a time."

Turning off the stove, Matilda slowly sat next to Jacklyn who was staring at the floor.

"First of all Jackie, now is not the time to be giving yourself a pity party, you're a grown woman and for Christ's sake take some initiative. If Optimus isn't going to be the one to say anything then you should. Two, I've seen your apartment and it's more than that. It's a home. Three, your children know you have to work hard and respect that because they know your job entails helping people and saving lives. Fourth and finally, you have a wonderful, caring, generous man who adores you and your children and would probably jump off the ends of the earth for you."

Rubbing her hand on Jacklyn's back, she sighed heavily. "Look, I get it. You love Optimus…and you want to show him you love him. But if one of you doesn't tell the other that you love them, how do you expect to go anywhere in your relationship?"

Jacklyn was silent for a long time before she burst out laughing while being in tears. "You're right. I hate to admit it but you're right. I'm behaving like I'm seventeen again, experience love for the first time. Crazy, foolish, stupid love. "

Looking up at Matilda Jacklyn groaned. "I thought maybe my heart had learned its lesson after the last how many times of having my heart broken."

Continuing to rub Jacklyn's back, Matilda smiled warmly. "I really don't think Optimus would be the kind of man that would do that to you. I truly believe he would never intentionally hurt you."

Putting up a hand, Matilda smiled. "Jackie…don't worry about it. When you want to have time alone with Optimus, you give me the word, and I'll make sure everyone clears out."

Shaking her head, Jacklyn sighed. "Why would you do that for me?"

Smacking Jacklyn lightly in the back of the head she laughed. "You came up here hoping to have the cabin alone for a few days so that you and Optimus could get better acquainted with one another."

Looking up at the ceiling, Jacklyn smiled. "But you're saying all this like he actually wants to be with me."

Smiling Matilda nodded. "I'm sure he does Jackie, I'm sure he does."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Jacklyn leaned over groaning. Why did men's actions have to be complicated?

…

…

Later that night, as all ten of them, baby Emily included, sat around the table eating a chicken pasta dish that Matilda had made, the adults talked about the usual things that adults talked about, and the children talked about all the activities they were going to do tomorrow.

In midst of all the voices, John and Matilda's twin boys Christopher and Kegan where busily making a mess of themselves when Christopher suddenly looked up at Optimus and then at his mother.

"Mom, why does Aunt Jackie's boyfriend have a scar across his eye?"

Hissing across the table Matilda almost spit her food out. "Christopher!"

Looking at his twin suddenly the boy pouted. "I'm not Christopher! He is!"

Shaking his head the other twin scoffed. "Seriously mom, you can't even remember who is who?"

Scowling Matilda pointed a dangerous finger at the two giggling boys. "Listen here you little smart-alecky runts; I know which one of you is which. Christopher, I know I'm talking to you because unlike your brother, YOU have a knick on your ear from when you were a baby. So don't play dumb."

Looking up with a pouting expression on his face, Christopher reached up feeling his ear then looked at his twin. "Dude, she's good!"

Looking across the table, John and Matilda's eldest son Matt, scowled at the two. "Of course she's good ding dongs, she's your mother. She's been stuck with you since the day you two were born."

Looking up from beside Matt, Cole laughed softly. "The same could be said about you Matt. You know that right?"

Matt shrugged putting the fork of food up to his mouth. "I know that. You don't hear me complaining do you?"

Scoffing loudly Matilda groaned. "Lord, this is what I get for having sons."

Laughing loudly, John almost chocked on the food residing in his mouth.

Scowling at John, Matilda said nothing, then turned her attention back to Christopher who was still giggling. "Christopher Robert, apologize to Optimus for asking such a rude question."

Chuckling, Optimus held up a forgiving hand. "It's all right Matilda, I cannot say that young Christopher's question is wrong to ask, and thus will not treat as such. Besides, the bay cannot help but be curious, I'm sure."

Looking at Christopher as well as Kegan who was watching from behind, Optimus smiled warmly and gestured to his scar. "I received this after getting into a very fierce battle with an adversary of mine."

Cocking his head slightly, Kegan leaned forward. "What's an ad-ver-sary?"

Leaning forward, Matt sighed. "An adversary is the same as an enemy."

Leaning back in his seat, Kegan sighed. "Oh…why do you have an enemy Optimus?"

Scolding Kegan, Matilda huffed. "Kegan Michel."

Cowering down, Kegan smiled sheepishly. Optimus laughed softly. "It's a little hard to explain little one, and in most truth, I don't know that I can."

Popping up, Chistopher sighed. "Why?"

Chuckling softly, John scoffed. "Stop asking question you twerps and eat your supper."

Both looking down, Chistopher and Keagn ate without saying another word.

Groaning softly. John looked up smiling while cutting a piece of chicken. "So, Optimus…how do you like your job so far? You've been there now for, what, two and a half months?"

Nodding Optimus smiled. "Overall, I'm rather content with my work station, however there are some rather undesired stipulations."

Chuckling, John scoffed playfully. "You mean Wilbur, don't you?"

Returning the gesture Optimus smiled. "How could you have possibly guessed?"

Looking down at his food shaking his head, John laughed. "That old goat thinks he owns every square inch of that company, and will pretty much tell you he does."

Optimus put a fork into his mouth laughing in agreement.

Pointing his own fork forward John huffed. "But you know, I heard a rumor going through he grapevine that pretty boy, Connor is looking for a replacement for Cliff just because he's getting so sick of the complaints."

Serving herself with salad, Matilda scoffed. "Sheesh, and they say women gossip."

Shrugging casually John sighed. "I'm not gossiping Matilda. I'm merely informing Optimus here of what I heard."

Looking up from slurping pasta Kira smiled. "That's still gossiping uncle John."

Scowling playfully, John quickly stuck his tongue out at Kira, you in turn did the same to him.

Looking up from at his plate, Optimus shrugged. "Do you have any idea as to who Mr. Connor is hiring as a replacement?"

Shaking his head, John sighed. "No. Only that they have a lot of field experience in data recover and formatting."

Looking back down at his plate, Optimus pushed away the half eaten chicken breast. "I just hope that whoever is asked to take the position is not any worse than what Mr. Wilbur Cliff was."

Nodding John agreed. "I hope so too. Try talking on the phone with him. That was horrible. He'd talk really quiet and then he'd talk REALLY LOUD AND THEN HE'D talk really quiet again. You can imagine how annoying THAT gets after three or four times."

Chuckling softly Optimus nodded. "He does that when you are talking to him in person as well."

Both Optimus and John chuckled. They both knew all too well that Wilbur T. Cliff was the kind of individual that most people did not enjoy working with or for. He was a short, rude, self-absorbed individual that had absolutely no manners what-so-ever. He was a, bald, crotchety old man that always wore a tux as well as a condescending attitude just about everywhere he went.

Pushing his plate away, John sighed loudly. "Okay honey, I'm ready for that desert now."

Crossing her arms, Matilda smiled mockingly. "Alright, then you better get your butt outside to the fire pit and start trying to make a fire."

Looking up in confusion, John huffed. "Why?"

Shrugging casually, Matilda smiled. "Because I got the stuff to make smores."

As soon as Matilda made the slightest mention of smores, instinctively, Kira, Kegan and Christopher jumped up from their seats and ran out the door. Following behind, Matt and Cole followed just to avoid having to clean off the table.

Shaking her head, Matilda groaned. "I shouldn't have said the 'S' word."

Slowly rising, Jacklyn sighed. "Well, I guess I should really start cleaning up."

Rising also, Optimus nodded. "I will assist you."

Looking at both of them, Matilda saw this as the perfect opportunity to give Jacklyn and Optimus some much needed alone time. Grabbing baby Emily's carrier and John's arm, she quietly motioned for them to go outside. With a puzzled looked John was about to speak only to be quietly shushed by his wife.

"Let them have some time to themselves. Come outside with me, and help me keep the kids occupied."

Furrowing his brows, John quietly huffed. "Why?"

Gently patting his arm as they moved out the screen door, Matilda smiled. "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, let's leave them be."

…

Carrying the dishes into the kitchen, Optimus was a bit puzzled by Jacklyn. She had barely talked at all the entire night. She wasn't behaving like her normal, spunky, talkative self, and in most honesty, that concerned Optimus.

Gently placing the dishes beside the sink, Optimus moved around Jacklyn taking the towel in his hands, proceeding to dry the dishes she had already cleaned.

For some time, the sound of the washrag moving through the water and the gentle clanking of dishes was the only things making noise. Jacklyn didn't say a word.

Looking up, Optimus casually smiled warmly. "You've been overly quiet this evening, are you not feeling well?"

Gazing solemnly at the soapy water, Jacklyn sighed. "I feel fine."

Tilting his head slightly, Optimus nudged Jacklyn. "Then why the silence?"

Looking up out the window above the sink Jacklyn breathed casually. "Optimus, do you remember the first time you fell in love?"

Falling quiet, Optimus was forced to pause to ponder the question. Shrugging, Optimus sighed. "Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Shaking her head, Jacklyn mumbled. "No reason."

Leaning down beside Jacklyn, Optimus whispered. "Oh I think there is a reason, otherwise you would not have asked."

Putting the rag down, Jacklyn turned and started to walk away. "Don't worry about it Optimus. It's fine."

Glancing at the sink and then at Jacklyn who was ascending up the stairs to the rooms, Optimus called out. "Jacklyn wait a minute." Almost sprinting up the stairs, Optimus called out again. "Jacklyn please just wait a moment!"

Moving through the hallway Optimus panted. "Jacklyn please just talk—."

Just then, Optimus paused in speaking as he noticed Jacklyn sitting on the bed with her back away from him, and she was quietly sobbing. Walking in, Optimus shut the door and gently sat down beside her. "Jacklyn, what is wrong?"

Turning her face away, Jacklyn said nothing. Trying to look at her Optimus whispered. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Still, Jacklyn remained silent.

Moving off the bed, Optimus slowly kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Jacklyn…please, I will not know what is troubling you unless you talk to me."

Keeping her head down, Jacklyn sighed heavily. "I'm just so scared."

Chuckling softly, Optimus kneeled lower to see her face. "About what?"

Looking up to meet Optimus' eyes Jacklyn sniffed. "About being rejected…again."

Cocking his head, Optimus furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about Jacklyn?"

Scoffing loudly in frustration, Jacklyn looked away. "You don't get it to you? Even after all the little subtle hints I've given you over the past few weeks."

Shaking his head Optimus paused. "Jacklyn, I don't—."

Pushing Optimus away suddenly Jacklyn stood and walked toward the window. "What don't you understand Optimus? What you can't seem to put two and two together that when a woman makes certain advancements against a man that it may mean she want a more serious, meaningful relationship?! I want to be with you Optimus! In a way I can't even describe! I want to be with you so much that it hurts!"

Looking away, Jacklyn suddenly fell silent, trying to quiet the tears starting to swell. "I'm so afraid that if I tell you my true feelings, that you'll feel pressured and want to leave."

Turning to Optimus, Jacklyn's eyes were red and swollen. "Why can't you understand? I love you Optimus Prime…and I want to be yours and yours alone."

…

No words could describe what Optimus felt at that very moment. The only thing comparable would be that of; your heart stopping for a minute, climbing up into your throat, then sinking back down into your chest before finally starting again.

This was what was troubling Jacklyn? This was why she was acting so strange?

She was afraid of him rejecting her love...her love for him.

She loved him?

Those three words flashed like lightning through Optimus brain, a shock her was still trying to recover from. Who would have thought that those three words could mean so much?

I. Love. You.

Jacklyn's voice continued to echo the words through Optimus skull, rendering his brain helpless.

Looking up at Jacklyn with a smile Optimus beamed but then his smile faded.

She was looking away from him, gazing out the window at the lakeshore below. Sighing heavily, Jacklyn whispered. "I know you don't feel the same about me Optimus, it's okay. If you want to leave, I'll make sure not to tell the children the truth."

Slowly a large warm set of arms wrapped themselves around Jacklyn's torso. Looking up behind her, Jacklyn was a little surprised to have been met by a kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably only around forty five seconds. Pulling his lips away leaving Jacklyn whimpering for more, Optimus finally understood.

Turning her around, Optimus smiled seductively as he caressed her cheek. With a low guttural purr, he gently kissed and bit at Jacklyn's neck making her whimper. "Oh Optimus…"

Looking at her with his deep blue seductive eyes, he smiled evilly and swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. Yelping she gripped his shirt tightly, staring at him in disbelief.

Throwing her on the bed, he pinned her down staring at her.

Gazing up, she could felt as though her heart was going to pound right out of her already trembling chest. He was so strong.

Smiling, Optimus cooed in a whisper. "Jacklyn Helms."

Returning the smile, Jacklyn whispered. "Yes…Optimus Prime?"

Grinning with intent of even more seduction, Optimus purred lowly. "Tonight…I am making you mine."

...*****…

The air of the next day's morning was cool and crisp. Birds sung their joyous morning tunes as other animals began to wake with the rising sun.

The cabin was quiet as everyone was still sound asleep…all but two.

Breathing slowly, Jacklyn lay on Optimus' warm chest and purred softly in satisfaction. There were no words that could describe last night's...encounter.

Though his eyes were closed, Optimus would feel the warm gently breeze blowing in from the window as well as the sun's rays on his face.

Looking down, he smiled in satisfaction seeing Jacklyn against him almost asleep with a peaceful, satisfied smiled on her face. Gazing at the ceiling he couldn't help but smile himself. For once he could say this and not feel as though he had to contradict himself.

Life…was good.

Rolling over with a groan, Jacklyn laid on her side opening her eyes slowly to gaze out the window. Snuggling up behind her Optimus purred, but said nothing.

Laughing softly, Jacklyn lifted a hand, resting it on his cheek then kissed him. "Good morning."

Optimus returned the gesture by kissing her on the cheek back. "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

Stretching slightly, Jacklyn sighed. "Oh yes, I slept very well." Looking up at Optimus she smiled. "You?"

Smiling with a soft chuckle, Optimus gently kissed Jacklyn. "The best I've slept in months."

Kissing him back on the cheek, Jacklyn sighed. "Thank you for last night. I finally felt like a real woman again."

With a smile, Optimus gently rubbed his nose against hers. "You're very welcome. It was my pleasure."

With a soft laugh, Jacklyn huffed. "Oh I'm sure it was."

Chuckling Optimus shook his head. "As if you didn't enjoy last night's endeavors as well?"

Optimus continued to chuckle softly as he sat up and stretched. Gazing out the window he sighed happily. Sitting up also with the covers against her chest, Jacklyn smiled gazing out the window at the glistening tides of the lake. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Smiling Optimus lovingly looked at Jacklyn with a grin on his face. "Yes. I have."

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn smiled sheepishly then looked away laughing.

Optimus just smiled.

Pulling off the covers, Optimus casually slipped on a pair of boxers and pants. Looking at Jacklyn while holding his shirt in his hand he chuckled. "I am going to go see if anyone else is awake."

Pulling her knees up to her chest Jacklyn smiled. "And… if no one's awake?"

Shrugging Optimus smirked.

Shaking her head, Jacklyn laid back down, pulling the covers over her head releasing a soft groan of exhaustion.

With the same smirk, Optimus climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Jacklyn's mass. "Jacklyn."

Pulling the covers from over her head she scowled playfully. "What?"

After kissing her passionately for a minute or so, he pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

Slowly smiling, Jacklyn could feel her face turning red. "I love you too."

Gently rubbing his nose into hers, Optimus smiled and cooed. "I'll come back soon. Alright?"

Pushing her face into the pillows slightly to hide the blushing, Jacklyn smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "I know you will be."

Carefully climbing off the bed, Optimus trotted over to the door and left shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sitting up again, Jacklyn's eyes drifted back outside. There was a pair of turtledoves sitting n the tree next to the window.

Smiling she sighed lovingly before falling back into the pillows laughing softly. "Oh Optimus, you've stolen my heart."

…

…

…

Casually walking down the stairs, Optimus for once had found himself in such a good mood that he was actually whistling.

Walking into the kitchen though, Optimus found himself stopping suddenly after seeing Matilda at the stove.

Looking up with a wide smile spread across her face, Matilda beamed. "Well good morning."

Walking into the kitchen slowly Optimus spoke. "Good morning."

Smiling still, Matilda watched him walk in and open the fridge. "Sleep well?"

Nodding Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I slept very well. Thank you."

Snorting slightly with a laugh, she looked back to the sausage links sizzling on the griddle.

Huffing, Optimus scowled slightly. "What was that gesture for?"

Laughing, Matilda shook her head while looking to the ceiling. "Oh nothing. I meant nothing by it."

Clenching his jaw very slightly, Optimus merely shrugged and looked away. Then looking back, Optimus couldn't help but wonder if Matilda knew. Shrugging it off Optimus thought perhaps it was best that he just not say anything, after all what business he conducted with Jacklyn's was precisely that; his business.

Just then several tiny feet came scrambling down the stairs giggling and laughing.

Kira, Kegan and Christopher came scrambling into the kitchen. Looking up at her aunt Matilda, Kira smiled. "Good morning Aunt Matilda!"

Smiling back Matilda laughed. "Good morning Kira. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding Kira beamed. "Yep!"

With a small grin, Matilda nodded. "That's good." Then turning to her own boys she smiled mischievously. "How about you two monsters, did you guys sleep okay?"

Both nodded in sync to one another.

Smiling Matilda turned back to the stove, serving eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon and sausage links onto three plates. Handing them to the boys and Kira she smiled with a wink. "Well that's good to hear. Now, eat up you three, you guys have a busy day of hard earned play ahead of you."

Taking the plates graciously, the three skipped away into the dining room to eat their breakfast.

Looking at Optimus she smiled handing him a plate. "I have a few things that I need to be done around here, but John is too lazy to do them. So I was hoping you'd maybe help me out?"

Taking the plate in his hands, Optimus gazed up at Matilda. "I would be more than happy to assist you."

Chuckling, Matilda smiled. "That's wonderful to hear. Maybe we'll get started right after breakfast."

Cocking his head slightly Optimus huffed casually. 'What is it you wish to accomplish exactly?"

Shrugging, Matilda casually turned back toward the stove. "Oh, you'll find out very soon."

Furrowing his brows as he gazed at the melting cheese on the scrambled eggs, Optimus couldn't help but wonder…what on this earth was Matilda going to have him help her with?

…

…

Later that morning into early afternoon, Jacklyn had finally decided to get up and out of bed as well as dressed in order to come outside.

Upon walking outside she stopped suddenly at seeing Matilda on the patio lying in a wooden Adirondack chair dressed in a bathing suit with sunglasses on her head and a glass of ice tea in her hand.

Walking up beside her Jacklyn paused, looking at her with puzzlement. "Matilda, what are you doing?"

Looking up Matilda smiled. "What? Can't a woman relax?"

Sitting next to her in another Adirondack chair, Jacklyn sighed. " I thought you were saying last night at dinner that you had all these chores you were going to do?"

Looking away, Matilda suddenly had a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh…I…got someone else to do it. And I must say…I'm enjoying the view…"

Looking over in the direction as to where Matilda was looking, Jacklyn almost chocked.

Standing beside a large stump, Optimus stood bearing a sharpened axe on his shoulder. Grabbing another piece of wood off the pile Optimus lined it up center then struck it with the axe, splitting it into splinters.

Smiling at Jacklyn, Matilda giggled. "You're more than welcome to sit and watch."

Scowling playfully Jacklyn huffed, then proceeded to sit back in the Adirondack chair she was already seated in. "I think I just might."

Gazing up at the sun Optimus exhaled hard and placed the axe on the ground next to the stump. It was only late morning and the air was already beginning to become warm, and now he was beginning to become hot and sticky from the sweat beading off his chest and face. Peeling off his shirt, Optimus exhaled deeply at feeling the air on his skin. Picking the axe up into his hands again, Optimus casually flexed his arms up and back then swung down spitting the log in half. The beads of sweat slowly dribbling down across the creases of his large muscles, making them almost glimmer in the sunlight.

With her hand, Matilda fanned herself and looked at Jacklyn in disbelief. "Oh Lord almighty! Look at those abs!"

Smiling sheepishly, Jacklyn looked away. "I know. Aren't they amazing?"

Sighing fondly Matilda huffed. "And those biceps and triceps…lord I think you might have to resuscitate me…I think might go into shock!"

Looking at Matilda, Jacklyn scoffed. "Take it easy Matilda. That's my man you're looking at."

Walking up onto the deck yawning John sighed. "Matilda honey have you seen my—?"

Looking in the direction the ladies were looking John was at first in awe then furrowed his eye brows in slight disgust. "Christ Optimus…put your shirt back on! No one wants to see those man boobs of yours!"

Wheeling around suddenly, Optimus paused seeing John, Matilda and Jacklyn all looking at him.

Looking up scowling, Matilda huffed. "Shut up hater, just because you don't have a fine build like Optimus, doesn't mean you need to tell him to put his shirt back on." Gazing at Jacklyn Matilda added. "Besides, we happen to like the view."

Looking away with a confused scowl, Optimus couldn't quite hear the conversation but could only guess that it was about him. Turning his attention back to Matilda and Jacklyn, Optimus could quite figure it out. He thought he was supposed to be helping Matilda with chores, not do them for her. Then again, this was a rather tedious task proving to need upper body strength, which he had more than enough to suffice. Besides, at least this was keeping him occupied. He never was the kind of individual that could just sit around and do nothing. That's never been his nature.

Shaking his head, Optimus turned away returning to his task of splitting wood.

Scoffing John walked away mumbling. "Now he's just showing off."

Leaning back in her chair Jacklyn giggled softly looking at Matilda. "He's so jealous."

Nodding with an agreeing laugh, Matilda smiled. "Yes he is."

As both their gazes returned to Optimus, Matilda suddenly sighed. "What do you think he'd look like in a Speedo?"

Opening her eyes wide Jacklyn snorted a laugh. "Matilda!"

Shrugging quickly, Matilda smiled sheepishly. "What? Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate fine art."

Putting her hand on her forehead Jacklyn did the only thing she could, she laughed.

Smiling Matilda sighed, leaning back in her chair. "So, how are things going with you and Optimus?"

Looking away slightly, Jacklyn concealed her blushing face and smiled. "Things are going very well."

Leaning forward, Matilda raised an evilly curious brow. "Why are you blushing?"

Sitting up straight, Jacklyn scowled looking at Matilda. "I'm not blushing."

Pointing to her face Matilda smiled mischievously. "Yes you are. How do you explain those red cheeks?"

Slowly smiling, Jacklyn sighed lovingly as she looked over at Optimus. "He told me he loved me this morning."

Matilda was quiet for a few moments then looked away with a wide smile. "I told you he'd come around."

Sighing Jacklyn pulled her knees up to her chest. "Well that's one hill we've managed to get over."

Passing a curious glance to Jacklyn, Matilda paused with a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean by "that's one hill you've managed to get over"?"

Looking at Matilda, Jacklyn remained quiet for sometime before finally sighing heavily. "I don't know how to explain it, but I think Optimus may be hiding something. Something from his past that's been haunting him."

Cocking her head slightly, Matilda blinked a few times. "Like what?"

Shaking her head, Jacklyn groaned. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it's been stressing him out something fierce. He hasn't had one good night's sleep since the day I met him."

Groaning softly, Matilda shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you Jackie. Men are a complicated species; they've always got something going on in their heads."

Nodding Jacklyn sighed. "I know that, but with Optimus it's kind of different. It's almost like…"

Tilting her head to look at Jacklyn's turned face, Matilda lowered her voice slightly. "It's almost like what Jackie?"

Glancing up at Matilda out of the corner of her eyes for only a moment, Jacklyn soon shifted her glance back to Optimus. "It's almost like he's using every ounce of energy and will power he has to forget about his past, but still can't quite seem to do it. He doesn't like talking about it at all and will change the subject if you try to even pursue the matter."

Looking at Optimus also, Matilda sighed softly. "Jackie, you of all people should know that we all have skeletons in our closet in one way or another."

Shaking her head, Jacklyn groaned. "But with Optimus it's different. I don't know really how to explain it, but I just know that whatever it is Optimus is running from…it's important."

Just then, from inside the cabin baby Emily started crying. Looking at Jacklyn, Matilda said nothing then sighed. "I'll be right back."

Watching Matilda walk into the house, Jacklyn sighed then looked back at Optimus and whispered. "Oh Optimus, what are you running from?"

…

…

…

Later that night shortly after midnight, the whole cabin was quiet and all the lights were off…all but one.

Sitting up, reading The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks by Rebecca Skloot, Jacklyn sighed and looked at Optimus who was lying down with his eyes closed. Smiling gently she sighed deeply. She loved the way Optimus looked when he slept. She loved the way his black hair would dangle over his eyes as well as how his nostrils would slightly flare out when he inhaled a breath.

Moving a lock of hair out of his eyes, she continued to smile warmly.

"Optimus, are you asleep?"

Groaning softly, Optimus sighed. "No. I am awake." Opening his eyes, Optimus sat up and yawned. "Why, what is the matter?"

Closing her book and setting it on the night stand, Jacklyn slowly turned to Optimus and cuddled up next to him. "Something is really bugging me…"

Wrapping his arms around Jacklyn, Optimus sank back against the headboard. "And what is it exactly that's bothering you so?"

Looking up, Jacklyn was quiet for a long time. All she could really do was gaze into Optimus' eyes, wondering if she should really ask the question burning on her tongue. Groaning softly, Jacklyn looked away out the window at the water of the lake glistening in the moonlight. "Optimus, why don't you ever talk about your past? I mean we've been together officially for almost ten months and I know almost nothing about you. Why is that?"

Gazing downward Optimus remained quiet, then forced a chuckle. "You already know everything you need to know about me Jacklyn."

Staring back at Optimus harshly, Jacklyn huffed. "I know what Optimus? That you were an army commander? That you lived in Jasper, Nevada before coming to Arizona? That you where an archivist before you became a commander for something that you will not tell me about? Other than those things Optimus, I know nothing about you! How do I know that you're whole story about being a commander isn't bullshit and that you're actually some crazy, psychopathic, homicidal maniac that escaped an insane asylum and is running from the authorities…or how about a terrorist from another country using me and my family as cover so that you can assassinate an important political figure! Shit Optimus, how do I know you're not something worse than the two things I just mentioned! Optimus why don't you—?!"

Suddenly, Optimus clamped his large hand over Jacklyn's mouth to keep her from becoming any louder and waking the whole cabin. Whispering, Optimus hissed. "Jacklyn please! You'll wake the children and John and Matilda."

Falling silent, Jacklyn sighed heavily and pulled Optimus' hand away from her mouth. Rising from under the covers, Jacklyn walked over to the window and just stood there, staring at the stars. "Optimus…this morning you said you loved me. Is that true?"

Getting up Optimus nodded slowly, watching Jacklyn. "Of course it was true Jacklyn. I would never lie to you about something like that."

Looking at Optimus Jacklyn scowled. "Yet you seem to see it as being okay to lie to me about your past."

Furrowing his brows Optimus huffed. "I did not lie about my past Jacklyn."

Laughing smugly Jacklyn threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh okay…let me rephrase that. You didn't lie, you just didn't tell the whole truth, is that it?"

Shaking his head, Optimus slowly approached trying to take Jacklyn's hand. "Jacklyn, it is not what it seems, you don't understand I—."

Pulling away Jacklyn hissed, trying to hide the anger swelling in her eyes. "I don't understand what Optimus? Huh? Am I not good enough to know what it is that's so God-damn important that it keeps you up almost every night?!"

Stepping back, Optimus was shocked that Jacklyn knew that. Nodding Jacklyn huffed looking away as her voice started to soften. "Yes Optimus, I know that you often don't sleep at night because of the nightmares you have."

Looking up she cringed. "I can hear you get up in the middle of the night and go into the living room and turn on the TV. I know that these nightmares you're having must in some way have something to do with your past…I just want to know…why it is you think you need to keep it bottled up?"

Turning away Optimus had to breathe hard. How could he bring himself to tell Jacklyn the whole truth? How could he tell her about The Autobots and the Decepticons? About Cybertron and the Iacon relics? About the war? How could she except that?  
She couldn't.  
Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus forced a smile on his face as he approached and took her in his arms. Squeezing her tightly against him, he groaned. "Jacklyn, the burdens I bear I do not wish to weigh on anyone else. In my past, I've seen things you could not begin to imagine. Horrible, gruesome things. I don't tell you of these happenings as so to spare you of the pain and sorrow they bring. You tell me that you know I do not sleep well, and you're right…I don't. But after last night—."

Leaning in closer, Optimus gently brushed his nose against Jacklyn's and purred. "After the night I had with you…for once in a long time…I slept in peace. Nothing troubled my mind and everything was still."

Putting his hand under her chin, Optimus lifted Jacklyn's gaze so that her eyes met his. With a purr, he gently kissed her cheek and neck. "It's not that I don't want to tell you about my past…it's just that I wish not to tell myself."

With a look of confusion, Jacklyn stared at Optimus for a long time but then softened her eyes and smiled. She knew what he meant. He was trying not to remind himself of the horrendous things he'd seen. With that in mind, she reasoned with herself that maybe it was okay that she didn't know EVERYHING about Optimus.

Chuckling Optimus continued to kiss her on the neck and shoulder. Purring, he smiled. "All that matters Jacklyn…all that really needs to be known, is that I am here. I am what I am, and I accept that. I love you. I love Cole and Kira, and I love this life that I have been so fortunate to receive. I am at peace with the fact that things cannot return to the way they were before I met you, and I have to question myself as to whether or not I would want them to return that way. My life is here now…with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hugging Optimus tightly against her, Jacklyn cooed lovingly. "Oh Optimus…I love you."

Clutching her against his chest, Optimus purred. "I love you too Jacklyn…more than you'd ever know."

Resting his chin rest on her head, Optimus closed his eyes and breathed out hard. He managed to escape an all out fight with Jacklyn this time, but eventually he would have to tell her about his past…there was no denying it. But still, how could he tell her of such tales of giant sentient robots from another world? About a war that's lasted for millennia? About such things as Primus and Unicron? No matter how much he tried to suppress the memories, they always seemed to come flooding back tenfold. No matter how much he tried to reason with himself that he was happy here, that he was content with the way things were he would constantly find himself hungering for the smell of battle. He was a warrior by nature, and with every passing week it was becoming harder to find peace in this domestic way of living.

Then again, this kind of lifestyle was what they were fighting for. They were fighting for everlasting peace, although sometimes, this life now seemed anything but peaceful.

Looking down at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled lovingly. His life was here now…with her. As hard as it was to except at times, Optimus knew that nothing could be changed…no matter how hard finding acceptance with that truth seemed to be.

Moving a lock of hair away from her eyes, Optimus smiled with a sigh.  
Looking up Jacklyn smiled mischievously, turning her head ever so slightly.

Taking Optimus by the hand, she led him back to the bed where they laid together kissing passionately before Optimus, without looking, turned out the light.

…

…

…

Upon waking the next morning, Optimus awoke finding himself lying on his side curled up close to Jacklyn. Looking down he smiled at seeing that they were sleeping cheek against cheek, hand in hand.

Yawning quietly, Optimus looked around the room seeing that the sun was just starting to come up and the dim light of dawn was just starting to spread its wings across the surface of the world. Looking back down at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled as he gently kissed her on the cheek, trying not to wake her.

After getting dressed, and making a pot of coffee, Optimus slowly walked outside with a cup of coffee and stood on the patio, resting his arms on the handrail looking out over the lake. It was chilly that morning, thus Optimus had worn a light hoodie. The sky was clouded over an the landscape looked grey and dreary, but still held its own distinct beauty.

"Enjoying the view?"

Turning around, Optimus was a bit surprised but pleased to see John with his own cup of coffee.

Pulling the sleeves of his red wind breaker down, John breathed in gently also resting his arms on the handrail of the patio. "My dad built this cabin with his own two hands on this plot of land. He could have built it anywhere he wanted but he built it here just because he fell in love with this very same view."

Looking at John, Optimus smiled wrapping his hands around the cup. "Your father had wonderful taste in scenery."

John nodded in agreement with a simple chuckle. "Yeah he did."  
There was a pause for a moment where both John and Optimus listened to the breeze blowing gently through the trees and the birds sang quietly in the branches of the spruce and maples. Looking at John, Optimus sighed. "John, could I ask you something?"

Looking at Optimus, John smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Looking at his reflection in the cup of coffee, Optimus sighed. "What was your father like?"

Staring up at Optimus, John was quiet for a while but then smiled with a small laugh. "Actually…he was a lot like you. He was quiet and reserved, and very well mannered as well as even-tempered. He was tough, but rarely showed it." Laughing John shrugged. "My dad was nothing like my mom. He was gentle and patient and as long as you showed him respect, he'd show you respect. He was also the kind of guy who'd try to talk to someone before getting into a fight, but would beat the shit out of ya' if you provoked him. Like I said…he was a lot like you."

Looking at John, Optimus furrowed his brows. "May I ask, what happened to him?"

Letting his shoulders sag slightly, John sighed. "He died from melanoma."

Furrowing his brows, Optimus lowered his brows. "What is that?"

Rolling his shoulders, John yawned. "It's a type of cancer that begins in the cells that make up the tissues in the eye or in the intestines. Usually, it travels to the heart and…once it gets there…"

Nodding Optimus spoke softly. "I think I understand."

Again, the two were silent for a while until John laughed. "My dad would have loved you though. He was an easy going guy who loved to get to know people."

Smiling, Optimus nodded his head respectively. "I am quite certain I would have liked him too."

Looking away back out across the lake, John smiled warmly. "Thank you Optimus."

Staring down at John, Optimus blinked with puzzlement. "For what?"

Gazing upward, John chuckled. "For making Jacklyn smile again. I haven't seen her this happy in many years. Thank you for doing that."

Watching John for a long time, Optimus' expression seemed blank, but with time a small smile appeared on his face as he turned to look back out across the water. Optimus didn't say anything because nothing really needed to be said. Both understood the other's intentions and was grateful for them.

Slowly drinking the coffee from his cup, Optimus sighed and smirked with content. Things in this life were going to be alright. Without really having any explanation, Optimus just knew that things were going to be okay.

Suddenly, the screen door flew open and Jacklyn was standing there.

Turning around Optimus froze. The look on Jacklyn's face was that of shock.

Putting the cup down on the handrail Optimus approached Jacklyn slowly, watching her. "Jacklyn, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jacklyn remained quiet, having not said a word. Taking her arms, Optimus held her out away from him watching her with puzzled, concerned eyes. "Jacklyn, what's the matter? What happened?"

Looking up at Optimus, Jacklyn's eyes all of a sudden turned red and started to swell with tears. Falling against Optimus, Jacklyn sobbed. "Optimus, its Katherine Johnson…she…she died this morning."

The words at first did not compute with Optimus' brain. Then, within a few moments, it all flooded in…

With his shoulders sagging, Optimus squeezed Jacklyn into his chest letting her sob. How could something like this have happened to someone so kind and so gentle like Katherine Johnson?

Looking up at the clouded over sky, a thought suddenly flashed through his head. All of a sudden, the sky looked a little bit darker and a lot drearier.

…

…

…

Cole and Kira took the news the hardest.

They had lost a close friend that meant a lot to them, and no words could describe the pain and hurt their hearts were feeling.

Jacklyn and Optimus both agreed that the needed to cut the vacation short and return to Phoenix to await the news as to when the funeral would take place.

Optimus drove nonstop without pause. For twenty six hours he drove until finally they came back into Phoenix. The sky was dark and it was raining.

As Optimus unlocked the apartment, Jacklyn and the children walked in not saying a word. No one was in a bright, cheery mood…not even Kira. Instead everyone was sad and quiet…and for good reason.

It was late now, almost ten o' clock at night, and everyone was drained. Looking at Jacklyn, Cole sighed sadly. "Mom, I'm going to bed."

Looking at Cole, Jacklyn tried her best to smile as she nodded. "Okay sweet heart, I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, Cole also did his best to smile as he turned and walked down the hallway into his bedroom.

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus gently rubbed her arm and smiled the best he could. Jacklyn tried to smile back as she fell against Optimus and breathed hard.

Suddenly, Optimus felt his pant leg being tugged at. Moving away from Jacklyn, Optimus looked down seeing Kira by his feet.

Looking up with pleading, teary eyes Kira held her arms up at Optimus.

Taking her into his arms, Optimus held Kira close to his chest.

Looking up she sighed sadly. "Opmus, why do people have to die?"

Looking at Jacklyn and then back at Kira, Optimus was a little lost for words. "Well, Kira…you see—." Gently sitting on the couch, Optimus breathed softly. "You see Kira; it's just another part of life. We are all born into this universe, we live for a while and then we die. It's just the way higher powers designed it to be."

Looking down Kira sighed gravely. "But why did Mrs. Johnson have to die?"

Sitting beside Optimus, Jacklyn gently rubbed Kira's arm. "Oh honey, Mrs. Johnson was plenty old. After all she was almost ninety five years old."

Nodding Optimus tried to smile, more for himself then for Kira. "That's right. Mrs. Johnson lived a long good life, and made many good lasting memories on people before she left."

After hearing that, Kira was quiet for a long time before finally looking up again. "Mommy, did Mrs. Johnson go to heaven to be with Jesus?"

Looking at Jacklyn Optimus paused. Smiling Jacklyn nodded. "Yes sweety, I'm sure she did. And you know what?"

Cocking her head, Kira widened her eyes in curiosity. "What?"

Smiling warmly, Jacklyn cooed. "I'm sure she's sitting up in heaven with Jesus and her husband staring down on us smiling."

Looking away, Kira was again quiet then she smiled. "Yeah…I bet that's what she's doing."

Climbing down off of Optimus' lap, Kira yawned and stretched before hugging her mother. "Goodnight mommy. I love you."

Hugging Kira tightly, Jacklyn sighed heavily. "Goodnight sweet heart, I love you too."

Coming back to Optimus, Kira smiled also giving him a hug. "Goodnight Optimus. I love you too!"

Sitting there with a look of puzzlement for a moment, Optimus remained motionless, then smiled holding Kira close. "I love you too Kira."

Holding her out so she could see him, Optimus smiled warmly. "I hope you have wonderful dreams tonight sweet heart."

Swaying with a smile, Kira hugged Optimus again so that their cheeks where next to one another.

Kissing Kira gently on the cheek, Optimus smiled and gently scooted her alone. "Go to bed now. I will see you in the morning."

Waving goodnight, Kira then scurried away to her room, closing the door behind her.

Optimus stood and watched as she skipped away, and sighed as soon as she was gone. Kira was something else.

Looking back at Jacklyn, Optimus was met by a warm gentle smile from Jacklyn.

Shrugging casually, Optimus sighed. "What?"

Shaking her head slowly, Jacklyn rose off the couch taking Optimus into her arms. "It's nothing Optimus. I'm just…so happy you are here."

Returning the smile, Optimus pulled Jacklyn close. Then the two of them walked away to go to sleep holding one another. "I am very happy to be here too Jacklyn. Truly I am."

…

…

...

As the four of them walked into the church, Optimus couldn't help but feel a little out of place. As it turned out, many people knew Mrs. Katherine Elizabeth Johnson and loved her.

The atmosphere upon walking in was quiet and mournful. There were people Optimus did not know standing around talking and crying. Then Optimus noticed the casket by the entry to the sanctuary.

Upon looking within it, Optimus saw Katherine. She was pale and skinny, although that was to be expected, considering she was not in good health during her last few days in this life. But beyond all that she looked peaceful, she looked like she was sleeping which was the way she should look. After ninety five years on this planet, she deserved to rest.

Suddenly, Optimus felt a small warm hand slip into his. Looking down, Optimus saw Kira in her dark blue dress staring up at him. "Opmus, what are you looking at?"

Kneeling, Optimus gently picked Kira up and held her close. Kira fell quiet for a long time, just staring at Katherine's corpse. Looking at Optimus, Kira whispered. "Opmus, Mrs. Johnson looks like she's sleeping."

Gazing at Kira for a moment, Optimus smiled forcefully. Putting a hand behind her head, Optimus pulled Kira in to rest on him. "Yes Kira, she does look like she's sleeping."

Not moving her head off Optimus' shoulder, Kira sighed. "But she'll never wake up will she?"

Slowly Optimus shook his head no. "No Kira, she's not going to wake up."

Just then another hand slipped into Optimus' weaving it's fingers through his. Looking down, Optimus met Jacklyn's sorrowful eyes. It was taking everything in her power not to lose her composure. "Come on, let's be seated."

Moving away from the casket, Optimus saw two men standing by the door. Nodding to Jacklyn, the man was calm and polite. "This way."

Jacklyn followed the man into the sanctuary of the church, and Optimus Kira and Cole followed Jacklyn. Stopping by a pew, the man ushered them in where they sat quietly.

Kira sat on Optimus' lap and was surprisingly quiet for a six year old. It was amazing that she had any idea as to what was going on at all.

Looking around, Optimus gazed at the architecture of the room, the high suspended ceiling that came to a point, the numerous stained glass windows, the large wooden cross on the front wall, it was all so different and new.

Sitting back, Optimus breathed out hard. For some reason or another, he couldn't help but feel as though it was wrong for him to be in this human place for worship. Regardless of whether or not he was human now or not, he was still a Prime, a disciple of Primus himself. Primus was his creator. Was he being mutinous by being here…in this church?

But surely, if Primus knew of this, and he was sure he did, would he not be lenient on the circumstances? After all, a dear friend had passed away, and this was her place of worship, this was where her funeral was being held. Surely Primus would be understanding and forgiving of this.

Just then Optimus noticed a short man with a mustache and glasses dressed in a robe of some kind walking up standing behind an alter in the front of the room. The soft organ music that was playing stopped, and the whole room fell quiet.

" It is with…great sorrow that we recognize the passing of a dear mother, grandmother, aunt, sister and friend, and for that we have gathered today, to mourn and to celebrate the life of Katherine Elizabeth Johnson…"

…

…

…

During the ceremony and at the fellowship following immediately afterward, Jacklyn cried, as did Cole, all the way through to the actually burial, which by no means was wrong...it was their way of saying goodbye. But for some reason, Optimus could not.

Optimus did not cry burying Cliffjumper and he most certainly did not cry burying Skyquake, yet at that moment, when Katherine's casket was being lowered into the warm, brown earth, Optimus felt as though maybe he should be crying, but his pride and commanding demeanor would not allow him to do so, and that made it hurt all the more.

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn couldn't help but wonder how Optimus could, even now, keep his emotions bottled up. Next to the funeral service members who do this as an occupation, he was probably one of the only people not crying. He looked as though he had no emotions at all, he was cold and lifeless.

Why?

Meeting Jacklyn's eyes, Optimus stayed quiet.

Their eyes met, and suddenly there was a passing of energy. Optimus knew that something was troubling Jacklyn just from the way her eyes gazed upon his, and when she looked away…

Sighing heavily, Optimus couldn't help but dread whatever was to follow after these sorrowful, long hours.

….*****….

After they got home later that night, and Jacklyn, Cole and Kira had gone to sleep, Optimus sat awake at the kitchen island drinking a cup of hot chocolate. It was hard to imagine that Katherine had died just after ninety five years of living. He was millions of years old, but now…by being human…his life span was being cut drastically.

"Optimus?"

Looking up, Optimus was a bit surprised to see Jacklyn standing in her night gown, watching him.

Tilting her head slightly, Jacklyn sighed. "Optimus, why are you still awake? It's almost two in the morning?"

Looking back down at his glass of hot chocolate, Optimus shrugged. "I was just…thinking about this afternoon…about seeing Katherine lying there in that casket."

Sitting next to Optimus Jacklyn exhaled quietly. "Yeah…and?"

Looking away into empty space, Optimus' voice grew quiet. "I was merely thinking about…how short our lives really are, and how not a single moment should be wasted on thinking about what you should have or even could have done to make a difference, but rather should be spent looking back thinking about the things you have done."

Furrowing her brows at Optimus, Jacklyn tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure I follow."

Taking her hand in his, Optimus looked down at Jacklyn smiling warmly and fondly. "Oh I think you do."

Turning her head slightly, Jacklyn stared at Optimus wondering what in the world he was talking about.

Optimus, on the other hand, continued to hold the same smiling expression as the minutes dragged on into the night.

Months passed from that encounter between Jacklyn and Optimus, and in that time elsewhere in the twisted fabrics of the universe, a plot was in motion. A plot so warped in sanity that it was churning up a storm that might turn the tides of reality itself.

"Are you saying that you've found a way to pin-point Optimus' location?"

Megatron's eyes were as sinister as they were serious. "How is that even possible?"

Shrugging Knockout grinned casually. "Soundwave and myself have been carefully analyzing the feedback loops from the ground bridge data we managed to collect during your last encounter with Prime, and may have found a way to replicate the ground bridge portal and amplify the results using a spacebridge."

Lowering his gaze, Megatron growled. Laughing sheepishly, Knockout backed away. "Allow me to explain Lord Megatron, the ground bridge portal acted as a gateway or rather a rip in the space-time continuum thus throwing Optimus Prime through space and perhaps even time, more than likely landing in an alternate reality so to speak. But those occurrences can be replicated and enhanced to pin-point accuracy by the space bridge giving us the utmost exactness as to where we end up, an accuracy that Optimus did not have. He was just thrown into a reality without a choice, we have that choice."

Smiling Megatron chuckled. "Excellent Knockout, you and Soundwave are to be commended. Prepare a strike team to send through the space bridge. You will retrieve Optimus for me."

As Megatron turned away, Knockout stepped forward suddenly. "Uh Lord Megatron, with all due respect—."

Looking over his shoulder, Megatron growled. "You will bring Optimus to me Knockout, or do not ever think of returning to this ship. Do you understand!?"

Cringing, Knockout lowered his gaze and sighed heavily. "I understand Lord Megatron. I will retrieve Prime, no matter what it takes."

With his back to Knockout, Megatron continued to growl. "See that you do. Time is of the essence, and we cannot afford to waste anymore time."

Slowly Knockout turned away and exited the bridge of the ship.

Approaching Megatron quietly, Soundwave stopped.

Chuckling lowly, Megatron grinned. "It's only a matter of time now Soundwave. We will retrieve the relic by any means necessary and perhaps I'll finally be rid of that accursed Optimus Prime…once and for all."

…

…

Later that very same day, standing before the Decepticon spacebridge, Knockout turned to the Vehicon stationed at the control panel. "You are to reactivate the space bridge precisely twenty four hours from now to the same coordinates already supplied via the Nemesis. If you're any later heads are surly to roll."

Looking at the three Vehicons, standing behind him, Knockout scoffed. "For now, our orders are strictly recon. We are to find Optimus Prime, assess the situation then proceed from there."

Knockout then started to walk forward but paused the wheeled around jabbing a digit into the nearest Vehicon. "If anything happens to my finish, there'll be pit to pay."

Turning back to the vehicon at the control panel Knockout groaned. "Activate the space bridge to the given coordinates."

Nodding, the vehicon punched the coordinates and activated the space bridge. Now normally, when the space bridge would activate, a large flash of blue and green light with a loud 'whoosh' sound would ensue followed by the actual space bridge portal opening up, but this time, there was an even brighter flash of light as the portal made a horrible hissing noise, then out of nowhere there was a loud bang and the portal seemed to be sucking in on itself, almost like that of a black hole.

Backing up slightly, Knockout turned to the vehicon standing closest to him and yelled over the loud thunderous boom of the space bridge. "Is it supposed to be doing that?!"

The vehicon behind Knockout shook his head quickly. Turning back around, Knockout growled and groaned. "Come on!"

Running into the space bridge portal with the three chosen vehicons behind him, Knockout's only concern was this; wherever he was going, he just hoped his paint job and finish wouldn't be ruined.

Little did he know, that that was the least of his problems.

…

…

…

At that moment, Optimus awoke at having a strange unsettling feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was or how to explain it, but something in the atmosphere just didn't seem right. Sitting up, Optimus pulled up the covers and looked around the dark room. Nothing had changed physically upon falling asleep…but something was defiantly different. Something was very wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: Pleasant Suprises?

Chapter 11: Pleasant Surprises?

"Come on Cole, it's time to get up for school." Turning on the light to Cole's room, Optimus yawned as he adjusted the tie he was wearing.

Groaning, Cole pulled his pillow over his head. "Oh Optimus, I don't want to go to school…it sucks."

Shrugging, Optimus propped the door open with a nearby action figure that happened to be lying on the floor. "Perhaps, but like it or not, you still have to go. After all, it is vital go get a good education."

Peeking in through the doorway, in her pink feety pajamas, Kira beamed. "Come on Cole! Aren't you excited?"

Sitting up with his hair in a wild craze, Cole huffed. "Why would I be excited for being the punching bag for middle school kids? It's only been a month and I already hate it with a passion…"

Sighing with a quiet chuckle, Optimus shrugged. "Regardless Cole, you have to go. Do you wish for your mother to get in trouble with the government?"

Pouting Cole shook his head. "No. Not really."

Nodding, Optimus smiled. "Alright then, get up and dressed and come into the kitchen, your mother has made breakfast for us."

Walking away, Optimus sighed and turned into the kitchen.

Turning away from the sink wearing her scrubs for work, Jacklyn smiled. "Is he getting up?"

Optimus nodded, sitting at the island beside Kira, who was already dressed and ready to go. "Yes he's getting up, although he doesn't seem quite as eager to go to school like some individuals I know."

Looking down at Kira with a smile, Optimus was returned the gesture.

Looking up at Jacklyn, Optimus sighed. "Of course, I cannot say I'm too eager to go into work this morning and find out who is filling Mr. Cliff's position."

Turning off the stove, Jacklyn wiped her hands and approached Optimus. "Ah, maybe so. But if you want that pay check, you'll go anyway, right?"

Nodding Optimus was quiet as Jacklyn helped Optimus by fixing his tie as well as the collars on his black dress shirt. Looking Optimus over, Jacklyn smiled. "You look very good it black and red you know."

Looking at the red velvet tie against the black, Optimus smiled, pulling Jacklyn in against him. "And you look very nice in scrubs."

Rolling her eyes Jacklyn laughed, then suddenly her pager went off. Looking at it, Jacklyn groaned. "We've got an ambulance coming in with an elderly man that may have had a stroke."

Looking at Optimus she pleaded quickly. "Can you please make sure Cole and Kira eat their breakfast and can you get them to school before going to work?"

Nodding Optimus ushered Jacklyn to the door. "Yes, of course I can."

Grabbing her purse, keys and coat Jacklyn turned to Optimus giving him a quick kiss. "Okay, I'll see you all later tonight. Bye. Love you."

Nodding Optimus held the door. "I love you too Jacklyn."

Within moments, Jacklyn was gone down the stairwell.

Closing the door, Optimus sighed and returned to the kitchen slowly. Upon entering he saw both a bright cheery Kira and a dim, half asleep Cole both eating their breakfast. Looking at the clock Optimus exhaled hard and sat down. "We need to hurry up and finish our breakfast so I can get you to school on time."

Nodding to Optimus, both Cole and Kira finished what was on their plates, and packed their supplies into their book bags.

This had become normal for Optimus. Lately it seemed as though Jacklyn was being called away more and more for work, so it fell on Optimus to see that the children got to school on time. Not that he minded. Cole and Kira actually seemed to enjoy it a lot. Plus, it gave Optimus a chance to say goodbye to them before they went to class.

After Optimus and the children left the apartment, Optimus closed and looked the door, then they all proceeded to the elevator. Smiling Optimus watched as Kira tried to reason with Cole over why school wasn't so bad. Chuckling Optimus sighed. This was the normal occurrence. This was the daily routine.

After going down to the sub floor, also known as the building's basement where tenants could park their vehicles, Optimus remotely unlocked his truck from a few yards away. Flipping the driver's seat back, Kira scrambled into the back seat into her chair and started to buckle herself in. Cole climbed into the front passenger seat throwing his book bag on the ground, shutting the door, then proceeded to buckle his seat belt.

After helping Kira strap herself in, Optimus pushed the seat back and climbed in shutting the door, buckling his seat belt as well. Turning the ignition, the truck roared to life and idled until Optimus shifted it from park to drive. Moving forward out of his parking spot, Optimus proceeded up the exit ramp out onto the street, turning in the direction of the school.

…

With a course of fifteen minutes or so, Optimus slowly came to a halt in from of the Washington Middle School just off of West Glendale Avenue, where like normal student of various ages where flocking in the front yard on their ways to class.

Looking at Optimus, Cole sighed. "I'll see you later Optimus."

Nodding Optimus smiled. "I'll be here at four o' clock like usual to pick you up. If anything should arise, I'll call the school and have the taxi pick you up and bring you to my work, okay?"

Nodding Cole climbed out of the truck. "Okay."

Waving Optimus smiled. "Bye Cole."

Cole waved but said nothing as he closed the door and walked away.

Watching for a few moments, letting the truck idle, Optimus couldn't help but notice how Cole veered away from a group of boys that looked to be perhaps a year or so older than him. But one boy in particular stood out.

This boy was rather tall and heavy built. He had very dark brown hair, light skin and was wearing a school football jersey. He pointed to Cole and said something to his friends and they all laughed. Cole didn't see this, but Optimus did. So this was Steven aka "Bubba" Marley.

Shifting from park to drive, Optimus watched and sighed. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this Steven Marley character.

…

Within a few more minutes, Optimus stopped in front of the elementary school. Turning off the truck, Optimus unbuckled his seat belt, opened his door and climbed out.

Turning around Optimus pulled the driver's seat forward and helped Kira out of her restraints. Lifting her out of the truck, Optimus smiled setting her on the pavement. Kira smiled and took his hand. "Come on Opmus, come on!"

Chuckling Optimus shifted the seat back and closed the door. "Alright Kira, alright…I'm coming."

Hand in hand, Optimus and Kira walked up the sidewalk into the building. Then moving down the hallway together for a ways they stopped in front of room 116. Inside there were many children around Kira's age playing and laughing. Kneeling, Optimus smiled. "You have a good day at school, okay?"

Smiling with a nod, Kira hugged Optimus. "Okay Opmus."

Slowly pushing away, Kira sprinted into the room over the coat rack where everyone hung up their coats and book bags. Smiling, Optimus watched as a group of young girls yelled Kira's name saying she needed to come play.

Standing Optimus sighed and started back down the hallway, now it was time for him to be where he belonged.

…

…

Upon walking into the work place, Optimus was met with the same, chaotic atmosphere he came to understand the first day he was here. Walking over into his cubical, Optimus took off his jacket, sat and started up his computer. Pulling out a drawer on the filing cabinet to his left, Optimus pulled out a large folder of files that he was working on just yesterday. Opening the folder, Optimus immediately got to work.

"Hey, Optimus do you have that file from the Johnson purchase?"

Without looking up, Optimus held up the file. "Eric, you need to be more organized."

Smiling sheepishly, the scrawny man turned red in the face. "Yeah, I know. It's amazing I still have a job."

Looking up Optimus chuckled. Eric Reace. Another worker here at Conner & Conner that he got to know first day he was here, and has known quite well ever since.

Leaning over the cubical divider, Reace beamed. "Hey, did you see the game last night?"

Shaking his head Optimus sighed. "I do not watch foot ball Eric, you know that."

Nodding slowly, Reace looked away. "Ah that's right. I keep forgetting. Hey! Did you hear about who got Ol' Wilbur's position?"

Looking up, Optimus shook his head gazing at Eric in astonishment. "Who got it?"

Looking up Reace smiled. "Her…"

Standing up, Optimus looked over all the dividers across the room to the office where Wilbur Cliff used to be stationed. Now, a tall, thin woman with glasses sat there. She wore a long black skirt, white blouse and wore her hair wrapped up in a bun on the top of her head. Her glasses were square as was her obvious demeanor. Her eyes were serious, cold, and tough. She meant business.

Sighing fondly, Reace smiled. "Isn't she gorgeous? Her name is Linda York…and I think she's beautiful."

Nodding slowly, Optimus let out a soft grunt in agreement. "Yes…she is beautiful."

Shrugging casually, Optimus sat back down looking at his computer screen. "But…she is not my type."

Looking down in astonishment, Reace huffed. "Not you're type?! Are you kidding me? She's gorgeous! She was probably a Playboy model in another life! How can you say she's not your type?"

Looking up, Optimus smirked. "My type wears scrubs, works as a nurse and loves me more than anything in this universe."

Scoffing in disgust, Reace huffed. "Ah yeah…that's right, I forgot…you're already a claimed man."

Leaning back in his chair, Optimus nodded. "Yes I am, and today is Jacklyn and I's second year anniversary."

Resting on the divider, Reace huffed. "What are you going to do for her?"

Shrugging casually, Optimus smiled. "Oh…a number of things. One of my gifts is already in motion as we speak."

…

…

Things had started to quiet down at the nurses' station since this morning. Various nurse were coming in from their rounds and were having a cup of coffee.

Walking in, Jacklyn sighed looking at her friend who was working at a computer. "Mr. Smith is doing good, although he is having some discharge coming out of the abrasion on his leg. I scrubbed him down and got the wound sanitized."

Looking up the woman smirked. "Girl, you need to take some time off work. I honestly have to wonder if you don't think about syringes, needles, IV tubes and bed pans in your sleep."

Laughing, Jacklyn picked up a clip board for room A703. "Janae, I did take some time off…" Looking up she returned the smirk. "Seven months ago."

Both laughed for a bit before both fell quiet again. Looking at Janae, Jacklyn smiled. "So how was Howie's fiftieth birthday?"

Scoffing with a laugh, Janae sighed. "Please, you should know what happens when you get a bunch of black folk together all bull shit'n about the past…"

Laughing Jacklyn shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask."

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Ms. Jacklyn Helms."

Looking up Jacklyn was about to speak but paused…suffering from a state of shock and awe. A young man dressed in a dark green and black uniform placed a bouquet of red roses on the front desk.

Other nurses who happen to be standing there and knew Jacklyn whistled and yelled. Walking up, Janae laughed. "These are beautiful!"

Walking up slowly, Jacklyn looked at the flowers smiling, but then scowled. There's no tag saying who it's from. Looking up at the young man, Jacklyn couldn't speak.

Just then the young man laughed.

Looking up Janae huffed. "What's so funny boy?"

Looking over his shoulder at the elevator and then at them

The young man laughed. "These aren't all the roses to be delivered to Ms. Helms."

Just then the elevator doors opened and four more people dressed in the same uniform emerged, each holding a large bouquet of red roses.

Jacklyn's jaw dropped as a bunch more whistles and hoots rang through the room. All the individuals carrying flowers set them down on the front desk and left again, moving down the stairwell.

The young man then chuckled handing Jacklyn a card enclosed in an envelope. "Enjoy your flowers ma'am." He then turned away to follow his comrades down the stairs.

Looking up suddenly Jacklyn chocked. "Hey kid!"

The young man turned around and smiled. "Yes ma'am?"

Jacklyn looked at the flowers and then at the boy. "How many flowers are here?"

Smiling the boy grabbed the handle opening the door. "Seven hundred and thirty, ma'am."

With that, the boy walked through the doorway and disappeared down the stair well.

Looking at the card, Jacklyn opened it a read the hand written message inside.

'To my dearest Jacklyn,  
From the moment we decided to be one, seven hundred and thirty days have passed. Two years. Two…wonderful years. For this I give you the most symbolic objet of love, a rose. A red rose for every day that you and I have been together. Let these be a calling of my love for you.  
I loved you then…I love you now…and I will love you forever.  
Optimus'

Suddenly there was a squeal making Jacklyn jump. Turning around Jacklyn was surprised to see Dianne, Lauren, Tori and some other nurses all whistled, cooed, and giggled.

Lauren laughed nudging Jacklyn. "Who would of thought? Jacklyn's sweet heart being the romantic type!"

As the other nurses talked like a bunch of hens in a hen house, Jacklyn looked down at the envelope in her hand.

Blushing Jacklyn looked away reading the note again. Then held it to her chest and whispered. "Oh Optimus' I love you too."

Looking around Janae huffed. "Alright ladies, alright… go back to posts and quit hooting over Jacklyn."

As everyone slowly left talking, Janae turned to Jacklyn laughing. "It looks like your hubby knows how to make a scene without actually having to be here."

Nodding, Jacklyn chuckled. "Yeah…I guess he does."

Patting Jacklyn on the shoulder, Janae sighed. "Come on, all personal have to get a mandatory flu shot today, and as head nurse, I was asked to administer all the personnel on this floor."

Nodding Jacklyn stood about to say that she hated shots but suddenly stopped. Looking Jacklyn over, Janae slowly approached taking her arm. "Jacklyn, are you alright?"

Looking up Jacklyn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden."

Looking Jacklyn over, Janae smiled and motioned with a nod of her head. "Come on, let's go check you out."

Furrowing her brows, Jacklyn huffed. "What? I thought I was going to get a shot?"

Shrugging, Janae sighed. "Nobody just randomly gets dizzy out of thin air. It would be irresponsible to give you a shot without examining you first. Come on."

Groaning, Jacklyn let her shoulders sag slightly as she followed Janae to an empty examination room. "I'm a nurse; I should be the one doing the examining, not the one being examined."

Janae just laughed pulling Jacklyn along. "Come on, don't be such a big baby."

…

…

As two o' clock in the afternoon came and went, Optimus was still in his spot in front of the computer screen, when suddenly his phone rang. Picking it up, Optimus noticed that the call was from Jacklyn's cell. Smiling Optimus answered.

"Hello love, I trust you received your anniversary present?"

Hearing Jacklyn laugh softly from the end of the line, Optimus smiled. Jacklyn sighed, letting her laughter subside. "yes Optimus…I got it. It was beautiful, thank you."

Leaning on his desk, Optimus chuckled. "Those roses are nowhere near as beautiful as you."

From the other end, Jacklyn laughed softly and sighed. "I love you, so much."

Closing his eyes, Optimus cooed. "I love you too."

"Oh get a room."

Looking up from the phone, Optimus scowled. Standing over the divider, Reace grinned.

Waving him off Optimus cooed. "So, about how late do you have to work this evening?"

Hearing Jacklyn sigh, Optimus waited. She forced a laugh. "I probably will not be home until late this evening."

Shrugging Optimus chuckled. "That is all right, I will wait until you come."

"Optimus?"

Opening his eyes, Optimus could tell something was in her voice. "Yes Jacklyn?"

Jacklyn laughed softly. "I have a present for you too."

Chuckling, Optimus smiled. "Oh? And what would that be?"

For a moment, Jacklyn was silent, but then she huffed laughing. "Wait until tonight, and I'll show you." Laughing nervously, Jacklyn cooed. "I promise it will change your life forever."

Falling quiet, Optimus paused. What in the world could Jacklyn give him that could change his life that dramatically?

Sighing, Jacklyn laughed. "I have to go now Optimus. See you tonight?"

Optimus chuckled. "Yes I will see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

The line then fell silent. Looking at the phone, Optimus sighed. What in the world could Jacklyn have to give that could make such a drastic change?

Just then, his cell rang again. Looking at it Optimus stopped suddenly. It was from the Washington Middle school.

…

…

…

Sitting inside the principal's office, Cole sat still with a cold pack from the nurse's office against his eye. Just then the door opened and Optimus was standing there.

Standing behind his desk, Principle VanDell stood holding out a hand. "Mr. Prime, thank you so much for coming on such short notice, we tried to contact Ms. Helms but she was in the middle of an emergency."

Sitting next to Cole, Optimus looked at the principal. "What happened?"

Sitting, the principle motioned to Cole. "Mr. Helms here got into a fight with another student this afternoon in the hallway."

Looking at Optimus he sighed heavily. "Apparently there had been some negative, vulgar comments passed and Mr. Helms retaliated. Mr. Prime, we cannot condone this type of behavior therefore may have to consider possible suspension."

Sitting on the edge of the seat, Optimus held a hand up. "Now, wait a moment. Let's not be rash. I realize that Cole and the other boy involved are equally at fault. But other than this incident, Cole has been a very well behaved boy. He was provoked and had a minor slip up, that's no reason to suspend him. Isn't there any other kind of punishment that does not involve suspension?"

Principal VanDell was quiet for some time, before he finally nodded. "Perhaps there is something else. This Saturday, a group of troubled teens from the Phoenix Correctional Center are going to clean graffiti off of park equipment. Perhaps if Mr. Helms attended, then suspension would not be needed."

Scowling slightly Optimus huffed. "What about the other boy involved?"

Shrugging, the principal sighed. "His parents already accepted the suspension."

Nodding Optimus sighed quietly. "I see." Standing together, Optimus and Principal VanDell shook hands. Sighing Optimus nodded respectively. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. VanDell, I appreciate it."

Sitting again, VanDell shrugged. "I guess, we'll see Cole on Saturday."

…

Later, after they climbed into the truck…there was a long pause before Cole sighed. "I'm sorry Optimus." Looking up through his good eye, Cole tried to hide his teary eyes. "I didn't mean to get into a fight with Steven."

Looking at Cole, Optimus sighed. "What happened?"

Sitting back in the seat, Cole looked away. "Mr. VanDell already told you what happened."

Looking away, Optimus shrugged. "That is true, but I want to know what happened from you."

Staring at the floor, Cole sighed. "Steven slammed my locker shut when I was getting my stuff, then asked me what I was doing. I didn't answer and started to walk away when he started walking behind me with his friends behind him and they were all talking about how I was having problems reading in English class this afternoon, so I must be mentally retarded. Then Steve told his friends that I should be in a special education class because I was so stupid and…" Looking up at Optimus Cole tried his hardest not to cry. "…and I hit him. Then he and his friends dragged me into the boy's bathroom and beat the crap out of me. Out of all of us, I'm the one that got the worst."

For some time, Optimus was silent. Not saying a word he started the truck which within a short period of time, slowly started to inch forward.

The minutes dragged on like hours, and Cole couldn't help but wonder if Optimus was mad at him.

Gazing out the window, Cole sighed. "are you going to tell mom?"

Staring out the windshield, Optimus sighed. "I'm sure she already knows Cole. After all the school called her before they called me."

Looking at Cole, Optimus smiled gently trying to relieve the pain written on his face. As they came to a red stop light, resting a hand on his leg, Optimus smiled out of the corner of his eye. Cole looked up.

With a quiet chuckle, Optimus smiled warmly. "If you do not want me to bring it up to your mother, I won't. But that just means you have to."

Looking away slowly, Cole nodded saying nothing.

Once the light turned green, Optimus stepped on the accelerator, continuing down that rather quiet road.

After some time passed, Cole looked up at Optimus with a look of curiosity. "Where's Kira?"

Sighing Optimus rolled his shoulders. "She's still at her school. I asked her teacher to keep her there in their daycare program until I could retrieve her."

Cole looked away nodding, falling silent for another few minutes.

Sighing Cole looked up again suddenly. "Today is yours and mom's second year anniversary, isn't it?"

Smiling Optimus nodded. "Yes it is."

Smiling sheepishly Cole tilted his head. "Have you gotten mom a present?"

Continuing to nod, Optimus chuckled. "I've gotten her three presents. She has already received one of her presents, the other two I will bestow upon her later this evening."

Smiling Cole looked away. "Optimus, have you ever thought about asking mom to marry you?"

Opening his eyes wide, Optimus looked at Cole, bewildered. Cole looked up smiling with a shrug. "I'm just saying I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked her, and I know Kira would love it if you adopted her."

Looking away, Optimus chuckled loudly. "And what would you think if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Looking away Cole smiled. "I'd like it. It would make mom happy and it would make Kira happy. Mom would have someone to love her forever and Kira—."

Looking at Cole as the pulled in to a stop in front of the elementary school, Optimus smiled warmly. "What Cole?"

Looking up Cole tried to smile without letting tears show. "And I think Kira would like it just as much as I would if we had someone we could call dad."

Staring at Cole for a long time, Optimus slowly smiled…but said nothing. Opening his door, Optimus climbed out leaving Cole in the truck.

Cole watched as Optimus rounded the front of truck coming around to the passenger side door. Opening it, Optimus moved inside, unbuckled Cole's seat belt and sighed. Looking at Cole with a warm gentle smile, Optimus cooed. "Cole, I think I just might have to do that."

Looking up, Cole stared up at Optimus with bewildered eyes. "Are you serious?"

Nodding, Optimus cooed. "I am. However, I think I'll need you to help me keep it a secret. Do you think you could help me with this task?"

Smiling, Cole nodded. "Yeah, Optimus I'll do that."

Lifting Cole's chin up, Optimus cooed. "And there's one more thing Cole…"

Looking up Cole sighed. "What?"

Gently placing his forehead against Cole's, Optimus closed his eyes and purred softly. "Would you possibly consider, allowing me to adopt you and your little sister?"

Looking up Cole slowly started to cry as he leaned in against Optimus. He did not speak, for the tears of happiness where too much.

Laughing softly, Optimus cooed as he rubbed Cole's back. "It's okay Cole. It's okay."

Pulling Cole away from his chest so he could see his face, Optimus chuckled softly. "Just, don't tell Kira or your mother about my plans just yet, okay? I want it to be a surprise. Could you help me with this?"

Nodding Cole smiled. "Yeah Optimus, I can do that."

Shrugging, Optimus smiled pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I've already moved one step in that direction, but I still need you to be quiet about it, okay?"

Looking at Optimus in awe, Cole remained silent. He was going to ask her to marry him all along?!

Smirking Cole huffed. Optimus was evil. He was planning on doing this the whole time.

Sighing Optimus sat up and looked toward the school then at Cole. "What do you say we go get your sister and go home? I need to beat your mother home so that I can get things prepared before she gets there."

Laughing Cole nodded. "Yeah…let's go get Kira. I'm sure she wants to go home too."

Chuckling Optimus nodded, stepping aside to let Cole jump out of the truck and shut the door. "Home…now that sounds like a good place to be."

…

…

After Optimus cleaned the dishes from Cole and Kira's supper, he urged them to bathe, brush their teeth and scamper off to bed.

Scowling Kira huffed, sitting up in her bed as Optimus tucked her in. "Why do we have to go to sleep? Why can't we have supper with you and mommy?"

Looking at Kira, Optimus chuckled softly. "Because I need to have some time alone with your mother so that I can talk to her about some important things."

Lying down to let Optimus tuck her in, Kira yawned. "What kind of important things?"

Smiling Optimus shrugged casually. "Important things."

Scowling, Kira jutted out her bottom lip and huffed. "I want to know about what you and mommy are going to talk about."

Chuckling, Optimus gently tapped Kira's nose with his finger. "Sometimes, adults need to talk about adult things, and don't like younger children nosing in."

With a huff Kira fell silent, but soon after yawned tiredly. "Will you tell me about what you and mommy talked about tomorrow?"

Smiling, Optimus gently gave Kira an Eskimo kiss. "Maybe…maybe not. Now…go to sleep Kira. I will see you in the morning."

Retuning the Eskimo kiss with an added hug, Kira smiled. "Goodnight Opmus. Love you."

Gently kissing Kira on the forehead Optimus cooed. "Goodnight Kira. I love you too."

Getting up, Optimus walked over to the wall making sure that Kira's night light was on before walking over to turn out the light.

Shutting the door, Optimus made sure Cole was in bed before turning off the light to his room and shutting his door.

With a sigh, Optimus then retreated to the kitchen and got started on making his and Jacklyn's evening meal. He only had a limited amount of time before she got home, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

…

…

When Jacklyn walked in the door, she dropped her keys and purse on the ground with a groan.  
"Optimus?"

Taking off her jacket, she groaned and sighed. "Optimus, you here? I need help getting those roses you sent me out of the back of my truck."

Turning around she sighed tiredly again. "Optimus?"

Suddenly Jacklyn stopped and sighed in awe. "Oh…Optimus…"

Looking around, Jacklyn was in awe at the sight she saw, the room was dark with the exception of candles lit on every table and shelf. Walking farther into the apartment, into the kitchen, where she smiled in admiration and whispered. "Oh Optimus Prime…you devil…"

The table was set for two, with candles in the center, and the food already served. Shaking her head she smiled. Optimus was a real gentleman.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were coming home…"

Turning around Jacklyn laughed and covered her mouth, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Well, hello to you too."

Leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway, Optimus, wearing simply a black t shirt and jeans, smiled mischievously. "I was beginning to think I would have to dine by myself."

Crossing her arms Jacklyn smiled. "No…I would never do that to you."

Walking up behind Jacklyn, Optimus breathed slowly rubbing his nose against her neck, smelling her natural fragrance. Pushing back against him, she laughed quietly. "So…what is on the menu tonight?"

Purring, Optimus whispered. "Your favorite, Shrimp lo Mein."

Sighing lovingly, Jacklyn laughed softly. "Oh Optimus…you know me so well." Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn smiled and pressed her dainty finger on Optimus' nose smiling. "Just let me get out of these scrubs and into something more decent."

…

…

After a wonderful meal, Optimus and Jacklyn laid together in the silence of the living room with nothing more but candle light, Jacklyn's roses –that Optimus retrieved from Jacklyn's truck while she was changing- Champaign and each other's company. Lying beside one another on the couch, they just talked, whispering sweet nothings to one another, talking about every good things that has happened, is happening and could happen.

Watching her laugh, Optimus couldn't help but feel his heart swell whenever he was around her. She was his woman, and he was her man. The love for her…for this female…this woman was more than anything, stronger than any feeling he'd ever had before. When he looked at her, when he was with her, he didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't. He could be his true self…and she was he true self. No matter what life through at her, she always stayed true to what she believed she needed to be and that's what he loved about her. They were one of the same kind. They both were birds of a feather. They were a unified pair…or at least…they could be.

Looking down at Jacklyn, Optimus brushed the locks of hair hanging in her eyes and smiled. "You know…I have given you two gifts this evening…"

Laughing Jacklyn sighed. "I think you've given me more than that."

Looking away Jacklyn sighed lovingly. Optimus was perfect in every way, and she loved him. But how was she going to tell him about the news?

Chuckling Optimus moved out from under Jacklyn. There was something he'd been waiting to ask her all night.

Watching Optimus, Jacklyn laughed. "Optimus what are you doing?"

Standing up, Optimus turned to Jacklyn and smiled. "Jacklyn, tell me honestly…how do you feel about me?"

Sitting up Jacklyn smiled sheepishly with a shrug. "Honestly…I love you." Looking up at Optimus she smiled lovingly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Looking away, Jacklyn sighed. She needed to tell Optimus.

Just then Optimus kneeled in front of Jacklyn smiling warmly and lovingly. "Jacklyn, do you know how I feel about you?"

Slowly Jacklyn shook her head no. Optimus smiled looking at her with eyes so loving. "Jacklyn, I love you more than life itself, and these past couple years have been nothing short of paradise. I love you. I love you more than anything else that I've ever loved before…"

Taking Jacklyn's hands in his, Optimus purred lovingly. "Jacklyn…my…sweet, beautiful Jacklyn…not a day goes by that I don't wish you were in my past…but I thank higher powers everyday that you are my present…and now I pray you'll be my future."

Shaking her head slightly, Jacklyn hesitated. Was Optimus—?

Smiling so warmly Optimus cooed. "I love you Jacklyn. I will always love you, and so long as you need me…I'll always be here, only two steps behind."

Slowly, pulling a small box out from his pocket, Optimus breathed in hard. "Jacklyn—."

Suddenly Jacklyn's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with a hand. He was doing it.

With the most loving, caring, and most gentle smile, Optimus purred. "Jacklyn…will you marry me?" Just then, Optimus opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that glistened in the candle light.

She was lost for words.

Did…did Optimus really just ask what she thought he asked? Did he really just ask those four words? The words she never thought she'd hear ever again?

Looking at Optimus she breathed hard, trying to hold back the tears of joy. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he really meant what he was asking. The truth of it was in his eyes.

He really did love her.

Slowly…Jacklyn nodded smiling, letting a tear run down her cheek. Chocking she nodded. "Y-Yes. Yes Optimus…Yes."

Optimus slowly nodded smiling…laughing. "Okay…"

Pulling Jacklyn into a tight embrace, Optimus sighed a breath of relief. It was only a matter of time now, before Jacklyn was truly his.

"YAHOO! OPMUS AND MOMMY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"KIRA!"

Just then out of nowhere, Kira came running up into Optimus' arms. "Mommy and Opmus are getting married Cole! Opmus and Mommy are getting married!"

Laughing Optimus looked at Jacklyn who was also laughing. "Apparently putting them to bed at nine wasn't enough."

Laughing Jacklyn got up hugging Optimus and Kira. "Oh well, they were bound to find out sooner or later."

Stretching Cole grinned as he turned on the living room lights. "Oh I already knew about it. Optimus told me about his plan this afternoon."

Scowling playfully, Jacklyn looked at Optimus out of the corner of her eye. "Oh really?"

Shrugging casually Optimus just smiled and looked at Kira. Then he laughed having suddenly remember another part of his and Cole's conversation from earlier today. "That reminds me…"

Looking at Kira, Optimus beamed with a smile. "Kira, I already talked to your brother about this and he was not opposed, so I will ask you—."

Setting her hands on Optimus chest, Kira looked at him with a look of puzzlement. "What?"

Smiling Optimus sighed. "Kira, since I'm going to marry your mother…what would you think of my…adopting…you and your brother?"

Smiling warmly Jacklyn laughed. "Oh Optimus."

Looking down with her brows furrowed, Kira sighed. "So…does that mean that…you would…be me and Cole's daddy from now on?"

Smiling…Optimus slowly nodded. "Yes I suppose. If that's what you want Kira."

Staring off Kira thought about it then smiled. "I would like that a lot Opmus. I've always wanted a daddy. And I'm glad it's gonna be you."

Pulling Optimus into a tight embrace, Kira giggled. "In a way you're already my daddy."

Letting his eyes slowly shut, Optimus pulled Kira's cheek against his and breathed softly. Slowly walking up, Cole hugged Optimus, to which Optimus hugged back.

Watching, Jacklyn felt as though everything was perfect then suddenly remembered. She had something she needed to tell him. A gift she needed to give.

"Optimus."

Looking up Optimus, nodded. "Yes Jacklyn?"

Walking over to her purse, Jacklyn kneeled grabbing a large yellow envelope out of the purse's folds. Walking over to Optimus, she smiled sheepishly, even stuttered slightly. "y-You remember how I told you this afternoon that I had a present for you?"

Setting Kira down, Optimus nodded. "Of course I remember. You said that it was a present that could change the course of our lives."

Nodding Jacklyn looked at the envelope, hesitated for but a moment then slowly handed Optimus the envelope. Taking it, Optimus looked at Jacklyn with a look of curiosity then looked at the envelope chuckling. "What is this?"

As he fumbled to open the envelope, Jacklyn laughed half heartedly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Passing a quick glance at Jacklyn, Optimus finally managed to open the envelope.

Optimus slowly pulled out a small piece of glossy photo paper with an image portraying splotches of black, white and grey in a somewhat upside-down 'V' shape with a scale of some kind to the right. Printed on the top of the picture was: Helm, Jacklyn, 19368447, 11/09/2012, 03:14:27PM, along with various other letters and numbers that Optimus didn't understand.

Looking at Jacklyn with udder bewilderment, Optimus paused. What was this image he was staring at? And in what way, shape or form could it change his life forever.

Licking his lips, Optimus looked at Jacklyn, puzzled. "Jacklyn…what is this?"

Swaying slightly, Jacklyn tried to smile. "It's an ultrasound Optimus. I was supposed to have a shot this afternoon for the flu. All nurses were, but after I had a dizzy spell, my friend and head nurse Janae Robinson took me into an examination room and took some blood as well as performed some…other tests."

Taking Optimus by the arms, Jacklyn slowly looked up into his eyes, smiling with warm gentle intent. "Optimus…I'm pregnant."

…

Do you know the feeling of being hit upside the head by the barrel of an energon blaster?

Not many individuals do…but at that moment…at that very moment when Jacklyn gave the news that she was pregnant…that's close to the same feeling Optimus felt.

No words could really describe the amount shock and awe that he was feeling. His mouth was open, but for some reason or another, no words could come out.

She was…pregnant? Pregnant as in the human term for bearing young?

Turning away, Optimus covered his mouth, eyes wide still trying to make sense of the words Jacklyn just said.

She was pregnant.

Pulling all the hair back out of his eyes, Optimus breathed hard. Was this real? Was what he heard really true?

"Optimus? Are you okay?"

Turning around, Optimus continued to hold his hand over his mouth, before finally dragging his hand down, pulling skin with it.

Sitting on the couch with a loud thud, Optimus was dumbstruck. She was pregnant as in going to have a baby?

"Optimus, say something…please."

Looking up to meet Jacklyn's gaze which was full of concern, Optimus breathed the words. "You're… pregnant?"

Nodding slowly Jacklyn grinned stupidly. "Yeah…I am."

Leaning back Optimus fell quiet, then said the only word he could. "huh…"

Looking at Cole, Kira beamed happily. "Mommy's having another baby! How cool is that?"

Smiling sheepishly, Cole nodded. "That's pretty cool. Mom and Optimus are getting married AND their getting a new baby. That is pretty cool."

Sitting next to Optimus, Jacklyn smiled sheepishly. "Optimus…a-are you going to be okay?"

For the longest time Optimus didn't say a word, he just stared at his hands.

Putting one of her hand on Optimus', Jacklyn cooed. "Optimus, are you going to be okay?"

Looking up, Optimus' face remained blank…then…he raised his brows in surprise. "Jacklyn…I have only one thing to say…"

Chuckling softly, Jacklyn tilted her head. "And what's that honey?"

Looking up, Optimus smiled the best he could, and even snorted a laughed. "This is one heck of an anniversary present."

…

…

…

As Optimus lay in bed that night with Jacklyn sound asleep beside him, he could help but think about the everything that happened that night.

He purposed.

He took the first steps in adopting Cole and Kira.

AND he was informed that the was going to be a father to the child Jacklyn now carried within her.

As the humans would say…today…was a hell of a day.

A lot of things have happened today…important things…

But in all honesty, Optimus wasn't quite sure if everything conspiring was completely…good.

Yes, the proposal was good. He loved Jacklyn. He loved her more than anything, and making her his wife at this point was defiantly something he wanted.

Adopting Cole and Kira as his children, that was good too. He knew them and he knew just how much they cared about him, and they knew how much he cared about them.

But…having a baby?

A new baby…

His young…

His very flesh and blood…now resided; was growing inside of Jacklyn. She was going to be the mother of his offspring. Who would have thought that this…of all things should happen?

Looking over at Jacklyn, and then at Jacklyn's abdomen, Optimus released a long, quiet sigh.

Nothing now could change the fact that Jacklyn IS pregnant. But accepting that may prove to be hard.

Not by any means would it be impossible, but difficult.

Laying his head against the pillow, Optimus watched Jacklyn breathe gently and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Jacklyn was doing this and from all indications felt no regret, but instead showed a sence of pride. Was she happy about this? Because that was how she seemed to behave earlier that night.

Was she truly prideful of carrying his young within her?

Closing his eyes, Optimus sighed trying to fall asleep.

Now life was getting complicated…

…

…

Though it was in the dead of night, the city of Phoenix still rumbled like a busy beehive. Then, in an alley somewhere in the business district, a strange blue and green light emanated from an alley way.

A cat hissed and screeched, knocking over a trash came running into an empty street.

Then there was silence.

"No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

Grabbing a partially shattered mirror, A man in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties breathed out hard, watching as the vapor of his breath drifted through the cool night air. His fiery red hair casually loomed over his eyes. Eyes that were dark red with slight hints of yellow. His jacket was red glossy leather with yellow details on the shoulders and sleeves.

It was Knockout…and he was human.

Shaking his head, staring at the mirror in horror, Knockout stuttered. "T-This can't be?! How can this be? H-How have I become HUMAN?!"

"Commander Knockout, sir…"

Looking over his shoulder, Knockout saw three identical humans with red sunglasses and purple and black hoodies with silver bandanas covering their mouths.

One of them looked at the others before looking at Knockout "Sir, what happened to us?!"

Growling Knockout stood kicking the mirror, shattering it even more. "That's what I would like to find out." He hissed, looking down the alley. "Place a marker so that we can find our way back to these coordinates."

A humanized vehicon did as he was told, hiding a strange looking device behind a trash can.

With a growl, Knockout wearily walked forward, then busted into a sprint. "Come on; let's go find us a Prime."

….*****….


	12. Chapter 12: Pain and Suffering

Chapter 12: Pain and Suffering

The tunnels in the mine were dark with the exception of the soft glow of energon, gazing around the corner, a familiar pair of optics stared around the corner, making sure that the coast was clear.

Sighing with relief, Starscream emerged creeping through the tunnels, mumbling to himself. "This is ridiculous, me having to scrounge around for Megatron's scraps."

Just then, voices stared to echo through the tunnel. Hesitating in fear, Starscream turned and ran for the nearest cover.

Two Eradicons, walking side by side were talking. "Did you hear about what happened to Knockout?"

Shaking his head, the second Eradicon huff. "No. What?"

Shrugging the first eradicon laughed. "Well, apparently…when Knockout came running back he told Lord Megatron that the dimension he went to turned him human, and he wouldn't be caught dead there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and apparently Lord Megatron got so angry that he made Knockout go back without any backup and told him not to ever return until he had viable information about Optimus Prime's location."

"Is that why he's been gone for so long?"

"Yeah."

Looking up, the second eradicon sighed. "How'd Knockout get to this dimension anyway."

As the two eradicons walked past the place where Starscream was hiding, the first eradicon huffed. "Lord Megatron did something to the space bridge to alter its operations…what exactly I don't know."

With that the eradicon's exited the tunnel and eventually their voices were lost.

Stepping out from the shadows, a wide mischievous grin appeared on Starscream's face. Turning away he chuckled quietly. "Optimus Prime is missing huh? And Lord Megatron and the Decepticons know where he is. Interesting…"

…

…

Walking along the catwalk…Rafael stopped, watching Ratchet as he fumbled with the base computers. Sighing gravely…Raf whimpered. "Any luck Ratchet?"

Looking over his shoulder, then back at the computer screens, Ratchet lowered his gaze. "No Rafael, nothing yet."

Gazing downward, Raf breathed hard. It's been Almost three years, five months, seventeen days and twelve hours since Prime went missing…and with every day the Autobots felt like a little more hope was pulled away. Without Optimus…the war was already lost.

Coming in from patrol, Bulkhead stopped and transformed, slowly approaching Ratchet from behind. "Anything new Ratch'?"

Slowly shaking his head Ratchet groaned softly. "No. Nothing yet."

Looking away Bulkhead fell silent. Then within only a few moments growled and yelled in anger, smashing his fist down on the ground bridge control terminal.

Growling back Ratchet yelled. "Bulkhead! I needed that!"

Looking at Ratchet in rage…Bulkhead shuttered and turned away. "It's been almost three years since Prime went missing…"

Sighing Ratchet huffed. "I know…we all want him back Bulkhead."

Just then Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee walked in, looking around. "Ratchet what was that loud noise?"

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

Coming to a halt next to Raf, Jack shrugged. "It was nothing Arcee. Just a little release of frustration is all."

Sighing with a nod, Raf whimpered. "I think we all feel that way."

Rubbing Raf's back Miko smiled the best she could, then looked at Bulkhead. "Don't worry guys, we'll get Prime back. He's a tough guy, he won't go down without a fight."

The whole room then grew eerily quiet. But then the main computer terminal started to beep.

Turning around Ratchet pressed the screen and huffed in surprise. "It's an embedded message…from Starscream."

Huffing, Smokescreen scoffed. "The high-heeled, former Decepticon?"

Growling Bulkhead huffed. "And what does Screamy want?"

Reading the message, repeated for the others to hear:

"I have information regarding the location of your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone."

Stepping forward Arcee's optics grew wide, as did every individual's. "He knows where Optimus is?!"

Setting a hand on Arcee's shoulder Bulkhead's voice sharpened. "What is it's a trick? It wouldn't be the first time Starscream has tried to use us. This also isn't the first time he's sent a message like this."

Tightening his jaw, Ratchet groaned quietly, then turned to the others. "We don't have a choice. We've been without Optimus' leadership for far too long, and cannot afford to wait any longer. We have to take the risk…for Optimus."

…

…

The night was dark for the moon was covered by low hanging clouds. Sitting against the wall of the cliffs, Starscream sat cringing as his entire left side leaked energon badly. Suddenly a ground bridge portal opened mere yards away from where Starscream sat.

Exiting the bridge, ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee emerged; Bulkhead and Bumblebee, bearing their guns ready for anything.

Looking up Starscream whined. "Why is it whenever I ask you to come alone, you always bring THEM!"

Looking down at Starscream, Ratchet huffed. "Where's Optimus?!"

Looking at his side Starscream whined. "I'll tell you…after you patch me up. I'm mere inches from death here!"

Walking up to Starscream, Ratchet activated his blade, holding it to Starscream's throat. "Enough games Starscream. Tell us where Optimus is!"

Holding us his hands, Starscream pleaded. "Okay, okay I'll tell you what I know! Just lower your blade."

Pulling it away Ratchet sharpened his tone, speaking harshly. "Where is OPTIMUS!"

Putting his hands in front of his face, Starscream continued to whimper. "He's in an alternate dimension of some sort."

Growling, Bulkhead waved his gun. "We already knew that."

Laughing sarcastically Starscream swallowed. "Perhaps but did you know that Megatron knows how to reach that reality and already has eyes looking for Optimus?"

Looking at Bulkhead then back at Starscream, Ratchet snarled. "How does that help us?!"

Smiling, Starscream laughed. "I know where the space bridge is…and I can tell you how to get to where your precious leader is."

Chuckling sarcastically, Bulkhead huffed. "Really? And what is it you want in return?"

Looking at his wounded side, and then up at the Autobots scowling, he whined loudly. "What do you think?!"

…

"So let me get this straight…you don't know where Optimus is exactly, but you know where to start looking?" Arcee folded her arms resting on a leg, looking at Ratchet.

Slowly Ratchet nodded. "In a way…Starscream told us where the space bridge is…but we have to do the rest ourselves…"

Standing up from her kneeling position, Miko tilted her head. "What are you going to do Ratchet?"

Looking up at the kids on the catwalk…Ratchet nodded. "We're going to get Prime back."

Throwing up an arm, Smokescreen cheered. "Oh yeah! Let's take those 'Cons down, Ratch', I've been itching for some payback!"

Scoffing loudly, Ratchet scowled. "YOU are staying here and manning the ground bridge."

Watching in disbelief, Smokescreen whined. "What?! Why?"

Pointing a finger at Smokescreen, Ratchet huffed. "You are still too young and inexperienced for an operation such as this. The time will come when you get your chance to fight…until then, you perform the tasks given to you."

Groaning Smokescreen looked away. Talk about a letdown.

Activating the ground bridge, Ratchet turned to Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead, then nodded before moving out.

…

…

There were only two Vehicons and one eradicon stationed at the spacebridge control deep in an energon mine. Bridging to a tunnel, only a few hundred feet away Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee quickly hid behind crates and surveyed the area. Upon entering the mine, Ratchet was transmitting a signal that would jam all transmissions…just like the first time they retrieved Optimus from Megatron.

Looking up, Ratchet motioned to move forward once the coast was clear.

Within fifteen minutes all vehicons that were in the tunnels had been eliminated swiftly and quietly. Moving into the main Bridge; Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee made quick work of them.

Upon walking up to the main terminal computer, Ratchet immediately started looking for the coordinates that the Decepticons used. He would know which one would be the needed coordinates because of the knowledge that Optimus was in another dimension.

Sighing in slight relief, Ratchet nodded. "I found it. The coordinates…"

Turning around, Ratchet looked at Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. "Now remember only one of us can go. The rest of us need to return to base so that when the time comes, the other three can retrieve Prime and the other chosen candidate. So who's it going to be?"

Stepping forward, Bulkhead nodded. "I'll go. I'll find Optimus, and bring back to us."

Looking at Bulkhead, Arcee tightened her jaw. "A-Are you sure Bulkhead? You don't know what's going to be beyond that portal."

Shrugging, Bulkhead laughed. "One of us has got to do it…for Optimus…for team Prime. He would do it for any one of us. We owe him that."

Slowly Ratchet nodded. "Once you go through, more than likely you will be cut off from us. We don't know where Optimus is…so…we will give you two months to find Optimus. Two months to the day. Sixty days from now, the portal will be open…Bulkhead, you need to find Optimus and BRING HIM BACK. Alright?"

Nodding Bulkhead smiled. "Got it Ratchet, sixty days from today, be at the place that this space bridge drops me off. Got it."

Nodding, Ratchet turned away to the main space bridge control. Activating it, the space bridge roared to life making the same horrible hissing noise that it made when Knockout went through for the first time.

Looking back, Bulkhead smiled and shrugged. "I'll bring Optimus back…I swear I'll bring him back."

Nodding Ratchet tied to smile. "We know you will."

Arcee also tried to smile. "Good luck Bulkhead."

Looking away into the abyss of the space bridge Bulkhead groaned. "I'm coming for you Optimus."

Then, without any more delay, Bulkhead ran into and disappeared into the spacebridge.

Upon shutting the space bridge down, there was a long pause of silence. Turning away, Ratchet groaned. "It's up to Bulkhead now…"

….*****….

What is the purpose of a dream?

Do we as individuals have to experience them in order to gain a greater understanding of this universe or are they random occurrences of synapses fired deep within the core of our brains? Why do we experience dreams? What are their purpose in this mystery we call life?

That was a question that Optimus longed to have answered…especially over the past four months.

Jacklyn was already two months pregnant when she had given Optimus the news, and due to the fear of embarrassment, Optimus and Jacklyn wasted no time in waiting to set a wedding date.

On top of that, Optimus wasted no time in filing the adoption papers for Cole and Kira.

As so to spare Jacklyn the embarrassment of walking down the aisle with a pregnant belly, which personally Optimus saw no problem with…but respected Jacklyn's wishes; thus married a different way.

Optimus and Jacklyn were married on a Tuesday evening in a small church on the outskirts of town. The only people that attended were John, Matilda, Janae, Cole Kira and Eric Reace. They served as witnesses to Jacklyn and Optimus' union, and neither one of them would have had it any other way.

Lying in bed next to Jacklyn in the dim light of the bedside lamp, only two months after the event, Optimus sighed lovingly. He could remember the way her hair and eyes glistened in the sunlight that shined brightly through the large circular stained glass window they stood in front of as they recited their vows, he remembered the way she stared at him, the love in her eyes…in her heart.

Optimus couldn't forget the way his heart was pounding as he said his 'I-do's. And never…not ever would he forget the kiss.

The kiss he gave his bride, to unify them in a holy union. Regardless of whether he believed in the human god or Primus, he felt that the marriage between him and Jacklyn was legit. They were now husband and wife…and had been for almost three months.

In that time, lots of things had changed.

Jacklyn, for one. Her abdomen seemed as though, with every passing day was growing just a little bit bigger, for the baby within her was getting stronger.

Closing his eyes, Optimus breathed slowly.

He remembered what he had thought…on that day, at the cabin when he watched Jacklyn hold baby Emily for the first time; how it would have maybe been nice to experience that feeling, of having a little one for himself.

But now…

Now that that was happening…he wasn't so sure.

Chuckling softly, he shook his head…staring at the gradient of the ceiling. A baby was a big deal, a very big deal. Already, seven and a half months have passed, and if what Jacklyn said combined with his online research was true, the gestation period for an average human baby within the womb was only nine months. Jacklyn was already well in her third trimester of her pregnancy. Though, regrettably to Optimus…the pregnancy has gone anything but swiftly.

Thinking back he could remember the morning sickness, the mood swings, the strange late night cravings like toasted peanut butter and dill pickle sandwiches that Jacklyn would plead Optimus to make for her.

Then there was the shopping day.

Then there were the parenting classes which Jacklyn claimed was more for his benefit…

And finally there was the baby shower…

Being the only male there besides John was something he'd' soon rather forget.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Optimus rolled over looking at Jacklyn again.

She looked so beautiful when she slept.

Just then, something caught Optimus' eye.

Looking down at Jacklyn's abdomen, Optimus paused in somewhat awe.

Through the thin blanket, a small hand pushed outward from within Jacklyn.

It was the baby.

Optimus sat up and paused for a great deal of time, before seeing the baby do it again, only this time, with both hands.

Chuckling, Optimus quickly caught himself and looked at Jacklyn, making certain his laugh did not wake her.

Looking back at her abdomen, he watched as the baby continued to move.

Then he had a thought; when an infant is inside its mother…can it dream?

Watching Jacklyn's abdomen move, Optimus smiled. If that was the case, what could their baby be dreaming about?

Gently resting his hand on Jacklyn's abdomen, Optimus sighed…almost lovingly.

Maybe…having a new baby wasn't going to be that bad. What if it actually turned out to be the best thing to happen to him? Just then, his eyes fell on the wedding band around his finger, a finger that resided now against Jacklyn.

Sighing, Optimus whispered for only him to hear. "Everything that happens in this life…happens for a reason. That's why you happened…"

Gently rubbing Jacklyn's pregnant belly, Optimus could distinctly feel the baby's hand pushing up against his own.

Letting his gaze soften, Optimus smiled. Sitting up, he slowly leaned over Jacklyn, checking with a quick glance to make sure he hadn't wakened her. Looking back down at her abdomen, he slowly pulled the covers away, and pulled her shirt up, so that her skin was exposed.

Optimus had remembered Jacklyn having said that an infant residing within its mother's womb can hear as early as the sixteenth week of pregnancy…and apparently, some studies say baby's can hear the lower tone of a male's voice easier than the higher tone of a female voice. So…it would stand to reason…that the baby should be able to hear voices now.

Sighing, Optimus gently caressed Jacklyn abdomen and spoke quietly. "I don't know if you can even hear me little one. Or even if you want to hear me…but I just want you to know…that no matter how uncertain I am receiving you…no matter how…uncertain I am about all of this..."

Looking away Optimus felt foolish, why was he even doing this.

"Don't stop Optimus."

Looking up suddenly, Optimus saw that Jacklyn was awake, watching him and smiling. "It can hear you. Talk to your baby Optimus."

Sighing, Optimus reluctantly looked back down. "…know…that I'm here little one. Now show me that you are here."

There was a long pause where nothing happened at all.

Looking away, Optimus scoffed thinking he did something foolish, when all of a sudden, Jacklyn's abdomen moved again, and the baby's hand pushed up center against Optimus'.

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus couldn't help but smile a little bit.

It heard him. It actually heard and responded to him.

Resting his forehead against Jacklyn, Optimus sighed, breathing slowly. Maybe making room in this baby wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

Just then, Jacklyn laughed softly.

Looking up, Optimus sat up smiling. "What?"

Shaking her head she smiled. "What are you doing?"

Looking back down, and then up again, Optimus shrugged.

Sitting up Jacklyn breathed softly. Looking at Optimus she laughed softly. "I know it must be hard for you Optimus. I mean it's already been seven and a half months…and some days I don't believe it myself—."

Looking down at herself, Jacklyn smiled gently caressing her pregnant belly. "—but I'm reminded every day."

Sitting up next to Jacklyn, Optimus gently put an arm around her and leaned against her.

Looking up at him, she smiled sheepishly. "It must be hard for you."

Gazing down, Optimus raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Jacklyn looked away. "It's easy for me to feel close to the baby as it is now…it's sharing a body with me…but for you; I just mean that it must be hard for you to feel close to the baby since you haven't had a chance to get to know it like the way I have."

Looking away Optimus was silent…how did Jacklyn know?

Snuggling into Optimus' neck, Jacklyn cooed softly. "Don't worry Optimus…I'm sure when the time comes…you'll feel the same way I do."

Lying down against Optimus, Jacklyn sighed lovingly closing her eyes.

Looking away, Optimus couldn't help but wonder is what Jacklyn said was true, would he feel the same way?

Lying down with Jacklyn in his arms, Optimus sighed as he turned off the light.

Life's changes were something that no matter how hard you tried to run from, they still in some way or another manage to catch up to you.

Rolling over, Optimus stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he laughed softly.

What if Ratchet or the others could see him now?

They probably wouldn't recognize him even if they did ever see him again.

…

…

Upon waking the next morning, Optimus closed the mirror to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and gazed at his reflection.

Almost three years ago today, he could hardly recognize himself from the first time he gazed at his human reflection.

Running his hand over his face, Optimus sighed. Facial hair now covered the majority of his upper lip, and chin. Instead of a mustache, he had a full beard.

His face wasn't the only thing that changed.

He wasn't the same, full muscular man he was before, now…he had a little meat on him.

Walking in, Jacklyn watched Optimus as he examined himself. Watching Jacklyn in the mirror, Optimus sighed. "It's amazing how far we've come in just a few short years…isn't it?"

Nodding, Jacklyn smiled. "Yes it is."

Turning his head, Optimus ran his fingers through his hair, groaning quietly.

Walking up, Jacklyn gently caressed Optimus' shoulders. "You know what?"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus smiled. "What?"

Flicking a lock of hair out of Optimus' eyes, she grinned evilly. "You really need a haircut."

Pulling Optimus by his pants, she laughed. "Come on, I'll cut your hair for you."

Walking into the kitchen, Jacklyn made Optimus sit in a low setting chair, putting a towel around Optimus' front.

Looking down at him she smiled. "Wait here…"

Optimus watched as she walked out of the kitchen. Leaning back in his chair he let out a long sigh.

The children were gone away at school today, but he didn't have to work due to an insulation of new software being done to the company's computers. No work could really be done until the computer technicians finished said updates. As for Jacklyn, she was on maternity leave until the baby was born.

Walking back in, Jacklyn set down an electronic shaver, scissors, shaving cream and a razor. Looking at Optimus, she smiled. "How short do you want your hair?"

Breathing out, Optimus shrugged. "It matters not to me. Cut it as short as you see fit."

Sighing Jacklyn nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Slowly, Jacklyn turned on the shaver an slowly started to cut hair away. Optimus watched as locks of hair drifted in front of his face falling to the floor.

Picking up the scissors, Jacklyn carefully trimmed Optimus' hair further. Looking at him and then again at what she was doing she laughed softly. "I like Melody."

Turning his head slightly, Optimus furrowed his brows. "What?"

Turning his head back around, Jacklyn huffed. "Hold still, I don't want to cut your ear by accident."

Continuing to cut away, Jacklyn laughed. "I meant I like the name Melody. As a girl's name."

Putting the scissors down, she smiled. Cranking his neck back, Optimus watched Jacklyn. "Melody huh? Love, you're not by any chance trying to tell me something, are you?"

Laughing Jacklyn shook her head. "No…I'm not. I'm just saying that I like the name Melody…that's all."

Sitting back with his face up and eyes closed, Optimus smiled. "And what if it's a boy? What would you wish to name it then?"

Grabbing the shaving cream, Jacklyn carefully slathered shaving cream on Optimus' face and chin, with the exception of his upper lip.

Turning on the water to the sink, Jacklyn grabbed the razor and started wiping the cream off his face with the razor's blade.

Optimus laid still, with his eyes closed, at Jacklyn worked quietly. Looking at Optimus she smiled and laugh. Opening his eyes, he watched her and smiled.

Leaning down, she gently kissed Optimus on the forehead and whispered. "I love you."

Looking up Optimus chuckled softly. "Jacklyn?"

"Yes dear?"

Motioning with a finger, Optimus smiled. "You…uh…have—."

Feeling her face, she laughed. She had shaving cream on her chin.

…

After Jacklyn finished, Optimus sat up and wiped his face clean. Jacklyn then held up a hand held mirror for him to see. Looking into it, he smiled. Now he looked just the way he did when he first came here. With the exception of a few things.

Standing up, he turned to Jacklyn and smiled. "Thank you love."

Resting up against Optimus, Jacklyn smiled lovingly. "You're welcome."

Leaning down, Optimus gently stole a kiss. Gently pulling away, Jacklyn laughed putting her hand on his cheek. "Do you want to know something?"

Looking down Optimus smiled. "What?"

Shrugging, Jacklyn just smiled. "I think you're going to make a wonderful father for this baby…whether you believe it or not."

Smiling, Optimus shrugged. "Do you really believe that?"

Nodding, Jacklyn smiled. "I really do believe that."

Just then Jacklyn cringed holding her abdomen. Watching with concern, Optimus held her, eyes filled with worry. "Jacklyn, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jacklyn kept her eyes shut for a few moments, holding her belly. Looking up at Optimus, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm okay Optimus…the baby is just kicking, that's all."

Moving away from Optimus, Jacklyn gently sat on the couch with a sigh.

Sitting beside her, Optimus continued to watch with some concern. "Are you certain that you are alright?"

Chuckling half heartedly, Jacklyn smiled. "Optimus I'm fine. It was just a kick, nothing more. Honest."

Leaning back Optimus mumbled to himself softly. Laughing, Jacklyn gently nudged Optimus. "But you can do something for me."

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus raised a brow. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Snuggling up next to him, Jacklyn batted her eyes at Optimus, holding a few dollar bills in her hand. "Could you please be a dear and run down to the coffee shop on the corner and get me a slice of strawberry cheesecake? I've been dying for a piece all morning."

Looking at the money and then at Jacklyn, Optimus sighed taking it. "Alright. I'll do it."

Leaning up, Jacklyn kissed Optimus on the cheek. "You're the best."

Getting up, Optimus moved toward the door nodding, while waving a dismissive hand. "I know. I know. You tell me that every time I do something for you."

As the door closed, Jacklyn shook her head laughing, then leaned back looking at her abdomen again. "You're really going to love your daddy… once you get a chance to know him."

…

…

The sidewalks were always fairly busy on that corner, especially around noon. For being a residential area of the city, there were a few good cafes and bakeries that offered excellent choices in food. But one in particular was Jacklyn's favorite. The Sit & Stay Café. To Jacklyn, it was the source of the best cheesecake in the city, and if that's what Jacklyn wanted, that's what she was getting.

Walking in to a bell ringing, Optimus was immediately greeted by an elderly man with large glasses and a blue and white striped apron. Over the course of Jacklyn's pregnancy, Optimus had become a regular to the café.

"Good morning Mr. Prime! How is your wife today?"

"Good morning Mr. Borgo." Closing the door, Optimus opened his jacket. "She is doing rather well. The baby has been kicking more lately."

Moving down the counter, the man smiled. "Little ones within the womb tend to move more after the sixth month." Chuckling he clasped his hands together. "So then, what can I get for you today?"

Returning the chuckle, Optimus smiled. "I need Jacklyn's usual."

With a thumbs up, Mr. Borgo turned away. "One slice of our famous strawberry cheesecake, coming up."

Turning away, Mr. Borgo yelled. "Romano! Affrettati a finire! Ho bisogno di un pezzo di cheesecake fragola ora!"

Poking his head from the back kitchen, a young Italian boy in his early twenties huffed. "Zio, sto lavorando il più velocemente possibile!"

Pointing a dangerous finger, Mr. Borgo huffed. "Do not use that tone with me boy. Do are you are told! Ora sbrigati!"

Looking back at Optimus, Mr. Borgo smiled. "It will be ready shortly."

Nodding respectively, Optimus bowed his head. "Thank you."

Turning away, Optimus watched as various people in the café as well as people out on the street went about their lives. With a chuckle, he sighed. What if ever one of these people knew about the bigger world out there? What if they knew about everything taking place just a dimension away from theirs? All they had to worry about was the happenings that conspired on their planet. They lived such a peaceful, quiet…clueless existence.

Turning back around, Optimus rested his arms on the counter shaking his head with a chuckle.

He was still doing it.

Three years of being away from the Autobots…away from the Decepticons…away from the war, the relics, away from everything he once knew. It's been three years and he was still thinking about it. Three years and he was still thinking about the time he was Cybertronian.

Apparently you can try not to remember…but…you never truly forget.

…

"Curse this accursed human form! When I find you Prime, I swear I will make you pay for making me come here!"

Moving through the busy streets of Phoenix, Knockout was following a tracking system. Looking at it and then around at the people walking, Knockout scowled. "Where are you Prime?"

Just then, a man talking on his cell phone accidently bumped into Knockout. Growling, Knockout yelled. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Looking up from his phone, the guy scowled. "Bite me, pal."

Growling, Knockout turned away in a huff. "I hate humans."

Looking at his tracking device Knockout clenched his jaw smiling. "At least we still have ONE thing different from these fleshlings. WE still give off a slightly different energy signature. So…it won't be long now Optimus, until I find you. And when I do, Lord Megatron will reward me."

Just then the tracking device beeped an error message. Growling, Knockout nearly threw the device out of frustration. "Unfortunately this hunk of junk only works in close proximity of the target."

Stopping, Knockout looked around and growled. Sitting, at a shaded café table, Knockout sighed in frustration.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

Looking up, Knockout met the face of a fairly young human girl. Scowling slightly, Knockout looked away waving her off. "No, leave me be."

Scowling slightly herself, she left looking at Knockout over her shoulder as she left.

Setting the device down, Knockout growled in frustration. "Trying to find Optimus Prime in this place is like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard."

Just then, across the street, the door to another café opened and someone walked out. It was a man with dark black hair and mustache, was somewhat muscular and was wearing a thin, black zip-up hoodie.

It was Optimus.

Just then, the tracking device in Knockout's possession started to beep wildly.

Wheeling around Knockout looked across the street.

At that moment, Optimus and Knockout's eyes met, and almost an expression of shock as well as horror filled Optimus' eyes. Human or Decepticon, he would recognize that ruthless smile anywhere.

Knockout didn't need to scanner to verify that it was Optimus Prime, just from his stance and the way he looked at him now…it was most defiantly him.

That was Optimus Prime.

Immediately busting into a sprint, Knockout took off down the street.

Without even stopping to think, Optimus dropped the bag in his hand and sprinted after him.

Being only a few feet behind, Optimus watched as Knockout turned the corner, barreling with every ounce of speed he could muster.

Stopping for a split second, Optimus cut through the alley hoping to cut him off.

He knew he couldn't catch Knockout on foot, but Optimus had had more time to learn this city from the ground up. He knew where there were short cuts…

Looking over his shoulder, Knockout laughed at seeing Optimus was no longer behind him. Obviously Prime as gotten a little soft being around humans and has fallen out of shape. Now…all he had to do was get back to Lord Megatron and tell him where Optimus was.

Suddenly, something slammed into Knockout, knocking him off his feet into a nearby pile of trash.

Breathing hard Optimus rolled his shoulders looking at the body fumbling to get out of the trash.

"Are you trying to ruin what little respectable image I have left?!"

Nodding Optimus knew…that was Knockout alright.

Those red eyes couldn't belong to anyone else.

Grabbing Knockout by the collar of his shirt, Optimus dragged Knockout into a nearby alley.

Slamming him against the brick wall he growled. "How did you find me Knockout?"

Shrugging, Knockout chuckled. "Good to see you too Prime…it's been a while."

Tightening his grip, Optimus lowered his voice. "Do not make me ask you again."

Laughing smugly Knockout smiled. "Do you really expect me to tell you?

Scowling Optimus huffed. "Very well, then allow me to ask you this—." Tightening his grip on Knockout's throat, Optimus moved closer and growled. "How did you find me?"

Shrugging, Knockout smiled. "We Decepticons have our ways."

Raising Knockout higher Optimus barked. "I will not ask again Knockout, how did you find me?"

Clawing at Optimus hand that held steady grip on his throat, Knockout croaked. "We…found this place by reconfiguring…the algorithms from…the portal that brought you here…we reversed the affects and reconfigured them to bring us to the same coordinates."

Putting Knockout back down, Optimus spoke slowly. "Are you telling me, that you have a way back to our reality."

Shrugging with a smile, Knockout laughed. "Naturally."

Loosening his grip slightly Optimus huffed. "Alright Knockout…where is the rescue portal."

Laughing sarcastically, Knockout huffed. "Like I would tell you?! As soon as Lord Megatron discovers your location…he will come…and you and every little human you've made relations with will parish under his hand."

Just then a police car and an ambulance suddenly blared by with their sirens on.

If only Optimus hadn't looked away for that slit second.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Knockout busted free from Optimus' grip and sprinted down the alley. Looking over his shoulder, Knockout yelled mockingly. "I'll be sure to tell the rest of team Prime you said hello…"

Sprinting after him, Optimus knew Knockout couldn't get away…too much was at stake…

Rushing around the corner, Optimus suddenly slid to a full stop.

He was gone. Knockout was gone.

The entire alley was barren and deserted.

Growling, Optimus cursed himself. How could this have happened? This of all things…

Finally…his past was catching up to him.

Shaking his head Optimus sighed. Then suddenly he looked up.

Jacklyn and the baby…Cole and Kira…they were all in danger.

Forgetting about Knockout, Optimus turned back around and sprinted in the direction of home; in the direction of his family whose lives very well may be at stake.

…

Upon running up Optimus stopped frozen in horror. The ambulance that had driven past the alley just a few minutes before was pulling out from in front of the apartment building where Optimus and Jacklyn lived.

The ambulance blared past him and disappeared down the road.

Looking over, Optimus saw a police officer getting into his car. Sprinting over, Optimus breathed hard. "Excuse me?! Can you tell me who just left in that ambulance?"

Looking up the police officer raised his brows. "Come again sir?"

Hesitant Optimus pointed down the street in the direction the ambulance went. "That ambulance that just left! Can you tell me who was in it?"

Shaking his head, the police officer sighed. "Sir, I cannot discuss this kind of private information with you at this time."

Grabbing the police officer's arm, Optimus pleaded. "Please…my wife and I along with our children live in this building. My wife is Jacklyn Prime and she is almost seven and a half months pregnant. Can you at least tell me that the person taken away in the ambulance was not her?"

Suddenly the police officer fell quiet…confirming Optimus' worst fears.

Shaking his head, Optimus sprinted away into the building basement. Reaching after him, the police officer yelled. "Sir! Sir wait!"

Just then there was a loud screeching of tires as Optimus' black pick-up came barreling out up the ramp.

Making a sharp turn, Optimus burnt out as he put the accelerator to the floor.

Cursing the police officer got into his vehicle activating his strobe lights and sirens in pursuit of Optimus who in turn was in pursuit of the ambulance carrying Jacklyn.

…

…

Immediately upon entering the hospital, Optimus asked the front desk where Jacklyn's room was. The front nurse was trying to be patient but Optimus had no room for patience.

Hearing a commotion, Janae quickly walked up and saw Optimus. "Dianne, It's okay we'll take care of all that later. Optimus you best come with me."

Moving away from the front desk, Optimus trotted quickly next to Janae. "Please Janae can you tell me what's going on? How is Jacklyn? Is she and the baby going to be alright?"

Looking at Optimus, Janae led Optimus to a waiting room and made him sit. "We got a call from Jacklyn about twenty five minutes ago. She was complaining about sharp pains in her side near her uterus and was starting to hemorrhage. She's in pre-op now getting ready to go into surgery."

Shaking his head, Optimus furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand…what's happening?"

Sighing gravely, Janae cringed. "We're not sure exactly…but the best we can figure, the placenta is dis-attaching from the uterine wall, causing premature labor. The baby is losing blood and oxygen due to the location of the dis-attachment and because the baby is transverse, Jacklyn cannot deliver naturally so we need to do a cesarean. On top of all that Jacklyn is bleeding internally and has lost a lot of blood. She's probably being moved into the ER now."

Standing Optimus lowered his tone. "I need to be with her."

Stopping him Janae sighed. "I know you want to be with her. But with her life and the baby's life on the line, there are going to be a lot of surgeons in there trying to work. If you go in there…you'll just be in the way. I know it's hard…but I'm asking you to stay out here and be patient."

Slowly Janae started to walk away. "I promise I will be back as soon as I can with news on Jacklyn."

Watching Janae leave, Optimus slowly sat putting his face in his hands.

First Knockout has to find him, then he discovers there's a way back, then he finds out Megatron wants to kill him and now THIS?!

Setting his face in his hands, Optimus shook his head.

Now his wife and his baby's lives were at stake without the threat of Decepticons…

…could this day become any worse?

…

…

One of Jacklyn's friends and co-workers was kind enough to offer to pick the kids up from school and bring them to the hospital.

Cole and Kira had been in this place numerous times…but never like this. For all of them, waiting was the hardest part.

Sitting curled in Optimus' lap, Kira stayed quiet watching everything that went on.

Looking up at Optimus, Kira whispered. "Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?"

Gazing down at Kira, Optimus smiled the best he could. "Of course she's going to be okay Kira. The baby just decided it was coming a little early…that's all."

Leaning against Optimus, Cole sighed. "How long have we been here?"

Wrapping an arm around Cole, Optimus sighed. "I don't know Cole; maybe a couple hours or so."

It had in fact been five hours since Optimus had gotten there and Jacklyn had gone into surgery. Optimus wasn't even counting the minutes any more. Now, he was just hoping for news to come soon.

Slowly walking out, Janae smiled the best she could. "Optimus?"

Looking up from having his attention on Cole and Kira, Optimus saw Janae standing there watching them.

Setting Kira on his seat as he stood up, Optimus turned to the two of them. "Stay here for a moment, I'm going to speak with Janae."

Both Cole and Kira nodded, sinking into their seats. Moving toward Janae, Optimus glanced over his shoulder before turning his full attention to Janae. "How is she?"

Sighing she shrugged. "She's awake, but she's still somewhat recuperating from the anesthetics."

Quieting his voice Optimus watched in concern. "And…the baby?"

Smiling, Janae bowed her head. "The baby is just fine. She's a little underweight, but that's why we're going to keep her here for a few days just to get a few pounds on her before she goes home."

Looking at Janae, Optimus' jaw almost dropped. "She? You mean it's a—."

Nodding Janae laughed. "Yes…you have a baby girl…a daughter."

Optimus fell silent for a few moments as he tried to understand the gravity of what he just heard. He as a daughter?

He has a daughter.

Smiling sheepishly, Optimus opened his mouth but no words came out. Laughing softly, Janae nodded…somehow she just knew what he wanted to ask. "Yeah…you can see her. She's in room 103, it's just around the corner."

Turning around Optimus looked at Cole and Kira who were watching him. Janae smiled rubbing his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll sit out here with the these two. You and Jacklyn need some time alone."

Pushing Optimus along, Janae told him to scoot. She pushed him all the way into the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly walking into the room, Optimus stopped at suddenly hearing the cries of an infant. The crying quickly subsided only to be replaced with soft whimpering noises and coos. Looking across the room, Optimus saw Jacklyn with a small pink bundle in her arms.

The breath was taken from his very lungs at that moment, and it almost felt like his legs couldn't move.

Looking up Jacklyn smiled tiredly and laughed. "Hi."

Optimus breathed slowly. "Hi."

Smiling, Jacklyn looked back down at the bundle in her arms then looked up laughing. "Optimus, come here."

Optimus approached quietly and cautiously wondered what may be in store for him next.

But what he got, he did not expect. Looking down, into Jacklyn's arms, Optimus saw something that changed his heart…that melted it.

Nestled within her mother's arms, a tiny, newborn baby girl lay asleep breathing slowly. She was everything new born baby's were said to be and more.

She was perfect. Everything from the thin blackish brown hairs on her head to the cute little toes on her feet. Though she was no bigger than a small loaf of bread, and he could probably hold her whole mid section in the palm of his hand…she was still prefect.

Looking up at Optimus' dumbstruck face, Jacklyn laughed.

Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus was still lost for words. Where there even words in existence to describe the emotions he was feeling right now?

Looking back down, Jacklyn smiled. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

Breathing hardly at all, Optimus spoke slowly. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Looking at one another, Optimus and Jacklyn's eyes met. Smiling Optimus looked back down at the baby who was squirming making soft whimpering noises.

Just then, a pair of pretty sapphire blue eyes stared up at Jacklyn and Optimus, watching them.

Giggling softly, Jacklyn rested her head against Optimus'. "She has your eyes, sweet-heart."

Smiling Optimus fell silent. No words could describe the amount of joy …and pride that Optimus was feeling swell within the center of his chest…within his heart.

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn sighed softly, and shifted the baby toward Optimus.

Looking at Jacklyn with some weight of confusion, Optimus wasn't quite sure.

Smiling, Jacklyn cooed softly. "Hold her Optimus. Hold your baby girl."

Looking down at the bundle of pink blankets, Optimus swallowed hard before finally nodding. Putting his arms gently around her, Optimus was slow and quiet.

Resting a hand on Optimus' arm, she could tell that he was nervous. But…this was his first baby

Holding her close next to his chest, Optimus suddenly felt something new…something nice…

Slowly rising off the bed, Optimus walked to the window with the baby in his arms, watching her the whole time. Looking at Jacklyn, he smiled and then looked back at his baby.

Was this feeling…this need to…love and protect…to nurture and defend…was this what all father's felt when they held their children for the first time?

Gently caressing the baby's cheek, Optimus felt as though…

Suddenly a tear ran down the side of his face.

Jacklyn couldn't believe it. Optimus…

…was crying…but not with tears of sorrow…but with tears of joy.

Wiping the tears away, Optimus breathed hard and laughed sheepishly.

Smiling warmly, Jacklyn shook her head. "It's okay Optimus. I know how you feel."

Looking at her hands, Jacklyn brightened up and pouted playfully. "Now give her back to me…I want to see her."

With some hesitation, and a lot of will power, Optimus did give the baby back to Jacklyn, but sat close, watching, keeping a hand on her covers.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Looking up simultaneously, both Optimus smiled at the sight of Kira and Cole peeking in the door.

Opening it all the way, Janae smiled. "They wanted to make sure you were okay Jackie."

Smiling Jacklyn nodded and laughed. "That's okay."

Looking at Cole and Kira, Jacklyn smiled warmly. "Guys, come here. I want to show you something."

Running over to the bed, both Cole and Kira climbed up to get a look. Smiling Jacklyn pulled the pink covers back to better show the baby's face. "Meet your new baby sister."

Both sitting in awe, Cole and Kira smiled. Looking up Kira beamed. "Mommy, what's her name?"

Looking at Optimus, Jacklyn shrugged…they haven't even talked about a name.

Smiling, Optimus kneeled holding Kira. "Her name is Melody." Looking at Jacklyn, Optimus smiled.

With her eyes softened, Jacklyn laughed shaking her head, then looked at Kira. "Yes, her name is Melody."

…

…

No matter how much Optimus wanted to tell Jacklyn about Knockout, he just could not bring himself to tell her the truth.

After everything that had happened today…with baby Melody being born, Optimus just could not stain the happy occasion.

Lying in bed alone that night wasn't easy, but considering Jacklyn had just delivered, it was necessary that she at least stay one night in the hospital.

Putting his head back on the pillow, Optimus inhaled and exhaled loudly.

His thoughts were 'thinking about Jacklyn and the baby, about Cole and Kira. None of what Knockout said was going to bother him…if it came down to it…he would take his family away. So far away that no Decepticon OR human could ever find them or threaten to harm them.

Laying his arms under his head, Optimus smiled and chuckled. Setting aside the words of Knockout, Optimus felt like he was the king of the world. Nothing could tear that down for him. Nothing.

Just then the phone rang. Answering it, Optimus was cheerful…but within a few short moments, all that changed. Slowly letting the phone fall from his ear to the floor, a voice kept asking "hello? Are you there? Mr. Prime?"

Just a few short moments ago, Optimus was on top of the world…now…just as fast as his world was built up…it came crashing down…in a devastating, fiery inferno.

…

…

The doctors said…there was nothing that they could have done.

The bleeding was internal and could not have been detected until it was too late.

That she lived a long, good life and that they were sorry for his loss.

To Optimus…they were nothing more than words…

They were just words…and no amount of them said…could bring Jacklyn back.

…

…

What is death?

Most common human dictionary state's that death is the following: the act of dying, cessation, esp. of life. But what is it really? What is the act of dying as far as one's heart is concerned?

…

No amount of words, or actions could take away the pain and anguish Optimus was feeling in his heart. It almost felt as though a piece of him was ripped away suddenly, and the wound was left behind to fester. Jacklyn was a part of him…a part of him that was gone. Her body was now nothing more than a cold, empty, lifeless container that once held the most beautiful spark in the universe.

Why did it have to be her?

Of all the people in this world, why did her life have to be the one swallowed by the dark, cold talons of death?

Optimus couldn't understand…he didn't want to understand.

Just when everything seemed to be going so right…why did everything have to turn out so wrong?  
Why couldn't it have been him instead?

Why did those children have to lose their mother?

Why were the hands of fate being so cruel and thankless?

Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?!

Nothing in this twisted, sparkless world made any sense anymore…nothing…

…

Though, it was honestly to be expected…the children took it the hardest.

Though it really didn't sink in at first, the message soon became clear that it was no joke…when Optimus himself fell to his knees.

…

The funeral was scheduled for a Tuesday in the middle of June. Though it was late in the year, the cherry trees in the cemetery were blossoming.

It was late evening as the sun was setting that she was buried. She would have wanted to be laid to rest during the twilight hours of the day.

Many people came, and said their good byes. Staff from the hospital that worked with Jacklyn, people that worked with Optimus, friends, family…

Many people loved and adored Jacklyn…and her passing was hard on all of them.

But not as hard as it was on Optimus.

Standing there, dressed in his suit, Optimus fought and fought and fought with all his strength not to do what was not permitted to him.

Watching them lower Jacklyn into the warm black earth was the breaking point. Whatever Optimus may have been before, whatever…commander exterior he may have managed to hold onto in these past years was suddenly lost.

He could not hold back the burning, aching tears festering…building with the pain.

His wife…the mother of his children, adopted and or biological…the best friend he ever had in this world or any world…was gone.

Everything he had come to accept…came to appreciate… was shattered.

He would not hold back the tears any longer. He was done trying to be the strong, emotionless man molded to be for others. For once…for himself…he was going to say goodbye.

…

After the services were done, and everyone was going to their cars to go home, a familiar voice called to Optimus. "How dare you…"

Turning around, Optimus was suddenly met by a hand across his face.

Wheeling back Optimus looked, only to see Caroline glaring at him furiously. "This is all your fault!"

Grabbing Caroline suddenly, John pleaded. "Mother please! This is not the time or the place!"

Pulling away she bellowed. "This is the perfect time and place!" Pointing to Optimus, she roared murderously. "This imbecile killed Jacklyn! If he would have left when I warned him too, none of this would have happened!"

Looking at Optimus in the eye, she hissed. "Jacklyn's death…her blood…is on your hands. You killed my daughter…and you will pay."

Turning away, Optimus slowly opened the door to the truck and looked at Cole and Kira who were watching their grandmother.

Growling, Caroline snarled loudly. "Mark my words, you will pay for this! Do you hear me?! You will pay!"

Starting the truck, Optimus quickly drove away out of the cemetery.

John's vehicle along with various others followed.

Huffing, Caroline watched and growled. "That son of a bitch took my daughter's life…I will make him suffer for what he has done."

"You really should try to control that temper of yours Caroline."

Without glancing over her shoulder, Caroline smiled mischievously. "Henry T Bennet. So nice of you to stop by."

Walking out from the shaded protection of a nearby tree, a tall, lanky figure adjusted the over coat to his tux. "Please, you called me here to discuss business…"

Scowling out the corner of her eyes for but a moment, Caroline shrugged. "Very well…we might as well skip formalities and get straight to the point."

Looking at the man, Caroline growled. "I want him broken Henry."

Folding his arms, the man raised a brow. "Broken how?"

Turning back around, Caroline snarled quietly. "I want my grandchildren taken from that…buffoon."

Walking up beside Caroline, the man paused. "You want me to win you legal guardianship of those children? What about the new born?"

Shaking her slowly, Caroline huffed. "No. I don't want the infant. That may also be Jacklyn's child…but it shares blood with him. No, I just want Cole and Kira."

Shrugging the man huffed. "And just how exactly do you intend to claim custody to your grandchildren?"

Gazing up at Henry, Caroline's voice sharpened. "You are my lawyer…I'm paying you to find a way."

…

…

Supper that night was very quiet. Neither Cole nor Kira really had any ambition to talk, not that anyone could blame them.

Their mother was gone. Their father was somewhere around the world probably on a fancy yacht with a mistress or two. Their grandmother despised them, and the aunt and uncle who adored them were already on their way back to Washington D.C.

All they had now was their step father. All they had now was Optimus.

And all Optimus had now…to hold on to Jacklyn's memory …were them.

None of them couldn't hardly eat anything. None of them really had an appetite. All the really did was push their food around their plates until they got bored.

Looking up Cole sighed. "May I pleased be excused?"

Looking up, Optimus slowly nodded.

Taking his plate, Cole got up from the table and walked over to the counter. Grabbing a plastic container from the cupboard, he scooped his food in and sealed the lid, then placed it in the fridge.

Watching Cole, Kira looked up sheepishly. "Daddy, may I be excused too?"

Looking at Kira, Optimus again slowly nodded.

Getting up, Kira did the same.

Walking away together, Cole and Kira whispered amongst themselves. Optimus watched them until they were out of view then proceeded to do the same as what they had done.

The only thing that could make this any worse was if a Decepticon suddenly showed up on their front door.

…

Later that night, as Optimus walked down the hallway, he stopped hearing Cole's voice in Kira's room

Stopping in the shadow of the hallway, Optimus listened.

"Cole? Is mommy in heaven?"

Looking at Kira, Cole sat next to Kira, holding her. "Of course she's in heaven Kira. She's up there with grandpa watching over us, protecting us."

Leaning next to Cole Kira sighed heavily. "I wish mommy was here. I really miss her."

Clutching Kira tightly, Cole sighed. "I really miss her too."

Breathing slowly, Optimus slowly entered the room. Both Cole and Kira looked up as he walked in. Watching him, they moved apart making room for him to sit on the bed.

Sitting, Optimus sighed looking at Cole and Kira.

Without really saying anything, both Cole and Kira climbed into Optimus' lap. Pulling them into his arms, Optimus sighed and cooed. "I know you too must miss your mother immensely…and I know nothing I can do will take away the pain you both are feeling. But know…that I'm feeling the same pain."

Clutching Optimus' shirt tightly, Kira looked up with pleading eyes but said nothing. She just put her face into Optimus' chest and cried.

Watching, Optimus could easily see that Cole was trying with all of his physical being to keep himself from crying along with Kira.

Resting a hand gently on Cole's shoulder, Optimus spoke softly. "Cole."

Looking up, Cole's eyes were red and moistened. Smiling Optimus gently ran his fingers through Cole's head. "It's okay to cry."

Slowly, Cole looked down then fell against Optimus hugging him tightly. Breathing softly, Optimus closed his eye holding both of them in his lap. Resting his lips against Cole's head Optimus whispered. "Cole, crying does not make you appear as being weak, in reality it makes you stronger. Believe me, I know."

Breathing hard, Cole sobbed. "I-I was trying to be strong…for Kira."

Speaking softly, Optimus cooed. "I know, I know…but you're just a little boy. A child…you shouldn't have to be the one to worry about things like that. That's my job."

Looking up, Kira sniffed. "Daddy, will it ever stop hurting?"

Looking at Kira, Optimus furrowed his brows slightly. "What do you mean Kira?"

Resting her head against Optimus, Kira cried. "My heart daddy, will it ever stop hurting?"

Looking at Kira, and then at Cole …Optimus tightened his jaw and sighed. "I know it may be hard to believe now Kira…and it may be a long time, but the pain will eventually go away. You won't ever forget the pain…but it will get easier over time."

Standing up with both Cole and Kira with her blanket in his arms, Optimus slowly walked out of the room using his arm to turn off the light. Walking down the hallway, Optimus slowly walked into the master bedroom where he and Jacklyn used to sleep.

Setting Cole and Kira down, Optimus sat on the bed and laid with them…holding them.

Both crawling across the bed, Cole and Kira laid on either side of Optimus, curling up next to him. Pulling up the covers Kira snuggled into Optimus' chest crying softly.

Closing his eyes, Optimus breathed slowly listening as over an hour the sobs became soft cries and eventually fell silent as Cole and Kira fell asleep.

Breathing Slowly, Optimus sighed and whispered for only him to hear. "Primus help me."

…

…


	13. Chapter 13: The Deciding Factors

Chapter 13: The Deciding Factors

As two weeks came and passed, Optimus and the children tried to regain a sense of normalcy, though that was hard when multiple factors were considered.

Jacklyn was gone...

The Decepticons were back…

…and there was a new baby in the apartment.

Cole and Kira were only aware of two of the three factors but in the long run, that really didn't change anything.

Optimus knew that it was going to be hard, but he never imagined that it would be as hard as what the first few weeks were with baby Melody.

The first few nights were by far the worst.

Optimus learned that baby humans are indeed cute, but they only do fours things: eat, sleep, defecate and cry…and baby Melody was very good at the fourth choice. It seemed as though every two to four hours, baby Melody was waking up crying about something.

Due to the lack of resources, Optimus had not been to work in almost four weeks. But surprisingly, Optimus' new manager Ms. York was very understanding and was giving him an alternative to leaving baby Melody.

She wasn't at all the witch people were making her out to be come to think of it. She was actually very reserved, helpful, convenient, and pleasant to be around. By her being forgiving, she was actually allowing Optimus to work from a company supplied lab top that was connected to the company's server.

This way, he could work from the apartment but also stay close by for Cole, Kira and Melody.

Working in the living room, with melody sleeping in her carrier, Optimus worked to finish sorting and retyping various sheets of information but his mind really wasn't on his work…

Waiting for the Decepticons was the only other problem stirring, but by far was the most nerve racking that trying to meet a deadline. He was just waiting around to see what they did, when if he was still human he would have done something already. But how can he do anything while worrying about the welfare of his children. They were his responsibility…and no way in the pits of Kaon was he going to be responsible for subjecting them to the horrors of Megatron and the Decepticons.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Looking at the door, then at his lab top and then back at the door; Optimus slowly rose to his feet setting the computer on the coffee table and walked over to the door.

Opening it, Optimus paused and then scowled ever-so-slightly. "What do you want Caroline."

Walking in Caroline shrugged casually. "Is that any way to greet the grandmother of your children, adopted and biological?"

Putting her purse on the coffee table, Caroline sat on the couch smiling smugly. " I came to offer you a deal."

Shutting the door, Optimus was silent…watching Caroline with suspicious eyes. "What kind of deal?"

Folding on leg over the other, Caroline continued to smile in a way that unsettled Optimus. Tilting her head slightly she sarcastically looked like she cared. "It must be so hard for you…trying to raise two young children and keep your job all at the same. You must just be at your wits end and ready to give up."

Folding his arms, Optimus huffed. "Get to your point Caroline."

Smiling Caroline stood. "Very well Optimus—." Walking around him, she smiled mischievously. "I'm willing to make you an offer. Give me custody of Coleton and Kira and I will give them the life that they…deserve."

Turning around Optimus growled. "What possibly makes you think that I would willingly give Cole and Kira ?"

Laughing Caroline smiled. "Because Optimus…I've done my homework on you and…I've found out some… interesting things about you."

Watching Optimus remained silent and unchanged.

Smiling, Caroline ran a finger down his chest. "The most interesting I found though…is that there is nothing to find about you.

Looking at Caroline out of the corner of his eyes, Optimus still remained unchanged…on the outside.

Shrugging Caroline laughed softly. "I actually found it to be kind of odd…a grown man…who claimed he was an army commander, but has no army record…or…any kind of record at all? Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Watching Optimus scowled slightly. Just how much did she know?

Chuckling Jacklyn walked away toward a picture of Jacklyn, Optimus, Cole and Kira together. Taking it in her hand she looked at Optimus still smiling. "Optimus Prime…I've got so much dirt on you already that it would be foolish for you to say no. Give me Cole and Kira…and I'll leave you and your daughter be."

Growling quietly, Optimus turned to Caroline clenching his fists. "Kira is my daughter too, and Cole is my son…I would rather die then give allow them to be in your care."

Falling quiet for a moment, Caroline looked down at Melody and then at the picture then at Optimus smiling smugly. "Do you really want to play this game with me?" Stepping closer so that she was mere inches away, Caroline hissed. "Because if you do…I will personally—." Throwing the picture down, Caroline shattered the glass to the frame. "—break your family apart."

Walking away she picked up her purse and started for the door, but then stopped suddenly to look at Optimus. "You have three days to give me a response. If you don't…my lawyer will sent you a notice in the mail and I will see you in court."

With that, Caroline was gone, slamming the door behind her making Melody wake and cry.

Looking at the shattered glass on the floor, Optimus remained silent. Just when things seemed like they could not get any worse…

Walking over to Melody's carrier, Optimus carefully cradled his in his arms…trying to calm her. Cradling her against his chest, Optimus sighed hoarsely. "Jacklyn…tell me what I need to do."

…

…

After school was done, Optimus, Cole, Kira and little Melody stood in the grocery store trying to find out what they were going to have for the evening meal.

Tugging at Optimus' pants, Kira beamed with a smile. "Daddy, I want macaroni and cheese!"

Standing on the front of the cart Cole smiled. "Yeah dad…macaroni and cheese with chopped up hot dogs in it!"

Sticking out her tongue, Kira chocked in disgust. "Yuck! I don't want that!"

Scowling at Kira, Cole huffed. "Hot dogs in macaroni and cheese is delicious…tomatoes on the other hand, that's nasty!"

Chuckling Optimus grabbed two boxes of Macaroni and cheese, putting them in the cart with the milk, butter, diapers and baby formula.

As the four of them continued down the aisle, they couldn't help but draw the attention of other shoppers. But some that were watching were not laughing.

Moving to the checkouts Optimus tried to manage Cole and Kira while keeping an eye on Melody who was squirming and cooing, obviously wanting to be held. The teenager standing behind the checkout couldn't help but laugh at the humorous argument taking place between Cole and Kira.

Leaning over, Optimus finally clamped a hand over Kira's mouth. "Hot dogs and tomatoes are both good." Looking at both of them Optimus chuckled softly. "Now stop fighting and help me carry the groceries out to the truck."

Taking the bags, Cole and Kira scampered out of the store. Paying the young lady, Optimus grabbed the last bag and trailed behind. Cole and Kira waited for Optimus at the store entrance and walked beside him into the empty parking lot.

Loading the truck Optimus sealed Melody in behind the passenger seat, then motioned for Cole to get in. Kira was already in the truck and buckled herself in. It was only when Optimus was getting in that something suddenly felt something slammed into the back of the head.

Cole and Kira both screamed Optimus name as he was suddenly pulled to the ground.

Slamming the door shut with his foot, the truck door locked.

Rolling over Optimus looked up and froze.

Laughing a familiar red head with red eyes was cracking his neck and knuckles.

It was Knockout…and he wasn't alone. Standing behind him were several other individuals wearing black and purple hooded jackets with red sunglasses with silver bandanas over their faces.

Looks like Knockout, had decided to bring with him a few vehicons to the party.

Standing up, Optimus wiped his mouth and saw blood on his sleeve.

Hitting the window, Cole and Kira pleaded. "Dad!" "Daddy!"

Looking at them Optimus yelled. "Cole, keep the door locked. No matter what happens keep the door locked."

Turning around Optimus growled. "It's been a while since I've done this…but that's not going to stop me…"

Growling loudly Optimus charged into the group of humanized vehicons with full force.

For once in a long time, Optimus felt like his old self again.

Cole and Kira watched in awe as Optimus performed a display they had never seen. In truth, he was like a one man army. Throwing punches, Optimus was taking out the masked men one by one. Looking at Cole, Kira smiled and cheered. That was her daddy…and he was winning.

But then Optimus was blindsided in the face and jumped by several vehicons at once.

Screaming, Kira immediately reached to unlock the door but was stopped and held back by Cole. Looking up at Cole she pleaded…screamed. "Daddy needs us Cole! Let go! Daddy needs us!"

Screaming back Cole growled. "There's nothing we can do Kira! He said to keep the door locked no matter what!"

Turning back around Cole and Kira watched in horror as the masked men stood back. It was then that Cole looked over and saw the red eyed man look directly at him.

In horror, Cole moved back against the passenger window.

Smiling, the red eyed man slowly started to move toward the truck.

Cole's heart started to beat faster and faster in utter terror as the man approached and stood on the running board right against the window.

The man smiled and tilted his head. "Hello…"

Slamming his fist into the window, Knockout stood on the truck reaching in trying to grab Cole and or Kira. Screaming Kira cowered to the passenger side of the truck by Melody and screamed.

Cole and Kira both screamed as loudly as they could. They screamed for Optimus.

Looking up from being pushed into the ground, Optimus forcefully pushed his way up, out from the vehicons.

Sprinting over to the truck, Optimus grabbed Knockout throwing him. The vehicons then again pinned Optimus down.

Standing, Knockout wiped away the blood from his cheek and looked at Optimus scowling. "You scratch my paint…I scratch yours."

Pointing to the truck, Knockout hissed. "Pull those younglings out of the vehicle…perhaps we can use them to make Prime cooperate better."

Trying to break free, but failing Optimus growled loudly. "You leave them out of this Knockout!"

Just then a cry for Optimus rang out from the back seat of the truck. It was Melody.

Looking at Optimus, Knockout laughed sarcastically. "Oh Prime, you've really gotten yourself into trouble this time! A human infant? Don't tell me…you actually bred with a human?!"

Suddenly a chorus of snorts and outbursts of disgust rang out from the now standing vehicons.

Snickering, Knockout shook his head, grabbing Optimus' hair, making him look up. "Prime, Prime, Prime…you've really stepped in it this time. Cozying up to insects like humans? How much lower can you degrade yourself?!"

Letting go of Optimus' hair, Knockout walked in a circle around Optimus, provoking the vehicons to holler and boo at Optimus in disgust, asking them if they agreed that they were superior.

Looking down Optimus shook his head but said nothing as he spit blood on the pavement.

Was this how it was going to end? Was he and the children going to be taken to Megatron, were he would be slaughtered before their very eyes?

Suddenly a large figure slammed into the group, knocking many vehicons off guard and off balance.

Using the distraction, Optimus stood up and knocked out the vehicons holding him down. Standing Optimus looked to see just who his savior was.

A large African American male wearing boots, kakis and a green T-shirt with an utility vest turned and looked at Optimus. A brief moment passed before the mysterious man approached. Looking Optimus over, the man spoke.

"Optimus?"

That voice…

Optimus knew that voice…

Looking at him again, Optimus blinked. "B-Bulkhead?"

With a wide smile the man bear-hugged Optimus lifting him off the ground. "Optimus! You're okay! Thank the All Spark you're alive!"

Cringing Optimus choked. "Bulkhead…I can't—."

Dropping Optimus, Bulkhead cringed. "Sorry boss…I-I'm just…happy to see you…"

Looking over Optimus and Bulkhead suddenly took defensive positions as the vehicons were coming back. Looking at Optimus out of the corner of his eye, Bulkhead huffed. "I think no would be a good time to retreat."

Nodding Optimus turned and sprinted for the truck. "Agreed."

Running Optimus yelled at Cole to unlock the truck. After doing that, Cole quickly jumped into the back seat between Melody's carrier and Kira.

Jumping into the passenger seat, Bulkhead stopped…then motioned to them with a look of curiosity.

Watching the advancing group of vehicons Optimus cringed. "I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here!"

Turning the key in the ignition, Optimus peeled out of the parking lot with the accelerator to the floor out onto the highway down the street.

The vehicons started to pursue but Knockout yelled to stop. Watching, Knockout laughed. "He'll come back. Now that he knows that there's a way home…he'll come back."

…

…

…

Carrying Melody and Kira into the apartment, Optimus sighed a hesitant breath of relief. Gently putting Kira down then looking at Cole, Optimus kneeled making sure they were both alright.

Looking up at Optimus, Cole could easily see that there was something very wrong going on.

Putting Melody –carrier and all— on the coffee table, Optimus stood and gently ushered them in the direction of their rooms.

Looking up Kira whimpered. "Daddy, I'm scared. What's going on?"

Walking past Kira into the bathroom, Optimus threw open the bathroom closet grabbing the first aid bag. Bringing it back out into the living room, Optimus then moved into Kira's room.

Emptying out her book bag, he looked at her and sighed calmly. "Kira…I want you to pack as many clothes as you can in your book bag. Grab you blanket, pillow and stuffed animal and bring it into the living room."

Turning around Optimus called to Cole. "Cole do the same! Empty your book bag and pack as many clothes as you can into it. Grab your blanket and pillow and bring them into the living room as quickly as possible."

Walking in to the apartment, Bulkhead shut the door and watched. Scrambling, Optimus was packing clothes, toys, bottles, diapers and other necessities into Melody's travel bag.

Watching for a moment, Bulkhead furrowed his brows and huffed. "Uh…boss…what are you doing?"

Without looking up Optimus huffed back. "Packing."

Shaking his head slightly, Bulkhead sighed. "Why?"

Looking up, Optimus looked Bulkhead over, and then looked back down at what he was doing. "I'm taking my children somewhere where they are out of harm's way and well out of reach of the Decepticons."

Furrowing his brows even more, Bulkhead snorted. "Boss bot, we should head back to the drop off point. I came here to get you and take you home!"

Standing, Optimus grabbed another travel bag from the closet and walked into the master bedroom; Bulkhead following him the whole time.

"What do you expect me to do Prime, leave you here? After all the trouble we went through just to find out you were alive! No way, I'm not going back without you."

Grabbing Optimus by the arm, Bulkhead growled. "We need you Prime! You're our only hope of winning the war and defeating the Decepticons once and for all!

Pulling his arm away, Optimus growled. "I cannot do that Bulkhead."

Watching in awe, Bulkhead said nothing.

Sighing, Optimus looked away shaking his head. "I'm no longer the same individual I was three years ago. I've changed. I've settled down, and I have a family to take care of."

Scowling, Bulkhead snarled. "What about your family back in our rightful dimension, huh? You think we don't need you as much as they do?"

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus huffed but pleaded. "Bulkhead, I cannot condone risking the lives of my children to Megatron's wrathful, murderous hands. If he had any notion that they were in my care, he would try to take them and use them against me for certain…or worse, kill them to hinder me."

Looking away Optimus clenched his jaw. "I cannot nor will not allow that to happen. Regardless of your intentions Bulkhead, I am taking them away from here and that is final."

Falling quiet, Bulkhead watched as Optimus turned away and finished packing. Zipping up the bag, Optimus touted it into the living room, setting it down by the other bags.

Moving across the living room, Optimus moved down the hallway into Kira's room.

With the best fake smile he could muster, Optimus cooed Kira's name and entered her room. Kneeling beside her he chuckled. "Let me help you sweet-heart."

Grabbing the clothes that were laying on the floor beside her bag, Optimus Carefully placed her clothes inside and zipped up the bag. Grabbing her blanket, pillow and teddy bear in one hand, and her hand in the other, Optimus led Kira into the living room where Cole was already waiting.

Looking up at Optimus, Cole had more concern now than ever. "Dad, what's going on?"

Grabbing as many bags as he could while keeping a free hand to grab Melody's carrier, Optimus looked down at Cole. "Cole grab as much as you can and come. Kira please do the same."

Doing as they were told, Cole and Kira grabbed their things and waited.

Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead pleaded. "Optimus…"

Wheeling around, Optimus' voice was sharp. "Bulkhead, I do not want to hear it. Either you are with me or against me. If you really want to help me now, grab as many things as you can carry and follow."

Hesitating for a moment, Bulkhead looked at the bags on the ground and then at Optimus.

Shaking his head, Optimus looked at Cole and Kira. "Come along you two…it's time to go."

Looking up Kira sighed. "Where are we going daddy."

Gazing down, Optimus smiled to the best of his ability. "We're going somewhere where I can keep you, your brother and your little sister safe."

Tilting her head, Kira whispered. "Where's that?"

Chuckling dryly, Optimus smiled. "You'll find out when we get there."

Setting the bags and Melody down by the elevator door, Optimus groaned softly looking at Cole and Kira. "Stay here. I'm going to go get the rest of the bags."

Turning around, Optimus stopped.

Dropping the rest of the bags by the others, Bulkhead huffed. "Whether you realize it or not Optimus, you're still my commanding officer, and where ever you go…I'll going too."

Smiling, Optimus nodded respectively. "Thank you, Bulkhead…for understanding."

Shrugging Bulkhead moved past Optimus. "Let's just get these kids out of here before the 'Cons decide to show up again."

Speaking simultaneously, Cole and Kira looking at one another asking, "'Cons?"

Walking back to the apartment door, Optimus walked inside and stopped…taking one last look around.

For the past three years, this has been his home. Now, he was leaving it.

With a heavy sigh, Optimus turned off all the lights and left, locking the door behind him. Walking to the elevator where Bulkhead and the children were standing, Optimus stood tall. "Alright, let's roll out."

Driving down the interstate, the truck was a little cold with the cool night air blowing in through the shattered window. Sitting in the passenger seat, Bulkhead watched as Optimus calmly adjusted the heat to high while he maintained a legal speed as he cruised down the road.

Curled up in their blankets, Cole and Kira watched Optimus with intent, yet concerned eyes. Where were they going? Why were they going there? Why was Optimus so eager to leave? What is he running from?

So many questions, and yet no answer.

Glancing in the rearview mirror Optimus sighed. "Cole, is Melody covered?"

Looking at Melody's carrier, Cole made sure the fleece blanket was still covering her, to keep the cold night air from hitting her.

Sighing Optimus looked back out the windshield, watching the road. "Make sure she stays covered please."

Nodding Cole sighed too. "Yes dad."

Glancing at Optimus out of the corner of his eyes, Bulkhead groaned softly. "So…what's our heading?"

Continuing to stare out the windshield, Optimus groaned softly. "A place that I was taken to a few months ago. A place far from the reach of the Decepticons."

Chuckling, Bulkhead huffed. "And that would be?"

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Optimus smirked. "Like I told the children, you will find out eventually."

Wrapping herself tighter in her blanket, Kira shivered. "Daddy, I'm cold."

Looking in the rearview, Optimus' eyes softened. "I know Kira. I know. I'd roll up my window if I could. Move close to Cole and wrap your blankets around each other to keep warm."

Doing so, Cole looked up yawning. "Dad, I'm hungry."

Nodding, Kira agreed. "Me too!"

Just then, soft whimpers started to emanate from Melody's carrier. She was waking up, and probably was hungry too.

Looking in the rearview, Optimus sighed and nodded. "Okay little ones. Okay."

Pulling off on an exit, Optimus pulled into a little gas station and turned off the truck.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Optimus got out and pulled the seat forward looking at Cole and Kira. "Alright, lets go inside and have a bathroom break. Then we will get something to eat."

Uncovering themselves from their blankets, Cole and Kira unbuckled their seatbelts and scrambled out of the back seat.

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus motioned with the turn of his head. "You better accompany us Bulkhead. You're probably just as in need of sustenance as we are."

Nodding Bulkhead got out of the truck letting Optimus get in behind his seat to get Melody.

…

Walking into the gas station, Cole and Kira immediately made a beeline for the unisex restroom.

Cole and Kira each took their turns and then let Optimus use it to change Melody.

Watching, Bulkhead couldn't believe it. This was Optimus.

Optimus Prime; the ultimate warrior of Cybertron…the bot-wrecker of legend … was a father and caretaker of three young children, one being only a few weeks old.

Watching Bulkhead smiled…and he thought Miko was bad.

They followed Optimus like scraplets following a trail of fresh energon, although Cole and Kira were by far much cuter than scraplets.

Walking over to the cooler, Optimus pulled out four packaged ham and cheese sandwiches, and two small bottles of juice and a bottle of orange soda. Looking over his shoulder, Optimus gently told the children to choose a small bag of chips each. Doing so, the immediately ran back to him, staying by his side all the way up to the cash register. Paying for the food, Optimus and the children were on their way out the door, when Optimus stopped looking at Bulkhead.

"Are you coming?"

Nodding, Bulkhead slowly pursued.

A short time later, all five of them were sitting in the truck eating quietly, although Optimus really wasn't eating because he was more concerned about Melody drinking her milk.

Holding Melody in his arms, Optimus watched the rearview making sure, Cole and Kira ate all of their sandwich and chips.

After Melody was done eating, Optimus held her against his chest, gently tapping her back waiting for her to burp.

Watching, Bulkhead couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was for the first time witnessing a part of Optimus that he or any other Autobot has never seen.

The Optimus that he knew was a leader…a commander…and a soldier who's only concern was protecting the weak and innocent of the universe as well as defeating Megatron. Now, he was Optimus Prime, a calm, collected, patient gentle human being who was a single father of three children. Who worked to get the next pay check...who cooked, cleaned and played with his children.

He wasn't the same warrior that was thrown into the ground bridge vortex…he was different now…he was conjugal, tranquil and domesticated.

Cooing, Melody sighed, laying her head wearily against her father's chest. Looking at her, Optimus smiled, gently caressing her head.

Turning around slowly, Optimus very carefully handed melody to Cole, asking him to put her in her carrier.

After Cole did this, Optimus sat, buckling his seat belt and started the truck, moving the truck back out on the vacant interstate.

Watching, Bulkhead just couldn't shake the idea from his head. Optimus has never been nor ever will be a coward…so…why was he running? Was he doing it to protect the children like he had so compellingly stated… or was it because of a different reason?

…

…

As the night wore on, Bulkhead watched out the window fighting the urge to doze off. Looking at Optimus and then at the children, Bulkhead wondered…

Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead sighed. "Where is their mother?"

Suddenly, Optimus hands tightened around the wheel, but he remained silent.

Continuing to look out the windshield, Optimus sighed gravely. "She is dead…she died shortly after Melody's delivery due to internal bleeding."

Suddenly falling quiet, Bulkhead looked away out the passenger window for some time. Sighing, he turned back to Optimus. "I-I'm sorry Prime."

Sighing gravely, Optimus shook his head. "It is alright Bulkhead. You did not know."

Looking away, Bulkhead chuckled. "She must have been one heck of a female…to make a being like you go soft…"

Chuckling Optimus shook his head smiling. Leaning forward, Bulkhead stared at Optimus in awe. "Did I really just hear you chuckle?"

Looking up, Optimus smiled sheepishly then shrugged before looking back out the windshield.

Laughing, Bulkhead looked away shaking his head still in awe. "Will wonders never cease?"

Stretching, Bulkhead gazed out the window for some time before yawning. "What was her name?"

Gazing out the corner of his eyes, Optimus smiled half-heartedly. "Her name was Jacklyn."

Watching Optimus' eyes, Bulkhead looked away in guilt. "I'm sorry Optimus; it must be hard for you to talk about her."

Groaning softly, Optimus shrugged. "It's alright Bulkhead. It is not a fault for being curious."

Watching Optimus, Bulkhead smiled gently. "You really loved her…didn't you?

Looking away, Optimus stayed quiet for a long period of time…for several minutes in fact.

Staring back out the passenger window, Bulkhead took that as the cue that Optimus didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Looking over at Bulkhead, Optimus sighed. "Yes Bulkhead…I loved her very much…and no amount of words can describe just how much I miss her." Looking back out the windshield, Optimus sighed. "You may want to get some rest Bulkhead; it will be some time before we reach our destination."

Smiling playfully, Bulkhead chuckled. "I'm okay Optimus."

Just then, the truck started making a horrible rasping and chugging noise as it started to jar. Looking at the dash, Optimus cursed under his breath as the 'check the engine light' flashed.

Growling, Optimus huffed. "Must you really do this now of all times?"

Watching, Bulkhead suddenly looked up and motioned with a nod. "Prime…over there."

Looking forward to the right, Optimus noticed a truck stop just coming up.

Slowing down, Optimus pulled off onto the exit and just barely managed to get into the parking lot before the engine died.

Hitting the wheel, Optimus groaned then reached under the dash to pop the hood.

Getting out, Optimus called to Bulkhead. "Turn it on when I instruct you to."

Climbing over into the driver's seat Bulkhead sat and waited.

Putting up the hood, Optimus growled and fumbled for several minutes with various parts of the engine.  
Calling out Optimus huffed. "Bulkhead, try to turn it on."

Turning the engine over, all that happened was a continuous clicking noise.

Sighing heavily, Optimus ran his fingers through his hair, looking around.

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus approached the driver's side door and groaned. "I'm going to go try to locate a mechanic to try to repair the engine. Please stay with the children and see that they stay asleep."

Nodding Bulkhead complied. It was only when Optimus started to walk away that Bulkhead called out. Turning around, Optimus waited. Looking over his shoulder and then back again, Bulkhead cringed. "What do I do if your infant wakes?"

Shrugging Optimus slowly started to walk way. "Just hold her…usually she'll stop, and if she doesn't give her a bottle of formula."

Looking at Melody's carrier, Bulkhead turned around again but Optimus was already inside the café.

…

Walking in, Optimus looked around seeing very few people were there. There were a few men sitting at the counter and a few at the booths, but overall the café was dead.

Walking up the counter, Optimus looked around wondering where the staff was.

Then out of nowhere a rather large woman wearing a waitress' uniform and entirely too much make-up walked out with a cigarette in her mouth. "Can I help you, hun?"

Regaining his train of thought, Optimus motioned to his truck parked outside. "I am looking for a mechanic…you wouldn't happen to know where I can find one?"

Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth with two fingers she coughed obnoxiously, then sniffed inward hard snorting the mucus from her nose down into her throat. Looking at Optimus, she smirked. "Sorry hun, our mechanic is off duty for the night and won't be back until tomorrow."

Growling Optimus looked away, then nodded looking back he smiled and bowed his head respectively. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

Turning away, Optimus walked quickly back outside to the truck were Bulkhead was sitting…or rather sleeping.

Poking Bulkhead in the shoulder, Optimus huffed. "Bulkhead, wake up."

Snorting Bulkhead sat up blinking tiredly. "I wasn't sleeping…I was just resting my eyes."

Patting Bulkhead's shoulder, Optimus huffed. "I'm sure you were. Now come along and assist me with this."

Sitting up, Bulkhead rubbed his eyes opening the door to get out. "With what?"

Shrugging Optimus sighed. "You'll find out."

Walking through the parking lot a few hundred yards away from the café where the truck driver's parked their rigs, Optimus carefully walked alongside in the shadows where he couldn't be seen by the café. Walking up to the first rig, Optimus checked the passenger door. Seeing it was locked he moved on to the next rig.

Watching, Bulkhead hissed a whisper. "Optimus, what are you doing?!"

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus cringed. "I cannot wait for a mechanic to come tomorrow Bulkhead. The sooner we get to the destination point…the sooner I can be sure that they will be safe. I do not wish to break human law, but given the circumstances…"

Looking at the rigs, and then back at Optimus, Bulkhead sighed with a groan. "Alright…fine…"

Turning around Optimus surveyed the parking lot and paused. Sitting on the far end of the lot was a rig that made Optimus scoff humorously.

The rig itself was a machine that resembled a spitting image of the kind of truck he was when he was an Autobot. The only difference was that the rig was black, blue and gold. Walking over to it, Optimus surveyed the inside of the cab verifying that the cab was empty…which by luck was completely vacant.

Now the next question was whether or not the cab was unlocked.

Pulling the handle of the passenger side door, the door suddenly popped open springing the cab light to come on. Looking in the cab, Optimus was partially relieved to see the key was in the ignition. Closing the door quietly, Optimus looked to Bulkhead and sighed, then motioned with his eyes to move back toward the truck.

Meeting back at the truck, Optimus climbed in and gently shook Cole.

Looking up tiredly, Cole rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Dad? What's the matter?"

Pulling the driver's seat forward Optimus whispered. "I need your help carrying everything from the truck to another vehicle."

Yawning Cole whispered back. "Why?"

Shrugging Optimus smiled sheepishly. "The truck broke down again, and we need to keep moving."

Nodding Cole carefully unwrapped himself from his blanket and climbed over Kira.

Upon jumping out, Cole was handed as many bags as he could carry then led to the far end of the parking lot. Opening the door, Optimus stood on the step to get into the cab and grabbed the bags from Cole to toss them in. Once all the bags were loaded, Bulkhead carried Kira and Optimus carried Melody.

Optimus knew what he was doing was wrong. Bulkhead knew it too. But both of them knew that if they were going to keep moving in order to stay ahead of the Decepticons –who were almost certainly trying to track them— they had to do what was necessary. And this was by far one of those times.

Climbing in, Optimus turned the ignition and the rig roared to life.

Pulling out, Optimus moved out onto the highway then into the turning lane to move onto the interstate. Watching the driver's side mirror, Optimus was waiting for the owner of this rig to come sprinting out of the café yelling up a storm. But no one came.

Rolling down the road, the truck stop slowly faded away out of view. Once the lights were gone, and the landscape was dark Optimus sighed a breath of relief. But now was no time to celebrate…there was still plenty of road ahead…and there were still plenty of opportunities for things to go south.

Like Murphy's Law stated; "Anything that can go wrong…will go wrong."

…

…

By time the sun rose the next morning, they were only five miles south east of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. From that point it only took roughly one hour and nineteen minutes to travel from Sioux Falls to Lake Benton…to the cabin.

Pulling up the narrow gravel road, the branches of nearby trees rubbed and scratched against the cab. Its large frame barely fit the path and just made it through the thick brush up to the cabin.

Turning off the engine, Cole and Kira scrambled out of the cab yelling for joy at finally realizing where they were being taken, although they had a pretty good idea after they passed Sioux Falls.

Climbing out of the cab with Melody in his arms, Optimus sighed in relief. This was the one place he could think of that would offer a safe haven for the children from the Decepticons. The location was quiet, remote…and in most respects, deserted from civilization. It was the perfect place…

Running back to the cab, Cole and Kira both grabbed their things. Handing Cole the key to get in, Cole and Kira scampered away to go inside.

Climbing out of the rig, Bulkhead looked around and whistled in astonishment. "This is quite a place you got here Optimus."

Looking around and then at Melody, Optimus sighed. "This cabin was built by Jacklyn's father..."

Smiling sheepishly Bulkhead shrugged.

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus motioned to the cabin with a nod of his head. "Come Bulkhead, I think it's about time we have lunch."

…

Standing at the stove watching the boiling macaroni, Optimus listened as Cole and Kira talked to Bulkhead…asking him question after question about who he was and how he knew Optimus.

Sitting up, Cole rested his head on the table. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

Chuckling, Bulkhead shrugged. "I learned how to fight when I joined the Wreckers."

Sitting on the other side of Bulkhead, Kira kneeled on her seat. "What's a Wrecker?"

Sighing Bulkhead leaned back in his seat. "Well, a Wrecker is a—."

"Bulkhead."

Looking up, Bulkhead and Optimus' eyes met. The glance Optimus was giving him… he knew he needed to stop.

Looking at the children, Optimus sighed. "The Wreckers were an army group, children—."

Putting a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of Cole, Kira and even Bulkhead, Optimus smiled. "—now stop bothering Bulkhead and eat."

Grabbing the spoons by their bowls, Cole and Kira immediately started digging in.

Watching them, Bulkhead slowly did the same…then paused looking at Optimus in disbelief. "This is really good."

Scoffing, Kira scowled looking at Bulkhead, also in disbelief. "Haven't you ever had macaroni and cheese before?"

Bulkhead looked up at Kira and then at Optimus.

Optimus just shook his head looking away to scoop a bowl for himself.

Looking back at Kira, Bulkhead just shrugged and went back to eating.

Scoffing again, Kira just shook her head and sighed. "You guys are really weird…"

…

…

As the sun started to set, Optimus stood alone out on the porch with a glass of iced tea in his hands, watching the fading rays of the sun cast their light over the ripples of the water. The last time he stood here, he was standing with John and it was morning.

Everything during that time seemed simple compared to the situation conspiring now.

"Optimus?"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus sighed. "Hello Bulkhead."

Walking up beside him, Bulkhead laughed softly. "The kids told me I might find you out here."

Looking over at Bulkhead, Optimus shrugged casually. "I've found that this is a good place to clear my thoughts."

Looking out over the water, Bulkhead nodded. "I can easily see why. The scenery is defiantly something to look at."

Optimus just simply nodded saying nothing.

Sighing Bulkhead casually rubbed his hands. "Optimus, we need to go back. Ratchet sent me to this reality to get you, and I said I was not coming back without you. Do you really expect me to go back on my word?"

Gazing at Bulkhead out of the corner of his eyes, Optimus remained quiet.

Shaking his head, Bulkhead growled looking away. "What happened to you Optimus? You used to be so proud, tough and…reasonable. Now you don't think about anyone but yourself. That's not the Prime I knew."

Sighing Bulkhead shook his head. "I came here looking for the leader of the Autobots. But all I've found is a human more interested in running from the problem than facing them. The Optimus I knew would have never run."

Stomping down the stairs, Bulkhead walked along the beach until he was several yards away from the cabin. Watching Optimus sighed furrowing his brows. Then he looked back out across the lake grieving. "Oh Jacklyn, what should I do? I thought I was doing the right thing bringing the children here…but now…I am not so sure. Is Bulkhead right? Have I veered away from my real purpose?" Looking up as the sun went down, leaving streaks of pinks, oranges and purples in the sky. Sighing heavily, Optimus lifted his face into the breeze. "Tell me what to do Jacklyn."

"Daddy?"

Turning around, Optimus smiled seeing Kira standing in the doorway. "What's the matter Kira?"

Shrugging, Kira sighed. "Who were those mean men that were trying to hurt you?"

Smiling sheepishly, Optimus shook his head. "They were just bad people Kira. But you do not need to worry about them anymore, they're gone…they can't hurt you."

Looking down for a moment, Kira huffed in confusion, and then looked up. "Daddy? What did Bulkhead mean when he said you weren't the Prime he knew? Was he looking for someone else who's last name is Prime?"

Turning his head, Optimus looked away. "Well, Kira, you see—."

Looking at Optimus' face, Kira continued to ponder. "And what did he mean when he said you weren't being yourself?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Optimus shrugged smiling sheepishly. "Kira sweet heart, that's a little hard to—."

Putting her hands on Optimus chest, she furrowed her brow in concern. "I thought you told us that no matter what, we always have to be ourselves? I thought you said that we can never be happy if we pretend to be something we're not?"

Looking at Kira in astonishment, Optimus smiled warmly. "When did I say that?"

Shrugging, Kira smiled sheepishly. "I don't remember, I just remember you saying it…or maybe it was mommy. I don't remember." Looking up she blinked and smiled. "When are we going to eat supper?"

Observing Kira for quiet sometime, Optimus eventually smiled. "Soon."

Grinning Kira scampered away, completely forgetting about her previous questions. "Okay."

Watching Kira scurry away, Optimus smile slowly faded away.

Kira was right. You can't be true to yourself as well as your purpose in life if you pretend to be something you're not. So why was he pretending to life such a simple when he clearly knew he was meant for something more? Why was he running from a cause he was created to defend?

Furrowing his brows, Optimus closed his eyes and breathed hard. If Jacklyn had known the truth, if she had known who he really was, as well as his purpose in this universe, she would be ashamed of his hypocrisy. He preached so freely to the children that in order for them to be happy in life, that they needed to be happy with themselves, that they didn't need to pretend to be something they were not.

That's exactly what he was doing, and he knew it. Standing up, Optimus again stared off into the horizon and breathed softly. "Jacklyn…I wish you were here. Maybe you could tell me the right way to go."

…

…

Later that night, the cabin was still. Cole and Kira lay in their room asleep and Melody lay in her travel crib sound asleep. Watching Melody for the longest time, Optimus lay on his pillow thinking. Only a few short years ago, he thought he knew who he was…but now…after everything that had happened over the previous weeks…he wasn't certain anymore. Groaning softly, Optimus rolled over and stared at the ceiling fan, watching the propellers spin slowly. Closing his eyes he breathed slowly, listening and feeling the inhale and exhale of each breath. What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to be?

When he first came to this reality he knew who and what he was as well as what he was supposed to be? But with everything he went through, with everything he experienced, he adopted a new idea of who he was and what he was supposed to be. He never thought that his past would actually catch up with him.

But it did.

Bulkhead was here, right now just down the hall sleeping…waiting for him to go back home with him. But was it really home? Over the course of the years this has become home too. He had become so accustomed to being human that now it just seemed like second-nature. Almost as if this has what he's always been. Though that was by no means true, it's how he felt.

But how could he knowingly condemn the Autobots, his Autobots to a fate started form a revolution he aided in starting?

What kind of message would he be giving Cole and Kira? If they knew about his past, about the things he's seen, done and felt…if they knew he was knowingly running, hiding from his past…they'd be ashamed.

Drifting away into sleep, Optimus' chest fell heavy with troubling thoughts. It's always "What if—?"

…

The dream that Optimus experienced that night was nothing like he'd ever experienced before.

It was as if he was in a pitch black space, enclosed tightly around him, gripping him…suffocating him. The only thing he could hear was his own breath, his own thoughts.

It stayed like that for several minutes until suddenly a light was shed on an upstanding mirror behind him. Turning slowly, Optimus cautiously approached then paused seeing his own reflection…as a Cybertronian.

They stared at one another for what seemed like eternity until slowly, his Cybertronian self turned to walk away.

Then the mirror was blank. There was no reflection.

"Optimus."

Looking around, Optimus searched the blackness…

…that voice…he knew that voice…

"Why are you doing this to yourself sweet-heart? You think you're protecting the kids…and maybe you are, but in the process, you're hurting yourself."

Slowly, stepping out of the darkness, wearing a long, drifting, black, sleeveless gown, Jacklyn smiled. "Hello Optimus."

Opening his eyes wide, it felt as though to Optimus that his heart stopped beating.

"J-Jacklyn? Is it really you?"

Laughing softly, Jacklyn nodded. "Yeah…It's me." Walking forward, her eyes started to tear. "It's good to see you Optimus."

Lifting her hand to his cheek, Jacklyn watched as Optimus pushed his face into her hand, letting himself allow the aching tears from his eyes to fall. Pulling her into his arms, he sobbed quietly. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead… I-I saw your deceased body. I buried you. How can you be here?"

Smiling sheepishly, Jacklyn just shrugged. "Who says I am?"

Pushing away gently, Optimus looked Jacklyn over for a long time, then felt his heart sink. "Are you saying that all this…is just a dream?"

Looking away Jacklyn just shrugged. Also looking Optimus cringed in pain. "Are you saying that none of this real? That this is all just a hallucination conspiring in my brain as a means of fantasy?"

Laughing Jacklyn grabbed Optimus' chin turning him back to face her. She smiled gently, warmly. "Just because this is taking place in your head doesn't mean it's not real. It's as real as you make it, Optimus."

Furrowing his brows he hesitated. "I-I don't understand. What do you—?"

Gently resting a finger on his mouth, she chuckled softly. "Optimus, sometimes things happen in our lives that we don't always understand, sometimes they'll do as so much as knock you down on your back and try to keep you lying down . It's our choice whether or not we're going to find the courage within ourselves to keep trying to get back up."

Pulling Optimus close, Jacklyn purred. "Don't worry so much about Cole, Kira or even Melody. They're stronger than you think. You just need to do what it is you need to do, even if that means taking our children into a potentially dangerous situation. You need to do what you know is right. You have to finish what you started…you need…to face Megatron again."

Looking up suddenly, Optimus flinched. "How do you—?!"

Laughing softly, Jacklyn playfully flicked Optimus in the nose. "Optimus, I'm in your head…I know everything."

Pulling Optimus back over to the mirror again, Optimus paused seeing only his reflection of his Autobot self.

Resting on his shoulder, she smiled and whispered. "You know what it is you need to do Optimus…so do it. Preserve the beliefs you hold so dear. Protect the innocent, defend the weak and never forget who you are. You are Optimus Prime…leader of the Autobots…Cybertron last hope…"

Sighing, Optimus shook his head looking at the mirror, and then he turned to Jacklyn only to find she was gone.

Looking back into the mirror, Optimus stood still. Then slowly, his Cybertronian self reached through the glass, holding out his hand, for his human self to take.

Watching it, Optimus breathed slowly and clasped it tight.

…

…

Opening his eyes, Optimus looked around seeing that the sun was just rising. It was morning.

Rising quickly, Optimus threw off the covers and trotted into and down the hallway. Stopping at Bulkhead's door, Optimus pounded on it, yelling for Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, get up!"

Opening the door, Bulkhead yawned rubbing his eyes. "Why, what's going on?"

Continuing to move down the hallway to Cole and Kira's rooms, Optimus sighed. "Get dressed and ready to move out in an hour. We're going back to Phoenix and going through the ground bridge. We cannot allow Megatron to step foot into this dimension for there is no telling what damage he can or will do."

Watching Optimus with wide eyes as he rounded the corner, Bulkhead laughed. "Optimus Prime is back and ready to rumble!"

…

…

Helping Bulkhead load the semi truck with everything they had just unpacked, Cole huffed. "Tell me again why we're leaving right after we just got here?"

Looking at Cole, Bulkhead just grinned. "Because Prime just needed to clear his head, and get his thoughts in check."

Looking at Optimus, Cole sighed softly. Something has changed in him all of a sudden, in a way he almost seemed…stronger. He seemed more like a leader.

Clenching his fists, Optimus stood tall on the deck, expanding his mighty chest outward.

The Decepticons were not going to stop searching. Optimus knew that, but chose to pay a blind eye to it.

Not anymore.

No more running.

No more hiding.

As the last descendant of Primus and the carrier of the Matrix of Leadership, he could no longer just sit by and do nothing as Megatron moved in to take the universe for himself. He had to be stopped, and it was going to be Optimus to do it. It's always been Optimus who had to do it.

He was a commander, a soldier…a warrior. Nothing could change that. Nothing could extinguish the fire. Nothing could tame the hunger.

The time to act was now.

He was Optimus Prime…the real Optimus Prime.

Walking off the deck quickly, Optimus surveyed the rig. "Is everything loaded and ready for transport?"

Nodding, Bulkhead gave a 'thumbs-up'. "Loaded and ready to roll."

Nodding in compliance, Optimus huffed softly. "Excellent."

Looking at Cole and Kira who were sitting on the steps to the cabin next to Melody's carrier, Optimus sighed slowly. Turning to Bulkhead he spoke softly. "Bulkhead, may I ask a favor of you?"

Nodding Bulkhead shrugged. "Sure boss bot, anything."

Motioning to the steps, Optimus continued to speak softly. "Will you watch over Melody while I have some time alone with Cole and Kira?"

Looking at them and then back at Optimus, Bulkhead nodded slowly. "Sure Prime, take whatever time you need."

Nodding, Optimus slowly turned away toward Cole and Kira. Smiling softly, he sighed. "Cole, Kira?"

Looking up at the same time, Cole and Kira didn't speak. Turning to his side Optimus continued to smile. "Why don't we go for a walk on the beach before we leave?"

Jumping up Kira was more than willing, but Cole got up slowly watching cautiously. Tilting his head slightly, Cole sighed but remained silent.

As they walked, Optimus said nothing the whole time.

Kira ran ahead, looking for pretty rocks and other interesting things that may have washed up on shore.

Then Optimus stopped and yelled for Kira to return.

Doing so, both Kira and Cole slowly looked at each other and then at Optimus.

Sitting on a log that drifted onto shore, Optimus sighed. "Cole, Kira…do you two remember that story that I told you about that young Machine from another world?"

Falling to the sand, Kira sat and laughed. "You mean the story you told us about Orion Pax? Yeah, I remember that story! That was a good story!"

Looking at Cole, Optimus spoke quietly. "Do you remember that story Cole?"

Thinking for a moment, Cole slowly nodded. "I remember. Why do you ask?"

Slowly looking away, Optimus fell silent. There was no easy way to tell them this…but keeping them in the dark about the bigger picture was no longer an option. They needed to know. They needed to know the whole truth.

Turning back, Optimus smiled sheepishly and leaned back against the log. "What…if I was to tell you two…that Orion Pax…wasn't a fictional character…that he was a real individual, and his story really did happen?"

Both Cole and Kira suddenly fell quiet, and Optimus' heart stopped as he waited for a response.

Suddenly Cole burst out laughing. "Y-You're kidding right? What, we're supposed to believe that there are giant alien robots out in outer space? Yeah right! Nice joke dad… Let me guess, you know them."

Shrugging Optimus sighed. "Yes I do. And so do you."

Cole slowly started to stop laughing. "Really, I haven't seen any giant robots running around."

Sighing Optimus slowly stood looking across the lapping waters of the lake. "That's because they are not robotic organisms in this dimension…they're human, just like you."

Looking at Optimus with disbelief, Cole scoffed. "Really? And just where are these robots dad?"

Turning back around, Optimus straightened. "Coleton…you're looking at one."

Slowly Cole's smile faded. Looking Optimus up and down, Cole shook his head.

Kneeling in front of Cole and Kira, Optimus spoke slowly and calmly. "The truth is children, Orion Pax was my name before I became a Prime. Everything I told you two in that story, was about my past… my true form is that of an autonomous robotic organism from Cybertron. The name Prime is not my last name but is instead the title I carry bestowed on me by my creator, Primus.

Three years ago, I was thrown through a tear in the space time continuum caused by a device we call a ground bridge. My first intention was in trying to find a way of going back…but…when that proved to be pointless…"

Setting her hand on Optimus' Kira stopped him. Looking into his eyes, Kira and Optimus both fell quiet.

Kira stared into Optimus' eyes for a long time. She just stared.

Slowly, she looked at Cole. "Cole, I don't think daddy's lying. I think he's telling the truth."

Furrowing his brows harshly, Cole huffed. "How do you know Kira? There's just no way—."

"Cole—."

Looking up Cole, suddenly felt hand rest on each of his shoulders. Kneeling in front of Cole, Optimus spoke slowly and softly. "—I realize that all of this is hard for you to accept as being the truth. I understand. Thinking about it, yes it all does sound crazy. But just because something may seem different or impossible doesn't mean it's not true."

Turning away Cole didn't know what to say. Chuckling, Optimus took Cole's chin in his hand, turning his face toward his own. Smiling Optimus shrugged. "I'll make you a deal Cole. Let me show you what I really am. If you still don't believe me, I will take you, and your sisters and give to your aunt Matilda and uncle John, and you will never have to see my lying face again."

Holding out a hand, Optimus waited. Looking at Optimus' hand and then at his face, Cole paused. Straightening up Cole shook Optimus' hand. "Okay."

Nodding, Optimus slowly stood. "Alright, now that you two know the truth, we can get moving."

Turning around, Optimus walked quickly back up the shore to the cabin. Trailing closely behind with Cole behind her, Kira huffed in puzzlement. "Daddy, where are we going?"

Looking down, he smiled. "I told you. I'm going to show you both what I really am."

Climbing up the hill to the cabin, Optimus sighed. "Bulkhead, get ready to roll out."

Nodding Bulkhead swung around to open the passenger side door. "You got it boss."

Grabbing Melody's carrier and a book bag from the cabin, Optimus walked to the driver's side door. After getting Melody secured, Optimus placed the bag on the driver's seat, opening it to reveal two hand held guns. Cole and Kira watched as Optimus handed one to Bulkhead.

Taking it, Bulkhead nodded motioning out the windshield. "So we gonna go kick in some Decepticon tailpipe?"

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus started up the truck and nodded. "Yes Bulkhead, we are."

…

…


	14. Chapter 14: The Return

Chapter 14: The Return

It was almost three in the morning when the rig passed Buckeye. They were only forty five minutes away from Phoenix…forty miles away from the fight that would ultimately change Cole, Kira and Melody's lives forever.

Sitting awake, Bulkhead looked over at Optimus. "So what's the plan once we get back?"

Tightening his grip on the wheel, Optimus sighed softly. "Once we reach Phoenix, the objective is to locate the space bridge vortex and pass back through into our dimension. Once the space bridge is secure, we will contact Ratchet for pickup."

Looking out the windshield at the dark road, Bulkhead groaned softly. "What about the space bridge? The Decepticons have the coordinates for this reality that we're in now. Who's to say Megatron won't come through and recruit the scum of this world to become Decepticons and fight for him?" Shaking his head, Bulkhead sighed. "Or worse, what if Megatron comes through looking for people who knew you to use against you as leverage?"

Turning his attention to Bulkhead for a brief moment, Optimus growled softly. "That is why we cannot allow Megatron to ever be capable of coming to this reality. Once we go through the space bridge…we will destroy it, forever erasing this dimension's location from the Decepticon data bank."

For a moment, Bulkhead couldn't help but fall silent as he turned to look at the kids sleeping in the back seat. Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead whispered. "What about your children? What will happen to them?"

Looking up in the rearview mirror, Optimus sighed gravely looking away. "The life you and I live Bulkhead is no place for them. All they know is this world. Everyone they know, their friends…family…they're all here."

Furrowing his brow slightly, Bulkhead's affect showed that of concern. "What are you going to do Optimus?"

Groaning softly, Optimus looked away, getting off the exit for Phoenix. "I'm taking them to the only place I can take them Bulkhead…as much as I may despise the idea, it's the only thing I can do."

…

Pulling into the higher class residential park of town, Optimus pulled into the driveway of a very familiar house, one that he would much rather not ever have to see again.

Shutting off the truck's engine, Optimus just sat there, staring at the house for the longest time.

Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead lowered his voice. "What's the matter Optimus?"

Shaking his head, Optimus groaned softly. "It is just that, I promised Jacklyn that I would protect her children from the likes of the woman who lives in this house…yet, in the end…I end up turning them over to her to keep them safe from an even greater threat."

Shaking his head, Bulkhead huffed. "I thought you told the kids that they were coming with?"

Continuing to look away, Optimus nodded. "Yes, but that was before the full gravity of the situation hit me."

Scowling slightly, Bulkhead continued to shake his head. "I don't know that I understand."

Turning his attention to Bulkhead, Optimus spoke slowly. "Bulkhead, I have no doubt in my mind that Megatron will find out if he does not already know that I have three little ones in my care. If he were to by any coincidence capture Cole, Kira or Melody, then he would not hesitate in using them as leverage against me. Or worse, he would not hesitate in killing them to show that he is merciless by nature to his followers. By taking the children with us, I am knowingly putting them in danger. As their guardian and father, I cannot allow that."

Looking past Optimus to the gate, Bulkhead was quiet for some time, then back to Optimus, Bulkhead could clearly see that this decision was hard for him too. He didn't want to do this…but he had no other choice. Clearing his throat, Bulkhead looked at the gates and raised his brows. "So who lives here anyway?"

Opening the driver's side door, Optimus slowly stepped out and huffed. "Jacklyn's mother…Caroline."

Shutting the door, Optimus pulled his jacket around him and proceeded forward.

Walking up to the gate, Optimus tried to push it open but it was sealed tight. Stepping back, a monitor suddenly came online and a man wearing a suit and sun glasses appeared on the street. "Can I help you sir?"

Speaking into the monitor, Optimus sighed. "I need to speak to Mrs. Caroline Helms immediately."

The man on the monitor huffed. "Sir, it is almost four thirty in the morning. Come back tomorrow and perhaps we can set up an appointment."

Growling, Optimus huffed. "I cannot wait. Then Caroline that Optimus Prime is here and that I will not leave until I speak with her."

The man on the screen huffed and started to speak when suddenly another man came on screen whispering something in his ear. Looking up the man shrugged with a sigh. "Very well, proceed up to the front door sir."

Just then, the gates opened.

Walking back to the truck, Optimus got in, started the engine and proceeded forward into the circle driveway. Stopping in front of the doors, Optimus paused.

Shutting the engine off again, Optimus looked at Bulkhead and sighed softly. "Stay here with the children until I return. I am going inside to talk to Caroline."

Nodding, Bulkhead said nothing as he watched Optimus get out of the truck and move up to the front door where Caroline was already waiting for him.

She was dressed in a dark purple, silk bathrobe and also wore a condescending smile. "I knew you'd eventually come running."

Stopping on the patio, Optimus scowled. "Can we take this conversation indoors?"

Shrugging casually, Caroline moved aside waving him in.

Shutting the door, Caroline glided across the floor quietly. Walking into the living room, Caroline gently sat down on a love seat, and gestured for Optimus to sit as well. "So, Optimus…what is it I can do for you this morning?"

Sitting, Optimus breathed softly. "When do you think you will be capable of taking Cole and Kira into your care?"

Looking up, Caroline smiled slowly…victoriously. "So…you actually decided to hand over custody to me huh? Apparently you are smart enough not to go up against me in court."

Growling Optimus huffed. "It was not about that Caroline. If circumstance were not what they currently are standing at, I would fight to the death for Cole and Kira." Ignoring the maid that walked in with a tray, Optimus scowled at Caroline. "However, I find myself in a predicament that renders me incapable of taking Cole, Kira or Melody with me."

Glancing up from drinking her tea, Caroline paused. "You are giving me custody of the baby as well? I'm shocked… what would make you think I want her? I told you, I'm only interested in Cole and Kira."

Nodding, Optimus groaned softly. "I know that…but being as how Cole, Kira and Melody are siblings…I cannot condone their separation."

Humming softly, Caroline looked down putting crème and sugar into her tea. Looking up, she smiled. "And just where is it that you are going that you cannot take them with you?"

Looking Optimus scoffed quietly. "That is none of your concern—." Looking at Caroline, Optimus growled. "Do you want custody of the children or not?"

Thinking for a moment, Caroline slowly put her cup down and folded one leg over the other. "Very well…I suppose I can take the baby as well. How soon until they come to stay with me?"

Rising Optimus huffed. "How about now?"

…

"Dad, what's going on?! Why are we at grandma's house? I thought we were going with you?"

Taking the bags out of the truck and setting them on the patio for the help to take inside, Optimus sighed and said nothing.

Grabbing Optimus by the arm, Cole made Optimus stop. "Dad, what is going on?!"

Looking at Cole, Optimus cringed continuing to say nothing. Cole watched him with mixed feelings of horror and confusion. Why did Optimus look like he was inches away from breaking down into tears?

Taking the bags from Optimus' hands, and throwing them down, Cole bellowed. "Dad answer me! Why are you doing this?!"

Kneeling, Optimus looked Cole over. Then slowly he rested his hands on his shoulders and groaned softly. "Cole…I know I said I was taking you and your sisters with me. But some things have happened, and I no longer think it's safe for you to be with me…or even associated with me. If you were to come with me, you and your sisters would be in grave danger." Gently caressing Cole's head, Optimus purred softly. "I cannot allow any harm to come to any one of you."

Walking out of the house with Melody in her arms, and Kira standing beside her, Caroline watched.

Shaking his head slowly, Cole's eyes started to moisten. "Dad…I-I don't…u-understand."

Running his fingers through Cole's soft, warm hair, Optimus spoke gently. "Cole. I love you…and your sisters. All of you and your mother were by far the best thing to ever have happened to me. But, there is something I have to do…I have to finish what I helped start. And no matter how hard it is for me…I cannot take you with me. It's not safe. You have to stay here with your grandmother, so that I know you're safe."

Shaking his head slightly faster, tears started to fall from Cole's eyes. "Dad…no…"

Closing his eyes, Optimus couldn't bear to see the pain in Cole's. "I know it's hard to understand now, but it is better this way. You and sisters can stay close to your Aunts and Uncles and you won't ever have to face the threat of losing your lives."

Raising his voice, Cole breathed hard. "Dad…"

Looking at Cole, Optimus fought hard to keep his composure. "Cole, I want you to take good care of your sisters. Make sure they stay safe, and remember…that goodbyes…aren't forever."

Freezing, Cole looked at Optimus with tears and disbelief. He was quiet for several long minutes until finally he breathed out hard. "You're doing it too…"

Watching Cole, Optimus fell silent for a moment then furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry?"

Scowling, Cole suddenly started screaming in anger. "You're doing exactly what Clay did! You're abandoning us! You tell us that you'll come back, but you won't! You say you love us but you're lying! If you really loved us, you wouldn't be leaving!"

Cringing with a growl, Optimus took Cole by the arms and huffed, more hurt than angry. "Coleton I am not abandoning you!"

Screaming back Cole pulled away. "Yes you are! You're leaving us behind even after you promised us that we would never be alone! You promised that you would never leave us, no matter what! You promised us that you would always be there when we need you most!" Shaking his head faster now, Cole started wailing. Clinging to Optimus, Cole fell to his knees pleading and crying. "Dad please don't leave us! We need you! You're all we have left! Please….PLEASE don't leave us dad!"

Running down the steps, Kira threw herself against Optimus also crying hard. "Daddy, whatever we did wrong to make you want to leave, we're sorry! Please don't leave us daddy! We need you! "

Clutching both Cole and Kira in his arms, Optimus couldn't help but let himself sob softly. He didn't care if Bulkhead was standing there watching. These were his kids…and they thought he was abandoning them. Why couldn't they understand that he was doing this to protect them?

"Optimus."

Looking up, Optimus eyes met Caroline's who's for the first time ever that he's ever seen, were gentle and sincere.

Walking down the stairs, Caroline stood over them with baby Melody in her arms. Frowning she looked away and sighed. "Optimus…you can't do this to them."

Standing Optimus furrowed his brows. "I don't—."

Scowling Caroline huffed. "I can't let you leave without them." Turning away she continued to scowl. "From what I've seen, these children adore you…and in all honesty would be lost without you."

Looking back at Optimus she smirked playfully and huffed. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you. I despise you, but I am not so heartless that I can't see that these children truly need you…and I think you need them to." Handing Melody back to Optimus, she huffed playfully. "So, regrettably I am going to have to decline to your asking me to take them, for I cannot. SO…it looks like you are stuck with them."

Looking at Melody in his arms, and then at Caroline, Optimus was stunned. But slowly, within a few moments he smiled and bowed his head respectively. "Thank you, Caroline."

Huffing Caroline waved him off as she walked back to the house. "Oh please, save your gratitude for someone who needs it. Take your children and go before I have security turn on the sprinklers."

Chuckling, Optimus watched as Caroline disappeared into her home. Smiling he chuckled. "Thank you, Caroline."

Tugging at Optimus' pants Cole sighed. "Dad?"

Looking down, Optimus sighed. "Yes Cole?"

Leaning against Optimus Cole whispered. "We don't care what the dangers are, we know you'll protect us. And we'd rather die anyway than be separated from you."

Looking at Cole, Kira and Melody…Optimus sighed and even chuckled softly. Now he had no other choice but to take the children with. Though it was going to be dangerous, they still were going to stay together…because they were family, and family always stands together.

…

…

Peering around the corner, Optimus and Bulkhead both stayed quiet, watching a couple of vehicons standing guard near an old abandoned building somewhat close to the location both Optimus, Knockout and Bulkhead had emerged from.

Bulkhead and Optimus went back around the corner and stood by the rig. Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead groaned. "So, what's the plan?"

Looking over at Cole and Kira who were sitting on the hood watching, Optimus breathed softly looking at Bulkhead. "We have to take the warehouse by force."

Shrugging Bulkhead chuckled. "We have no idea how many vehicons are in there, and you just want to storm the joint?"

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus raised a brow. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Thinking for a moment, Bulkhead shook his head smiling. "Not really…"

Sighing Optimus shook his head drawing a diagram of the plan in the dirt with a finger. "We need to create a distraction to draw the vehicons from the door out away from the building. Bulkhead, you and I will neutralize the enemies as well as any others within the immediate vancinity. Under no circumstance allow any vehicons to sound an alarm to our presence, otherwise this could become much more difficult. Knockout may be there, so keep your eyes open."

Gesturing to Cole and Kira with his thumb, Bulkhead sighed. "What about them?"

Turning to look at Cole and Kira, Optimus sighed. "Cole, once Bulkhead and I have secured the surrounding area, I will signal you to come forward with your sisters. You are to move ONLY when I call you. Do you understand?"

Slowly Cole nodded but said nothing. Kira perked up swinging her legs. "Daddy, should we bring our book bags with us?"

Smiling warmly Optimus shook his head. "No sweet heart. You are not going to need your book bag for where we are going."

Rubbing his head, Cole sighed. "Dad, I should carry Melody without her carrier so that I can run, shouldn't I?"

Nodding, Optimus smiled. "Yes you should Cole. Good thinking."

Smiling Cole looked away. Looking back at Bulkhead Optimus scoffed. "Now we just need a distraction to lure the cons out."

Sitting up suddenly, Cole beamed. "Dad, I think I know something that will work!"

Jumping down off the hood of the truck onto the front wheel well, then to the ground, Optimus scrambled into the cab of the truck grabbing his book bag. Grabbing a plastic grocery bag out, he shut the door and handed it to Optimus.

Looking at the bag, Optimus gazed up at Cole. "What is this?"

Shrugging Cole smiled. "A distraction."

Opening the bag, both Bulkhead and Optimus looked at each other and then back in the bag. Pulling out a large string of firecrackers, along with large percussion fireworks. Looking up suddenly, Optimus scowled at Cole.

Smiling sheepishly, Cole shrugged. "You said you needed a distraction."

Continuing to scowl, Optimus huffed. "Coleton James…why do you have firecrackers in your book bag?"

Smiling Cole said nothing. Sighing loudly, Optimus looked away, binding the string together into a large ball. "we'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get moving. Cole, get Melody out of her carrier and wait for my signal. Bulkhead take up a defensive position on the left flank. The time to act is now."

Shaking his head scoffing, Bulkhead huffed in disbelief. "Where does a ten year old boy get fireworks?"

Looking back at Bulkhead, Optimus huffed. "I don't even want to know."

Moving away, with the fire crackers in his hand, Optimus ducked in and around trash cans and beat up cars into an alley just on the other side of the building. Putting the firecrackers and percussion fireworks that were bound together into a trash can, Optimus lit the fuse and fled.

Sitting next to Bulkhead on the other side of the street, and waited.  
Just then a huge explosion of colorful fire and loud snaps and booms filled the alley way. Whistlers and hissers sprang out into the street showing a beautiful yet horrifying fiery extravaganza.

The vehicons that were standing guard suddenly left their posts to investigate. Moving in Bulkhead and Optimus blindsided the vehicons as well as a couple others that emerged to investigate. Throwing them down, Optimus and Bulkhead neutralized them quickly. None of them had a chance to sound an alarm.

Pulling the gun out of his jacket, Optimus disengaged the safety and quickly scanned the room for any more hostiles.

Bulkhead did the same and then nodded when both verified the cost was clear.

Looking back down the street to the corner Cole was watching from, Optimus waved him forward.

With Melody in his left arm, Cole grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her forward down the street into the warehouse beside Optimus.

Looking Cole, Kira and Melody over, Optimus again looked forward to make sure the coast was clear. Optimus signaled Bulkhead to take point.

Looking at Cole and Kira, Optimus whispered. "Stay close, stay down and stay quiet, alright?"

Both Cole and Kira nodded slowly with wide, concerned eyes. Moving forward, Optimus made sure that the kids staying behind him.

Bulkhead suddenly stopped putting his arm up.

Optimus pointed behind a crate and whispered. "Get behind the crate until I signal you to move forward."

Pulling Kira with him, Cole hid with Melody and Kira behind the crate and watched.

Moving up toward Bulkhead, Optimus watched.

From what they could see, at least twelve vehicons were standing in the room with Knockout. The space bridge vortex was open. Knockout was talking to a vehicon about something, but at the distance they were sitting, Bulkhead and Optimus couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead whispered. "What do you want to do?"

Turning to look at Bulkhead, Optimus pulled his pistol up. "Just follow my lead."

Aiming high Optimus hit the main light on the ceiling causing the whole room to grow dark. The light would then flicker.

Charging forward, Optimus took out many of the vehicons standing there still trying to get a baring as what was going on. Jumping up, Bulkhead followed doing the same.

Watching, Knockout cringed and growled before running through the vortex.

Having seen Knockout run, Bulkhead turned to Optimus yelling his name.

Growling, Optimus yelled for Cole and Kira.

Upon emerging from their hiding place, Optimus quickly grabbed Kira and Melody from Cole. "we need to hurry, Knockout will surely close the vortex!"

Sprinting, Bulkhead stopped by the vortex.

Suddenly Cole stopped staring at it in awe and disbelief. Frozen in wonder.

Pointing to Cole, Bulkhead yelled. "Optimus!"

Looking, Optimus growled handing Kira and Melody to Bulkhead. "Take them through now!"

Bulkhead nodded doing just what he was told.

Running back Optimus swept Cole up into his arms suddenly pulling him out of his trance.

Watching, Optimus could see that Knockout must be disengaging the space bridge because the vortex was losing stability. It was closing.

Growling out loud, in a last attempt of desperation, Optimus threw himself with Cole in his arms through the space bridge vortex.

Then everything was silent…

…

Suddenly Optimus emerged on the other side; Optimus hit the ground hard, the sound of scraping metal filling the air as he slid to a stop.

Opening his eyes, Optimus looked around slowly.

They were underground…in a cavern.

Sitting up, Optimus looked behind him seeing the massive Decepticon space bridge towering behind them.

"Optimus, you okay?"

Looking up, Optimus was greeted by the familiar green and silver face of Bulkhead…as his Autobot self.

He was home.

Looking down at himself, he could see his red blue and silver armor staring back at him. But that wasn't all. Sitting in his arms was a small bot, much smaller than him that comprised of blue and orange armor. Looking up the small bot groaned rubbing it's head. "Ow, my head…dad?"

Looking up the little bot's eyes grew wide and it jumped slightly. "WOAH."

Smiling, Optimus chuckled. "Hello Cole."

Pointing up, Cole voice suddenly grew raspy and high pitched in disbelief. "Y-You weren't kidding! Y-You really are a robot!"

Smiling, Optimus lifted Cole's hand. "So are you Cole. So are you."

Looking at Optimus' and then his own, Cole froze, turning his hand over slowly, looking at every inch of his hand, slowly tracing up his arm to his chest and legs. He wasn't human any more. Optimus was telling the truth.

"Daddy! Daddy look!"

Looking up at the same time, Optimus and Cole saw a small pink and purple sparkling sprinting toward them. She stopped and turned around all the way to show Optimus every inch of her frame. "Daddy you were telling the truth! Look daddy, I'm a robot too!"

Watching Optimus put Cole down, Bulkhead chuckled. "."

Upon standing, Optimus slowly approached Bulkhead looking at Melody who was wide awake, looking at everything going on. She was no longer the tiny little human baby with dark brown fuzz on her head. Now, she was a tiny little Cybertronian with blue and purple armor.

Smiling, Optimus looked at Melody, letting her optics trace him.

For the longest time she just looked at him like he was an alien…which ironically he was. Chuckling, Optimus cooed. "What's the matter Melody? Do you not recognize me?"

Melody's optics suddenly grew wide and she squealed for joy reaching for Optimus.

She would recognize her own father's voice anywhere…no matter what he looked like.

Handing Melody off into Optimus' arms, Bulkhead sighed. "We better call Ratchet for pick-up before the Cons' come back with reinforcements."

"Who says we're not already here?"

Looking up suddenly, Optimus and Bulkhead tensed up seeing Knockout standing with several vehicon troopers.

Smiling, Knockout slowly started to walk forward. "Did you bots really think that you were just going to stroll through the Decepticon Space Bridge and then bridge out of here without some kind of skirmish?"

"Knockout—."

Cowering suddenly, Knockout slowly moved aside as a massive figure moved out of the shadows.

Smiling, the shadow chuckled blaring it's dark red optics. "It's been some time Optimus Prime. I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again."

Handing Melody back to Bulkhead, Optimus growled. "Megatron—."

Moving out of the shadows, Megatron grinned holding his hands up. "And what is this Optimus? You have brought with you younglings?" Tilting his head, Megatron chuckled mockingly. "Rumor has it that one of them is even your own offspring…"

Looking over his shoulder at Melody -as well as Cole and Kira who were hiding behind Bulkhead, Optimus grinded his dental plates looking back at Megatron.

Seeing the rise in Optimus, Megatron laughed turning to his soldiers. "So it is true! The great Optimus Prime has lowered himself—." Turning back to Optimus, Megatron hissed. "—to mating with a human. A disgusting, vile act if there ever was one."

Activating the sword on his arm right arm, Megatron growled, cracking his neck. "It's been a long time since you and I have crossed paths…and I have to wonder; does the mighty Optimus Prime still have what it takes to stand his ground?"

Looking at Bulkhead out of the corner of his eye, Optimus nodded, knowing well that Bulkhead would understand. Turning back to Megatron, Optimus snarled activating the shield over his face, as well as the sword on his right hand.

Laughing Megatron chuckled in sick delight, then growled loudly as he ran to flank Optimus. Moving as Megatron was in mid swing, Optimus struck Megatron in the side sending him crashing into the wall.

Suddenly the vehicons activated their guns aiming at Optimus. Grabbing Cole and Kira up into his arms with Melody, Bulkhead took a defensive position down beyond the main platform.

Growling, Megatron roared. "NO! Optimus is mine!"

Walking around Optimus, Megatron continued to chuckle. "Apparently after these long years, you still seem to have some fight in you." Turning to walk the other way, Megatron hissed. "Maybe when I'm finished with you, I'll show those half bred runts what happens when you get involved with a Prime."

Growling loudly, Optimus charged, slamming his blade into Megatron's. Laughing, Megatron continued to tease. "So! He does have a soft spot!" Slamming his foot into Optimus mid section, Optimus went sliding across the room into an adjacent wall.

Turning to the vehicon's Megatron roared. "Finish off the other Autobot and dispose of the younglings!"

Activating his gun, Bulkhead immediately started firing at the vehicons starting to approach!

Under the main platform, Cole held Melody and Kira who were both Kira in terror.  
Turning around, Optimus was horrified by the sound of Kira and Melody's crys as well as at the sight of Bulkhead trying to hold them off.

"Kira! I'm coming—AH!"

Suddenly Optimus was struck hard from behind, sending him down. Looking up, Optimus huffed.

Pointing his blade at Optimus, Megatron grinned harshly. "You should have thought of their safety before you brought them here."

As he lifted his blade, a barrage of cover fire blasted Megatron, disorienting him long enough for Optimus to get up, and join.

Turning around, Optimus was relieved to see a ground bridge portal with Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen holding it. Stopping in mid fire, Arcee smiled. "Good to see you again Prime."

Nodding Optimus smiled. "It is good to see you too Arcee."

Just then Decepticon fire barely missed Optimus. Turning, Optimus activated his guns and started to fire back.

Looking at Bulkhead, Optimus yelled. "Autobots, retreat into the ground bridge now!"

Looking at Cole, Bulkhead nudged him grabbing Kira and Melody. "Come on kid, it's time to go!"

Following Bulkhead, Cole watched as Optimus and the two other bots returned fire to the Decepticons.

Grabbing something from the small blue and pink bot standing next to Optimus, the yellow bot made a sprint for the space bridge attached the box and started to run for the ground bridge. Once he went through, the blue and pink bot, and the white blue and red bot followed.

Turning around, Optimus grabbed Cole into his arms and jumped through the ground bridge portal just before it closed.

With raging anger, Megatron roared throwing his fists in the air. How could he let Optimus get away?!

Then softly, a soft beeping sound started to emanate from the space bridge…then the beeping grew faster…and faster and faster until finally—.

The entire mountain side exploded in a fiery, blue, energon infused explosion, engulfing everything in smoke and ash.

Flying out of the smoke, Megatron's vehicular form blasted through the atmosphere cursing the name "Optimus Prime."

…

Watching from the ground bridge control, Ratchet watched as Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee slowly walked through. Stopping they both turned back to the bridge and watched.

Looking in, Ratchet froze in awe and disbelief. Trotting out of the vortex, Bulkhead stopped holding two small younglings in his arms.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ratchet watched as he continued out of the bridge and stopped in mid stride. Looking at them, then at the little ones and then back at them, Bulkhead shrugged. "What?"

All three of them stayed quiet, looking at him in disbelief. Laughing sheepishly, Bulkhead put Kira down. "Don't look at me like that! They're not mine!"

Scoffing loudly Ratchet huffed. "Then whose are they?!"

Turning around, Bulkhead smiled. "They're his."

Watching; Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Ratchet all felt sudden relief and joy as Optimus emerged from the ground bridge vortex, however Optimus wasn't alone…for in his arms was a small blue and orange youngling.

Setting Cole down, Optimus sighed looking at Ratchet. "Hello Ratchet. It is good to see you."

Looking at Optimus and then at the children, Ratchet scowled. "What is this?"

Shrugging, Optimus smiled. "These…are my children."

Looking at each other is disbelief and then at Optimus. Arcee and Bumblebee remained silent.

There was a long awkward silence until finally Ratchet erupted in a fit.

"Optimus Prime did you lose your fraggin mind?! Children?! Are you kidding me?! What did you do while you were in the dimension? You bring younglings here and expect me to—?!"

For a long time Ratchet continued on his rant and did not stop even to give his vocal processor a break.

Optimus just stood there blinking slowly as Ratchet paced back in forward in front of him.

Feeling a gentle tug at his leg armor, Optimus looked down seeing Kira staring at him with worried optics. Whispering, she cringed. "Daddy, is he always grumpy like this?"

Nodding Optimus smiled. "Sometimes…"

…

Almost an hour passed and Ratchet was still on his rant.

Optimus was sitting on the floor with Cole and Kira on either side of him with Melody in his lap. Optimus was quiet as Ratchet continued on and on and on and on…although Optimus was trying hard to ignore Ratchet and focus more on Melody who was investigating her new Cybertronian fingers as well as finding out how they taste.

Pulling her hand out of her mouth, Optimus looked up and sighed loudly. "Ratchet—."

Stopping in mid sentence, Ratchet huffed. "What?"

Handing Melody to Cole, Optimus stood approaching Ratchet. Smiling Optimus motioned to the hallway leading deeper into the base past the vaults. "Walk with me for a while old friend."

Furrowing his brows, Ratchet scowled…then sighed.

Cole watched as Optimus and the grumpy reddish-orange and white bot disappeared down the hallway.

Looking around, Cole couldn't believe everything that had happened today. Almost being turned over to his grandma, experienced an explosion, stormed an old warehouse, went through a space bridge vortex, became a robotic organism, witnessed an epic battle between his father and his father's arch enemy and then went through a ground bridge missing a massive explosion that probably blew apart a mountain.

Today has been one heck of a day.

"Cole?"

Turning, Cole's optics met Kira's. Sighing Cole huffed. "What?"

Stretching, Kira unfolded her legs letting them sit out in front of her. "What's going to happen to us?"

Looking away, Cole shrugged. "I don't know."

Watching the young bots talk, Arcee shook her head laughing in astonishment. " I still cannot believe that Optimus actually has three little ones."

Nodding slowly Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

Watching them as well, Bulkhead sighed. "Well, actually only one of them is Optimus' biological offspring. The two older ones, Cole and Kira are his deceased mate's offspring."

Looking at Bulkhead with wide optics, Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee fell silent.

Cringing Bulkhead looked away smiling sheepishly. "I don't think I should have said that…"

Turning her head slightly, Arcee smirked. "Bulkhead…"

Sighing Bulkhead furrowed his brows. "It's really not my place to say."

Pointing at Bulkhead, Bumblebee whistled and beeped. Huffing Bulkhead scoffed. "Alright! Alright! If I understood correctly, Optimus' mate was in a previous relationship with another male that was terminated. Optimus then mated with her and got the little blue and purple female. Shortly after Melody was born, Optimus' mate died from internal bleeding. Optimus was given full guardianship of the two older ones and now…they refer to him as their sire."

Looking away, Arcee and Bumblebee fell silent. Looking at the three of them, Arcee sighed. "Poor little things."

Nodding Bulkhead sighed. "Those little ones have had their fair share of loss. That's why Optimus couldn't leave them behind. He's all they've got."

Shaking his head, Smokescreen huffed in disbelief. "The big guy is a sire now? Wow… never saw that coming…"

…

…

"O-Optimus…I'm sorry…I had no idea that you went through so much."

Smiling softly, Optimus gazed off into the setting sun over the Nevada desert. "The children have been through far more. I'm just relieved you activated the ground bridge before the Decepticons could inflict harm."

Leaning back against the rock wall, Ratchet huffed. "So this Jacklyn character…she must have been something special."

Nodding Optimus smiled. "She most defiantly was."

Sighing softly, Ratchet looked away. "But Optimus, you must know how dangerous it is having them here. With Megatron knowing of their existence, they will surely be targets for the Decepticons."

Nodding Optimus groaned softly. "I know that Ratchet. But I could not abandon them. "

Looking away, Ratchet groaned softly then stood up. Watching, Optimus raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Rolling his shoulders, Ratchet scowled. "Well seeing as how we've got three new Autobots on base, I need to prepare my equipment for doing thorough diagnostic exams on each of them as well as you."

Watching him walk away, Optimus chuckled softly to himself. That was Ratchet for you.

Coming back into the main part the base, both Optimus and Ratchet paused seeing Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee sitting with Cole, Kira and Melody.

Looking up, Kira squealed and sprinted for Optimus. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I can do that Cole can't!"

Scooping Kira up into his arms, Optimus smiled. "What is it you can do that Cole apparently cannot?"

Smiling, Kira pointed to Bumblebee. " I know what Bumblebee is saying! He's really funny and smart and plays video games just like Cole!"

Shrugging Bumblebee beeped casually sitting back on his arms.

Bulkhead just chuckled, with Cole sitting in his lap. "Face it Bumblebee, I think you've got an admirer."

Looking at Optimus with wide optics, Bumblebee was met with a scowl. Cowering slightly, Bumblebee waved his hands frantically saying it wasn't like that at all.

Setting Kira back down, Optimus kneeled looking at Kira with a smile. "So you like Bumblebee, do you?"

Nodding Kira grinned brightly. "Ah-huh. And I really like Bulkhead and Arcee too! They're really nice!"

Continuing to smile, Optimus looked up at Bee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Arcee, then at Kira. "Well, I am very pleased that you're getting along so well with them."

Preparing his tools, Ratchet huffed. "Optimus, I'm ready for them."

Looking past Optimus to ratchet and then at Optimus, Kira's voice sudden grew quiet. "Daddy, what is the grumpy red and white robot talking about."

Scowling with a huff, Ratchet turned away. Looking at Kira, Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Ratchet needs to run a few scans on you, your brother and your little sister to make sure that you are all okay. It will only take a few minutes."

Letting her optics get wide, Kira sprinted back to Bumblebee diving into his lap. Watching with wide optics himself, Bumblebee suddenly jumped seeing Kira land back in his lap. Looking at Optimus Kira whined. "No daddy I don't wanna! Make Cole do it first!"

Looking up at Optimus and then at Kira, Cole suddenly touched the spot on his face plate where his nose would have been. "NOES GOES."

Touching her face quickly, Kira suddenly paused then stared up in horror and started to cry. Looking at Kira and then at Optimus and then back at Kira, Bumblebee held up his hands shaking his head. He didn't do anything and did not want to get in trouble.

Picking Kira up into his arms, Optimus spoke softly. "Kira, what is it? What's wrong?"

Looking up with lubricated optics, Kira pouted. "Daddy…"

Looking at Kira, Optimus smiled warmly. "Yes sweet spark?"

Wailing, Kira laid back in Optimus arms bawling. "I don't have a nose!"

Suddenly, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Cole busted out laughing uncontrollably. Staring at Kira with disbelief Optimus softened his glace and sighed chuckling. "Kira, you're not supposed to have a nose."

Sniffing, Kira looked up. "Really?"

Nodding Optimus smiled as he turned away walking toward Ratchet. "Yes."

Looking away in thought, Kira huffed. "Then how can we smell things?"

Smiling, Optimus gently set her down on a berth in the medical bay just a few yards away from the others. "With our olfactory sensors. It's not like a human nose exactly…but it works basically in the same way."

Looking up at Ratchet who was slowly approaching with his scanner prepped, Optimus smiled. "even ask Ratchet. He'd agree with me."

Turning his attention to Kira and Optimus Ratchet huffed and shrugged. "What…oh…yes, olfactory sensors."

Sitting next to Kira, Optimus gently slipped his hand around hers. Watching, Ratchet's every movement, Kira was very uneasy.

Scanning Kira's frame, Ratchet looked over the data.

Looking up at Optimus, Kira sighed in relief.

Walking over to watch, the others stayed quiet. Climbing up onto the berth, Cole sat next to Optimus with Melody in his arms. Taking Melody from Cole, Optimus waited.

Looking at the scans, Ratchet sighed softly turning to Optimus. "Her vitals check out as performing normally. Her spark pulse is good, and energon flow is good. Everything checks out."

Beaming, Kira jumped off the berth and paraded around triumphantly. "HA! I knew it wasn't going to be that bad! I knew I was fine!"

Leaning against the counter, Ratchet smirked evilly. "However, she could stand to use a small dose of slightly re-refined, processed energon in her system."

Pulling out a syringe of Autobot scale, he grinned. "It will only take a second."

With optics wide in horror, Kira screamed sprinting for the nearest hallway. Calling after Kira, Optimus sighed. "Kira it's all right Ratchet was just—."

Looking at Ratchet, Optimus scoffed. "Now she probably will not come out for several hours."

Shrugging, Ratchet turned around putting the syringe away. "I was just kidding."

Sighing, Optimus got up and followed in the direction Kira ran. "Kira, Ratchet was just kidding. He's not going to give you a shot. Come out!"

Watching Optimus leave, Cole suddenly looked up seeing Ratchet run a scan on him. Looking the scan over, Ratchet sighed softly then looked at Cole. "Looks like you check out as well. Are your vital signs are exactly where they should be for a youngling your age."

Looking up at ratchet, Cole sighed. "You're name is Ratchet, right?"

Laying Melody gently on the berth, Ratchet glanced up quickly then returned his attention to Melody. "Yes."

Rubbing his head, Cole shrugged. "Dad says you're a medic. Is that true?"

Nodding, Ratchet activated his scanner, and proceeded to scan Melody.

Pulling his legs up to his chest, Cole watched Ratchet with curiosity. "How long have you been a medic?"

Laughing in a huff, Ratchet looked at Cole for a moment before turning away to look over his findings from Melody's scan. "I've been a medic for a long time."

Rocking back and forth, Cole looked over at Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead who were watching.

Watching Ratchet, Bulkhead sighed. "So how does the sparkling's scan check out Ratch'?"

Sighing, Ratchet turned away from the group shrugging. "Her vitals check out normal as well. All three sparklings look to be very healthy."

"NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!"

Holding Kira over his shoulder, Optimus slowly walked into the room gaining the attention of all those who were present.

Scoffing loudly, Optimus picked Kira up off of his shoulder and held her out in front of him. "Ratchet is not going to give you a shot. He merely said that jokingly."

Pouting, Kira looked over her shoulder at Ratchet scowling, then looked back at Optimus. "That's not a very funny joke."

Shaking his head, Optimus sighed. "No it was not."

Setting Kira down, Optimus slowly approached looking at Melody. "How is she Ratchet?"

Sighing, Ratchet gestured to the now half asleep sparkling. "Everything checks out Optimus. All three of your little ones are healthy."

Running up behind Optimus, Kira looked up at Ratchet and scowled sticking out her glossa.

Scowling back, Ratchet huffed, and then looked at Optimus. "The only thing left to do now if run a scan on your vitals to verify your running condition."

Running his scanner over Optimus, Ratchet verified that Optimus like the children was in adequate operation condition.

The remainder of the night was spent with Arcee showing Cole and Kira around the base as well as laying down the rules. Arcee was even asked by Optimus to show the children where his –now known as their— quarters were located.

Sitting on Optimus' berth, Cole sat watching, as Optimus wiped down, Kira's frame with a polishing cloth. "Dad, what's going to happen now?"

Looking up, Optimus sighed. "Well, tomorrow you will meet some of our human allies."

Shaking his head, Cole scoffed. "No dad, I mean…what's going to happen to us? Are we ever going to be able to return to the reality with Uncle John and Aunt Matilda? Will we ever see our friends again? Will we ever see anything from that reality ever again?"

Stopping in mid-wipe, Optimus looked at Cole with solemn optics and sighed. "Probably not Cole. The Decepticon space bridge was destroyed and with it, the coordinates for that dimension. We will probably never see that dimension ever again."

Looking away Cole fell quiet. Glancing up at Optimus' massive frame, Kira sighed. "That's okay."

Both looking at Kira, Optimus and Cole fell silent. Smiling Kira just shrugged. "Daddy, you said so yourself…as long as we are all together, we're home."

Smiling Optimus nodded. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Kira simply nodded with a smile. Putting the rag down, Optimus picked Kira up and placed her on a berth, Optimus temporarily pulled from the medical bay for Cole and Kira to use.

Ushering Cole to climb up beside Kira, Optimus grabbed a thermal tarp, and gently covered the two.

Tucking them in, Optimus gently kissed each of them on their forehead and purred. "I know today has been a very big day for both of you. A lot has happened, and your sparks are still probably beating wildly, but now it is time to rest."

Sitting up Cole furrowed his brows in confusion. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Sitting, on the edge of the berth, Optimus spoke warmly. "Of course Cole."

Looking down, Cole sighed. "Did Megatron really mean what he said? When he said that after he killed you…that he was going to kill us?"

Looking over at Cole, Kira suddenly fell quiet and then looked up at Optimus with the same inquiry.

Sighing, Optimus looked away frowning. "Yes Cole, if I would Megatron would have won, he probably would have killed you and your sisters."

Tilting her head, Kira cringed. "Even if we're just kids?"

Looking at the both of them, Optimus sighed nodding. "Yes." Shaking his head, Optimus smiled and chuckled. "But neither of you have to worry about Megatron, because he will never get the chance to hurt you."

Gently caressing their faces Optimus cooed softly as he laid Cole back down under the covers. "Not me, or any of the other Autobots would allow anything like that to ever happen. As long as you two stay in the base, you are safe."

Looking up Kira yawned. "Ratchet wouldn't…he's mean."

Chuckling, Optimus gently rested his forehead against Kira's and purred. "Oh yes he would. Ratchet is not so bad once you get to know him; he's actually one of my most trusted friends."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Kira huffed. "I still think he's grumpy."

Chuckling slightly louder, Optimus nodded. "Yes, he kind of is."

Standing, Optimus walked over to Melody's berth seeing that she was already sound asleep. Turning away, Optimus turned off the overhead lights of the room. "Good night my little ones…have pleasant dreams."

Shutting the large metal door, the room suddenly fell quiet.

Sighing, Cole laid back and released a long drawn out sigh.

"Cole?"

Grunting Cole acknowledged.

Sitting up Kira sighed. "Do you think daddy is happy to be back here?"

Shrugging, Cole kept his optics closed. "I guess so, why wouldn't he be?"

Shrugging herself, Kira laid down yawning. "I don't know…I was just wondering."

Rolling over, Cole groaned softly.

Sitting up again, Kira looked over at Cole seeing his optics were closed. "Cole?"

Groaning Cole moaned. "What Kira?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kira sighed. "Do you think mommy can still see us from heaven, even where we are now?"

Rolling over to look at Kira, Cole was silent for a long time, thinking about the question.

Then, looking up, Cole smiled. "I'm certain mom can still see us from heaven…no matter where we go."

…

…


	15. Chapter 15: Triple Trouble

Chapter 15: Triple Trouble

The waking sun ascended over the horizon of the Nevada desert.

Standing at the main computer terminal, Ratchet was quiet, working hard in monitoring various frequencies being emitted as well as checking the main system operations.

The entire base was quiet.

Suddenly, the proximity sensors sounded.

Pulling up onto the screen, Ratchet sighed. It was Agent Fowler.

Watching the elevator doors split apart, Ratchet sighed as soon as Agent Fowler emerged hollering a storm. "Ratchet, why didn't you contact me sooner saying you found Prime?!"

Hushing Agent Fowler, Ratchet growled. Then shaking his head he sighed. "I would have contacted you sooner Agent Fowler, however being what the situation was. I think having more individuals here would have made said situation more difficult."

Gripping the rails of the catwalk, Agent Fowler scowled out of confusion. "What?" Shaking his head Agent Fowler scoffed. "Never mind. Where is Prime now?"

Shrugging, Ratchet looked back to the monitors. "I am not sure. It could be that he's still powered down."

Furrowing his brows, Agent Fowler looked away. "He's…sleeping?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ratchet shrugged with a nod.

Walking in with Bulkhead, Smokescreen laughed stalking past Ratchet and Agent Fowler. "You guys talking about Optimus?"

Looking up Ratchet nodded.

Continuing to laugh, Smokescreen motioned down the hallway that they had just came from. "I just saw Optimus…and I never thought I'd see the boss bot like that."

Scowling Ratchet huffed. "Like what?"

Chuckling, Smokescreen motioned with a nod of his head. "Come on, I'll show you."

…

With Ratchet, Bulkhead and Agent Fowler following him, Smokescreen stopped just outside Optimus' door. Motioning to keep quiet, Smokescreen slowly pushed the door open.

Looking up, Smokescreen and Bulkhead both had to restrain themselves from laughing, though they were not the only one. Covering his mouth Agent Fowler had to quiet a small snort of laughter.

Laying mid-section down on his berth, Optimus was completely unconscious. But that wasn't the part that was funny. What was funny was the fact that Kira was sleeping on Optimus.

Resting mid-section down also, Kira was literally on top of Optimus with her leg hanging down the side. Cole was still on the berth he had fallen asleep on and Melody was still where Optimus had left her.

Looking at Ratchet, Agent Fowler pointed to Kira with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Kneeling next to Agent Fowler, Smokescreen whispered with a laugh. "That's Kira. She's one of Optimus' kids."

Looking up suddenly, Agent Fowler huffed loudly. "Kids?!"

Just then Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Ratchet shushed Agent Fowler. Sitting up Kira yawned blinking her optics tiredly. Staring up she Smokescreen and Ratchet, then looking down she saw Agent Fowler.

Waking up completely, Kira started patting Optimus on the back. "Daddy… Daddy! Smokescreen, Bulkhead and the mean grumpy bot are here along with a man in a suit."

Opening one optic Optimus slowly sat up. Holding on, Kira stayed on his back as he sat upright then gradually slid down onto the berth Optimus was sitting on. Rubbing his optics, Optimus groaned softly looking through his fingers. Smiling Optimus leaned back on his arms and sighed. "Hello Agent Fowler, it is good to see you."

Looking at Optimus in astonished disbelief, agent Fowler smiled. "It's…good to see you too Prime…"

Clasping his hands together, Optimus sighed. "To what do we owe your visit this morning?"

Agent Fowler smiled crossing his arms. "I just needed to see for myself whether or not what Ratchet told me was true, seeing as how you've been gone for three years." Leaning forward looking at Kira and Cole who was now sitting up only half awake, Agent fowler grinned. "Although I'm kind of seeing what you must have been busy doing."

Smiling, Optimus shrugged and was about to speak when he suddenly stopped hearing Melody stir. Turning his attention to that side of the room, Optimus slowly stood and approached. Looking down, Optimus smiled whispering softly as he picked Melody up into his arms. Cooing, Melody reached for Optimus' face.

Watching in awe, Agent Fowler huffed in disbelief. "He's got three of them?"

Slowly, all three Autobots watching nodded.

Laughing Smokescreen shrugged walking away. "Yep Optimus came back with a triple threat…who would have thought, huh?"

Gaining agent Fowler's attention, Ratchet motioned with a nod of his head that they should leave. Nodding to show he understood, Agent Fowler followed Ratchet back down the hallway.

Looking in the room, Bulkhead chuckled looking at the four of them. "Sorry about bringing the party to your room Optimus."

Shrugging, Optimus looked down at Melody in his arms. "It is all right Bulkhead, there was no harm done."

Nodding, Bulkhead gestured with a finger to the main section of the base. "Agent Fowler apparently has some important things he wants to discuss with you. It looks like he doesn't want to waste any time getting you back into the normal operations of things around here."

Chuckling Optimus nodded. "It would appear that way. Bulkhead, please tell Agent Fowler that I will be with him shortly."

Smiling, Bulkhead turned away with a nod. "I'll do that boss bot."

As soon as Bulkhead was gone, Cole groaned falling back against the berth, pulling the thermal tarp over his head.

Chuckling softly, Optimus shook his head. "I take that gesture as you did not sleep well?"

Pulling the covers down, Cole shook his head slowly. Sighing Optimus nodded sitting Melody down on his berth next to Kira. "I did not sleep well either. But do not worry, once you get used to this place then you'll be able to rest easier."

Yawning Kira smiled. "I slept good!"

Huffing, Cole looked away. "Of course you slept good…you can sleep anywhere. Just look where you slept last night."

Jutting out her bottom lip, Kira crossed her arms and pouted. "It was raining last night."

Shaking his head, Cole scowled. "It was not."

Growling Kira continued to pout. "Yes it was! I heard the thunder! And you know I don't like thunderstorms, they're scary!"

Sighing Optimus shook his head. "Regardless, it will get easier over time." Pulling Melody up off the berth, Optimus gently handed her to Cole. "However, I need to go speak with Agent Fowler regarding my absence. Cole, I want you to watch your sisters and stay out of trouble. Do you understand?"

Taking Melody into his lap, Cole sighed nodding. "Yeah dad, I can do that. But do we have to stay in here all day?"

Chuckling Optimus shook his head. "Of course not. Other than the vaults, you can go wherever you want within the base."

Jumping up onto Cole's berth, Kira stood looking face to face with Optimus. "Daddy, can we go outside and play?"

Looking at Kira in surprise, Optimus soon looked away and sighed. "No."

Tilting her head, Kira sighed. "Why not?"

Kneeling, Optimus gently took Kira's hands in his own, looking her as well as Cole. " I know this may be hard for the two of you to understand or except; but, unless it is absolutely necessary… I do not want either one of you leaving this base."

Looking down in disappointment, Kira whined. "But daddy; why?"

Sighing, Optimus stood up and sat on the berth lifting Kira into his arms. "Because Kira, I do not want to risk possibly giving Megatron or any Decepticon the opportunity to take you. As long as you are outside the silo walls, I cannot be at least partially certain that you are safe." Leaning over protectively, Optimus purred cradling Kira. "Do you understand now why I don't want you going outside?"

Looking down still feeling rather disappointed, Kira sighed. "I think so."

Watching Kira, Optimus slowly sighed and smiled. "Tell you what, if you and your brother are good. Maybe I'll work something out."

Looking up Kira lit up with a smile. "Really?"

Chuckling, Optimus nodded. "Really."

Standing, Optimus turned placing Kira back on the berth.

Gently caressing her cheek, he smiled. "Now, you two watch your younger sister and stay out of trouble."

Together, both Kira and Cole sighed saying that they understood.

Just then the potent sound of Bumblebee's horn blared through the base signaling the arrival of three certain humans that Optimus had not seen in a long time.

Smiling, Optimus turned to Cole and Kira and smirked. "Speaking of trouble, there are some individuals I want you three to meet."

Gently taking Melody form Cole's arms, Optimus sighed walking over to the door holding it open. "Come along you two, I want you to meet Jack, Miko and Rafael."

...

Springing out of Bumblebee's passenger seat, Miko sprinted for Bulkhead screaming his name.

Kneeling to meet her, Bulkhead smiled laughing. "Oh come on Miko, you didn't miss me that much did you?"

Looking up she smiled. "Of course I missed you Bulk, who else enjoys heavy metal and dune bashing as much as me? No one else around here that I know of!"

Walking up beside Miko, Raf stared upward with a look of puzzlement. "Bulkhead, when did you get back?"

Looking up from Raf, Miko suddenly jumped. "Yeah! And did you find Optimus? Is he okay?"

Standing, Bulkhead turned his head slightly hearing a familiar pair of servos coming down the hallway. Then looking back at the kids, Bulkhead chuckled. "Why don't you ask him for yourself?"

Looking around Bulkhead leg, Jack, Miko and Raf suddenly stopped as wide grins spread across their faces.

Coming to a stop, Optimus looked down and smiled. "I could not help but notice I was being talked about."

Leaping for joy, Miko hollered. "Way to go Bulkhead! You found Optimus!"

Kneeling, Optimus watched as all three of them approached looking at him. Studying him Raf smiled. "We thought you would never come back Optimus."

Nodding Jack agreed. "We thought that maybe something really bad might have happened to you."

Looking at Jack, Miko also nodded. "Yeah we thought you might have been a goner."

Scowling at Miko, Jack huffed. "Miko."

Shrugging, Miko smiled sheepishly. "What? I'm just saying what everyone was thinking."

Chuckling Optimus closed his optics shaking his head. Suddenly the room got quiet.

Staring at Optimus is disbelief, Miko pointed at him. "Did…you…seriously just…laugh?" Turning away she was awestruck. "Oh my gosh! For the first time ever I have heard Optimus Prime laugh! Will wonders never cease?"

Shaking his head, he smiled.

"Daddy?"

Wheeling around suddenly, Miko as well as Jack and Raf all leaned over hearing a voice having come from behind Optimus.

Looking over his shoulder behind him, Optimus smiled warmly. "It's all right, you can come out."

Peering out from behind Optimus, a small pink and purple bot looked around the room and then at Jack, Miko and Rafael.

Watching the little bot in awe, the children's eyes studied her every movement as she quickly ran up beside Optimus, holding onto him.

Scrambling up onto Optimus' back, Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and watched the three young humans with curiosity. "Daddy, who are they?"

Chuckling softly, Optimus looked at Kira and then at his human friends. "Kira, these are some of our human friends, Jack, Miko and Rafael."

Smiling, Optimus motioned with a nod of his head to the youngling hanging onto him. "Jack, Miko, Raf this is my daughter Kira."

For the longest time, all three of the young humans stared at Optimus for quite some time; mainly with disbelief and awe, until finally Miko burst out laughing. "I can't believe this! You have a kid, Optimus?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ratchet huffed. "Correction, he has three."

Laughing, Jack shook his head. "Three? You're kidding me…"

Smiling Optimus shook his head. "No, Ratchet is correct. Much has changed since you three last saw me, mainly I have become guardian and father of three little ones." Looking at Kira, he smirked playfully. "Although sometimes, I must question as to whether or not I really claim this one."

Huffing Kira looked away pouting. Laughing Jack Miko and Raf watched as Kira blew Optimus a raspberry before looking away completely.

It was then that Cole came in holding Melody.

Watching Cole walk in, Miko and the boys fell quiet. Straightening up, Optimus gently took Melody from Cole's arms cradling her in his own.

Gently placing a hand on Cole's shoulder, Optimus sighed. "This is my son, Cole." Motioning to Jack, Miko and Raf, Optimus smiled at Cole. "Cole, these are the individuals I told you about. This is Jack, Miko and Rafael."

Looking at the three of them, Cole nodded respectively but remained rather quiet.

Sitting on the medical berth beside where Ratchet stood, Cole watched quietly from a distance as Optimus talked with the humans. All of them, now including Agent Fowler.

Kira loved the attention, and she loved being able to show off her baby sister.

Sighing, Cole turned away looking at his hands.

"Is something wrong?"

Looking up, Cole's optics met Ratchet's. Shrugging Cole looked back at the group. "Dad looks happy to be back. Happier than I've seen him in a long time."

Also looking at the group that now comprised of the other Autobots, Ratchet nodded. "Maybe so, but I still think there may be plenty of pain and hurt in his spark from losing your mother. That feeling wont go away for a long time."

Looking down Cole sighed. "Dad says that pain won't ever go away. He said it will get easier to except over time, but it will never go away."

Watching Cole for a moment, Ratchet turned back to the monitor he was working from. "He's right."

Jumping off the berth slowly, Cole approached Ratchet, watching him cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Glancing out of the corner of his optic and then back at the screen, Ratchet sighed. "I am doing an analysis of a sample of energon taken from the ground bridge's main fuel line."

Furrowing his brows, Cole sighed. "Why?"

Groaning softly Ratchet huffed. "It is a mandatory procedure performed ever-so often to determine moisture content in the energon."

Tilting his head, Cole blinked. "Why do you need to know the moisture content?"

Groaning slightly louder, Ratchet looked at Cole. "Energon hold similar aspects to moisture that holds true with gasoline. If moisture gets within the energon reservoir, it could dilute the energon making it less pure. If that were to happen, the space bridge wouldn't run properly…and neither would we."

Looking down, Cole sighed an "oh" of understanding. Then looking up again, he sighed. "What's energon?"

Looking at Cole in disbelief, then at Optimus, then back at Cole, Ratchet huffed. "He didn't tell you?!"

Slowly Cole shook his head no. Looking away while shaking his head Ratchet mumbled under his breath. "How does he expect these children to learn how to be Cybertronian if they don't even know anything about our biology."

Turning back to Cole, Ratchet grabbed a syringe-like object from the counter with a container attached.

Kneeling near Cole, Ratchet huffed. "Watch closely."

Sticking the long protruding needle into a crack between two plates of armor into his thick metal hide, Ratchet disengaged the lever on the syringe causing a sudden flow of glowing blue liquid to come gushing up from his arm.

Cole could believe that Ratchet didn't even cringe as he did this.

Pulling the lever back again, Ratchet pulled the needle from his arm and set the device on the counter, but not before removing the container from it.

Holding it in front of Cole's optics to see, Ratchet huffed. "This is energon. It is the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronians. It powers our weapons, our space bridge, our very lives."

Handing the container to Cole, Ratchet watched as Cole turned it over in his hands, looking at its color and consistency.

Looking up at Ratchet, Cole shook his head. "Were does it come from?"

Taking the container from Cole, Ratchet sighed. "We process energon from its solid form into a usable liquid form."

Sitting on the berth across from Ratchet, Cole shrugged. "What do you mean solid form?"

Kneeling again, Ratchet lowered his face to Cole's level. "Energon in its purest form looks like blue crystals."

Looking away, Cole was quiet for some time.

Standing, Ratchet turned around back to the monitor continuing his work.

"Ratchet?"

Stopping, Ratchet turned around and huffed. "What?"

Kicking his legs out away from the berth, Cole sighed. "Will I ever get the chance to see raw energon?"

Chuckling softly Ratchet turned away nodding. "I'm sure you will."

"Ratchet?"

Huffing, Ratchet turned around and looked at Cole with a semi scowl. "What?"

Looking at Optimus, Cole sighed. "How long have you known my dad?"

Turning away slowly, Ratchet shrugged. "A long time I guess."

Jumping off the berth Cole walked up beside Ratchet, watching him. "How long?"

Looking down, Ratchet huffed with a growl. "Don't you ever get tired of asking questions?"

Laughing gently, Cole gestured over his shoulder. "You think I'm bad? You should try sitting with Kira! She can ask question after question all day long."

Putting his hands on his hips, Ratchet huffed. "Really? Is that so?"

Gently nodding, Cole smiled. "Yeah, mom used to call Kira her little cicada because she never knew how to stop making noise."

Raising a brow plate, Ratchet huffed. "Cicada? What is that?"

Laughing Cole looked up. "A cicada is a bug that lives in the ground for a long time until it's fully grown then it crawls up out of the dirt onto trees where it sheds its exoskeleton and then crawls up in a tree. The male cicadas then make this really loud noise to attract the attention of a female. The female will then burrow into branches where she'll lay her eggs. Once the eggs hatch, the baby cicadas fall out of the trees back to the ground where they burrow until their big enough to shed their exoskeleton – thus, the cycle begins all over again."

Raising both brow plates, Ratchet huffed in astonishment. "You certainly know quite a bit about these creatures don't you?"

Shrugging, Cole smiled sheepishly. "I like bugs."

Watching Ratchet's reaction for a brief moment, Cole eventually turned his attention to Optimus, who was still talking to Miko and the others.

Smiling, Optimus shrugged casually. "It is truly good to see all three of you again; however, you have all grown in my absence. You don't really resemble children anymore."

Laughing sarcastically Miko smirked. "Well that's what happens over three years Prime. People change."  
Raf looked up pointing out. "People grow."

Looking at Raf and then back at Miko, Optimus smirked playfully. "So Miko, have you gotten into any trouble in the time I was away?"

Huffing with a smirk, Miko responded by pointing behind Optimus pointing to Cole, Kira, and Melody. "Oh you're one to ask! I'm not the one coming back with three kids." Just then Optimus smiled letting a soft chuckle rumble from his chest.

Watching in awe, Miko, Jack and Raf still could not get over the fact that Optimus laughed…twice now! Which to them was quite amazing considering he never did laugh at Mars Cat.

Setting her chin on top of Optimus head, Kira sighed. "Daddy?"

Looking up Optimus 'hmm'ed softly in curiosity. Looking down she groaned. "When are we gonna go outside? You said if Cole and I were good then maybe you'd take us!"

Chuckling softly, Optimus sat up letting Kira slide gently off of his back. "Maybe sometime later this afternoon. Right now I have quite a bit of activities to catch up on. For the time being, you and Cole are just going to have to play inside and stay out of the way."

Swaying her arms back and forth as she walked away, Kira grumbled and groaned. "I don't want to stay inside! I want to go outside and play…"

Pushing Kira away gently, Optimus scoffed. "Go find something to occupy yourself until I am finished."

Turning around Kira whined. "What are you gonna do?"

Sitting up on a knee Optimus sighed looking at Melody who was in his arms sucking on her fingers. Pulling her fingers out of her mouth gently, Optimus looked at Kira. "I am going to go back to what I was doing before I left."

Walking up, Cole huffed. "Which was what exactly."

Looking at Melody only to be slapped in the face lightly, Optimus sighed. "I'm going to attempt to finish decoding the Iacon data base if I can."

Laughing softly, Cole and Kira tried to restrain themselves.

Scowling at Melody playfully, Optimus huffed. "And just what did I do to deserve that?"

Smiling, Melody squealed rolling over in Optimus' arms laughing and cooing.

Rolling his optics, Optimus looked at Kira and Cole. "Find something to keep yourselves occupied until I finish."

Standing to his full height, Optimus turned away to the main terminal to begin decoding entries from the Iacon database. Squawking loudly, Melody put her hands on Optimus chest, hitting him softly with her tiny hands.

Looking down out of the corner of his optics, Optimus scoffed playfully then looked back at the screen. Tugging at Optimus, Melody somehow managed to pull herself up, grabbing onto the top ridge of Optimus' windshield.

Pulling Melody up to his face, Optimus scolded playfully. "And just what is it you are trying to accomplish?"

Smiling, Melody greeted Optimus with a raspberry and a loud giggle.

Putting her hands on Optimus face, she purred and cooed in curiosity.

Turning away slightly from the screen slightly, Optimus sighed. "How am I supposed to get anything done with you distracting me?"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus met the eyes and optics of everyone watching him. The majority of them were trying with all of their will power not to burst out in a fit of laughter. Smokescreen was by far the one failing the most.

Groaning softly, Optimus looked at Melody and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Looking up Optimus groaned softly looking at is Autobots. "So, which one of you would care to have the infamous task of watching my little ones?"

Just then, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee suddenly stepped back leaving Smokescreen up front alone.

Looking around suddenly with the realization of what just happened, Smokescreen groaned. "Oh come on!"

Approaching Smokescreen, Optimus stopped staring down at him. "Smokescreen…"

Looking up, Smokescreen cringed with a hesitant smile. "Yes commander?"

Sighing Optimus looked at Melody and then back at Smokescreen. "I realize I may be asking quite a bit of you in watching Melody, Cole and Kira; but, I would be grateful."

Looking away Smokescreen was quiet for a long time, then sighing he looked up. "For you commander, I would do anything. I would consider watching your little ones to be a great honor."

Nodding, Optimus gently handed Melody over to Smokescreen. "Good. I wouldn't worry too much about Cole and Kira, they know well enough to behave themselves and stay out of trouble. Mainly it's Melody who needs to be watched and taken care of."

Looking at Melody hesitantly in his arms, Smokescreen smiled sheepishly. Gesturing to Melody with a nod of his head, Optimus sighed. "If you have a situation that you feel you cannot take care of, don't hesitate to get me."

Nodding slowly, Smokescreen smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Taking care of little Mel here will be a piece of cake."

Chuckling, Optimus slowly turned away. "We shall see."

Standing off out of the way, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee all laughed quietly.

Looking at them, Smokescreen huffed. "What did Optimus mean by that?!"

Laughing slightly louder, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee turned away.

Scowling, Smokescreen raised his voice slightly. "Yeah…thanks a lot guys! Thanks for sticking me with babysitting duty!"

Shaking his head, Smokescreen's optics suddenly grew wide seeing Cole and Kira standing right beside him staring up at him.

Smiling sheepishly, Smokescreen looked at Melody only to be greeted by a smack to the center of his face.

Groaning, Smokescreen looked away. "Why me?"

…

…

Sitting cross-legged on the floor with his chin in one palm, Smokescreen watched Kira mess around with some large pieces of cardboard and paint that Miko had given her.

Looking at Melody who was sitting comfortably in his lap, Smokescreen groaned softly. He was a warrior under Optimus Prime's leadership and yet he has been assigned to watching sparklings? So much for destiny hinting at him becoming a great and noble warrior some day.

Looking up, Kira smiled holding up a picture she just painted. "Look Smokescreen look!"

Leaning down to look at the piece of cardboard, Smokescreen tilted his head slightly. It was a crude image of some blobbed-like figure with white, red, grey and blue.

Looking at Kira, Smokescreen raised a brow plate. "What is it?"

Laughing Kira smiled. "Silly, it's you! I made this picture for you."

Looking at the image again, Smokescreen smiled sheepishly and laughed. "Ohh…I see it now. I guess it is me."

Smokescreen still couldn't figure out how this was him, but, there was no way he was going to hurt her feelings. One, she was just a kid. She didn't have artistic skills like the human artist Leonardo de Vinci, or Donatello. She was just a child. Two, he didn't want to insult her making her upset, otherwise there was the very real possibility of him feeling the wrath of 'Dad-imus Prime' bringing down his fist on his head. Shuttering at the thought, Smokescreen knew to play it safe.

Watching Smokescreen, the happiness in Kira's optics faded. "You do like it, don't you?"

Looking up suddenly, Smokescreen smiled. "No! No! No! I do! I do! I really do! It's just that…a beautiful work of art like this is just too beautiful for me to have. You should keep it and show your sire once he's done."

Looking at the painting at then at Smokescreen, Kira smiled. "Okay. I'll keep it and show daddy!"

Smiling gently, Smokescreen nodded. "You should defiantly do that."

Swaying happily, Kira giggled grabbing another piece of cardboard. "I'm going to paint Bulkhead now!"

Laughing Smokescreen nodded. "I'm sure Bulkhead would just LOVE that…"

Watching Kira pull out the green paint, smokescreen laughed quietly to himself. Bulkhead was defiantly going to LOVE that.

Walking into the room, Cole sank to the floor, lying down with a groan. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do around here!"

Having listened to everything going on, Ratchet looked over his shoulder and huffed. "I can find you things to do you know."

Sitting up, Cole lowered his gaze. "Like what?"

Just then, Cole's face met that of an Autobot sized cloth. Pulling it away from his face, Cole huffed. "What was that for?!"

Smirking from his position against his workbench, Ratchet casually shrugged. "There are things around here that need to be cleaned."

Throwing the cloth down, Cole scowled. "I don't want to clean! I'd rather sit here and do nothing than clean."

Turning back around, Ratchet snarled. "Then stop complaining."

Sticking his glossa out Cole huffed, before laying on the floor on his midsection.

Getting up from her project, Kira walked over and sat on Cole. "Why don't you come paint with me?"

Rolling over so Kira fell on the floor, Cole growled. "I don't want to play with your stupid paints!"

Sitting there for a moment on the floor, Kira was quiet. Then suddenly she started to shed lubricant from her optics.

Growling, Kira lunged for Cole shouting. "They're not stupid! You're stupid!"

Rolling over one another on the floor, Cole and Kira proceeded to hit and yell at one another. Putting Melody on the floor, Smokescreen jumped up freaking out that they were going to hurt one another, or worse, Optimus would hear the fight and would blame him for not stopping it sooner. Suddenly Cole yelped screaming "OW!"

Jumping in, Smokescreen reached into the middle of the fight literally ripping them apart. "Kira, Cole stop it! Optimus is going to hear you and—."

"Hey! Knock it off you two! Or do I have to come over there and sedate the both of you?!"

Suddenly, both Cole and Kira froze seeing Ratchet looming over them with a heavy displeased look. Growling Ratchet huffed. "What seems to be the problem?"

Pointing to Cole, Kira snarled. "He called my paints stupid!"

Pointing back, Cole growled. "Well she bit me! See?" Lifting his arm to the light, Ratchet knelt taking a look. Sure enough, the indentation of dental plate marks on his armor was undeniable.

Looking at Kira, Ratchet scowled. "Kira, did you bite your brother?"

Looking away, Kira pouted. "Maybe."

Shaking his head, Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at Smokescreen. "You're watching them huh?"

Turning away, Smokescreen sighed. He knew that this wasn't going to end well when Optimus finds out.

Looking at Cole's arm Ratchet sighed. "I think you'll be fine. Come with me."

Pulling Cole, aside up onto the bench, Ratchet grabbed his arm and started to buff the scrape marks away.

Cringing at the sight of the buffer humming at full rotation, Cole tried o pull away whimpering slightly.

Pulling Cole back toward him, Ratchet snarled. "Oh quit cowering and get back over here so I can fix your arm."

Turning away with a look of concern, Cole pleaded. "No please don't! It's going to hurt!"

Pulling Cole back, Ratchet kneeled with Cole in his arms bracing him against his chest. "Quit fidgeting and calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Kicking, Cole squawked loudly. "How do I know that?! How do I know that you're not going to cut my arm off ?!"

Looking up Ratchet scowled. "Oh do you want me to cut your arm off—?" Activating the blade on his left hand, Ratchet smirked. "—Because I can if you really want me to."

Practically screaming, Cole thrashed around and cried in Ratchet's arms. Scowling Smokescreen huffed. "Ratchet!"

Retracting the blade back into his arm, Ratchet shrugged casually. "What, I wasn't actually going to do it. I was just teasing."

Scoffing loudly, Smokescreen shook his head. "Not funny Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his head looking down at Cole who was looking up with wet, pleading optics. Softening his voice slightly, Ratchet sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you Cole, I'm just going to get rid of the scrapes on your arm."

Wiping the tears from his optics, Cole sighed. "Will it hurt?"

Shaking his head, Ratchet's face remained unchanged. "No, it will not hurt."

Leaning back and looking up with pleading optics, Cole cringed. "Promise?"

Sighing, Ratchet nodded. " I promise. Just hold still and you won't feel a thing."

Nodding slowly, Cole sat still and watched as Ratchet held his arm, bringing the buffer in his hands closer to his armor. Tensing up, Cole cringed as the loud buffer moved closer to his quaking armor.

Just then the ruff pad of the buffer scrapped against Cole's armor, sending a spark or two to fly. Yelping, Cole looked away, shaking.

Tightening his grip, Ratchet called over the buffer. "Hold still, we're almost done."

Just then, the buffer turned off. Pulling the buffer away, Ratchet switched the head and turned it back on, again putting it against Cole's armor. This time the pad was soft and felt kind of nice.

Pulling the buffer away while turning it off, Ratchet inspected his handy work and nodded in approval. Pushing Cole away from him gently, Ratchet huffed. "See? You're done. Now go find something constructive to do and stop fighting with your sister."

Watching Ratchet leave, Cole looked his arm over, opening and closing his palm.

Walking up beside Cole, Kira sighed. "I'm sorry Cole. I never should've bitten you, then you wouldn't have had to have been fixed by grumpy old Ratchet."

"I heard that!"

Both cringing suddenly, Cole and Kira busted into a full bore sprint to the opposite side of the room. Looking at Cole, Kira pleaded. "Can we call this a truce so we don't get beat by Ratchet?"

Nodding, Cole grabbed Kira's hand pulling her around the corner. "Truce."

Watching, Smokescreen scoffed then turned to Ratchet. "You know you're a child's version of a Decepticon."

Chuckling, Ratchet turned away back to his workbench. "No I'm not—." Glancing over his shoulder, Ratchet smiled evilly. "—I'm worse."

…

…

Sitting against the wall behind a crate, Kira slowly peeked up from behind looking around the room.

"Is the coast clear Kira? Do you see Ratchet anywhere?"

Looking back down at Cole, Kira nodded. "I don't see Ratchet anywhere."

Joining Kira in her steak-out, Cole sat up looking around. "We better go find Smokescreen. He's probably looking for us."

Sneaking out, Cole and Kira crept around trying to steer clear of Ratchet the Hatchet –as Kira and Cole now were calling him.

Suddenly, Cole ran into something and Kira ran into Cole, both tumbling to the floor. Looking up, Cole sighed. It's was just Bulkhead.

Chuckling Bulkhead kneeled helping Cole and Kira to their feet. "What are you two doing back here? Shouldn't you two be up front with Smokescreen?"

Pointing with a scowl on her face, Kira hissed. "We were hiding from Ratchet the Hatchet."

Snorting a quick laugh, Bulkhead shook his head. "I've never heard the Doc bot called that! That's pretty good!"

Throwing her hands up Kira pleaded. "What? He tried to cut Cole's arm off and made him cry!"

Scowling at Kira, Cole snarled. "I didn't cry!"

Scowling back, Kira stuck out her bottom lip plate. "Yes you did! I heard you and so did Smokescreen!"

Holding a dismissive hand up, Bulkhead chuckled. "Still, don't you think you two should have stayed with Smokescreen? He's probably looking for you."

"There you two are!"

Looking up, Bulkhead smiled gesturing with a nod. "Speak of the devil…"

Stopping with Melody still in his arms, Smokescreen kneeled with a scowl. "Why'd you both go running off like that? Do you know what Prime would have done to me if I lost you two?!"

Chuckling, Bulkhead stood up. "Well get a load of Mr. Responsible here!"

Scowling at Bulkhead, Smokescreen huffed. "I just don't want my tailpipe kicked in by Dad-imus Prime."

Scoffing softly, Bulkhead shook his head. "I really don't think Optimus would ever do anything like that."

Putting one hand on his hip, Smokescreen shifted from one servo to the other. "Well how do you know? We're talking about the same bot that three years ago would barely ever smile and never laughed, yet within the past day has smiled and laughed multiple times."

Looking down at Cole and Kira who were listening intently, Bulkhead looked at Smokescreen smiling. "Kids have a funny way of softening hardened sparks. Optimus apparently was no exception."

Also looking at Cole and Kira and then at Melody, Smokescreen sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Passing Smokescreen to walk away, Bulkhead chuckled. "A lot has changed over the past three years, but what hasn't changed is the fact that Optimus is our leader."

Nodding Smokescreen shrugged and nodded. "Yeah I know. But it's kind of weird in a way…in some ways he seems like a totally different bot. Sure, he's still the down-to-earth, I'll-take-command sort of figure but…his demeanor kind of seems off."

Putting a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder, Bulkhead smiled. "Optimus is the same bot he was before. Yeah, he's a little different in some specs but he's still the same. But we also have to remember that he's a sire now. He's got more than just soldiers to worry about…he's got little ones dependant on him."

Just then, Cole and Kira's optics met as they looked at one another and then back at Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Bulkhead just laughed softly, gently hitting Smokescreen on the shoulder. "Don't worry; come the next time the Decepticons make a move for a relic, Optimus will seem like his old self again."

Suddenly, the main base alarm began to sound catching everyone off guard. Clinging to Bulkhead's leg, Kira cringed. "What is that?"

Looking at Smokescreen, Bulkhead motioned with a nod of his head in the direction of the main hanger.

Following close behind, Smokescreen ushered Cole and Kira to stay close. Looking at one another, Cole and Kira couldn't have guessed what would happen next.

…

Watching the main terminal computer screen flash, Optimus pulled away from his current project watching.

Walking in Cole groaned. "Oh my ears! Can somebody turn that noise off?"

Just then the alarm fell silent. Looking up, Ratchet groaned. "It's the Decepticons, and they've unearthed another relic."

Watching from over Ratchet's shoulder, Optimus sighed softly then activated his face mask. "Autobots, prepare to—."

"Daddy?!"

Looking down, Kira stared up at him with optics full of curiosity as well as concern. "Daddy, where are you going?"

Kneeling, Optimus optics were gentle, even behind his battle mask. "The Decepticons are going to try to take something very important. We cannot allow that to happen. I cannot allow that to happen."

Putting her small hands on his mask, Kira pleaded. "But, you're coming back…right?"

Chuckling softly, Optimus pushed his face into Kira's nuzzling her softly. "Of course I'm coming back."

Slowly pulling away, letting Kira's hands follow, Optimus stood looking to Ratchet. "Please watch over them until I return old friend."

Looking at Cole and Kira and then at Optimus, Ratchet scowled. "You have to be joking Optimus."

Shrugging with an obvious smile behind the mask, Optimus moved toward the ground bridge. "Autobots, Roll out!"

Transforming in mid stride, Optimus' vehicle form rolled into the ground bridge, with Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee close behind; all of them also in their vehicle forms.

Smiling, Smokescreen handed Melody over to an unsuspecting Ratchet and laughed. "Have fun doc bot!"

Transforming, Smokescreen ripped through the ground bridge vortex which then in moments shut down.

The whole room fell silent for many moments until Cole sighed in awe.

Looking down at him, Ratchet scoffed. "What's the matter with you?"

Turning his attention up at Ratchet, Cole and Kira's optics were full with wonder and amazement.

Scowling slightly, Ratchet sighed. "What?"

Looking back at the ground bridge, Cole struggled to find the right words he wanted to say, so Kira spoke for him.

"I didn't know that daddy could do that!"

Passing an uneasy glance to Melody and then back to Cole and Kira, Ratchet huffed. "You didn't know he could do what?"

Watching Kira for a brief moment, Cole looked at Ratchet. "We didn't know that dad and the others could change from robots into cars and trucks."

Turning away shrugging, Ratchet gently placed Melody on the ground by his feet and returned to his work. "Well now you know."

Looking at each other and then back at him, Cole and Kira slowly approached Ratchet, watching him. Sitting on the berth behind him, Cole and Kira watched as Ratchet worked quietly.

Kicking her feet back and forth, Kira smiled. "What do you change into?"

Glancing quickly over his shoulder and then back at his work, Ratchet sighed. "I transform into an ambulance."

Snorting a quick laugh, Cole smirked. Looking at him, Ratchet snarled. "And just what is it that you find so funny?"

Shrugging Cole smiled sheepishly. "I just think it's a little ironic that you're a medic and you transform into a vehicle specifically used by professions of medical purpose."

Raising a brow, Ratchet looked Cole over for quite some time before smirking slightly. "You know you're starting to sound a lot like Optimus…"

Smiling shyly, Cole looked away. "I guess I've been around him so long that I just—."

Looking away with a shrug, Ratchet sighed. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing. You actually remind me quite a bit of him."

Watching Cole and then looking at Ratchet, Kira sighed. "Hey Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

Turning around again, Ratchet groaned softly. "It depends…"

Tilting her head slightly with a shrug, Kira rubbed the back of her neck. "Daddy told us that he wasn't always a Prime, that a long time ago his name was Orion Pax. Is that true?"

Looking at Kira with a little bit of astonishment, Ratchet slowly nodded. "Yes…that is true."

Scowling slightly in thought, Kira looked at the floor, and then slowly looked up. "So…can anybody be a Prime or do you have to be family of a Prime to be a Prime?"

Furrowing his brows slightly, Ratchet turned all the way around leaning against the work bench, watching Kira in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Kira looked away gesturing to Melody. "I mean, since Melody is daddy's biological baby, wouldn't that make her the next Prime when daddy is gone?"

Chuckling softly, Ratchet shook his head. "Melody may share genetic coding with your sire; however, that does not determine who will succeed Optimus." Looking down at Melody, Ratchet smiled. "The Matrix of Leadership will determine who will become the next Prime after Optimus is gone. Although…I must admit…"

Both looking up at Ratchet simultaneously, and then having looked at one another, Cole and Kira remained silent until finally Cole asked. "What do you have to admit?"

Looking at Cole, Ratchet shrugged turning away, being careful not to step on Melody. "I must admit that it's almost scary how much you and Optimus are alike…and it would not surprise me one bit if one day the Matrix chose you to become the next Prime."

Pointing to himself, Cole seemed bewildered and dumbfounded. "Me?"

Pointing to Cole, Kira held the same expression. "Him?"

Looking at the two of them, Ratchet shrugged, smirking. "Perhaps, then again I may be wrong. Who knows? The only one that knows for certain is Primus himself."

As Ratchet turned away, Kira giggled. "Yeah, wouldn't that be something to see! Cole as the next Prime!"

Smiling sheepishly, Cole's voice trembled slightly. "Yeah…it will probably never happen though. I mean…how could it?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Ratchet watched Cole as he climbed off the medical berth and started to walk away.

Cole couldn't help but wonder, was what Ratchet saying true? Could he really be chosen as the next Prime? Shaking the thoughts from his head, Cole smiled. No way, he could never be the next Prime! He and Optimus may be alike…but they weren't that alike. Turning back to return to Ratchet and his sisters, Cole laughed at himself. He bet anything that Optimus never did anything like this. He bet Optimus never would walk away deep in thought over things like this.

…

…


	16. Chapter 16: Hard Adjustments

Chapter 16: Hard Adjustments

"Hey, I needed that!"

Pulling the wrench away Kira pouted. "But what if I need it?"

Smirking with a smile, Ratchet held out his hand, gesturing with his finger. "Would you like to explain to your sire why the sub systems are still lagging in performance?"

Scowling, Kira huffed. "What?"

Shaking his head, Ratchet scoffed playfully. "Do you want your sire to get mad at you for not letting me finish?"

Thinking for a moment, Kira pouted and held out the wrench. Taking it with a victorious grin, Ratchet chuckled. "I didn't think so."

Kneeling with Melody still by his feet, Ratchet kept his attention on his work. Melody on the other hand occupied herself with a stray tool.

Making a few adjustments, Ratchet sat up and sighed looking around. "Where is my screwdriver?"

Laughing Cole gestured to Ratchet's feet. "Apparently Melody is making good use of it."

Looking down at his feet, Ratchet smiled kneeling a little closer. "Melody…"

Turning her head up with the screwdriver in her mouth, she stared at Ratchet. Smiling, Ratchet chuckled. "Can I have the screwdriver?"

Looking at the prize in her hands, Melody sighed then looked back at Ratchet holding the screwdriver close to her chest. Smiling, Ratchet held out the wrench in front of Melody's optics. "Here, I will trade you."

Looking at the screwdriver in her hand again, and then at the shiny, silver wrench Ratchet was holding, Melody suddenly dropped her current treasure only to gain a better one. Though, she had to bang it on the ground a few times just to be certain it was a worthy prize.

Laughing softly, Ratchet gently pulled the screwdriver from her lap and went back to working.

Watching from her spot on the bench above Ratchet, Kira sighed tiredly and yawned. "Hey Ratchet, do you like us?"

Looking up for a brief moment, Ratchet shrugged with a soft sigh. "Yes I suppose. You and your brother were a little…difficult at first, but I admire both your enthusiasm and curiosity."

Playing with his fingers, Cole smiled sheepishly. "Well, we kind of both misjudged you too. We thought you were just a mean grumpy old bot…but now we know that you're actually really nice and smart."

Smiling, Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even though you may be grumpy sometimes, it's easy to see why daddy thinks of you as a good friend."

Looking up Ratchet smiled slowly, nodding as he looked back at his work the whole time, not saying a word, just smiling.

Suddenly, ringing out through the room, the comm. link blared out. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge to our coordinates now."

Standing up abruptly, Ratchet sprinted to the ground bridge activating it.

Upon activation, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee rushed through leaving Optimus to bring up the rear.

Just then, enemy fire penetrated the vortex, barely missing Optimus.

Deactivating the ground bridge, Ratchet watched as Optimus transformed into his robotic form sliding to a halt as his armor adjusted to its appropriate place.

Watching in awe, Cole and Kira couldn't believe what it was they just saw.

Chuckling Bulkhead nudged Cole and Kira. "It's not the first time he's done that move."

Looking past Cole to Bulkhead, Kira optics were wide. "It isn't?"

Walking up beside Bulkhead, Bumblebee nodded gesturing to Optimus who was now talking to Ratchet, taking Melody into his arms, releasing a series of beeps. Giggling, Kira nodded laughing. "I didn't know daddy knew how to do that!"

Bumblebee folded his arms nodding with an obvious smile.

Looking at Kira, Cole leaned forward. "What did Bumblebee say?"

Looking at Cole, Kira smiled. "He said that daddy knows how to do lots of cool things like scale cliffs, jump ravines… he even stopped a train once all by himself!"

Gazing up at Bumblebee, Cole tilted his head then looked at Optimus wondering; just what kind of action was he was truly capable of?

"Optimus, were you successful in retrieving the relic?" Putting the tools down, Ratchet stood, watching Optimus closely.

Looking at Melody, Optimus groaned softly. "We managed to get to the relic before the Decepticons did, however the relic was damaged in the process." Handing a strange, ancient device to Ratchet, Optimus exhaled noisily. "The Decepticons weren't willing to give up so easily."

Taking the relic from Optimus, Ratchet looked it over in his hands, examining it from every angle.

Strolling up, Smokescreen huffed. "What is it anyway?"

Setting it down, Ratchet sighed heavily. "It's a phase displacer, it works much like a phase shifter; only, different…"

Approaching slowly, Arcee scowled in curiosity. "Different how?"

Looking up, Ratchet scoffed loudly before placing the device on his wrist and activating it. Within moments, Ratchet suddenly disappeared, then reappeared when he took the device off.

Jumping up, Kira squealed. "It's like an invisibility cloak!"

Just then, all optics fell on the small femme with confused looks of curiosity. Well, almost everyone. Cole was desperately attempting to keep his laughter quiet for he knew the reference.

Looking around, Kira smiled sheepishly. "Never mind…"

Shaking his head, Optimus looked back to Ratchet. "I take it the relic is not quite as damaged as I had first anticipated."

Watching Optimus and then the relic, Ratchet shook his head. "No, the relic is not very damaged and should be fairly simple to repair."

Nodding, Optimus sighed quietly looking at Melody who was on the verge of falling asleep in his arms. "Good." Looking up to Bulkhead, Optimus spoke. "Bulkhead, as soon as Ratchet has made the necessary repairs to the relic; I want you to place it within the vaults. Understood?"

Returning with a nod of his own, Bulkhead chuckled. "You got it Optimus."

Turning, Optimus looked at a particular blue, red and white bot with screaming double 38's on his doors. "Smokescreen…"

Looking up suddenly, Smokescreen smiled sheepishly while slowly backing away. "Sorry Optimus, but I got to go with Bumblebee on patrol because he said he had to show me something."

Beeping in confusion, Bumblebee scowled at Smokescreen. Pushing Bumblebee toward the exit, Smokescreen growled a whisper then looked at Optimus continuing to smile as he transformed and burnt rubber as he ripped out of the base. Shaking his head, Bumblebee rolled his optics and followed.

Watching Smokescreen in utter amazement, Optimus looked down at Cole and Kira then at Melody.

Turning to meet Ratchet's gaze, Optimus was met with a scowl. "Don't look at me! Watching them while you're out in the field is one thing, but while there are other capable bodies here is completely another."

Watching Ratchet, and then looking at Optimus, Bulkhead smiled sheepishly taking the relic and walking out of the room.

Groaning loudly, Optimus looked down at Cole and Kira scowling playfully. "What did you too do to everyone that they don't want to watch you?"

Looking at each other and then back at Optimus, Cole and Kira shrugged. Looking at the exit and then at Ratchet, Cole smiled sheepishly. "I guess we're just too awesome for Smokescreen or Ratchet to handle."

Sighing, Optimus shook his head chuckling softly. "Whatever the case, I still need someone to watch you three while I decode the next set of coordinates."

Puffing her chest out, Kira beamed with a smile. "We can watch ourselves!"

Poking Kira in the abdomen, causing her to deflate and hold her mid section laughing, Optimus smirked. "I don't think so."

Just then, Optimus looked up to see Arcee just a few yards away walking across the room. "Arcee…"

Stopping, Arcee looked up at Optimus and then at the children. "Yes Optimus?"

Standing, Optimus tilted his head slightly. "Arcee, could you please do me a favor?"

Folding her arms casually, Arcee shrugged. "What is it you would like me to do?"

Motioning to Cole and Kira, Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Could you please watch Cole, Kira and Melody while I attempt to decode the next set of coordinates?"

Looking at Optimus and then around the room, Arcee scowled. "Where's Smokescreen? I thought he was watching them?"

Dropping his shoulders ever so slightly, Optimus shook his head. "It would seem that apparently Bumblebee had something he needed to show Smokescreen."

Looking at Optimus with a half smile, Arcee scowled. "You do realize that Smokescreen was probably just making that up to use as an excuse just to not have to watch the kids, don't you?"

Nodding Optimus sighed. "Yes I know."

Shrugging Arcee looked away and then at Optimus again. "So why didn't you call his bluff?"

Looking away, Optimus groaned quietly. "Because Arcee, I cannot force Smokescreen to watch my little ones just as I cannot force you to do the same."

Passing a glance to Cole and Kira and then to Melody, Arcee sighed and smiled. "I will watch your children for you Optimus while you decode the Iacon coordinates."

Sighing in relief, Optimus bowed his head respectively. "Thank you Arcee, I am grateful."

Gently taking Melody in her arms, Arcee smiled sheepishly. "Don't mention it."

Kneeling, Optimus looked at both Cole and Kira and smiled. "Be good for Arcee. Do not fight with one another and be respectful. If I hear you two fighting like what you were when Smokescreen was watching you…then I will come get you and you will sit with me."

Looking at each other in disbelief and then back at Optimus, both Cole and Kira nodded slowly. Optimus smiled as he rose to his full height and looked down at Arcee. "If you need me for any reason, feel free to pull me away from my task."

Shrugging, Arcee smiled. "I don't think there will be any need for that Optimus. Everything will be just fine."

Nodding, Optimus passed one last look at Cole and Kira before walking away to the main terminal where his work laid waiting for him.

Looking down at the three under her watch, Arcee sighed with a gentle smile. "So…" Looking up to meet her gaze, Kira and Cole remained silent. Continuing to smile, Arcee adjusted Melody in her arms. "What would you too like to do first?"

Throwing her hands up, Kira beamed excitedly. "Can we paint some more?"

Groaning softly, Cole shook his head looking away.

Watching, Arcee scoffed playfully. "And just what is it you would prefer to do Cole?"

Looking at Arcee, Cole simply shrugged and then looked away again. "I don't know…anything but painting I guess."

Walking in from the back vaults, Bulkhead chuckled. "Cee, so you landed the job of watching the kids huh?"

Nodding, Arcee smiled. "Yeah, I did. Thanks Bulkhead."

Smiling sheepishly, Bulkhead chuckled. "You're welcome…now what is it you're thanking me for?"

Gently hitting Bulkhead in the arm as she walked past him with Melody in her arm, Arcee scolded playfully. "Thank you for running off when Optimus was asking for who'd watch them."

Shrugging suddenly, Bulkhead whined. "What? Optimus asked me to take the relic to the vault!"

Laughing, Arcee looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Just remember Bulk, what you do today may come back to haunt you in the future." Looking at Cole and Kira, Arcee smiled. "Come on you two, we'll go find something to do that's fun for everyone."

Following like ducks-in-a-row, Cole and Kira trailed close behind Arcee as she walked out of the room. Sighing Bulkhead looked around then looked at Arcee. "Scrap…I really have nothing else to do."

Jogging casually, Bulkhead followed Arcee and the kids. "Hey you four, wait for me!"

…

Sitting in the training room down the hallway from the main command, Arcee sat with Melody and Kira on the floor watching Bulkhead and Cole play by means of wresting. Although some wouldn't call it that considering it was Cole trying to take Bulkhead down, and Bulkhead was just deflecting Cole's attempts.

Watching, Kira just giggled. "Cole's not going to win against Bulkhead, is he?"

Looking at Kira, and then at Bulkhead, Arcee smiled. "Maybe…maybe not today or even tomorrow, but someday Cole could become a great warrior like your sire."

Gazing up from her spot beside Arcee, Kira blinked her pretty blue optics. "What about me?"

Smiling, Arcee shrugged. "You can become a great warrior someday too if you really wanted to."

Leaning up against Arcee, Kira looked down sighing sadly. "I could never do that…I'm too small…"

Laughing sincerely, Arcee gently placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Size has nothing to do with how tough you can be, believe me I know."

Looking up, Kira smiled. "Do you really think I could be a great warrior someday?"

Folding her arms around Melody who sat quietly in her lap, Arcee smiled warmly. "Of course you could. There's no one in this universe telling you that you can't."

Sighing, Kira slouched. "But what would I do?"

Shrugging Arcee laughed softly. "You could do lots of things. You could be a medic, a scout, an analyst, a sniper a—."

Looking up suddenly, Kira cocked her head curiously. "A sniper? What is that?"

Shrugging casually, Arcee laughed. "A sniper is a highly trained marksman who maintains close visual contact with the enemy and engages targets from concealed positions or physical distances exceeding the detection capabilities of the enemy personnel."

Looking up in utter confusion, Kira scowled. "Huh?"

Laughing, Arcee smiled sheepishly. "Let me explain it this way; a sniper is someone who operates a gun that is able to shoot enemies from a very long ways a way, so far away that the enemy never knows that they are there until it's too late."

Nodding slowly, Kira looked away at Bulkhead and Cole who were still busily wrestling. Looking back at Arcee, Kira smiled. "I want to be one of those when I grow up!"

Laughing loudly, Arcee shrugged. "Well, I don't think your sire would object to that! You'd still be helping the Autobot cause, but you'd be well out of the way of danger. I think that would be a wonderful fit for you."

Smiling broadly, Kira beamed with delight. "You really think so?"

Arcee simply nodded and smiled. "I really think so."

Letting her smile soften, Kira sat up on her knees giving Arcee an unexpected hug. "Thank you Arcee! You're really nice to believe in me!"

Staring at Kira in some ounce of shock, Arcee slowly smiled sheepishly and laughed, hugging her back. "You're welcome Kira."

Pulling away, Kira stared up at Arcee, full of admiration. "D-Do you think you could teach me how to be a sniper?"

Laughing, Arcee gently caressed the top of Kira's head. "Once you get older, maybe."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and bang of metal hitting the floor. Looking up, Arcee and Kira suddenly started laughing. Across the room, Cole sat triumphantly on Bulkhead's back as Bulkhead lay on the floor tapping his fingers on the ground as he scowled in frustration and annoyance.

Laughing loudly, Arcee shook her head. "Bulkhead, you actually let Cole win?"

Scowling, Bulkhead looked up. "I didn't let him win! He cheated!"

Looking down, Cole scoffed playfully. "I didn't cheat! I used one of your weaknesses to my advantage! You told me I had to learn how to do that, and I did!"

Glaring up out of the corner of his optics, Bulkhead huffed. "You tripped me you little scraplet."

Waving a dismissive hand, Cole looked away smiling. "With your big feet, it should come as no surprise that you trip. You could probably trip over a flat surface all by yourself, and that takes talent."

Rolling over, sending Cole tumbling to the ground, Bulkhead huffed playfully saying they were going to wrestle for real now. Jumping up suddenly, Cole sprinted for Arcee saying her name over and over again until, he was safe behind her.

Sitting up, Bulkhead's laugh boomed through the room. "Aw come on kid, I was only kidding. I wouldn't do that to you."

Walking out slowly, Cole smiled sheepishly, laughing. "Y-Yeah…I knew that."

Picking up a large ball made of pieces of metal welded together; Bulkhead tossed it at the ceiling and caught it again.

Pointing to the ball, Kira sighed. "Bulkhead, what's that? Is it a ball?"

Laughing, Bulkhead looked the metal mass in his hands over, rolling it. "Sort of. It's a lobbing ball."

Shifting his weight on his feet, Cole stared at the ball and then at Bulkhead. "What's 'lobbing'?"

Kneeling to place the ball on the ground, Bulkhead smiled. "It's a game."

Smiling, Cole looked up smiling. "How do you play?"

Chuckling, Bulkhead looked at the ball. "Well Cole you play by—."

"Bulkhead."

Looking up to see Arcee glaring at him, Bulkhead shrugged sheepishly. "What?"

Shaking her head, Arcee scowled. "You know Lobbing really isn't a game for a youngling. It's an adult game. If he tried to play, he could seriously get hurt."

Staring up at Arcee, Kira sighed. "What is Lobbing?"

Looking down at Kira, Arcee sighed. "Lobbing is a game where two or more participants throw a large metal ball at one another as hard as they can as so to try to knock their opponent down. It's a famous pastime of Cybertronians and is very popular among the warrior class."

Scowling Cole huffed. "Why can't I play?"

Shaking her head, Arcee groaned softly. "Because Cole the game can get very—."

"Cee…"

Looking up Arcee suddenly fell quiet. Kneeling next to Cole with the lobbing ball in his hands, Bulkhead smiled. "Tell you what Cole," Just then Bulkhead set the ball down on the ground and pulled his hands away. "If you can lift the lobbing ball, then you can play."

Looking up suddenly, Arcee growled. "Bulkhead!"

Holding up a hand to Arcee, Bulkhead smiled. "Trust me Arcee…" Looking back at Cole, Bulkhead smiled. "Alright tough guy, lift it up."

Smirking, Cole strolled up to the ball and smiled. "I'm so gonna beat you at Lob—ACK!" Just then Cole tried to lift the ball only to find that it wouldn't budge and inch. It…was…heavy.

Heaving upward, Cole groaned loudly and even screamed trying to lift it but huffed when he let go. That wasn't going anywhere. Groaning loudly, Cole huffed. "You didn't tell me that it was heavy!"

Chuckling, Bulkhead shrugged. "You didn't expect it to be light did you?"

Looking away Cole remained silent. Rubbing the top of Cole's head, Bulkhead then picked up the ball and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Don't worry about it kid, once you get older, you'll be able to pick up and lob just like the rest of us."

Groaning Cole looked away. Now he felt really stupid for thinking he could have actually picked it up.

Just then, Cole noticed something and giggled softly. "Uh…Arcee?"

Looking up from Kira, Arcee blinked. "What is it Cole?"

Pointing to the door of the room, Cole smiled. "You have a runaway."

Looking Arcee suddenly realized that Melody was gone and was crawling out the door.

Jumping up, Arcee growled at Bulkhead. "Bulk, why didn't you tell me that she was gone?!"

Laughing Bulkhead said nothing.

Growling, Arcee groaned and chased after Melody. "Melody come back here!"

Just then a loud giggle emanated from the hallway where Arcee and Melody were currently located.

Watching for a moment, Cole couldn't help but wonder, when did Melody learn how to crawl?

Tapping Cole on the shoulder, Bulkhead motioned to Kira was standing just outside the door watching the spectacle. "Come on kid, let's go see if your sire is done yet."

With a nod, Cole slowly followed as Bulkhead followed Arcee.

Cole's spark was now feeling heavy. Everyone was saying; "once you get older, you'll make a great warrior" or "when you're an adult you'll be great in a fight"…

Was this all they thought about? When the next fight was? These bots were nice and all; sure, but was war all they thought about? Is that what he, Kira and eventually Melody going to have to become, warriors? Didn't they have a say in what it was they wanted to be? Kira was already saying she wanted to be a sniper when she grew up, and Melody is just a baby…she didn't know what she wanted…and him…what did he want?

What was it he wanted?

"Daddy, any luck with your stuff you're reading?"

Looking up, Cole watched as Kira ran up to Optimus, hanging on him with a giggle.

Looking down, Optimus smiled warmly. "Not yet dear one. I still have a little bit more of this entry to decode."

Groaning softly, Kira slid down Optimus leg and sat on his foot staring up. "Daddy, I want to go outside. When are you going to be done?"

Smiling, Optimus sighed softly. "Not for a while little one… it is very important that I decode these entries as quickly as possible."

Whining, Kira lay on Optimus' foot and slid to the floor. "But daddy…I'm BORED."

Chuckling, Optimus shook his head looking down at Kira then back at the screen. "I know Kira, I know. But I really must get these codes finished…it is very important."

Walking in just then with a giggling, happy sparkling, Arcee laughed sheepishly. "Looks like you have a little runaway here Optimus."

Looking at Melody, Optimus smiled. "You would never do that to Arcee, would you?"

Slowly smiling, Melody cooed and squealed as happily as could be. Chuckling Optimus shook his head. "You must have inherited your mischievous side from your mother."

Giggling hysterically, Melody rolled over in Arcee's arms and stared up at Optimus from under Arcee's arm. Laughing, Arcee looked away fighting to remain quiet.

"Optimus,"

Looking at Ratchet, Optimus nodded then looked at Kira and Cole. "As soon as I am finished with this task, we will go outside for a while."

Jumping up, Kira squealed running out of the room.

As everyone turned to leave, Cole stayed behind and hid listening to Optimus and Ratchet converse.

"Optimus, do you really think it wise to take them outside the confines of the base? You yourself said that it is not safe for them beyond the walls that protect them."

Nodding, Optimus continued to work decoding the coordinates. "I know that Ratchet, but there are merely children…keeping them within the base for the rest of their lives is like keeping a native wild animal of earth locked up in a cage."

Scoffing Ratchet huffed. "Optimus, you know as well as I do that Megatron is vicious, ruthless, merciless and cruel. Just imagine what he would do to Cole, Kira or Melody if given the chance!"

Looking up off at the screen, Optimus sighed heavily. "Though I agree with everything you have said Ratchet, considering that Megatron is a tyrant who rules by pushing his beliefs and ideals onto others by incredulous means, I still have to uphold a promise that I made."

Putting his hands on his hips, Ratchet huffed. "And what promise would that be?"

Turning his full attention to Ratchet, Optimus sighed. "I promised Cole and Kira that if they behaved themselves and were patient that I would take them outside for an hour or so to play. After all they have been through; I think it would be good for them to sincerely play."

Looking Optimus over, Ratchet sighed and remained silent for a long time.

Smiling, Optimus tilted his head looking Ratchet over. "What old friend?"

Chuckling, Ratchet shrugged. "You really do care about those sparklings don't you?"

Smiling Optimus nodded. "Yes…I do."

Looking down, Cole sighed softly and slipped away down the hallway. He had so many questions…and so many thoughts…and yet, he had nowhere near enough time in the universe to consider them all.

Walking down the hallway, Cole couldn't help but continue to wonder; was this how things were going to be like from now on? Was that all dad was going to do; stand by the main computer terminal decoding Iacon coordinates to find these 'relic' things? Were he and Kira going to be confined to the base until the day they die?

Slowly trotting into the training room, Cole couldn't help but look over and see Bulkhead trying to teach Kira how to land a good punch, as well as Arcee tending to Melody's needs.

Sitting on the other side of the room, Cole sat and wondered. Was this really all their lives were going to consist of from now on? Were they going to be forced to hide in the protective shadows of the base while a murderous, psychopathic Decepticon overlord ran rapid trying to claim the universe as his own? Closing his optics, Cole's head began to ache with the flood of questions and queries that eluded him.

Who was this Megatron guy anyway?

Dad had told him that he was once a gladiator from the pits of Kaon who rose up against the council of Cybertron demanding equality for the masses but then turned evil and sinister in his thirst for power and control. Dad had told him that Megatron was a slave to his own twisted wants and desires and couldn't see the monster he was becoming.

But who was Megatron really? Why is it he was doing all of these horrible things?

Again, so many questions…

…

Laying on the floor in the training room, Kira groaned and whined in misery. "It's been four hours, and daddy still isn't done! At this rate it'll be dark and we won't get to go outside and play at all!"

Laughing, Bulkhead sighed. "It's only been an hour and a half Kira. Just be patient, your sire will finish soon."

Sitting up, Kira continued to whine. "How soon?"

Smiling, Arcee sighed. "Soon."

Rolling over to lay on her mid section, Kira huffed with a groan. "Daddy needs to hurry up and finish before I fall asleep."

Looking up from her position on the floor, Kira tilted her head to see Cole still in the same position he was in before. He was still sitting alone on the opposite side of the room, deeply entranced in thought.

Rolling over to sit up, Kira quickly stood and trotted over to Cole, standing over him. "What are you doing big brother?"

Looking up at Kira, Cole shook his head and said nothing. Sitting next to him, Kira bumped him lightly. "Cole, what's the matter?"

Pushing her away, Cole huffed. "Nothing is the matter. Just leave me alone."

Pouting, Kira stood up again and huffed. "Fine crabby pants, I'll leave you alone." Sticking out her glossa, she stomped away and sat by Bulkhead and Arcee who were talking.

Watching Kira leave, Cole sighed and rested his arms on his pulled up knees. Would it have been like this if mom was still around? Or would she have been right there with them as another Autobot? What would she have looked like if she was an Autobot?

Closing his optics, Cole tried to imagine what he thought his mother would have looked like as an Autobot. She would have been tall, and would have had the prettiest blue and green optics you've ever seen. She would have looked a lot like Kira only she would have been black, blue and turquoise since those were her favorite colors and she would have been a nurse.

Opening his eyes again, Cole could still see the image of his mom smiling at him. He big blue and green eyes staring at him, her dark brown hair dangling past her eyes, her laugh…he could still see her…but now she was staring to fade.

Wiping the lubricant from his optics, Cole sighed. Mom wouldn't want him crying. She'd want him to be strong. She'd want him to be strong for Kira, for Melody, for dad.

But although he wanted to be with Optimus, a small part of him was starting to feel home sick for that dimension he called home for so long. He was starting to miss being human.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Looking up, Cole noticed Optimus standing in the doorway of the training room.

"Daddy!" Sprinting into Optimus' arms, Kira laughed and smiled. "Did you come to get us so we can go outside?"

Smiling sheepishly, Optimus shook his head. "Not exactly little one, I have some very important business to attend to before we do that."

Letting her smile fade, Kira looked up pleading. "What kind of business?"

Looking at Kira, then at Bulkhead and Arcee, then at Kira again; Optimus smiled the best he could. "I just finished decoding the next set of coordinates. Unfortunately so have the Decepticons. So…Bulkhead and I are going to go get the relic before the Decepticons do."

Looking down Kira fell silent. Pulling her chin up so she had to look at him, Optimus cooed. "Once Bulkhead and I return with the relic, we will go outside and play."

Staring up at Optimus, Kira's eyes lit up with hope. "Promise?"

Smiling warmly, Optimus nodded. "I promise."

Slowly nodding Kira looked down with a smile. Looking to Bulkhead, Optimus' demeanor quickly changed. "Bulkhead, we need to hurry if we have any hope of beating the Decepticons to the relic. We need to depart immediately."

Nodding, Bulkhead quickly trotted out of the training room right behind Optimus.

Following behind, Cole watched as Optimus and Bulkhead entered the main hanger and approached Ratchet who was standing by, beside the ground bridge controls.

Looking to Ratchet while activating his face mask, Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, activate ground bridge to provided coordinates."

Nodding, Ratchet punched in the coordinates and pulled down on the lever activating the ground bridge.

The ground bridge vortex roared to life with flashes of its blue, green and white flashing across all angles of the event horizon.

Watching from out of sight, Cole still even after seeing it multiple times could not believe that such a feat of engineering was even possible. Yet, here it stood.

Looking to Ratchet, Optimus nodded and proceeded to transform and move through. Following close behind Bulkhead did the same.

Watching them, and then looking at Ratchet, Cole suddenly realized that the only way he could believe what Bumblebee said before, was if he saw Optimus fight with his own optics. Besides…he had questions he wanted answered.

Leaping into a full sprint, Cole bounded out from his hiding place into the ground bridge vortex without Ratchet seeing him.

There were things about Megatron and his foster father he wanted to know…and those answers weren't going to be found in the confines of the base.

…

…

Upon emerging on the other side, Cole couldn't help but feel a little woozy and shaken up. In part, it almost felt like his entire frame was vibrating. Shaking it off, Cole moved quickly looking around at the seemingly alien terrain. It wasn't at all like the desert ecosystem like Nevada or Arizona. It was more like the heavily wooded forests in far north Minnesota.

Looking ahead, Cole saw Bulkhead and Optimus walking. Bulkhead was holding the scanner and leading the way.

Ducking behind rocks, thick underbrush and trees Cole followed.

Looking at Optimus, Bulkhead chuckled. "Those kids are really something Optimus. Who would have ever thought that they'd be yours."

Raising an optic ridge to Bulkhead, Optimus huffed. "What exactly are you insinuating Bulkhead?"

Suddenly realizing how it must have sounded, Bulkhead laughed dryly. "No, no Boss bot. I didn't mean it like that…I just meant—."

Suddenly Optimus gave the hand signal to drop all noise. Within seconds the both of them fell silent and stopped moving.

Watching from a distance, Cole remained silent, wondering what in the world was going on.

Signaling for Bulkhead to move to the right, Optimus continued to move forward and stopped just short of the tree line next to a wide open valley next to a long ridge of cliff that probably exceeded fifty to seventy-five feet into the air. At the base of it, a squadron of Decepticon servant class drones worked quickly to mine an object from the rock. They were being led by Dreadwing.

Pulling out a container from the cliff's face, Dreadwing growled. "Be careful with that. Lord Megatron would be highly displeased if it were to be damaged in any way."

"He would probably be even more angry if he didn't get it at all!"

Looking up to the tree line, Dreadwing growled at the sight of Bulkhead.

Pointing to him, Dreadwing roared. "Return the relic to Lord Megatron, I'll deal with the accursed Autobot!"

"You have to deal with me first Dreadwing!"

Just then a heavy blow was made to the left side of Dreadwing's face sending him blindly staggering to the side. Looking up, Dreadwing slowly grinned and stood to his full height. "Optimus Prime…"

Standing battle ready, Optimus growled ominously. "Give us the relic Dreadwing, and all of your lives will be spared."

Pulling the sword from his back, Dreadwing laughed mockingly. "Do you really think I would hand over the relic to you so willingly Prime? You've obviously been away far too long that you forget what happened last time we crossed blades…"

Snarling, Optimus huffed. "Then perhaps you wish to jar my memory…"

Just then, Optimus swung around with his blade landing blow after blow against the blade Dreadwing held.

Watching in utter awe, Cole couldn't believe just how skilled his foster father was with a blade. He fought like…like…

Huffing, Cole smiled. There was nothing in this world…in this universe even that could accurately describe just how amazing Optimus was. Shaking his head he smiled. Everything Bumblebee had said was true. Everything and more…

Wheeling his foot around, Optimus kicked Dreadwing in the face, and then he charged him landing a heavy blow to his midsection.

Grabbing the relic from a lifeless vehicon miner's shell, Bulkhead yelled. "Optimus! I got it, let's go!"

Activating his comm. link, Optimus huffed. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge now!"

Suddenly within moments, a ground bridge portal open mere yards away from Optimus' location which they passed through letting it close behind them.

Smiling Cole couldn't believe what just happened. The 'Cons had the relic and everything was starting to look bad, then his dad and Bulkhead showed up and they completely dented some chassis AND THEN they escaped without leaving a—.

Suddenly the cold, horrific realization of what just happened shot through Cole's spine.

Dad and Bulkhead bridged back to base…without him.

Suddenly it felt as though his spark was going to beat right out of his chest.

Swallowing hard, Cole sat down thinking to himself. He even talked to himself.

"Okay…okay don't panic. By time dad gets back to base he'll realize I'm missing, then he'll come looking for me! Yeah that's it! He might be a little mad, but at least he'll be happy I'm—."

Just then, there was a rustle in the brush behind him. Jumping up, Cole again swallowed hard and remained absolutely still. Was it a Decepticon? Was it going to jump out and kill him? Or worse…was there anything even worse than death?

The anxiety building in his spark was growing to be too much when SUDDENLY…a squirrel jumped out and looked up at him.

Groaning with a soft sigh, Cole shook his head and took a quick step forward near the small furry animal.

Scrambling up a nearby tree the squirrel chattered and then scampered away.

Laughing, Cole fell to his aft and sighed. He got all worked up…over a dinky, little squirrel? Talk about ridiculous… Laughing even harder Cole shook his head and sighed. Good thing no one was around to see him get scared like a little girl.

Just then the bushes started to rattle again behind him.

Scowling, Cole huffed. "Alright you stupid squirrel, you can stop sneaking up on me now."

Suddenly a dark pair of red optics lit up from within the brush and slowly rose to a looming, shadowy figure.

Looking up in utter horror, Cole tried to speak…tried to call for help, but no words came out.

An eerie smile crept across the shadows face as it kneeled closer to get a better look.

A reasonably large bot with red, well polished armor grinned evilly at the small sparkling. His armor was detailed with silver tribal markings and his optics were red and empty.

That smile…those optics…looked unnaturally familiar. Cole knew this bot. he remembered Optimus saying his name. He was the same red haired guy that attacked him and Kira when they were in the truck…

Cole tried to talk but only managed to get out a stuttering whisper. "K-Knockout…"

Laughing lowly, Knockout tilted his head. "Hello..."

Bolting up suddenly, Cole sprinted as fast as he could through the brush away from Knockout. Sprinting after the small youngling, Knockout called out, taunting him. "Do you really think you can escape from me?! You don't stand a chance!"

Tripping down the bank, Cole tumbled over and over again until he hit the ground hard.

He tried to push himself up but fell back to the ground groaning in pain. Something in his side didn't feel right. It hurt like someone had just kicked him.

Pushing himself up again, Cole kept thinking over and over again; I have to get away, I have to find dad.

Falling down again, a sharp pain shot through his leg, cringing in agony Cole cried and whimpered crying out Optimus' name.

Falling quiet hearing only the echoes of his cries, Cole suddenly heard the terrifying sound of Knockout's laugh growing louder.

His footsteps in the leaves of the forest floor suddenly stopped as a shadow loomed over him.

Cole could feel the energon in his veins growing thick with fear as Knockout slowly kneeled beside him; his red optics casting their ominous light over him.

Smiling, Knockout chuckled softly. "I'll ask you again; did you really think that you could escape from me?"

Looking up at Knockout out of the corner of his optics, Cole stayed quiet, for no words could escape his trembling vocalizer.

Laughing, Knockout slowly ran a single finger down Cole's already trembling frame. "Lord Megatron is just going to love this."

Closing his optics, Cole whimpered for he could not hold back the tears. Shaking he screamed. "Daddy, help me!"

Laughing in a mocking tone, Knockout grabbed Cole's arm, dragging him along. "You're sire can't hear you now…no one can."

…

…

Throwing Cole down on the dark, cold surface of the bridge, Knockout grinned. "For you Lord Megatron; a gift of my un-doubtable allegiance to you."

Slowly walking forward, Megatron kneeled taking Cole's face into his hand, turning it over to look at it thoroughly.

Cole was so petrified with fear that he could do nothing but watch.

Looking at Knockout, Megatron eased his optics. "I'm impressed Knockout, for once you actually managed to bring me something that is of use to me."

Scowling ever so slightly, Knockout shook the expression from his face and bowed respectively. "It is my honor to be of service, Lord Megatron."

Turning away, Knockout mumbled a few choice words that Cole could have only guess were not compliments.

Standing to his full height again, Megatron growled. "You are one of the offspring of Optimus Prime, aren't you?"

Remaining silent, Cole stayed sitting on the floor, not looking at anyone or anything.

Growling, Megatron huffed. "Knockout…"

Grabbing Cole by the arms, Knockout forced him to stand, and growled. "Look at him when he speaks to you!"

Slowly, Cole looked up letting his optics meet those of the Decepticon over lord.

Snarling, Megatron tightened his fist. "I have a very low tolerance for youngling behavior…so do not make me ask you again. Are you the offspring of Optimus Prime?"

Swallowing hard Cole cringed. "No. Not exactly."

Raising an optic ridge, Megatron huffed. "Then what relation are you to him, seeing as you refer to him as your sire?"

Looking away, Cole spoke slowly and clearly trying to keep his nerve. "He…adopted…me and my sister…when he…married my mom. He's my foster dad. But he's my dad nonetheless"

Looking to Soundwave who was standing off to the side, Megatron looked at Cole and smiled. "So you would say that you and Optimus Prime are close?"

Cole said nothing.

Looking Cole over, Megatron's smile quickly turned to a scowl. Striking Cole suddenly, Megatron roared. "Answer me!"

Holding his face where Megatron had hit him, Cole looked up with lubricant beginning to seep from his optics. Flaring his optics with rage, Megatron growled lowly. "Everyone but the youngling, leave now."

Slowly, Knockout, Soundwave, Dreadwing and all Vehicons left the bridge, leaving it eerily quiet. Looking up from his spot on the floor, Cole listened as Megatron's heavy steps approached him. Kneeling next to him, Megatron growled. "If you think that I will show you mercy because you are a child…you are wrong. As far as I'm concerned, you are the offspring of my worst enemy, therefore you too are my enemy."

Swallowing hard, Cole closed his optics wishing so hard that this was all a dream…wishing that this would all go away and he would wake up safe back at the base.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Opening his optics again, Cole realized this was not a dream. This was real. He was aboard the Decepticon warship…and in all honesty, was probably going to die without the chance of even getting to say goodbye to his family.

Growling with his dental plates bared, Megatron hissed. "I should terminate your life right here and now, and send your lifeless shell back to Optimus in pieces…"

Easing his optics, Megatron laughed. "However…I have other plans for you…and I need you alive."

Picking Cole up by the throat, Megatron quickly exited the bridge and headed past the medical bay toward the brig.

Clawing Megatron's hand, trying to ease the stress and pain on his neck, Cole whimpered, asking…pleading for him to let go.

Looking down at Cole, Megatron laugh mockingly.

Entering the brig, Megatron threw him down. "Stand up."

Trying to push himself up, Cole sobbed…cringing in agony.

Back handing Cole, sending him across the room, Megatron laughed. "Poor Optimus was so blind by his own affection for you, you half bred abomination, that he could not see the danger he was placing you in. Your sire is just as weak as you are!"

Hitting Cole again, Megatron laughed again. "Now look where you've ended up, at the mercy of the Decepticons!"

Hiding his face, Cole sobbed loudly, whimpering. "Please! Please! No more! It's hurts!"

Strangling Cole by the neck, Megatron hissed a laugh. "Welcome to our war child…welcome to the real world."

…

…

"Cole? Cole? Where are you?"

Looking around, Optimus rubbed the back of his head and huffed. "Where did he scamper off to? He knew where we were going after I returned…where could he be?"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Looking up, Optimus smiled sweeping Kira up into his arms. "There you are. Now, where is your brother?"

Shrugging Kira sighed. "I don't know."

Looking at Kira and then at Arcee, Optimus sighed. "Arcee, where is Cole? He knew that we were going to go outside for a short period as soon as I returned."

Furrowing her brows, Arcee shrugged. "He followed you and Bulkhead out of the training room when you left, I haven't seen him since."

Scowling slightly, Optimus groaned. "Where could he be? It's not like him to wonder away like this."

"Oh Primus no…"

Turning around, Optimus looked at Ratchet whose optics was glued to the communications display link. Approaching Optimus sighed. "What is it Ratchet?"

Slowly turning to Optimus, Ratchet's optics where blank. "Optimus…"

Looking at the screen, Optimus spark suddenly dropped in his chest as the message blinked on the screen.

It was from Megatron and it read:

 ** _Optimus Prime, I have your son in my custody.  
If you ever wish to see him alive ever again, you will bring every relic in your possession to me by sundown tomorrow. If you do not, then your son will die, and his lifeless shell will be mounted to the front of the Decepticon warship to serve as a reminder to you and all others who dare appose me._** **  
COORDINATES: 39.368279,-103.359375  
END TRANSMISSION_**

For many minutes Optimus just stood there.

His worst fears had become real.

Cole…was on the Decepticon warship…with Megatron.

Turning away, Optimus quickly started to move toward the vaults. Grabbing Optimus by the shoulder, Ratchet huffed. "Optimus what are you doing?"

Looking at Ratchet out of the corner of his optics, Optimus growled. "I'm getting my son back."

Shaking his head, Ratchet snarled. "Optimus, you're not seriously thinking of giving in to Megatron's demands are you?!"

Wheeling around Optimus snarled back. "If it is what has to be done to ensure the safety of my child then YES. I will."

Looking at each other, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen could not believe what it was they were hearing. For the first time ever, Optimus was being irrational, getting angry and losing his cool.

Turning away, Optimus growled. "I will not just sit by while my son has Primus knows what done to him just because of his relations with me…"

Placing a steady hand on his shoulder, Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, calm down. Be rational. We'll get Cole back, and we'll do it without giving up the relics. Use your head Optimus…think…"

For a long time the room grew silent. No one said a word.

Suddenly, Kira whimpered looking up at Optimus. "Daddy, where's Cole?"

Looking at everyone and then at Kira, Optimus slowly kneeled and smiled the best he could. "He just went away for a while…and has gotten into a little bit of trouble. But we're going to get him back."

Jutting out her bottom lip plate, Kira sighed. "Too bad you couldn't just use magic to bring him back. That's what the magicians do to the pretty ladies on TV all the time."

Huffing Ratchet growled. "How does THAT pertain to anything concerning our problem?!"

Looking at Kira, Optimus suddenly had an epiphany. Smiling Optimus kissed her on the forehead. "Kira…you're a genius."

Just then a chorus of "What's?" ran out around the room.

Standing, Optimus' cool collected stature returned as he slowly lowered his visor. "We will get Cole back by paying a little 'magic-trick' on Megatron."

…

…


	17. Chapter 17: From Dusk to Dawn

Chapter 17: From Dusk to Dawn

Lying on the cold dark floor of the brig, Cole cried softly. Everything was aching now. Every inch of him was hurting in some form or another. Clawing at the ground, Cole dragged himself to the nearest wall, struggling to sit up.

Looking down, Cole whimpered in agony because everything was spinning. Closing his optics, Cole set his head on his knees and continued to cry softly. "I should have listened. I shouldn't have followed dad and Bulkhead through the ground bridge, and then none of this would have happened. If I would have just done as I was told I would be home safe and sound. BUT NO! I was an idiot!"

Sobbing, Cole coughed hard, so hard he covered his mouth and hacked violently. Pulling his hand away from his mouth, Cole froze.

The sight of energon was unmistakable for its illuminating blue properties, and Cole's hand was covered in it. He was leaking energon internally. Looking up at the door, Cole's hand trembled.

Ratchet had said that energon was the fuel and life blood of all Cybertronians, just like what normal red blood was to a human, so if he was leaking energon from within, that was the equivalent of bleeding internally.

That was how mom died.

Shaking, Cole fell to his side and laid there, feeling his energy draining slowly…painfully…

Was this how it was all going to end? Was he just going to lay here in the dark and die alone?

Crying, Cole clung to the floor whimpering…pleading. "Mommy, I hope you can hear me from heaven. Please tell God or Primus or whoever is listening…t-that I don't wanna die!"

Just then, the door to the brig opened. Looking up tiredly, Cole stayed still. It was Knockout again, and this time he was with that bot that Optimus was fighting before, he was with Dreadwing.

Looking down at the small sparkling, Dreadwing turned to Knockout. "The Autobot prisoner in question is a youngling?"

Nodding, Knockout laughed. "Yeah, he's Optimus Prime's kid. And Lord Megatron said that if Optimus doesn't show, he's going to make an example of him in front of the entire crew."

Kneeling beside Cole's motionless frame, Knockout huffed. "Unfortunately, we have to keep the runt alive long enough to last until tonight. If Prime doesn't show with the relics…well…"

Looking directly into Cole's optics, Knockout grinned. "Then junior here gets a front row seat in watching Lord Megatron carve out his spark."

From a distance, Dreadwing watched as pure horror illuminated from the youngling's dampened optics. He truly was afraid for his life.

Just then, Dreadwing and Cole's optics met, and Dreadwing could feel the anguish and fear Cole was feeling just by looking at him.

Looking away, Dreadwing huffed. "Hurry and finish Knockout. Lord Megatron awaits us on the bridge."

Glancing at Dreadwing from the corner of his optics, Knockout sighed. "I would, except we have a little problem."

Scowling slightly, Dreadwing huffed. "What kind of problem?"

Turning to look at Dreadwing, Knockout shrugged. "The runt is leaking energon internally. It's only a matter of time before his vital functions start feeling energon deprivation and all his systems shut down."

Scowling at Knockout, Dreadwing slowly looked at the youngling who was barely awake let alone looking at him. Shaking his head, Dreadwing slowly kneeled beside Knockout taking Cole into his arms.

Standing, Dreadwing motioned to move out. "How long will it take you to make repairs?"

Scowling Knockout shrugged. "A couple hours I suppose…but why should we repair the runt if Megatron is just going to scrap him anyway?"

Glaring at Knockout, Dreadwing snarled. "Do you wish to explain to Lord Megatron why the youngling is dead before he can use him to gain the relics?"

Cringing, Knockout looked away scowling. "Eh…good point—." Waving dismissively, Knockout stomped past Dreadwing out of the brig. "Alright, alright give me a few cycles to get my surgical instruments ready."

Watching Knockout leave, Dreadwing slowly looked upon the child in his arms again. His mass was still and almost lifeless. Groaning softly, Dreadwing whispered. "Where is the honor in this?"

Shaking his head, Dreadwing slowly exited the room in the direction of the med bay where Knockout was waiting.

Upon entering the medical bay, Dreadwing very carefully placed Cole down on the berth, and scowled at Knockout. "Get busy on the repairs."

Returning a scowl of his own, Knockout huffed. "I guess you weren't around when I told Starscream that I was better at breaking them then fixing them."

Growling, Dreadwing huffed. "Do not mention that traitor's name! Fix the youngling before I fix you!"

Chuckling dryly, Knockout waved dismissively. "Alright, cool your jets. I'll fix him so he can at least operate for an extended period of time before Megatron scraps him at dusk."

Looking to Cole who lay awake on the table, Dreadwing couldn't help but fell some ounce of pity for the small bot. They were merely delaying inevitable, for as far as Megatron was concerned his fate was already sealed…

Dreadwing knew that Megatron was never planning on giving Cole back.

As soon as Megatron got his hands on the relics, he was going to terminate Cole before Optimus' very optics. There was not going to be a negotiation, the decision had been made.

…

Two hours passed, and Cole had long since fallen unconscious even before Knockout began to operate.

Sealing his hull back shut, Knockout stood back looking at his handy work. "Are you happy now? That patch job should hold until Megatron decided what he wants to do with him."

Watching Cole stir slowly, Dreadwing growled ominously. "Go see to the strike force that is being assigned in assisting Lord Megatron."

Huffing, Knockout's shoulders sagged and he snarled. "Why do I have to do that?!"

Growling louder Dreadwing hissed. "Do as you are told!"

Looking Dreadwing up and down, Knockout slowly folded his arms. "And just what is it you're going to do?"

Lifting Cole from the operating table, Dreadwing sighed. "I will bring this Autobot youngling back to the brig where he belongs."

Watching Dreadwing leave the medical bay with the youngling in his arms, Knockout could help but feel a little suspicious of Dreadwing's actions.

…

Entering the brig, Dreadwing very carefully laid Cole on the ground being carefully as not to jar any of his injuries any worse that what they were.

Slowly opening his optics, Cole jolted back suddenly and cringed in pain. Setting a hand on Cole's chest, Dreadwing sighed. "It is alright little one, you have nothing to fear."

Looking up at Dreadwing, Cole's mouth slowly started to move but no words escaped. Swallowing Cole tried again, only to stutter out a whisper. "W-What do you w-want? Are you here to k-kill me?"

Shaking his head very slowly Dreadwing huffed. "No. I am not going to kill you."

Continuing to stare up, Cole whispered with his vocalizer still shaking. "But you—and Megatron—he…"

Scowling Dreadwing huffed. "I am a Decepticon, and Megatron is my rightful lord and Master…" Looking at Cole, Dreadwing was careful in helping him sit up. "However, I do not condone the actions that Lord Megatron has taken against you. I do not see the honor and nobility in beating an Autobot too young and inexperienced to defend himself."

Looking away Cole whimpered. "Megatron is going to kill me, isn't he?"

Standing to his full height, Dreadwing nodded. "More than likely, yes…he will kill you. That is unless your sire and the other Autobots can find you in time."

Lying back down on the cold dark floor, Cole sighed tiredly. "They won't find me, and by time they do I'll be dead. Ratchet said that your ship is so hard to find let alone track that it's almost impossible to pin point its location."

Turning away, Dreadwing remained silent as he left the brig closing the door quietly.

Closing his optics, Cole curled up into a fetal position and cried for his dad, saying to himself over and over again hoping to find some comfort. "Please find me daddy. Please rescue me from this nightmare."

…

…

Walking up behind Ratchet slowly, Optimus sighed gravely. "Any luck Ratchet?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ratchet sighed shaking his head. "Not yet Optimus, but I will keep searching. The earth has only so much sky, if the Decepticon ship is anywhere, we'll find them."

Turning away, Optimus slowly walked away with a grave sigh, heavy shoulders and heavy spark.

Cole was his responsibility, and yet though as hard as he tried he still couldn't keep Cole from the very thing he feared the most.

Sighing solemnly, Optimus realized his spark at that moment was full of the one thing that causes someone to make foolish, irrational, decisions…fear. Fear for Cole…fear for Kira and Melody…fear for his Autobots…fear for himself.

Over the course of three years he had changed so much, and those changes were inflicted by the children, and now one of them was in grave danger, and a part of him felt helpless to do anything about it.

Cringing, Optimus growled out of frustration. A part of him wanted so badly just to take the relics to Megatron, hoping…praying that some part of Megatron would be merciless and would give Cole back. But Optimus knew better than that…

He and Megatron had been at this for a very long time. In most respects, he knew how Megatron operated; he could predict with some accuracy what Megatron would do. But at this moment, Optimus prayed he was wrong. He already lost Jacklyn; he didn't want to lose Cole too.

"Optimus, I think you should come take a look at this."

Turning around to look at Ratchet, Optimus slowly approached. "What is it?"

Looking at the screen, Ratchet groaned softly. "It's another message, and it's for you."

Walking up Behind Ratchet, Optimus nodded. "What does it say?"

Opening the embedded frequency, Ratchet huffed. "It's from Dreadwing. It says; your sparkling is still alive for now. Megatron plans to terminate his life as soon as you hand over the relics. He is badly damaged and will need medical attention. The ship is landing at the provided coordinates for repairs while Megatron meets with you. The ship will only remain stationary for so long. Don't waste time."

Looking at the screen with furrowed brows, and then at Optimus, Ratchet huffed. "Why would he send us this information?"

Sighing with some ounce of relief, Optimus smirked. "Because Ratchet, although Dreadwing is a Decepticon, he still has an innate sense of honor."

Continuing to furrow his brow plates, Ratchet huffed. "I'm sorry?"

Looking to Ratchet, Optimus slowly started to turn away. "Unlike Megatron, Dreadwing has the innate nobility of sparing those weaker then himself and sees the wrong in fighting and or hurting an individual incapable of defending him or herself."

Shaking his head, Ratchet scowled. "That still doesn't explain why he would help Cole who is—might I add—is your sparkling!"

Walking in Bulkhead snarled. "What's it matter why the guy did it?! We know where Cole is, so why don't we go and get him?"

Strolling in behind Bulkhead Smokescreen held up his hands. "Hold on, how do we know that this isn't some kind of Decepticon trap?"

Looking at the ground bridge, Optimus shook his head groaning softly. "I do not believe that this is a trick."

Making his noise of disbelief, Ratchet groaned. "You can't be serious Optimus?! Regardless whether or not this is Dreadwing or Starscream we'd be talking about, a Decepticon is still a Decepticon. How can you be so certain that this isn't a trick Megatron came up with to kill us all?"

Groaning softly, Optimus lowered his optics. "Dreadwing may be a Decepticon, but he is a Cybertronian warrior with ideals of honor and nobility. He knows the difference of right and wrong when involving sparklings in a war fought by adults."

Shaking his head, Ratchet slowly approached Optimus lowering his voice. "Optimus, I know you want to get Cole back, but making an irrational judgment on a hypothesis is foolish and you know it! Believe me, I want to believe that Dreadwing is doing this for the right reasons, but how can we be absolutely certain that this isn't a trick?"

Looking at Ratchet for but a moment, and then looking at the others Optimus sighed. "Ratchet, I cannot be certain that this is not a trick, but if there is any chance that we can retrieve Cole and keep the relics…then that is what needs to be done. Am I saying this is the best option, old friend? Probably not, however it may be our only option." Looking up at everyone else, Optimus stood up looking proud and mighty. "I realize that some of you may think my decision as being rash and foolish; but consider, if this was your child being taken by the Decepticons, would you not do everything in your power to get them back?"

Looking up, Bulkhead nodded with his fist held up. "But Optimus, this is one of our kids."

The room suddenly fell quiet as everyone watched Bulkhead. Huffing Bulkhead shrugged. "The twerps may be yours by biology or adoption, but all of us have come to adore these kids and except them as part of Team Prime. They're part of our family now, and when you mess with our family…you pay the price."

Nodding Smokescreen gave a thumbs up in approval. "Bulk is right. Those kids are family too, and we don't leave family behind. If you're going after Cole, Prime; then I want in."

Nodding Quickly, Bumblebee beeped jumping in approval.

Slowly walking up Arcee sighed as all optics gradually fell on her. "Optimus, Cole was under my watch when he went missing, and I don't blame you if you hate me right now for what has happened. But know that I will do whatever it takes to get him back to you safely."

Watching Arcee, Optimus shook his head. "In no way, shape or form do I blame you for what has happened Arcee. You did not know that Cole was missing, let alone taken. Right now, let us just focus on getting him back."

Nodding slowly, Arcee moved away and shrugged. "So what's the plan Prime?"

Turning to stand in front of the ground bridge, Optimus remained quiet for a long time. Then he turned around standing with his fists clenched. "The likely scenario of the situation is that Megatron is going to keep Cole on the Nemesis until he is ready to bring him forth to terminate him. Regardless we need to prepare for any scenario…"

"Bumblebee…" Turning to Bumblebee, Optimus lowered his tone. "You and Smokescreen will use the phase shifter and phase displacer to sneak aboard the Nemesis to retrieve Cole." Looking at Arcee and Bulkhead, Optimus nodded. "Arcee, you and Bulkhead will accompany me as we deliver the package to Megatron."

Gently folding her arms, Arcee raised her optics suspiciously. "What kind of package are we talking?"

Popping up out of nowhere, Kira bolted out clinging to Optimus leg. "The magic trick daddy, the magic trick!"

Chuckling softly, Optimus gently kneeled taking Kira into his arms and stood looking at her. "I was getting to that Kira…" Looking at the others Optimus sighed. "We have recently learned that the Decepticons have been utilizing technology capable of replicating the energy signature that the relics emit. Ratchet has been working on a prototype piece of technology that virtually does the same. We will deliver those to Megatron, leading him to think he has the actual relics thus giving Bumblebee and Smokescreen time to get into the Decepticon warship, get Cole and then bridge back to base without being detected."

Setting Kira down again, Optimus stood looking around the room in a very serious tone. "The stakes are high. If Megatron suspects any trickery he will undoubtedly order Cole annihilated. We have to work swiftly with the utmost care. As far as Megatron knows, we have five relics; the phase shifter, the phase converter, the polarity gauntlet, the immobilizer and the apex armor. Ratchet is already well underway in making five separate energy outlets to transmit a frequency."

Running up to Optimus, Kira beamed. "I'm ready daddy! What do I get to do?"

Kneeling, Optimus smiled as warmly as he could. "You are going to stay here and be Ratchet's back up."

Groaning Kira huffed. "But daddy—? I want to be a sniper when I grow up! Bulkhead even made me a sling-shot to practice with, see?" Holding up and Autobot size slingshot made of metal and rubber, Kira beamed with delight. "And I've been getting really good daddy! Watch, I'll show you!"

Grabbing a small piece of scrap metal from a cavity on her armor, Kira loaded the slingshot and pulled it back aiming. Then she released.

Hitting the back of Ratchet's head with a loud TWANG, ratchet huffed angrily. "Alright which one of you scrap-heads did that?!"

Quickly hiding the slingshot behind her back, Kira pointed to Smokescreen. Scowling Smokescreen huffed pointing at Kira. "It wasn't me! She did it!"

Laughing, Bulkhead scoffed. "No it was Smokescreen alright."

Looking up in confusion, Smokescreen stuttered. "It wasn't me! Commander tell him!"

Gazing upon Kira for a long time, Optimus slowly smiled and flared his brow plating up and down quickly making Kira giggle. Looking at Ratchet, Optimus sighed. "I saw nothing."

Smacking Smokescreen upside the head, Ratchet growled and turned away. Huffing smokescreen followed trying hard to explain that he was telling the truth, that it really wasn't him who hit him.

Shaking his head, Optimus stood looking over the room. It was only a matter of time now before the plan was moved into action.

…

…

Standing in front of the ground bridge, Smokescreen jumping around punching the air, pumped to get the show on the road. "Come on Ratch'! Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead already left to meet Megatron. When de we roll out?"

Snarling, Ratchet huffed. "Be patient! As soon as Optimus send the signal, then you and Bumblebee will depart, until then you will stay put."

Groaning loudly, smokescreen stumbled while pacing back and forth. "Come on Doc, I wanna see some action!"

Scowling, Bumblebee beeped several times simultaneously. Some beeps where short and high pitched; others were long, drawn-out and low toned.

Shrugging sheepishly, Smokescreen huffed. "Well of course I want to rescue Cole too! Isn't that the whole point of this mission?"

Again Bumblebee beeped a few times before rolling his optics while looking away.

Groaning loudly, Smokescreen sighed. "Oh come on Bumblebee, I was just having some fun, I didn't mean—."

"Will you two be quiet?!" Ratchet snarled, holding up a hand. "I need to be able to hear Optimus when he says the key words."

…

The sun was just starting to set over the fiery red desert sand. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee were already there waiting when in the distance, the soft, but definite sound of jet engines growing closer, began to grow louder.

Transforming in mid flight, Megatron crashed to the ground scattering an array of dust and dirt into the air. Following his lead, a squadron of eradicons did the same.

Standing to his full height, Megatron chuckled. "So you decided to show yourself after all Optimus. I must say…this is not your usual character."

Scowling, Optimus snarled ominously. "Where is Cole?"

Raising and optic ridge, Megatron smirked in evil delight. "The location of the youngling is not important at this time. Give me the relics in your possession and I may, consider negotiations for his return."

Growling Bulkhead bellowed. "You said that you'd give him back if we brought you the relics! Now hand him over!"

Laughing in his usual mocking tone, Megatron grinned. "Did you really think that it would be that simple Autobot? I am not stupid…I know how valuable that youngling is to you Prime, and I intend to use him to his full value." Looking at Optimus, Megatron showed a teethe grin. "If you really want him back Optimus, you'll do exactly what I tell you to do…"

…

Listening to the entire conversation via Optimus' comm. link, Ratchet turned to Bumblebee and Smokescreen. "Megatron did exactly as we had predicted. He left Cole on the Nemesis." Moving to the ground bridge control panels, Ratchet tightened his grip and looked at Smokescreen and Bumblebee. "I will bridge you to the coordinates provided from Dreadwing. Activate your tracking system as soon as you find Cole."

Nodding, Smokescreen gave a thumbs up. "Got it."

Activating the ground bridge, Ratchet sighed. "Hurry and good luck."

Both Bumblebee and smokescreen nodded before moving through the ground bridge, disappearing on the other side.

Sighing softly, Ratchet turned to the main communications hub displaying all in the field Autobot's life signals. Watching Optimus' he groaned softly. "Don't worry Cole. We're coming…"

…

…

Meanwhile n a canyon ravine somewhere in Nevada on the Nemesis, Cole spark was beginning to grow faint. The seal that Knockout had made was only temporary, and now it was beginning to come apart, allowing energon to leak through once more.

Lying on the floor of the brig, Cole sighed softly, thinking about everything that had happened. To think that only three short years ago, a strange man that their mother didn't even know had come into their little world, busting it wide open. So much had changed since that first meeting; Cole learned to trust again, Kira found her voice…mom found love. They went from being simple human beings to being sentient machines caught in the heavy rifts of a war that had lasted for millennia.

Now, after it all…after all they had gone through and experience…it was going to end like this?

"Megatron was exactly as dad described…only worse…" Cole sighed quietly, looking at the floor.

How could he have been so blind…so stupid to the fact that he did what he did. He knew he should have never run through the ground bridge. He should have stayed at the base and waited until their father returned and then they would have gone outside and played.

Everything would have been alright.

But now…now because of his stupidity, he was more than likely going to die in the bowels of this hell hole they called the Nemesis.

Running his fingers along the cold, hard ground Cole sobbed softly. "I should have listened to you, dad. I should have listened to the warnings and never should have followed you."

Making a loud bang as it opened, Knockout slowly strolled into the room with a wide grin carrying a long black cable with strange ports on both ends.

Looking up Cole tried to move back away from Knockout but fell in pain.

Chuckling, Knockout flexed the cable in his hands and bared his dental plates. "So kid, have you ever heard of a cortical psychic patch?"

Trying hard to move back away from Knockout, Cole choked. "No."

Waving a vehicon into the room, Knockout laughed. "Guess what? You're going to find out." Looking at the vehicon, Knockout huffed. "Take him to the medical bay and secure him to an examination table. Lord Megatron wants to know the location of the Autobot base…and I will be the one to find it for him."

Managing to pull himself up, Cole put his hands up protecting his face from the approaching vehicon. "No, please…I won't do anything bad I promise! Please—!"

Grabbing Cole's arm, the vehicon dragged Cole's weak frame out of the brig into the hallway, yelling at him to stand up and walk. Cole tried, but fell to his knees and sobbed.

Kicking Cole down, the vehicon snarled the command to get up now.

Cole tried and somehow managed to get his footing.

The walk from the brig to the medical bay was pure torture. Everything ached more now that he actually had to use the parts that hurt of his body that hurt.

Falling down again, Cole cried and whimpered out of fear and frustration. Why couldn't they understand how much he was hurting right now? Why couldn't they understand just how much pain he was really in?

Picking Cole up by the arm, the vehicon carried him the rest of the way to the medical bay.

Laying him on the examination table, after strapping him down, the vehicon stared at him, shook its head and walked away.

Cole watched as the vehicon left and then watched as Knockout approached with the cable still in his hands. Smiling, he waved it around in front of Cole's optics to see. "Do you know what's going to happen now?"

Remaining motionless, Cole watched in horror though for some reason it was becoming hard to stay awake.

Laughing, Knockout pointed to his head and talked with his hands. "I'm going to probe your mind from the inside out, until I find every little thing we Decepticons need to know about your sire and the Autobots. Because once we find their base, we're going to stain the floor with Autobot energon…and that will all be thanks to you."

Trying to pull away from the restraints Cole thrashed with every ounce of strength he had left in his body, but…it wasn't enough.

Laughing at the effort, Knockout waved around the cortical psychic patch. "Try all you want kid, but you aren't going anywhere."

Watching Knockout draw closer with the cable, Cole tried to scream, tried to call for help but no words came out, his voice was mute. Lubricant streaming from his eyes, Cole whimpered and pleaded wondering why God or Primus was letting this happen…

Suddenly without warning there was a repercussion of several loud explosions in the hallway and shot fire echoed through the walls.

Looking up, Knockout snarled in annoyance. "What is going on now?!"

Blowing the door off its hinges, Smokescreen barreled into the room, opening heavy fire on the vehicons present, deactivating the phase conductor, Bumblebee joined in the firefight by helping to eliminate all drones in the room.

Dropping the cortical psychic patch, Knockout sprinted out of the room through another exit.

Growling, Smokescreen charged his blaster. "Why's pretty boy running? Doesn't he want to play too?"

Snarling a harsh series of beeps at Smokescreen, Bumblebee shook his head and motioned to Cole with a long solemn series of beeps.

Jogging over, Smokescreen stopped dead in his tracks and fell quiet. "Oh kid…"

Opening his optics slowly, Cole's spark leapt for joy seeing Bumblebee and Smokescreen's faces. Smiling, Cole was barely able to speak. "Smokescreen…Bumblebee…boy am I happy…to see you—."

Laying his head down, Cole's optics disappeared into the back of his head, and his hand fell limp. Raising his vocalizer Bumblebee Screeched loudly.

Ripping the restraints holding Cole to the table, Smokescreen lifted Cole into his arms and looked at Bumblebee. "We got to get Cole to Ratchet as quickly as possible before he dies!"

Nodding, Bumblebee activated the locating beacon hoping that Ratchet would get the signal before more Decepticon troops discovered their presence aboard the Nemesis.

…

Seeing, the locater beacon light up on the screen, Ratchet sighed in relief. "They found him. Thank the All-spark."

Opening a channel to Optimus, Ratchet spoke quickly. "Optimus—."

…

Hearing Ratchet's voice, Optimus listened.

"I just picked up Bumblebee and Smokescreen's locater. They have Cole…"

Sighing in relief, Optimus spoke. "Understood." Turning off his comm. link, Optimus looked onto Megatron who was losing his patience.

"I grow tired of this Optimus. Give me the relics or your precious Youngling dies! It's your choice…"

Looking at Arcee and then at Bulkhead who both received the same message from Ratchet, Optimus growled. "If you want the relics Megatron, then you will have to take them."

Shrugging, Megatron bellowed in laughter. "Have it your way Optimus. Decepticons, attack!"

Watching the vehicons approach while firing their weapons, the Autobots fired barely a shot or two before a ground bridge portal opened behind them. Retreating through it, Arcee and Bulkhead both left the relic containers on the ground. Optimus looked at the containers before looking at Megatron.

With a smirk, Optimus fired one last shot before retreating through the ground bridge shortly before it closed.

With a scowl, Megatron approached one of the canisters taking it into his hand, examining it closely wondering... why Optimus all of a sudden smirked.

Opening the canister, Megatron's optics suddenly turned to rage. The canisters were empty…

…they had been tricked…

Suddenly Megatron's comm. link rang out with Dreadwing's voice at the end.

"My lord, somehow Autobots found the ship and took back the hostage."

Snarling out a loud roar of rage, Megatron bellowed. "You let them escape?!

From the other end of the link, Dreadwing's voice grew slightly quiet. "They bridged out before they could be stopped my lord…"

Growling Megatron suddenly erupted into a rage of yelling. "CURSE YOU OPTIMUS PRIME!"

The scene Optimus witnessed upon emerging on the other side was that of confusion and chaos.

Grabbing up Cole out of Smokescreen's arms, Ratchet rushed him to the medical berth. "He's suffering from energon deprivation and is not responding!"

Running the scanner over him quickly, Ratchet tried to get a pulse…but there was nothing.

Watching in utter horror, Optimus tried to move through Past Bulkhead and Smokescreen almost screaming. "COLE!"

Stopping Optimus, Bulkhead and Smokescreen tried to hold him back. Literally, it took most of Bulkhead's strength to restrain Optimus as so to keep him back so Ratchet could work.

Running in, Kira yelled in horror. "Cole! Cole no!"

Grabbing Kira, Arcee tried to comfort her and hold her back out of the way.

After working quickly to open Cole and repair the damaged components, Ratchet pulled out the pads, sending a shock of energy through Cole's systems, and then quickly proceeded to scan him again.

"I've got a pulse!" Quickly grabbing a syringe Ratchet turned to Optimus and the others. "His pulse will not last long if we do not raise his energon level to a more stable amount. We need to perform a transfusion immediately."

Pushing himself past Bulkhead and Smokescreen, Optimus huffed. "I will do it."

Looking Optimus over quickly Ratchet nodded. "Lay down on the medical berth beside Cole, and do it quickly, we don't have much time."

Walking over to the medical berth, Optimus laid down looking up at Ratchet.

Taking the syringe in his hand, a long tube with a pump in the middle of it, he looked at Optimus and nodded for verification that this is what he wanted. Nodding in return, Optimus demanded that Ratchet do it.

Moving the syringe in under Optimus' armor into the soft cables in his arm, Ratchet watched as energon almost immediately started to flow.

Injecting the other end into Cole's arm, ratchet activated the pump and watched.

For several minutes, Optimus just laid there watching, hoping that Cole's optics would open, but they didn't.

Grabbing Cole's hand, and holding it in his own, Optimus sighed grievingly. If anything happened to Cole…if he died today…he would never in a thousand lifetimes forgive himself…

…

…

Several hours passed…

The entire base stayed quiet for a long time…that was until Smokescreen came back with Jack, Miko and Rafael.

Climbing out, Miko immediately laughed and hollered. "Oh man! Did you see the look on Vince's face when Raf totally called him out?! Raf made him look like a total—."

Snarling, Ratchet hissed a whispering growl. "Miko, please keep your voice down!"

Looking up at Ratchet with some ounce of confusion, all three humans slowly looked at one another and then back at Ratchet.

Shrugging Miko looked Ratchet up and down. "Why do we have to be quiet? What's going on?"

Turning away to look in the sick bay, Ratchet sighed softly. "We have patients who need it to be quiet so that they can rest."

Looking past Ratchet into the medical bay, Miko, Jack and Raf stopped, watching in awe.

Together on one berth, Optimus and Cole laid. Optimus was laying on his side letting gravity pull his energon through the tube to Cole, while Cole laid in a fetal position next to Optimus' chest, clinging to him for dear life with one hand while the other rested within Optimus' hand.  
Looking up at Ratchet, Miko beamed with joy. "You found Cole?" also looking up, Raf asked with worry. "Is he okay?"

Looking at the pair again, Ratchet whispered. "He suffered several lacerations and blunt force traumas to various parts of his body. He also was leaking energon internally and was close to a full system failure. As far as we can tell, Megatron literally almost beat him to death."

Looking at Ratchet in awe and some ounce of horror, Jack gasped. "Megatron did that?!"

Slowly Ratchet nodded. "But I managed to repair his systems, and he is already showing significant improvement. Unfortunately, there's no way to tell the psychiatric damage caused by this incident until he wakes up."

Looking over at Optimus and Cole again, Raf sighed softly. "Poor little guy."

Nodding Ratchet slowly started to usher them away. "Now, if you three don't mind, please keep the volume down. Rest is the best thing for Cole right now."

Nodding together, Jack Miko and Raf slowly moved away to go find the other Autobots. Turning back around, Ratchet sighed moving away to attend to any repairs the ground bridge may or may not be due for.

…

Opening his optics slowly, Optimus gently looked over the tiny frame that lay beside him on the medical berth. Optimus could feel it as Cole's tiny mass started to tremble uncontrollably and he cringed.

Carefully letting go of Cole's hand, Optimus very gently caressed his frame, whispering softly in his auditory sensor. "It's alright Cole. You're safe now. It's alright."

After a few long moments of rubbing Cole's back gently, the trembling began to subside and Cole once again lay in simply a peaceful slumber.

Taking Cole's hand in his own again, Optimus very gently slid closer to that their foreheads were flush against one another's. Whispering gently, Optimus closed his optics and cooed. "Cole, I'm so sorry that I let harm come to you. But know…I will do everything in my power to keep anything like that from ever happening again. I will never let you out of my sight."

"D-Dad…"

Opening his optics again, Optimus watched, but saw that Cole was still asleep. Twitching slightly, Cole furrowed his brows and sighed. "D-Dad…"

Whispering, Optimus brushed his face against Cole's. "I'm right here Cole. I'm right here."

Tightening his grip on Optimus' chest, Cole cringed and whimpered. "D-Daddy! Daddy help me!"

Raising his voice Optimus stared at Cole, worrying. "Cole!"

Opening his optics suddenly, screaming 'no', Cole looked around and saw Optimus.

There was a moment of silence where Cole and Optimus simply stared at one another. Then…without warning, sobbing, Cole fell into Optimus crying hard. "D-Daddy! I thought I was never going to see you again! I yelled, and screamed, and cried for you …but –!" Falling away to his vocalizer shaking, Cole simply fell against the berth and cried.

Wrapping his arms around Cole in a tight embrace, Optimus cooed softly, trying to comfort him. "I know. I know son. I'm SO sorry you had to go through that." Looking at Cole, Optimus softened his voice. "I almost thought I had lost you forever."

Looking up at Optimus, Cole swallowed hard. "Dad, I'm sorry I followed you out of the base. If I would have just stayed here like you told me in the first place—."

Gently hushing Cole, Optimus smiled the best he could and purred. "None of that matters now. All that matters is that you are safe."

Falling against Optimus Cole continued to cry softly, and Optimus let him. They simply laid there together for what –to them—seemed like hours.

As soon as the tears subsided, and there had been a long moment of silence, Cole sighed rubbing into Optimus chest. "You were right about Megatron…"

Looking down at Cole, Optimus sighed gravely and rested his chin on his head. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did."

"I'm not."

Looking down at Cole, Optimus was a bit stunned to hear such a thing come from the mouth of a youngling, especially a youngling in his condition.

Looking up at Optimus, Cole simply shrugged. "Because of my experience with Megatron, and the way I've seen the Decepticons operate, I now know why it is we need to become warriors when we get older."

Chuckling softly, Optimus gently laid his head against the berth watching Cole. "And why is that son?"

Stretching with a yawn Cole shrugged. "There has to be someone around in the future to make sure they never win…"

…*****…


	18. Chapter 18: Comatose

Chapter 18: Comatose

"Kira, hold still so that I may finish washing your armor."

Grabbing the washrag off the floor, Optimus carefully put soap on Kira's armor and rubbed it in, letting the soap fall to the floor with the drizzling mist from the overhead spigot in the wash racks.

Sitting on the floor, Optimus looked her over and sighed, instructing her to lift her arms up. In doing so, Kira smiled, squeezing her optics shut. Optimus chuckled shaking his head, turning her around to get every inch of her armor clean.

Looking over at Cole Optimus motioned to the washrag next to him. "Cole, make sure you get in between the cracks on your leg armor. Dirt often easily can get caught and cause sore muscle cables."

Walking over beside Optimus, Cole sat down grabbing the rag and proceeded to wash his armor.

Gazing up at Optimus with a scowl, Kira huffed. "Daddy, why can't I wash myself like Cole does? I'm big enough!"

Smiling, Optimus put the rag over Kira's head. "Because my sweet, when you wash yourself you tend to miss a few specks of dirt; when I wash you, you get clean."

Peering out from under the rag, Kira smirked playfully. "But what if I don't wanna be clean?"

Kneeling to be face-to-face, Optimus returned the gaze with a smirk of his own. "It does not matter whether or not you want to be clean; I want you to be clean, thus…it will be so."

Smiling mockingly Kira huffed. "What if I just go get dirty again?"

Dumping warm water over Kira's head, Optimus laughed. "Then I guess I'll just have to wash you again."

Spitting and sputtering the water from her mouth, Kira scoffed. "I don't wanna be washed again."

Leaning forward to look past Optimus over to Kira, Cole huffed. "Then it's easy ding-dong, don't get dirty again. Besides, I thought you liked bath-time?"

Whining Kira sank to the floor in Optimus lap and sat still, letting Optimus continue to wash her armor. "This isn't like normal bath-time. There's no bathtub, no bubbles, no toys; just daddy, a washrag and soap."

Running a rag over his own armor, Cole shrugged. "Well, dad can't help it that there's no bath tub in the base, and we have to be clean so…we just have to settle with what we've got."

Turning slightly, Optimus smiled warmly looking at Cole. "Cole, let me help you. You've got a patch of dirt on your back plating that you haven't quite gotten."

Cole sat still with his eyes closed as Optimus carefully massaged his back plating, cleaning it.

Whimpering, Kira shoulder's sagged as she fell back against Optimus. "It's just no fun washing up like this."

Looking down at Kira and then at Cole Optimus smiled and sighed. "Now there's only one more thing that needs to be cleaned."

Gazing up at Optimus from his lap, Kira smiled. "What's that daddy?"

Smiling Optimus gently set the rag in her lap and kneeled. "Me."

Grabbing the rag Kira jumped up suddenly with a beaming smile and immediately started cleaning Optimus' armor. Chuckling, Optimus sat still, smiling the whole time as Kira busily brushed the soapy rag over Optimus' shimmering red armor of his chest and the gleaming blue armor of his head.

Looking out of the corner of his eye at Cole, Optimus smiled then closed his eyes again as Kira continued washing.

Laughing softly, Cole grabbed the rag he had previously been using and started to help Kira.

Optimus just sat there on the floor for the longest time just letting them wash his armor, as he had done to them.

"Optimus! Optimus where are you? I need to talk to you…Optimus Prime where—?" Walking into the wash racks, Ratchet suddenly stopped.

Looking up, Optimus expression remained unchanged for the longest time and his expression was that of surprise and awkward concern.

Cole and Kira simply looked at each other and started to giggle quietly. Chuckling himself, Ratchet smiled. "I'm sorry Optimus, am I interrupting?"

Smiling sheepishly, Optimus quickly stood clearing his vocal processor. "No Ratchet, y-you're fine." Clearing his vocal processor again, Optimus sighed. "What is it?"

Putting his hand to his mouth Ratchet groaned softly, then looked Optimus in the optic. "Can we speak privately?"

Looking down at Kira and Cole; then again at Ratchet, Optimus nodded. "Yes, of course."

Slowly moving out of the wash racks behind Ratchet, Optimus suddenly stopped feeling something cling to his stabilizing servo. Looking down, Optimus was met by Kira who solemly stared back. "Daddy, can't I come? I wanna be in part of 'grown-up' talk too."

Smiling gently, Optimus shook his head. "I'm afraid not little one. You're not old enough to understand some of what we will discuss. You stay here and finish cleaning your armor. I will return in a short time."

Looking at Cole, Optimus motioned to the rags on the ledge of the stall. "Make sure Kira cleans herself Cole. When I return I will rinse the soap off of both of you."

Nodding Cole grabbed the rag instructing Kira to come back so he could clean her.

Groaning, Kira reluctantly did as she was told, and the whole time doing so made a fuss.

Following Ratchet out of the wash racks and shutting the door behind them, Optimus sighed lowering his voice. "What is it Ratchet?"

Folding his arms nonchalantly over his wide orange and white chest, Ratchet sighed. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, and it's been nagging at my processor for a while."

Resting his hands on his hips, Optimus tilted his head to Ratchet slightly. "And what is it exactly that you have been meaning to ask?"

Looking away from Optimus for but a split moment, Ratchet gathered his thoughts and groaned. "when you and Megatron where fighting, before you were cast through the malfunctioning ground bridge vortex into the alternate dimension, you had something in your hand. You had a relic that Megatron desperately wanted to get his greasy servos onto…"

Nodding Optimus waved his hand. "Yes, what about it?"

Shrugging Ratchet huffed knowing he should just stop the small talk and get straight to the point. "What ever happened to the relic? Ever since you first initially went through the ground bridge and even now as a few short weeks ago as you returned, we haven't had any indication of the relic's location. So I want to know, where is it? What happened to it?"

For many moments, there were no words passed between the two staggering mechs until finally Optimus released a pronounced sigh from his intakes. "The relic is gone Ratchet."

Furrowing his brow plates at Optimus, Ratchet scoffed. "What? What do you mean the relic's gone? How could it just simply be 'gone'? Optimus, the relic can never simply be gone. Do you know what the relic was?"

Shaking his head, Optimus watched Ratchet closely, knowing full well he would tell him what the relic was without him needing to ask. Resting his thumb and index digit just between his optics Ratchet sighed. "The relic that you and Megatron were fighting over was one of the most formidable relics to ever leave the Iacon Hall of Records. The relic in question was so mysterious to Autobot scientists that it never really was given a name. All that was really known about it was that it was a device created by ancient Autobots that allowed whoever possessing it to open a rift in the space time continuum, enabling said user the ability to open a gateway between two opposing dimensions from which he or she could travel through at will."

Taking his hands off of his hips, Optimus scowled slightly. "Wait a moment Ratchet, are you now telling me that my accidental endeavor to an alternate dimension was indeed NOT caused by a space bridge malfunction, but in fact this relic?"

Nodding slowly, Ratchet groaned. "That's exactly what I'm saying. In fact, we know that this relic is still in existence because the relic is unlike anything we've encountered before. In harbors its own unique ability to pull and store energy from an invisible plain of sub space. So in essence, it alone harbors a never ending supply of energy from which it fuels itself."

Folding his arms over his chest, Optimus sighed. "What does any of this have to pertain to the situation we now face?"

Turning ever so slightly, Ratchet motioned casually with his arm. "Come with me to the main terminal and I will show you."

Following Ratchet down the hallway, both their voices slowly began to disappear.

Opening the door very slowly, Kira peeked out and remained still, simply watching in the direction at which Optimus and Ratchet had disappeared.

…

…

"This is a reading of the normal energy output from an incoming and outgoing space bridge vortex. As you can see, the energy output is about the same across the entire measurable spectrum-."

Pressing a few buttons on the main terminal's control pad, Ratchet pulled a new image. "This is a reading that we received from the space bridge vortex the last time we infiltrated the Decepticon Space bridge command, when you returned—."

Pressing a few more buttons, Ratchet stopped. "And THIS is a reading Smokescreen managed to get just recently while he was scouting the sight of the Decepticon's new Space Bridge. As you can see, the energy output is not the same as what it would be on normal circumstances, however it does coincide with ever time the space bridge has been linked to the alternate dimension in which you resided for some time."

Looking to Optimus, Ratchet continued. "This can only lead us to assume that it was never the space bridge responsible to your…venture…to an alternate plain, but rather it was the unpredictable aftermath of the relic's energy output feeding back on the space bridge's energy loop."

Pointing to the screen, Ratchet continued as his conversation; one of which seemed to draw the attention of Bulkhead and Arcee.

"You see Optimus, as long as the relic resides in an alternate dimension, the dimension you traveled to, it allows for a link of energy between the two dimensions that cannot simply be severed by a deactivated space bridge or deleted coordinates. The energy trail can always be traced back to our dimension because this is the plain on which the device was created."

Groaning loudly, Bulkhead huffed. "Ratchet, speak plain English so we all can understand what you just said!"

Looking at Bulkhead, Ratchet scowled. "The energy that the relic is emitting is like dark energon, no matter how hard you may try to hide it, it cannot be masked. The Decepticons will eventually figure this out and use the energy being emitted from the relic through the ground bridge to bridge to locate said dimension."

Looking at the screen and then at Ratchet, Smokescreen scowled. "So Megatron will be able to travel to alternate dimensions, what's the big deal?"

Not even turning to look at the naive, young mech Optimus shook his head groaning softly in concern. "If Megatron where to somehow harness the abilities of this relic for himself, there is no doubt that he would more than likely use it for his own twisted use."

Shaking his head, Smokescreen furrowed his brow plating. "I don't get it."

Looking at Smokescreen, Bulkhead huffed. "Kid, think about it, in these dimensions like the one Optimus traveled to; he became human."

Shrugging, Smokescreen shook his head. "Yeah, so?"

Growling, Bulkhead smacked him on the backside of the head. "SO…when Optimus came back he brought with him Cole, Kira and Melody. Three humans who BECAME Autobots."

Folding her arms over her chest, Arcee stood with uneasy stance. "Meaning that all Megatron would have to do is go to these realities to recruit new Decepticons to further amass his already large armies."

Bulkhead nodded, also with uneasy optics. "All he'd have to do is go to earth's prisons and other detention centers and promise convicts the life of freedom and revenge in exchange for unquestionable loyalty to him, no questions asked."

Sighing, Ratchet nodded in agreement. "There's no telling just how many humans or other possible sentient beings from these alternate realities he could convince and or force to join his ranks. Not to mention the untold amount of realities there are out there for him to rule and control."

Beeping solemnly, Bumblebee nodded, shuddering at the thought.

"Then there really is no question about it," Optimus said as he reached the center of the conversation. "We must retrieve the relic before the Decepticons do as so to insure the safety of this, or any world."

Turning to face Ratchet, Optimus lowered his gaze. "Ratchet, do you still have the location of the new space bridge sight being built by the Decepticons?"

Nodding, Ratchet motioned to the ground bridge control terminal. "I do Optimus."

Looking from Ratchet to the other Autobots, Optimus raised his voice. "We cannot allow Megatron the opportunity to lay conquest on other worlds outside our means of protection. This war shall remain in this reality and will be ended in this reality. Ratchet, set coordinates for the site of the Decepticon space bridge and activate the ground bridge."

Nodding Ratchet did just that, making the ground bridge fire to life in all of its green and blue glowing glory.

Transforming in mid stride, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen within moments disappeared through the ground bridge.

Stopping just beyond the portal hemisphere, Optimus turned to Ratchet who stood idly by the control module.

"Ratchet, may I ask a favor of you?"

Looking at Optimus, Ratchet nodded. "Yes, of course."

Smiling ever so slightly, Optimus activated his battle mask, letting it quickly slide over his face. "Given the current situation, I will be unable to finish cleaning my sparkling's armor. Will you assist me this one time by rinsing them off and seeing that they dry themselves properly?"

Growling, Ratchet grabbed the first throw-able object and pelted it at Optimus who was already in mid transformation disappearing through the ground bridge vortex. "What do I look like Optimus, your sparklings' nanny?!"

…

…

"What in the world are you talking about Kira?"

Grabbing the wash rag from his younger sister's hand, Cole rubbed Kira down making her squeak.

Looking up from under her brother's rough washing techniques, Kira huffed. "I heard Ratchet and Daddy talking about something important. Something about a relic thingy that made it possible for daddy to come to us!"

Shaking his head, Cole groaned loudly rolling his optics. "Now you're just talking 'crazy-talk'."

Scowling, Kira wheeled around grabbing the rag from her brother's hand, using it to hit him with. "I am not! I know what I heard and I know it's important! I may be only six but I'm not stupid!"

Lowering his voice, Cole looked away and huffed. "That's a matter of opinion…"

Growling loudly, Kira started hitting Cole more vigorously. "You take that back you big meanie!"

"What in the name of the All Spark do you two think you're doing? Shouldn't you two be cleaning yourselves instead of fighting?"

Looking up, Cole and Kira were met with the disapproving optics of Ratchet who stared down at them waiting for a response. Crossing his arms, Ratchet waited for said response, tapping his digits on the armor of his arm. Staring at each other, Cole and Kira remained silent, simply watching the medic and his movements.

Sighing softly, Ratchet moved between the two of them making no noise as he grabbed the nozzle from the wall, taking it and it's corresponding hose with him as he kneeled to better match the two sparkling's heights. Grabbing Kira by the arm, Ratchet gently pulled her up so she was standing.

"Hold still so that I may rinse you off."

Watching Ratchet turn on the water, Kira looked at Ratchet with curious optics. "I thought daddy said he was coming back to finish cleaning us?"

Looking at Kira and then back at the task ahead of him, Ratchet sighed softly. "Your sire had something rather important arise and he needed to see to it as quickly as possible. So for the time being, I will finish the task of getting you and your brother clean." Looking over at Cole, Ratchet motioned with a nod of his head. "Cole, come stand beside your sister so that I may rinse the both of you off simultaneously. I would rather this be finished quickly so that I may return to the main terminal and monitor the situation."

Rinsing the both of them off, and then carefully inspecting the two, Ratchet stood putting the shower head back in its brace then looked at the two dripping wet sparklings watching him. Grabbing a couple of dry polishing towels off the counter, Ratchet again kneeled drying Cole vigorously and then Kira.

Staring up from out of the towel Kira fluttered her optics. "When is daddy coming back?"

Without looking at Kira, Ratchet answered simply. "When he retrieves the relic."

Tilting her head, Kira chimed. "What relic?"

Grabbing her chin in his hand, Ratchet huffed. "Hold still and stop asking so many questions."

Scowling, Kira huffed. "I only asked two questions!"

Taking his hand away from her chin, Ratchet scowled at Kira. "Yes, that's two too many."

Jutting out her bottom lip, Kira huffed looking away.

Looking to Cole, Ratchet sighed. "Where is your youngest sister, where is Melody?"

Shrugging Cole rubbed his arm down with the towel and then let it drop to the floor. "Dad put her down for a nap in our quarters a little while ago. She won't wake up for another hour or so."

Glancing the other way Ratchet nodded. "I see."

Looking up to Ratchet through his peripheral vision, Cole could easily see that there was something on the grouchy medic's processor, something that was forcing his attention to be elsewhere instead in the wash racks.

"Ratchet, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

Looking to Cole with a bit of surprise, Ratchet remained silent. It never ceased to amaze him just how tentative Cole was becoming to body signals and gestures ever since his little venture with the Decepticons. The young was becoming increasingly aware of watching, observing others. He was becoming more and more like Optimus with every passing day. Cole was young, naive, and a little immature at times, but recently he was becoming more reserved and level-headed…much to the personality of his adopted sire.

Shaking his head, Ratchet smiled vaguely. "Nothing is wrong with me Cole. I'm fine. It's the Autobots whom my current concerns are about."

Upon standing, Ratchet sighed softly gesturing to the towel in Cole's hands. "Finish drying yourself and then see that you put these where they belong."

Grabbing the towel from the now dry femme, Ratchet stared down at Kira, pointing a careless digit at her and then at Cole. "The both of you should find something to keep yourselves occupied while I attend to the communications hub."

With that, Ratchet turned on a heel and left the room with rather haste. The room fell eerily silent until Kira sighed loudly. "Cole, Ratchet's acting funny."

Looking at Kira, Cole shrugged feeling all doubt at her earlier statement fade somewhat. "I might actually have to agree with you on that. He is acting kind of different."

Picking up the towel, only to throw it back into Cole's face, Kira beamed moving toward the exit. "Come on Cole, let's go see what Ratchet is doing!"

Throwing the towel covering his face to the floor, Cole growled. "Kira, what if Cole doesn't want us in the command center? What if he gets angry?"

Turning around and walking backwards with Cole in a haste pursuit, she smiled and shrugged. "That's why we make sure he doesn't see us silly! What he doesn't know won't hurt us!"

Groaning loudly, Cole followed. "Kira this is not a good idea. Ratchet told us to find something to keep ourselves occupied he never said we could be in the main command center!"

Yelling over her shoulder, Kira beamed. "He never said we couldn't be in there either!"

Yelling for Kira to stop, Cole growled loudly continuing his pursuit. "This is going to end very badly I just know it."

Catching up to Kira and hiding around the corner, Kira giggled. "What? Are you scared of Ratchet?"

Scowling Cole huffed. "NO. I'm scared of Ratchet's wrench having a formal introduction with my behind if we get caught."

…

Peering around the corner of a storage container, blasters armed at the ready, Arcee sighed and whispered to the party behind her. "Clear."

Following quickly behind Optimus who lead the way, each Autobot was careful and agile, being sure to watch for possible enemy movement.

Stopping short of the main space bridge control terminal, Optimus held his blaster up, ready to gun down any opposing threat. But upon looking around, something just did not seem right.

There were no guards, no minors, nothing…

The entire operation seemed at first glimpse…abandoned.

None of it made any sense, and every Autobot in proximity new it.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would the Decepticons abandon a perfectly good space bridge?" Smokescreen huffed out loud.

Looking to Optimus slowly, Bulkhead spoke softly. "Maybe Megatron pulled his forces out for a bigger conquest or something."

Looking at Bulkhead and then at the now empty space bridge, Optimus narrowed his optics, his processor humming with possibilities.

Activating the blaster on his right arm to accompany the one already present on his left, Optimus moved forward slowly. "Autobots, Practice extreme caution. This could very well be a Decepticon trick…"

"Oh how right you are Optimus!"

Looking up suddenly, Optimus was met with the face of a familiar foe, emerging from the shadows, laughing at the current circumstances. "I was wondering how soon you Autobots would come back for another battle, given how you knew the location of our second ground bridge."

Growling with her blasters at the ready, Arcee took a glimpse to Smokescreen, the only one of them who had actually breached the stronghold. "Megatron knew we had been here? But how?!"

Shaking his head only slightly, Smokescreen quickly looked between his fellow Autobots and Megatron. "I don't know! I was the only one here and I was extra careful in not getting caught!"

Laughing smugly at the Autobot's frivolous antics, he gestured to a figure emerging from beside him in the shadows. "I assure you, Autobots, Soundwave is more than capable of keeping a close eye on my operations."

With a motion of his hands, Megatron called forward several vehicons and eradicons standing at the ready, blasters armed. Even behind the Autobots a group of Insecticons blocked their escape.

They were completely surrounded.

Chuckling loudly over the sound of Decepticon blasters being armed, Megatron roared with greedy pleasure. "It seems as though, Optimus, you have become increasingly more…predictable."

Scowling Optimus growled low enough for only himself to hear, clenching his fist.

Megatron was no fool. He saw this in Optimus and roared with laughter in delight at his enemy's expense. "To be perfectly honest Optimus, I was certain that you would have come sooner. I was under the assumption that you'd come inquiring a fight, especially considering what happened to your…precious little mech…"

Optimus' fist ground tighter, causing the metal armor of his hand to creak and groan under the stress.

He knew what Megatron was doing…he was trying to elicit a rise out of him; he was trying to make his anger of what happened to Cole get the better of him and cloud his judgments. He was not going to allow that to happen. No matter what, he had to keep his emotions in check.

Jumping off the ledge from which he spoke, Megatron hit the ground hard, his weight reverberating through the ground they stood on. With a wicked, ill-intentioned smile, he held a strange device in his hand for every bot present to see.

It was the very same device that Optimus and the other Autobot's seek.

"Looking for this Autobots?" Megatron snarled, the question reverberating heavily through his chest.

Tossing it effortlessly into the air and then catching it again, Megatron's attention was torn between the relic and his enemies in front of him. "It would seem as though you are too late, Optimus. I found the relic and I know just what it is capable of. To think, I cannot only conquer this world and Cybertron, but also every world within space and time!"

His voiced echoed endlessly through the cavern as he raised his voice. In response, the Decepticons present erupted in loud cheers and ovation of victory as if Megatron had already won the war.

Looking around at the loud roar of applause seeping from every crack and crevice of the cavern, Optimus let his attention fall ominously on Megatron. "You know I cannot allow that Megatron."

Huffing in laughter, Megatron motioned to the vast amounts of Decepticons still at the ready to fire. "What makes you think I'm giving you a choice Prime?" Megatron's voice hissed out Optimus' title with loathing contempt. "Do you not see that I have already won?!"

Holding his blaster at the ready, aimed for Megatron's spark chamber, Optimus growled. "As long as there is a Cybertronian who holds the name Autobot, your war will never be over."

Laughing with a hand waving dismissively, Megatron rolled his optics aimlessly. "You still believe, even now as you stand on the brink of defeat, that you can defeat me with you monotonous cries for equality and freedom of every sentient being?"

Optimus narrowed his optics quickly, activating one of his blasters back into a hand only to replace it with a blade.

Megatron grinned in sheer delight, seeing just how…eager, his foe was for a fight. However, instead of him crossing blades with Optimus, he had a far more…intriguing…and…delicious idea fabricate within his processor. Oh how revenge would be so bitter sweet…

…

…

"What is Ratchet doing?"

"How in the world should I know? I'm just six, remember…what do I know?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Peering around the corner, the two sparklings watched with some ounce of fascination at the Autobot medic as he steadily worked at the main communications terminal.

The two had been sitting there for quite some time…simply watching.

Speaking into the main terminal Ratchet's voice seemed to emanate concern. "Optimus, please respond."

For the seventh if not eighth time now, there was no answer…just static.

Sighing Ratchet shook his head, speaking only for himself to speak. "This was predicted. Given their subterranean location, more than likely communications will be down. It's happened before…"

"Ow, Cole!" Hissed a voice quietly from behind on of the storage containers.

Glancing casually over his shoulder, ratchet shrugged and looked back to the monitor.

He knew the sparklings were there, watching his every move. They'd been there now for little over twenty minutes and had not moved or made a sound up to now.

"You two do know that I can hear you, right?"

There was another long, drawn out moment of silence before both Cole and Kira peered out of their hiding place.

Cole was the first speak with almost an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry ratchet, we just wanted to see what you were doing, and we didn't want to disturb you."

Nodding Kira sighed. "Yeah…we thought you'd get mad."

Sighing heavily through his intakes, Ratchet scoffed with a gentle scowl. "I thought I told you to find something to do?"

Shrugging Cole looked away as to avoid Ratchet's optics. "You did. But we wanted to know what was going on. You're acting really weird and…well…"

Groaning softly, Ratchet rested his digits on the bridge of his olfactory sensors, nestled between his optics. Looking at the two at his feet, he blew air out of the corner of his mouth. "I understand that the two of you may be curious. It's understandable. But you two really DO need to keep out of the way until this whole ordeal is over. Do you understand?"

Nodding Cole stared up pleadingly. "Yes but-?"

Waving the two of them away, Ratchet returned to his initial stance at the communications monitor. "Then I suggest that the two of you find something more constructive to do rather than spy on me."

Groaning loudly on purpose, Cole groaned. "Come on Ratchet, why won't you tell us what's going on?! Is it because you think we've too young to understand? Is that it?"

Looking Cole straight in the optic, Ratchet spoke. "Yes."

Suddenly Cole and Kira both fell silent.

Kneeling slowly to meet the height of the two sparklings, Ratchet groaned softly, not so much out of annoyance but more so in submission. "The gravity of the current situation is hard to understand, even for adult Autobots. I cannot expect you two to understand upon an explanation. All you two need to know is that your sire and the other Autobots are retrieving a very important relic so that Megatron does not get it. Do you understand?"

After looking to one another for conformation both then looked to the medic and nodded slowly. Ratchet nodded with a somewhat small, relieved grin on the corner of his mouth. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, will you let me return to monitoring the mission?"

Slowly both sparklings nodded.

However upon standing, Ratchet was bombarded by his name being called for from Kira. Groaning, Ratchet huffed in annoyance. "What?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kira beamed her bright blue and purple optics up at Ratchet, trying to look as adorable as she could possibly muster. "Can Cole and I at least watch, Pleeeaaaassssee? We won't make a peep, and we'll stay out of the way. We promise!"

Groaning Ratchet couldn't help but roll his optics then look back down at the child; trying hard to resist the large glistening optics looking up at him pleading for approval.

Now he understood why Optimus was wrapped around her dainty little digits. No mech, no matter how hard their armor and spark were…could resist optics like that…

…

…

"Seeing as how your given…predicament…amuses me so, Optimus. I will make a little wager with you."

Optimus watched cautiously as Megatron slowly approached; waiting for him to do something.

Growling, Optimus' optics followed him. "What kind of illusion are you trying to pull me into Megatron?"

Chuckling, Megatron paced in from of Optimus, taunting him, baiting him. "No illusions. If you can defeat an obstacle of my choosing, you and your Autobots can leave unscathed."

Huffing, Arcee readjusted her blaster aiming higher that her shot would hit Megatron dead center between the optics. "What kind of sick joke is this? You expect Optimus to do something for your own twisted amusement, and if he wins we all leave without so much as a dent or a scratch?"

Aiming his blaster at the Decepticon leader, Bulkhead growled. "Never trust a Con'. Come on Prime, kick Bucket Head's bucket."

Looking at Bulkhead out of the corner of his optic and then back at Megatron, Optimus sighed ominously, finding this whole situation being eerily familiar to the time when Arachnid attempted to put Megatron offline, nonetheless, there were definitely noticeable differences.

"And the conditions?"

Smiling broadly, Megatron's spark thrummed against his chest at the fact that Optimus was falling in right where he wanted him to. "The conditions are simple Prime," his voice trailing with loath for the Autobot standing in front of him. "Think of it as though, this now is the reincarnation of the Gladiator arenas of Kaon. Two warriors enter…one warrior leaves."


	19. Chapter 19: Clash Between Sires

Chapter 19: Clash Between Sires

Optimus' optics wandered over the countless vehicons standing high above them, their blasters humming with steady intent if the situation should permit it. Letting his optics then rest on Megatron, Optimus knew for a fact that the Decepticon leader's intentions were far from simple.

There had to be more to the challenge than simply fighting one other bot in a one-on-one showdown to the death. Megatron may be a power hungry tyrant whose pride and ego matched the sheer mass of Cybertron; but still he was no fool. He was a brilliant strategist and knew better than the most the internal workings of a battle field. However, Optimus was not new to his scams and means of trickery.

There HAD to be more to this than what Megatron was initially letting on.

Charging the blaster activated on his right arm, its energy humming with anticipation of an inevitable fight to ensue, Optimus deactivated the shield over his mouth, as so that Megatron could see his lip plates moving. "And if I refuse to fight?"

Waving to the mass of vehicons surrounding the area, Megatron's laugh boomed through the cavern. "What do you think Optimus?! If you so choose not to fight than that only proves that you are a coward. And you and your foolish Autobots with surly die at the hands of my Decepticons."

Clenching his left hand into a fist, Optimus growled loathingly. "And just who is this bot I am being forced to fight?"

Chuckling, Megatron slowly moved away towards a large opening in the cavern, motioning inside with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Oh I believe you and this mech have met before."

Arching and optic ridge, Optimus couldn't help but feel puzzled. He's fought many mechs in his past, most of which had lost their lives at the end of his blade. Who could Megatron possibly have in his ranks that he's fought before?

Megatron must have somewhat sensed Optimus' bewilderment and found much amusement from it.

"Puzzled Optimus? As you may already know Optimus, I discount you for your actions. Mating with a human…is truly a sick and vile action if there ever was one. But openly accepting human youth as your own offspring?"

Megatron chuckled lowly, letting the repugnance in his words sink in with ever vocal spoken. "But even worse Optimus; taking another male's offspring as your own without so much as allowing the biological sire to give his consent? I thought you to be a more considerate mech then that... "

Furrowing his metallic brows, Optimus suddenly felt uneasy. There was something about Megatron's prattling that was making him feeling very uneasy.

Megatron saw this, and felt giddy over the fact that he knew he was backing Optimus into a corner. Now all he needed to do was wait for the right moment…and strike.

Looking down the long dark tunnel in the cave's wall, Megatron's voice teethed, dripping with intent. "Perhaps now would be as good a time as any for…said sire…to make his peace with your actions?"

Slowly, almost as though to build the feelings in the cavern to a boiling climax, a tall black mech with orange optics and green graphics on his chest and shoulders slowly came into the light looking at everything going on.

The mech's optics immediately met with that of Optimus' and immediately a loathing hatred emanated from the black mech's stare.

Stiffening his own stance, Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Could it really be? It just wasn't possible…was it?

Cackling with intent and pleasure, Megatron stood beside the mystery mech with his hands resting casually behind his back, looking at the bot with what could only be described as a "toothy" grin. "I take it you have already been introduced to our own Optimus Prime?"

Lowering his gaze, the mech slowly nodded, letting a more than evident growl escape his vocal processor. "Oh yes…we've met."

Looking back down to see the bewilderment in Optimus' optics, Megatron roared in laughter. "Optimus, you look as though you've never seen this mech before in your life. How sad, and here I thought you were always well equipped with placing names with face plates."

Motioning down to Optimus who watching from the sub-level, Megatron grinned. "Remember our wager human. If you defeat Optimus Prime, then I will allow you to take your young and leave this world and continue to live unscathed, and you will also receive quaint compensation for your devotion to the Decepticon cause. Should you fail me, and everything you've worked to achieve will be reduced to a burning pile of ash. Do I make myself clear?"

Bowing his head respectably, the black mech kneeled before Megatron, humbling himself. "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Smiling menacingly, Megatron motioned to Optimus. "As difficult as it is for me, I will allow you the pleasure of taking the life of the bot who ruined you."

Turning to meet the Decepticon overlord's gaze, the mech bowed his head respectively. "Thank you, Lord Megatron."

With a running start, the black lunged off of the platform from which Megatron stood upon.

Hitting the ground hard, the strange, black mech kicked up dirt and debris, fragments that when slowly settled, revealed his kneeling figure. Standing slowly, he stared at Optimus with pure loathing and hatred. "You—."

Hardening his fists and shoulders, the black mech's engine hummed with the evidence of overpowering desire to kill and destroy. Rage and thirst for vengeance glazing over in his optics. "You will pay for everything you've done to me!"

…

The black mech was the first to strike.

His movement where sloppy, hacking-like and full of rage. He was fighting purely out of anger; anger born of failure.

Optimus did nothing to try to strike back. He merely dodged and deflected the blows of the enraged mech chasing him, hammering him down desperately trying to extinguish his spark.

Blocking a blow aimed at the chest, Optimus used the sudden proximity breach to grab the thrashing mech and hold him. "Who are you?! I don't understand, why are you doing this to me?!"

Kicking Optimus back with his stabilizing servo, the black mech hissed and snarled. "What's the matter Optimus?! You don't remember me?!"

Recovering from the blow, Optimus quickly shifted to the right to dodge yet another forceful blow which only landed in the dirt. The mech wielded his hand up and slashed at Optimus over and over again, spitting the words out as he swung. "Don't you remember that night I showed up at Jacklyn's front door?! Don't you remember how I tried to see my kids, but you wouldn't let me?! Don't you remember how you made a FOOL out of me in front of my own SON?!"

Throwing the blade down against Optimus' at the word "son", the mech snarled and spat, shaking from the anger and loathing he was feeling toward the Autobot he now fought.

Staring up at the mech that now rest his blade against his own, Optimus widened his optics slowly. "Clayton Steamstra?"

Grinding his dental plates, the black mech bellowed has he hammered down against Optimus, this time actually leaving a fairly noticeable gash in the Autobot's arm. "So you DO remember me you son-of-a-bitch!"

Again, lashing out in a series of fairly uncoordinated maneuvers, Clay hammered at Optimus' slightly larger frame, hoping to knock him off guard or trip him up on one of the large rocks scattered around the cave floor.

Transforming his arm from a blade into a heavy duty ion cannon, Clay let fly a barrage of weapon fire.

Rolling over to take cover behind a massive boulder, Optimus watched as energon blasts rained down around him, kicking up dust and debris from the cavern floor.

Shaking, and air being pulled heavily through his intakes Clay bellowed looking around the make-shift arena. "Where are you coward?! Come out and fight me like a BOT!"

Optimus knew he could use this environment to his advantage; he knew he could disorient Clay long enough simply by talking and then sneak around to flank him on the right. The cave walls were dome-shaped and would bounce off any noise repercussion. Clay couldn't locate him among the boulders simply by listening for his voice. Not only that but his fighting style was sloppy, uncoordinated, and completely spur of the moment.

Optimus knew for a fact that he could take Clay in this battle. He had more fighting experience than Clay could ever hope to have, and Megatron knew this.

Unfortunately, Megatron also knew that Optimus couldn't offline Clay.

As much as it frustrated Optimus, he couldn't kill Clay. Regardless of his feelings toward the man-turned-machine, he could never live with himself knowing that he intentionally killed the biological father of the children he loved. He wouldn't ever be able to look them in the optics so long as he lived if he did such a thing…and that was what Megatron was counting on.

Optimus knew that if he didn't end this here and now between Clay and himself, then Megatron would surly grow tired of the game and order all Autobots on the premises to be shot. But if he did offline Clay, Megatron would undoubtedly order the strike against Optimus and the other Autobots regardless of the deal he had previously made. Either way the scenario was approached, it was a win/win deal…for Megatron.

Inhaling air through his intakes slowly, Optimus activated his battle mask and spoke. "Clay, why are you doing this?! What could you possibly gain from aligning yourself with the Decepticons?!"

Hearing a blast of energon fire hit one of the boulders across the cavern, Clay screamed. "I'm doing this because you ruined my life! You made my kids hate me; you made me lose my fiancé, my job, MY WHOLE LIFE! My future was resting on the fact that I needed those kids! And YOU took away any chance I had at becoming a success!"

Just then, energon fire blasted yet another boulder to bits, this time, much closer to where Optimus was hiding. Clay looked around, frustration dripping from his clenched dental plates. "Because of you, I lost any chance I had at starting over, starting fresh."

Activating the blaster on his right arm, Optimus sat for a long time simply staring at the fully charged weapon.

Clenching his fist, he cursed himself…there was just no way he could fire on Clay.

Powering the weapon down, Optimus sunk down farther behind the boulder. "It wasn't my fault Clayton that your life seemed to fall down the wrong path. What happened between you and I was simply fate."

Wheeling around, Clay fired yet another barrage of fire on a number of boulders, completely obliterating them to mere pebbles. "FATE?! You think FATE did this to me?! Oh no Optimus, if anyone is going to hold the blame for my short comings…it's YOU!"

Hammering the boulder that Optimus was behind, Clay growled loudly in victory after seeing a flash of red and blue transform into semi truck and barrel toward the other side of the cavern.

Reeling his cannon up, Clay let loose several rounds of fire. "Where do you think you're going?! Come back and FACE ME!"

Fish-tailing around, Optimus transformed in midst of doing a summersault and released several rounds of fire on the cavern wall, just behind where Clay stood.

The Vehicons on the walkway just above the wall scrambled and transformed as to clear the avalanche of falling rock and debris.

A cloud of dust drifted up, completely leaving the entire cavern in a thick smog.

Clay stood on the defensive, cannon at the ready looking around for any evidence of movement.

He could no longer see the crowd of vehicon soldiers hollering and cheering, nor could he see Megatron's watchful optics.

Now, it was only him and Optimus.

"You do not have to do this Clayton."

Wheeling around suddenly, Clay fired into the think smog seeing only the reflection of light off his energon fire fading. Growling Clay looked around bellowing into the haze. "You can't hide from me forever you sorry sack of tin! This dust will settle eventually, and when it does my blade is going straight through your CHEST!"

"Clayton, I never INTENTIONALLY tried to take your children away from you. It just HAPPENED that way. I'm sorry that everything went so wrong for you. Truly I am. But what would your children say if they saw you now, letting your anger get the better of you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Wheeling around in a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn around, Clay let loose yet another large barrage of fire, only cause more dust and debris to be kicked up, further thickening the smog.

"Clayton, what would your children think of you if they saw aligning yourself with the Decepticons? What would they think of you intentionally trying to kill someone JUST to settle a grudge? Clayton we both know that you are better than this! Don't let your anger mask the reality of what is going on! Megatron is just using you! As soon as he gets what he wants he will not hesitate to dispose of you and the children! It's not too late Clayton! You can still make the right choice!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Wheeling around yet again, Clay let lose a few blind shots into the cloud of smoke, then he suddenly heard a cry of agony followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground hard.

Following the sound, Clay stopped just beyond Optimus foot, seeing him laying on the ground holding his side, bright blue energon seeping from a wound.

Holding his blaster up, Clay grinned menacingly. "Megatron will undoubtedly reward me well for disposing of you…and I can sleep easy now knowing I settled the score." Letting his cannon power up completely, Clay held it up aiming straight for Optimus' face.

"However…" Just then, his cannon started to power down. Looking up, Optimus was surprised to see Clay staring down at him, his face displeased. "It's not very sporting of me to kill you without you having given me some sort of a fight."

Looking away, Optimus growled. "I will not fight you Clayton. I will not be the one responsible for killing Cole and Kira's biological father."

Turning up his face in disgust, Clay held his cannon up again, letting it resume to full power. "Then I guess this is just the way it has to be."

"NO!"

Getting up suddenly, Optimus pushed the cannon up, forcing Clay to fire at the ceiling of the cavern.

Gripping the cannon with one arm and Clay's arm with the other, Optimus stared at Clay with aggressive optics. "Clayton, I do not want to kill you, but I also cannot allow those children to fall victim to Megatron's tyranny. If I HAVE to take your life and force myself to live with that regret, then it will all be worth it if in turn those children are protected!"

Twisting the cannon over in his hand, Optimus activated his sword and quickly made short work of it by slicing it off from the rest of Clay's frame.

Screaming in furious agony, Clay activated his arm mounted blade and blindly struck at Optimus.

Optimus in turn, shifted his weight so that he was holding Clay from behind only to in turn, tear off his other arm.

Falling to his knees, Clay cried out in sheer agony, screaming from the pain rippling through his receptors. Moving quickly to face Clay from the front, Optimus held his blade up…flush against the muscle cables of Clay's neck.

The two stood still for many long moments before finally; Optimus released air through his intakes, simply staring at Clay.

Kneeling to meet Clay's optics, Optimus spoke slowly…softly. "I'm sorry that it had to end this way Clayton."

Scoffing Clay snarled and spat stray energon in Optimus' face. "I'm sure you are."

With that, and a swift shift of the blade…it was done…

Clay's spark was extinguished.

"Bravo Optimus…"

Looking up, Optimus realized that the dust and debris had no only just cleared enough to allow the Decepticon spectators to finally see the outcome of the fight. Jumping down from his make-shift stone pedestal, Megatron slowly approached, holding his arms out in a crude gesture of 'congratulations'.

"It seems as though you were able to move past your little…need to liberate…and did what simply needed to be done. Perhaps you WOULD have made a fairly decent gladiator in Kaon."

Holding the relic in his hand, and then looking at Optimus with a fiendish smile Megatron shrugged casually. "Too bad you lack some of the other…fine qualities… needed to be a Decepticon. Like the ability to lie and deceive when need be."

Growling, Optimus' shoulders lowered ominously, as did his gaze. "You were never intending on handing over the relic OR letting my Autobots go…where you Megatron? All of this was just a scheme for you to make me suffer through having to take the life of my sparkling's biological sire, wasn't it?!"

Chuckling loudly, Megaton bellowed. "You catch on quickly, don't you Optimus?!"

Turning to address the masses, Megatron teethed with sheer entertainment from the afternoon's events. "Decepticons! Finish them!"

Just then, another barrage of artillery fire rained down, but NOT from the masses of Decepticons stationed around the cavern…but instead, from a Decepticon ship recognized only by the Autobots as being…The Jackhammer…

…

…

…

"For the love of the All Spark, how in the pits of Kaon does Optimus quiet you?!"

Looking down at the fidgeting blue and purple sparkling lying on the berth, Ratchet rested his thumb and index digit on the bridge of his olfactory sensor.

Looking at one another Cole and Kira both decided that they didn't want to be the ones to have to tell Ratchet that when Melody cried and screamed like this that it was either because she wanted energon, or just wanted to be held. Not to say that they didn't TRY to tell him that, it's just that they quickly learned that you don't tell Ratchet what to do because he's a medic…whatever it is that needs to be done, he already knows how to do.

Watching Ratchet for a long time, and then looking to Cole, Kira leaned over and whispered. "Do you think we should say something before Ratchet gets mad and throws something?"

Shaking his head, Cole screwed up his face plates, obviously opposed to the idea. "Are you kidding? I don't want to be the one to tell him he's doing it wrong. Otherwise he's going to be throwing things at me!"

Scowling Kira huffed looking at Melody, who was still fidgeting on the berth just behind where Ratchet was standing. "Well we have to do something! Little Melody needs something, and she sounds really unhappy about it."

Shrugging as he turned to Kira, Cole nodded sympathetically. "I know that, but Ratchet INSISTS that he knows what he's doing. He won't even let us near Melody. So how are we supposed to help her if we can't get anywhere near her?"

Turning away with her bottom lip plates jutted out, Kira scowled. "I don't know. But there has to be something we can do! We know what's wrong with her; we just have to get Dr. Grumps-A-Lot out of the way so that we can do something!"

Kneeling down closer to Kira, Cole smiled intently. "What did you have in mind?"

Leaning over to Cole, Kira quickly whispered something into his audio receptor then pulled away to make sure Ratchet wasn't watching before she finished what she was saying.

Raising an uneasy optic ridge of Kira, Cole huffed. "What makes you think something like that will even work?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the medic who now resorted to scanning the screaming sparkling, grinned and looked at her brother, her optics full of mischievous intent. "If it's Ratchet who we're doing it to…then it has to work."

…

…

"Why do I have to be the one to break it?!"

Holding the massive pipe wrench in her tiny, petite digits, Kira stared up blankly at Cole who was carefully surveying the scene. "I can barely hold this stupid thing let along swing it around to break a pipe!"

Looking down at Kira, Cole huffed shaking his head. "Hey, this was your idea! So since it was your idea, YOU have to break the pipe!"

Lifting the wrench so that it was resting in both of her arms, Kira whined. "Cole, it's too heavy! I can't swing it!" Handing it over to Cole, she huffed. "Here, you do it and I'll take the blame for it."

Groaning, Cole heaved the wrench up so that it was resting snugly on his shoulder. "Now, you're absolutely sure that this plan is going to work?"

Smiling, Kira gave the thumbs up and a wink. "Of course it will work, as soon as Ratchet see's the mess, he'll HAVE to leave Melody and come fix it. Once he leaves, you can get Melody and get her what she needs!"

Groaning Cole rolled his shoulders and looked at the pipe in front of him with skeptical optics. "Now, you're SURE that this is a water pipe and not something important like, I don't know, a main energon fuel line for the ground bridge, right?"

Shrugging, Kira huffed with a high squeak. "How should I know?! I'm only seven, remember?!"

Grumbling out loud, Cole wound up his arms getting ready to strike. "Okay, stand back! I'm gonna bust this thing wide open!"

Just then with as much force as he could muster, Cole struck the pipe.

Nothing happened.

Staring at it for a moment in disbelief Cole remained silent. "What the heck? Not even a scratch?! But I hit the pipe as hard as I could?!"

Leaning forward slightly with her hands behind her back, Kira nodded and looked at Cole smiling. "Why was I supposed to stand back again?"

Snarling, Cole pushed Kira's face away and huffed. "Shut up and get back. I'm gonna try again."

"What do you two think you're doing with my pipe wrench?"

Wheeling around suddenly, Cole did the instinctive thing and immediately hid the pipe wrench behind his back, knowing all too well to whom the voice that just spoke belonged to.

Staring up and smiling sheepishly, Cole and Kira spoke slowly, steadily and in unison. "Hello Ratchet."

With a now content and happy sparkling nestled in the crook of his arm, Ratchet stared at the too younglings with dangerously skeptical optics. "Let me ask you again. What do you two think you're doing with my pipe wrench?"

Looking around, Cole swallowed the lingering energon in his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "W-What pipe wrench?"

Lowering his gaze to that of one of un-amused intent, Ratchet huffed. "The one you're so desperately trying to hide behind your back."

Pulling it out, Cole acted as if he was suddenly shocked and mortified to find Ratchet's pipe wrench in his grasp. "What?! H-How did this thing get here?! I swear Ratchet, I have no idea how this got here. One minute me and Kira were sitting here minding our own business, the next you know, you came up and BOOM! Here's the pipe wrench!"

Looking up Kira nodded, trying desperately to make the far-fetched tale seem more credible. "It's true Ratchet! I think we might have ghosts on base who think it's funny to take your stuff and then give it to us!"

With the same lingering un-amused glance, Ratchet scowled and pointed in the direction of the main terminal. "Both of you get your small Cybertronian skid plates BACK to the main hanger before I drag them there myself."

Watching Ratchet as they rounded him and started moving towards the main terminal, Cole looked at Kira and scowled. "This is all your fault you know."

Scowling back, Kira stuck out her glossa and then growled. "Hey, my plan was perfect! If you would have just hit the pipe harder and broke it on the first try, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Walking right behind the two, hearing every word they said, Ratchet huffed. "If both of you would have done as you were told and stayed out of trouble, you wouldn't be in this mess! I swear; if you'd tell any bot who didn't know you two better that your sire was Optimus Prime, they would have to chain you up and shoot you into empty space for plain having gone mad."

Looking up Kira huffed putting her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
Watching Kira out of the corner of his optics, and then looking up at Ratchet, Cole sighed. "He means that if anyone was told that we were the kids of a Prime, that they wouldn't believe us because of the way we behave."

Squawking, Kira whined. "We behave good! We just sometimes get a little too rowdy that's all."

Scoffing gently, Ratchet carefully placed Melody back on the berth as they came into the main terminal. "That's putting it mildly…"

Staring up at Ratchet, Kira huffed. "Ratchet, why do you gotta be so mean?"

Shrugging, Ratchet moved back towards the main communications monitor. "I'm a medic; I'm not required to be nice."

Sitting up on the berth taking Melody into his arms, Cole huffed. "But I thought doctors were supposed to have good bedside manners?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ratchet smirked at the trio, now sitting side by side, with the exception of Melody who was sitting contently in Cole's lap. "Not this medic."

Looking at one another, Kira sighed loudly and fell backwards laying sprawled out on the berth. "Ratchet I am super bored! When is daddy and the other Autobots coming back home?"

Looking at the monitor, Ratchet shrugged. "They are currently in a subterranean environment, and a signal cannot penetrate the cave walls that surround the Decepticon space bridge."

Sitting up Kira growled. "That doesn't answer my question Dr. Grumps-A-Lot."

Suddenly standing up straight, Ratchet cranked himself around sharply to glare at Kira. "What did you call me sparkling?!"

Watching Ratchet with wide optics, Kira realized she made the one mistake that no living bot on the Autobot should make. Never…no matter what…call Ratchet names when in immediate proximity of him. ESPECIALLY little pet names that mocked his title of residential medic.

Quickly jumping off the berth, Kira screamed making a beeline for their quarters with Ratchet hot on her tail with his infamous wrench of doom.

"DR. GRUMPS-A-LOT?! LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SCRAPLET, I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME ANYTHING BUT MY NAME! YOUR SKID PLATES WILL BE SO SORE BY TIME I'M FINISHED WITH YOU THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT ON THEM FOR AN ENTIRE SOLAR CYCLE!"

Cringing at the thought of Ratchet's threat, Cole flinched after hearing the sudden crash of metal on metal and Kira's pleading cries for mercy against the medic's wrathful hand.

Shaking his head, Cole sighed looking down at Melody who was staring up at him with concerned optics. Laughing sheepishly he shrugged. "You'd think she'd learn after the first seven times…"

…

…

…

The battle was fierce.

Megatron had tried to make a retreat with the relic in his possession, but Optimus couldn't allow such an action to take place. All Autobots were busy fighting the multitude of Decepticons that had previously been distracted after Wheeljack's surprising arrival.

It turned out that Wheeljack had been watching said space bridge location for quite some time, and JUST SO HAPPENED to stumble upon the little "party" taking place.

As he put it, he felt a little left out at not being invited so he decided to crash the festivities instead.

A multitude of weapon fire and mêlée combat was raining out in sounds of clashing and scraping metal from almost every crease of the cavern.

Slamming his blade down against Megatron's Optimus growled. "You know I cannot let you leave with that relic, Megatron. I would as soon give my own spark then allow more innocent beings to fall under your tyranny."

Laughing, Megatron shoved Optimus aside, bringing his sword around a number of times, trying to get a hit onto Optimus' frame. "Strong words Optimus, but your intentions are futile. Once I'm through with you, this and every other world will be mine for the taking!"

Blocking a heavy blow from above, Optimus snarled. "Not while I still function Megatron!"

Activating a blaster in place of the blade that had been on his right hand, Optimus opened heavy fire onto Megatron, to whom steadily deflected with his sword.

Pulling his sword back into his arm, Megatron roared as he charged at Optimus, tackling him over the edge upon which they had been fighting, falling together several feel into the sub level of the cave; in the process, dropping the relic on the ledge they had previously been fighting on.

Both rising quickly, Megatron pulled air into his intakes slowly, watching Optimus with extreme revulsion. Optimus' gaze was mutual.

Straightening his stance, Megatron cracked his neck muscles and snarled. "You never grow tired of sabotaging my plans, do you Optimus?"

Rolling his shoulders in response, Optimus simply huffed. "Not if your plans ultimately lead to sentient beings losing their right to freedom."

Growling ominously in both frustration toward Optimus and the series of event to pass, Megatron clenched a fist raising it o his chest. "This will be the last time YOU or ANY Autobot gets in my way!"

Bursting into a full sprint, Megatron hammered into Optimus, trying hard to knock him off balance. Thus doing so, activating his sword again, Megatron ripped into Optimus' abdominal armor, fairly close to where Clay had earlier shot him.

The pain rippled through Optimus like fire as the energon around the wound grew hot. Ignoring it to the best he was capable, he too activated his sword and continued to deflect Megatron's powerful blows while also trying to lay a few deadly strikes himself.

The switch from sword to fist against fist mêlée was intense and prolonged. There had been a number of times where the odds had shifted from one warrior to the other, but both just seemed to not have it in them to quit.

Blocking a swipe intended to injure him in the abdomen again; Optimus looked at Megatron and growled.

Laughing Megatron held the pressure of his blade against Optimus' and smirked. "To think but only a few short years ago, you and I were fighting a much similar battle like this for the exact same relic now in MY possession. Too bad said relic isn't here to save you by sending you to an alternate universe...again."

Using his other hand to hold his blade steady, Optimus looked up with a shadow draped over his burning blue optics. "I don't need the relic to defeat you Megatron; you've already sealed your own fate."

"OPTIMUS!"

Looking from the bottom of the cavern, both Megatron and Optimus gazed up to see Smokescreen, with the relic in his hand.

"WHAT?!" Widening his optics in anger and disbelief, it was only then that Megatron realized he had indeed dropped the relic before plummeting down to the sublevel he was no on.

Using this distraction to his advantage, Optimus with all the strength he could muster, punched Megatron into the cavern wall opposite of where he was standing, then shot into a sprint before jumping to scale the wall as quickly as possible.

With a loud growling bellow of anger, Megatron quickly recovered and began to open fire on both Optimus and the Autobots that now stood together on the upper level above him.

Activating their own blasters, the Autobots present opened a heavy barrage on the stone arch just above Megatron, shattering it causing it to crumble down in an avalanche of rock and debris…right on top of Megatron. However in doing so, the sudden stability of the cavern was compromised and the walls and ceiling themselves started to break and crack.

Grabbing Optimus' hand as he came up over the edge, Bulkhead quickly activated his comm. link. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge ASAP!"

Just then the bright blue flash of a ground bridge vortex illuminated the dark collapsing cavern.

Looking to Wheeljack, who was running in the opposite direction, Bulkhead practically screamed over the sound of the falling boulders. "Wheeljack, what are you doing?! The ground bridge is right here!"

Yelling over his shoulder, Wheeljack called. "I aint leaving the Jackhammer behind Bulk!"

Pushing Bulkhead, Arcee called. "He'll be alright Bulkhead, but we need to go before we get buried."

Nodding, Bulkhead helped Optimus who was limping through the ground bridge portal right after Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, all to whom already went through.

Mere seconds after entering the ground bridge, the entire cave's cavern collapsed in on itself kicking up dirt and debris that probably could have been seen from five miles in the sky.

Then everything fell silent.

…


	20. Chapter 20: I'll Always Be There

Chapter 20: I'll Always Be There

Watching the ground bridge open with both eagerness and hope that nothing bad happened, Cole and Kira watched as Smokescreen, followed closely by Bumblebee trotted through slowly coming to a stop.

Hollering with giddy intent, Smokescreen held up the prize of the battle in his hand; the mystery relic that was the cause for the whole fight today. "WOOH! HA! Those 'Cons never knew what hit 'em!"

Beeping in a simple agreement, Bumblebee nodded in approval.

Coming through the ground bridge, Arcee was quick and spoke harshly. "Ratchet, have your medical kit ready. Optimus was hurt pretty bad."

"What?!" Lurching forward suddenly, Cole stared at Arcee unsure of what she had just said. "Dad was hurt?! How? Is he gonna be okay?!"

Looking at Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Ratchet spoke quickly. "Take the sparklings into the sparing room and keep them there until I call for you. "

Just then Bulkhead emerged through the ground bridge holding Optimus helping him to walk.

Seeing this, Cole and Kira immediately panicked and tried to run toward him.

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

Stopping them from getting any closer, Ratchet held them back and looked at Smokescreen and Bumblebee. "I said take them to the sparing room and keep them there until I call for you. At the moment this is no place for them to be."

Taking Kira into his arms, Bumblebee motioned for Smokescreen to take Cole, to which he slowly obliged.

Taking Melody off the medical berth that Optimus now needed, Arcee watched, holding Melody close to her chest.

Looking at Arcee, Ratchet spoke quickly. "Give the little one to Bulkhead and have him go with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Arcee, I need you to help me."

Doing so, Arcee quickly turned back around and started to assist Ratchet in removing some the abdominal plating on Optimus' frame so that Ratchet could make the necessary repairs.

Looking up to Bulkhead who was still watching, Ratchet spoke shortly. "Bulkhead, this is no place for her to be."

Motioning with a nod of his head toward Melody who was intently watching her sire who was fully conscious and watching her, Bulkhead slowly nodded and turned away.

With all the sparklings now gone and the room quiet, Ratchet looked at Arcee and sighed attaching a cable to Optimus that would put him into stasis. "Let's begin."

…

…

Sitting between Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Cole huffed loudly wanting answers. "What happened at the sight of the Decepticon space bridge guys?! How did dad get hurt?! Why won't you tell me anything?!"

Sighing, Bulkhead walked over slowly sitting on the ground to join them. "Kid, you don't want to know about it. All you need to know is that Optimus got in a fight with Megatron, beat the scrap out of him, sort of got beat up too and now needs just a little patch work."

Looking at Bulkhead from Bumblebee's lap, Kira pleaded. "So…daddy is going to be okay?"

Chuckling half-heartedly Bulkhead nodded. "Of course he's going to be okay. Ratchet just didn't want us around so that it was quiet and he could think. Ratchet will be able to fix Optimus up like new and I'm sure you kids will be able to be with him before the day is out."

The room for a brief moment fell silent until Cole sighed deep in thought. "So you guys got the relic from Megatron, huh?"

Smiling broadly, Smokescreen immediately perked up puffing out his chest. "yes I did! Took the relic right out from under the 'Con's olfactory sensors!"

Rolling his optics with a scoff, Bulkhead shook his head turning his attention to Smokescreen. "Oh please, Megatron dropped it when he was fighting with Optimus, and as soon as the coast was clear and all Decepticons were neutralized you grabbed it."

Looking away, feeling kind of deflated, Smokescreen huffed. "Well, I still got it, didn't I?"

Laughing softly, both Cole and Kira covered their mouths trying to hide their giggling.

Even Melody after hearing her siblings giggle had to in turn laugh herself, which made both Bulkhead and Bumblebee smile, hiding snorts of laughter.

Scowling at the two small sparklings, Smokescreen did a childish action and without any hesitation stuck his glossa out at the two…who…casually in response…returned the gesture simultaneously.

Bursting out into a roar of laughter, Bulkhead shook his head looking at the three. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Bucket Head having the relic anymore. Now, it's going in our vault."

Getting up from Bumblebee's lap only to fall down into Bulkhead's, Kira laid in a sprawled out manner staring up at Bulkhead. Looking down from Bulkhead's arms, Melody squawked looking at Bulkhead.

Looking down, Bulkhead was met with Kira's gaze watching him intently.

"Bulkhead, why do you call Megatron, 'Bucket-Head'?"

Looking away for a moment, the green bot gently chuckled and shrugged. "Well, if you ever get a chance to look at Meg's headset closely, which I hope you never do, it actually does kind of look like an upside down bucket. That and it's a nickname he REALLY doesn't like…so whenever I get the chance, that's what I call him."

Looking away only to indirectly meet the gazes of Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Kira huffed. "Well, at least Megatron isn't like Ratchet and spanks you every time you call him by a mean nickname."

Snorting a laugh suddenly, Bulkhead shot a look down to Kira, who was still looking at Bumblebee, Smokescreen and now Cole too.

"Ratchet did WHAT to you?!"

Covering his mouth to quiet his own laughter, Cole stared up at Bulkhead, smiling from underneath his hand. "Ratchet spanked Kira after she accidently called him 'Dr. Grumps-A-Lot'."

Quickly pulling her finger up to her mouth and 'shh'ing Cole, She looked around Bulkhead and the others wearily. "If Ratchet hears you, he'll spank ALL of us!"

Just then all male bots present burst out laughing.

Kira huffed folding her arms in a pout. "It's not funny! My butt still hurts!"

That only made them laugh harder.

Looking away pouting, Kira jutted out her bottom lip plate. "You guys are big meanies."

"Well it's nice to see that you guys are keeping their spirits up, not they should have been down in the first place."

Just then both Cole and Kira peered past Bulkhead to see Arcee standing in the entrance of the sparing room.

"Arcee!" Jumping up from his place between Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Cole stopped just inches in front of Arcee, with Kira close behind him. "Is dad going to be okay?"

Looking at the two, Arcee smiled warmly nodding. "Yes, he's going to be just fine. Ratchet just had to fix a few things that had been damaged in his mid section and the rest will heal on its own with time."

Standing on the tips of her stabilizing servos, Kira held onto the armor on Arcee's hip. "Can we see him?"

Laughing softly, Arcee nodded. "Yes of course you can. He's actually asking for you."

Almost immediately, Cole and Kira fought each other briefly to be the first out of the room; then, at a much slower pace, the other bots followed.

…

He was sitting up on the medical berth talking to Ratchet when the duo sparklings came blazing into the room shouting his name.

They were met with a warm comforting smile.

Both scrambled onto the medical berth and practically threw themselves onto Optimus.

This, much to Optimus' amusement, displeased Ratchet. "Hey! Don't be jumping all over him like he's some kind of human 'jungle-gym'! He needs rest and does not need you two to break open the welds I had to make."

Looking at Ratchet for a brief moment, and then to Optimus, both Cole and Kira closely inspected the large solid metal plate braced around Optimus mid section; a brace that which restricted him from bending and made it difficult for him to sit or stand.

Gently caressing her fingers over the protective metal sheeting, Kira looked up at Optimus with worry. "Daddy, does it hurt?"

Looking down at Kira, Optimus' gaze was warm and gentle, showing no indication of the aching that lay beneath. "With you, your brother and your sister by my side; it doesn't hurt at all."

Gently leaning against him, Kira rested her hands and face against his chest, to which Cole did the same.

With much care, Optimus slowly leaned into their caressing touches and wrapped the two in his arms in a tight embrace, ignoring and bypassing the pain receptors being triggered by doing so.

Letting them go after a moment of two, Optimus' gaze drifted up to meet that of Bulkhead and Melody.

Eagerly awaiting her sire's hands, Melody giggled and cooed, happy just to be in Optimus' arms again.

Letting Melody's probing digit's run over his face, Optimus gently nuzzled into the touches, just thankful to be able to have them.

Clearing his vocalizer with the indirect purpose to bring Optimus back to the reality, Ratchet groaned softly. "Optimus…"

Looking up, Optimus watched Ratchet with simple intent, not saying a word.

Taking that as a signal to continue, ratchet groaned softly taking the relic from Smokescreen. "What do you intend to do with this? We all know that it is much too dangerous to keep on base seeing as how it's only a matter of time before the Decepticons trace its location here."

Looking at Ratchet and then at the others, Optimus was slow in handing Melody to Cole. He then slowly rose to his full height, refusing Smokescreen or Bulkhead's aid in getting up.

Very cautiously, Optimus approached Ratchet, taking the relic from his hand.

Turning it over in his own hands, Optimus was quiet for some time until finally looking up at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, with the use of this relic, could the ground bridge be reconfigured to access any dimension?"

Nodding simply, Ratchet sighed. "Naturally. That was one of the relic's intended purposes."

Growing quiet again, Optimus' attention drifted back to the relic.

Watching Optimus do this, Bulkhead moved toward Optimus slowly, watching his optics study the relic. "Optimus, what are you thinking?"

Looking up from the relic in his possession toward Bulkhead, and then to Cole, Kira and Melody…Optimus sighed bringing his optics back to meet Bulkhead's as well as the optics of every other Autobot present. "I was a fool."

The room grew quiet as Optimus very gradually made his way over to Ratchet's work bench, setting the relic down on its surface. "Megatron now may be detained from conquering other dimensions, however now he will undoubtedly be seeking revenge against me for his defeat. I have no doubts that he will try to achieve that form of revenge by attempting to take away something of higher value to me than a relic."

Coming up beside Bulkhead, Arcee watched. "What do you mean?"

Resting against the work bench, Optimus watched the group with strained, arduous optics. "I have no doubts now, that Megatron will be even more determined than ever to apprehend Cole, Kira and Melody, and use them as leverage against me; if not just kill them to inflict punishment for his failure."

Looking down at Cole, Kira and Melody who now stood motionless between his and Bulkhead's leg, Smokescreen huffed. "So they stay here in the base to keep away from Megatron and the Decepticons. That's not really a big deal."

Standing up to his full height, Optimus' optics were harsh with serious intent. "Yes Smokescreen, I could have them stay here locked away in the base for the remainder of their lives, never be able to go outside and experience what they should be able to have."

The room was quiet as Optimus moved to stand in front of the ground bridge; staring into it with uneasy intent. "Cole, Kira and Melody should not have to be denied the rightful life they deserve. Living here would only confine them; ultimately destroying what little childhood they have left. I was a fool who was selfish in thinking I was doing the right thing for them as well as myself by bringing them here. I was too emotional in letting them convince me that this scenario would have worked, that everything would have been all right, when ultimately I was only sealing their fate to tragic demise…"

Optimus bowed his head slowly, not once turning away from the ground bridge. "Ratchet, use the relic and activate the ground bridge to the coordinates upon which Cole, Kira and Melody's home dimension resides. I am taking them back to be with their rightful family upon which where they will be out of danger."

Watching Optimus, none of the Autobots could believe what their Prime was doing.

Was he really giving up?

Looking at the others, mainly Cole and Kira who were watching with wide, horrified optics, Ratchet looked to Optimus. "Optimus…you…you cannot be serious? After everything you and the children have been through—?"

"Ratchet—." Looking over his shoulder, Optimus' optics were heavy and exhausted. "This is something that I have to do. For the good of everyone who is involved…this is the way it has to be. For them…and for me..."

To much of Ratchet's dismay the children indeed proved to be somewhat annoying to him from time to time, but even so he too had to admit that they were beginning to grow on him. In most respects, along with the presence of Jack, Miko and Rafael; they made the base feel like a much brighter and warmer place to return to. Even Optimus had proved to have a much gentler, easy going attitude with them around. They honestly brought out a better side in him. They brought out the better side in all of the Autobots. They gave them all just a little bit something more to fight for.

So how could Optimus choose to do this to them? How could he choose to do this to himself?

"Optimus—." Ratchet reached forward trying to talk some sense into the Prime.

Just then out of nowhere, the sound of shattering metal screamed through the room.

Everyone turned around only to see Kira standing by ratchet's work bench with remnants of what WAS the relic by her feet. Sucking air heavily through her intakes, she gasped for air trying to fend off the urge to cry out.

Moving past the other's Optimus practically fell to his knees if front of Kira, holding her shoulders, his optics were wide with stunned bewilderment.

The relic had been destroyed.

The rest of the Autobots stood back and watched as Optimus watched Kira, dumbstruck. "K-Kira?!"

Looking up Kira heaved herself into Optimus' arms, trying hard to hide the pain and regret of knowingly having done something so awful and so wrong. "I could let you send us back daddy, I just couldn't! You say that you want to do what's best for everyone, but sometimes what's the smart thing to do isn't always the right thing! You say that you love us, but doesn't loving us also mean that you're never willing to give up on somebody even when the odds are stacked against you?! Daddy, we're a family! All of us! And no matter what we HAVE to stay together!" Looking away Kira held her hands to her face, trying to hide the hurt. "Daddy, I would rather die than lose you! And I'm certain Cole and Melody feel the same way. I know I may be small and may not know a whole lot…but I do know that in my spark…I need my daddy."

Burying her face into her hands, Kira couldn't bear the thought of having to face up to Optimus who no doubt-ably was furious with her for breaking such an important and powerful device just to stop him from making a horrible, fear-driven mistake. However, much to Kira's surprise, her hands were pulled away from her face by large, gentle caressing digits, and her moistened optics were met by that of warm, gentle understanding optics.

Optimus' smile could not hide the amount of warmth, love and pride he felt toward Kira right now. Even though she had done something that in any other circumstance might have greatly hindered the Autobot cause; she did so out of one thing that all decisions should be based off of…she destroyed the only chance they had at returning to their rightful dimension…out of love.

And nothing in that gesture could be even remotely punished.

Holding her face in his massive palms, Optimus rested his forehead against Kira's and purred. "You…are the most…ignorant, stubborn, foolish little girl I have ever met. You're filled with the same ingenuity, spunk and determination of your mother and that of which any Cybertronian needs to be a great warrior. Though you may be young, you are still wise beyond your years and have more than enough capability to understand what is the right thing to do…even if the right thing isn't always the easiest."

Looking up at Optimus, Kira couldn't help but hide a small smile. "So does this mean we can stay?"

Looking down at the shattered relic, Optimus raised a playful brow. " I suppose you somewhat have to…now that the relic is destroyed."

Walking up and kneeling beside the two with Cole and Melody coming around to Optimus side, Ratchet chuckled. "Well, at least with the relic's destruction, it also destroys the energy signal being emitted and once again allows are base to be fully protected."

Laughing, Smokescreen grinned. "So I guess this means that everything for now is going to be okay?"

Looking between Cole, Kira and Melody, Optimus' chest immediately filled to capacity with the warm sense of pride and reassurance. Though they faced a rough road ahead with the ongoing war, Optimus knew that things were going to be all right. Even though the future ahead was still unclear and had yet to be written, Optimus couldn't help but feel the assurance that this was the way it was meant to be…this was always the way it was meant to be.

No matter what challenges lay ahead, Optimus, Cole, Kira and ever other bot present knew that with hard work, courage, determination and just a little bit a faith, the idea of a better more promising future lay ahead…

 _Many years passed since that moment in the old Autobot base, and many things had changed._

 _Standing high above landscape in a remote portion of the Colorado plains, a massive being stood surveying the scene. He was tall, broad-built, wide in the chest and stood with the world on his shoulders. He emanated the very feeling of pride, honor and nobility, but equally reflected the qualities of humility, truth and equality._

 _His dark blue armor reflecting in the burning rays of the setting sun, only further illuminating the orange lining on his armor._

 _With a heavy, deep sigh, the machine watched as the night's cool hand began to lay down over the land._

 _"Cole! Hey!"_

 _Turning, the mechs burning blue optics softened, seeing a tall petite young femme of pink and purple armor approach, her heavy duty long-range energon rifle resting lack on her shoulder as she strolled up next to him._

 _Chuckling with a deep tone in his voice the bot looked away. "Only you still call me that Kira."_

 _Laughing with a forceful nudge to his shoulder, the femme huffed. "Oh I'm sorry…Mr. Coleus Prime sir! I didn't mean to disrespect you SIR!"_

 _Sharing a laugh, the two stared off into the setting sun, watching the stars begin to shine through the atmosphere._

 _"To think that only ten years ago, dad actually chose YOU to become the next Prime." Looking up at the tall blue mech, Kira smirked. "I think dad was just a little bit crazed in his weakened state, that he actually chose YOU to be his protégée."_

 _Lightly pushing her away, Cole huffed. "Oh shut up. Why do you constantly have to pick on me? I'm technically your superior officer you know!"_

 _Laughing Kira beamed. "Maybe so…but I'm still you sister…and that alone gives me grounds to pick on you!"_

 _Sharing another small chuckle, Cole and Kira fell quiet for some time before Cole spoke again. "I miss dad. Even though it's been about ten years since his death…I still feel like maybe this war would be over already if he was leading instead of me."_

 _Looking up with solemn optics, Kira sighed resting his hand on Cole's much higher shoulder. "Maybe so big brother…but dad's tragic demise could not be helped and the war continues on. He did the only thing he could have done in what little time he had left and chose who he thought would lead the Autobots to victory."_

 _Sighing Cole shrugged. "Maybe so—." Lifting a hand, Cole rested his palm on his chest, just above where the Matrix of Leadership now since resided within him. "-but I still have to wonder if dad made the right choice in choosing me."_

 _Rubbing his shoulders encouragingly, Kira laughed. "Of course he made the right choice. If you ask me, I think he had you picked out for the job while we were still kids."_

 _Smiling, Cole closed his optics, remaining to himself. "Oh those where the days. Things were far more simple back then."_

 _Nodding, Kira smiled and shrugged. "Maybe so, but we aren't kids anymore. And this isn't Jasper."_

 _Nodding in agreement, Cole shared an agreeing smile. "Oh how right you are little sister."_

 _"Commander Prime sir…"_

 _Turning away from Kira, Cole stoop unfolding his arms over his massive chest, taking in the sight of a somewhat smaller approaching blue and white Autobot. "Mirage, what have you to report?"_

 _Standing before Cole, the Autobot rolled his optics and sighed tiredly. "Its Lieutenant Melody sir, she's just lead one of our strike teams into a Decepticon energon stronghold and now is facing heavy enemy fire and is requesting backup."_

 _Unfolding his arms, Cole frowned letting an evident displeased growl escape his vocalizer. "Oh Primus almighty! What am I going to do with her?!" Looking to Mirage, Cole huffed. "Do we have any Autobots within close proximity?"_

 _Nodding Mirage lead the way back to the base. "Yes, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are about two clicks due north of her position. Arcee and Firestar are enroot now and Bumblebee and Smokescreen are awaiting orders to roll out from the ground bridge."_

 _Looking back to Kira and then to Mirage, Cole sighed stiffly. "What about Bulkhead and Ironhide?"_

 _Looking to Cole, Mirage shrugged. "They have yet to report in from their energon scouting mission sir."_

 _Calling from behind, Kira huffed. "What about Wheeljack? Any news as to where he and the Jackhammer are at?"_

 _Scoffing Mirage smiled. "Come on Kira, you should know better than that. Wheeljack, no matter how noble he can be at times, is a rouge. He fights when he wants to fight."_

 _Stopping suddenly, Cole turned to Mirage straightening his stature. "Comm. link Bumblebee and Smokescreen; tell them to wait for me at the ground bridge. Instruct Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Arcee and Firestar to engage the enemy upon arrival only enough to relieve our forces already in the mine. Also advise Ratchet to have the medical bay ready in case we need it."_

 _With a quick nod of his head the blue and white Autobot transformed and drove away back down the hillside._

 _Following close behind Cole, Kira grinned. "So what do I get to do 'Coleus Prime' sir?" the tone in her voice, mischievous and playful._

 _Smiling at her over his shoulder, Cole huffed. "Simple Kira, do what you do best. Be our eyes and ears and strike without warning."_

 _Laughing Kira transformed into a sporty pink and purple muscle car revving her engine loudly. "What can I say? I didn't learn how to be a sniper for nothing."_

 _Kicking up the dirt under her tires, Kira peeled away from Cole racing down hillside with the destination of the base hot on her radar._

 _Watching Kira for but a moment, Cole turned his attention back to the fiery orange and pink sky. Then turning away, he transformed into a large blue semi, with orange racing stripes winding up his hood.  
Starting his engine, Cole pealed down the hillside in pursuit of the battle that now lay ahead. "I will fight as you did father…and I won't stop fighting until all is one."_

 _For Cole knew as being a Prime, and from the teachings of his father…it was his sworn obligation to protect and defend the innocent and the weak, and that was once made by his father to him and his sisters was now his promise to humanity…no matter what the case…no matter what the outcome…  
He as a Prime…would always be there…_


End file.
